


Shameless

by Diddyk



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, bottomjimin, heavy smut, jikook - Freeform, jikook only, repost from aff with edits, slowburn, topjungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddyk/pseuds/Diddyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook and Jimin have been friends for a while now, and it takes nothing but Jimin's break up with his boyfriend for the two of them to grow closer.<br/>He never actually thought of the fact that he could be gay, but it takes not much time for him to start thinking differently, particulary about one certain male with brown hair, who triggers his curiosity, who makes him question himself about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! Here is the first fan fic I've written ! Hope you enjoy the reading !  
> /!\ I'm not a native English speaker, but I'm not too bad :) 
> 
> Do not repost please~

Jungkook was leaning on the edge of the counter inside of his and his friends' favourite coffee shop, waiting for the tray full of their beverages to come. He was zoning out while Yoongi who had accompanied him had went to the restroom when he heard a joyful laugh that cut him out of his trance. A bright laugh that made him turn his head to the outside table where all of his elders were and he wasn't able to refrain his smile when he saw a genuine smile plastered on Jimin's face, a smile that he had not seen too much recently, since his break up actually.

Jimin had broken up with his boyfriend with who he was since a few weeks, Sungjin when he had seen him literally eating an other guy's face during a night out at some bar and it had pained him a lot, made him feel betrayed, but hopefully he seemed to be getting back on track rather quickly. It probably wouldn't have been the same if all of his friends weren't there to cheer him up but he also knew that Jimin wasn't yet in love with Sungjin so that it should have not hurt him too much, or so he thought.

He got cut from his staring and brought back to reality by the waitress calling him out to take his tray and just in time, Yoongi got out from the toilets and helped him by taking 2 big cups of Latte Macchiato that looked dangerously unstable from the tray.

Setting all the things down on the outside table, each of them reached their hands out to take their own drinks, punctuated by a "Finally" from Namjoon and "I was craving for it so badly" from Jin who had taken a huge Cappucino with whipped cream on it topped with liquid chocolate and some slivered almond spread on it, as well as a blueberry muffin. Taehyung and Jimin had of course began a fight over their two cups, not knowing which belonged to who but suddenly stopped when they realised they had choosen the same drink and they broke out into violent laughs, mocking their own dumbness.

"You two are so stupid" Yoongi burst out with a wide grin on his face which made the two react in no time and ally together against their teasing friend. A big fuss began all over the table, Hoseok butting in and beginning to yell incomprehensible words to Taehyung while Jin was reprimanding Yoongi for insulting his cute little children and Namjoon staying spread out in his chair while sipping his own coffee but not without an amused smirk on his face as he was watching his friends creating a hurricane for basically nothing.

Jungkook was laughing along his friends and decided that it would be fun to have Yoongi's back so he ended up agreeing with him on the fact that Taehyung and Jimin were indeed stupid. To that, he earned a glare from the two involved guys, abruptly stopping their argument with the others, not mentioning Jin's shocked wide eyes staring straight at him and Hoseok bursting out in laughter. Namjoon and Yoongi followed Hoseok's laughs, the shorter one patting Jungkook's head, with an amused "That's my boy".

The table began to quiet down slowly after the big mess they had made, realising that half the terrace was staring at them, some with concerned or annoyed faces, others with amused smiles.

As Jin finally dig his spoon into his whipped cream before taking a mouthful of his muffin, the conversation drove to the hottest topic of the moment which was Namjoon's and Yoongi's stage that would occur in a week from then. The two men a.k.a Rap Monster and Suga had formed a rap duo and were working hard on new songs they had written in the hope to release a mixtape and why not, to be noticed and signed in by a label.

They had already recorded a few songs but with not so expensive material, because of their lack of money, and it was far from being enough, at least in their opinions. Jin having volunteered himself to be their manager had found them some little stages in the last months but the coming week's show would be a bigger stage in a well known place from underground rappers. Therefore, it was an amazing opportunity for them to meet new people, get new fans and hope to make a living out of their music. And it would not be an easy thing to do, music industry being a merciless field. But they had promised not to give up on their dream easily and had decided to work hard to get what they wanted and deserved, their friends encouraging them and backing them no matter what.

Actually, music was one of the things that had made all of them become friends in the beginning and then best friends, each of them being totally immersed in it. They all had very different talents and tastes in music but it had made them grew closer since they had things to share and to make discover to the others.

While Namjoon and Suga were rapping and producing, Jimin and Hoseok would dance together, usually in a studio but they would often go down in the streets and even take part in some competitions. Jin had a passion for all kinds of music, which led him to pursue a managing career, but he was still a trainee in one of the greatest label, not having made his place yet. He also had an amazing voice that had led him to make vocals in some of the two rapper's songs. He wouldn't go on stage though because they were using pre-recorded beats. Taehyung was playing saxophone pretty well, even if he was always modest about his skills, and had an interest in Jazz and Funk music. Finally, Jungkook was mastering guitar and playing piano as well as singing, said to be an almighty artist by his friends or how they liked to call him : the Golden Maknae, what still burdened him a little.

Actually, they all were able to sing or rap extremely well and would sometimes meet at one of their places just to enjoy doing music, all singing together, going from beautiful songs to funny ones and even jamming, which would often turn out into a comical freestyle rapping battle. Those nights would be full of laughs, some of them being unable to rap with 'swag' like Yoongi liked to say so often.

But that coming concert was far from being one of those nights spent at having fun together, therefore, needed far more work from the two rappers. Of course they would enjoy the stage wholeheartedly since it was probably the part of being artists they liked the most, but they wanted it to be perfect and they would make it perfectly. Their friends would always keep on cheering them up for that.

 

By the time they all had finished their drinks, this sunny Friday afternoon was ending slowly and they all agreed to meet up on the next day at Taehyung's and Jimin's place who were roommates for obvious reasons, other than just wanting to save money by living in the same apartment. They all were pretty tired from their working week and needed to rest. Particularly for the two already on the work market men, Jin and Yoongi, but also for Hoseok and Namjoon who were in their last year of college. The three youngsters, not wanting to separate already and not being overdrench by fatigue, decided to head to Jungkook's place to probably play some video games and do what every male their ages liked to do : talk and play together.

On that, they left the coffee shop and headed to the nearest bus station, sharing goodbyes as Yoongi and Jin took a different bus from the rest of them since they were not living near the campus anymore but in a little apartment in town. The five men kept on chit-chatting during the ride until Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook reached their stop and left.

 

 

Jungkook's apartment was little and cosy, with only a kitchenette, a desk covered in school books, papers and drawing stuffs, a TV with consoles and a large bed that was used as a couch when he had guests. It wasn't much but it was enough for him living alone and spending most of his time outside as well as not having that much money to rent a bigger flat.

After two hours of playing a video game which included driving karts, throwing bananas and shells to your opponents and of course, fighting over who was the best at it, Taehyung had to left to meet with a classmate with who he had an assignment to finish for his musicology class and Jimin, not feeling like going home alone, decided to accept Jungkook's proposition to stay at his place.

Jungkook would probably not admit it, but he was happy to spend some alone time with the older instead of being by himself not knowing what to do and ending up on scrolling the internet.

Since it was quite late, they decided to make an attempt at cooking dinner with the few ingredients Jungkook had in his small fridge. They didn't stop messing around, fighting with wooden tools or towels and successfully made overcooked rice and half burnt veggies. It was still food though and they ate it faster than the time it had taken them to cook in the end.

Being in the mood to do music after their worthy of a 5 stars restaurant's meal, Jungkook took out his guitar and, sitting together on the bed, they began to do some covers they were used to do, warming up slowly, before trying to do a new one, Paper Heart from Tori Kelly, one of Jimin's favourite song of the moment. They began to search for the chords, keeping the lyrics on the computer screen and finally started to work on it.

Jimin's voice was so angelic and overwhelming that the younger had to concentrate more on his fingers not to miss a chord and had to focus on his own singing as well not to mess up with the lyrics. The brown haired hit some high notes while Jungkook harmonized and on that, the song ended beautifully, not without any mistakes, but it was not that bad for a first try.

At the end, Jungkook's eyes met Jimin's half opened ones, who looked like he was coming back from a trance and he couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face.

"This was pretty good for a first try wasn't it ?" Said Jimin while smiling widely, his eyes disappearing completely in thin lines.

"Yes, it was !" Answered the younger, nodding his head. "I mean, I made a few mistakes but your voice made it up hyung !"

"Stop pretending to be modest, I know you're not Jungkook..." The shorter said while chuckling.

"But that's true hyung, and I'm not pretending !" He replied while throwing a cushion to the older who held his arms up in defense, caught it mid-air and threw it back right away with strength.

The dark haired stood up and carefully placed his guitar on its support before going to his friend and harassed him with the same poor cushion, now totally worn out. They were laughing hard, fighting like little kids and stumbling on the bed. When their laughs had made them lose their breaths and the muscles in their arms were screaming for a break, they collapsed next to each other, looking at the ceiling while trying to stop their giggling and get their breath back.

"Thank you." Whispered Jimin completely out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

"What ? … For what hyung ?" Asked Jungkook surprised by the other's unexpected words, turning his head to the side and watching him with his big doe eyes.

The older kept his eyes on the ceiling but his smile was fading out slowly, Jungkook could see it as his eyes were not thin lines anymore and as his lips were curled into a weird shape, pursed against each other in a pout.

"For making me laugh like that." He answered after a short silence, suddenly turning his head to the side to look at the younger.

Their eyes met and Jungkook could see gratefulness into the eyes of the older male, as well as sadness, much more sadness he would have imagined actually. He hesitated for a moment, still staring into his eyes with surprise, but when he saw them becoming watery, it just made him lift himself up and he made Jimin sit up as well, pulling him by his arms and taking him into a tight hug.

"You don't have to thank me hyung, you know I'm here for you. I like to see your smile." The younger said while stroking his back in a comforting meaning.

Jimin broke into soft sobs and snuggled further into the younger's chest, one hand on his face and the other gripping at the dark haired's shoulder, creasing his shirt.

"I'll always be there for you," Jungkook kept on repeating in a soothing manner, tightening his hold on the older and bringing his hand up to stroke the other's hair.

He didn't know what else to do. It was the first time he was seeing Jimin, and he could say the first time he was seeing anyone, broke into those kind of tears in front of him. It was the first time he had to comfort someone and he didn't know what to do. And seeing him in that state, hurting and weak, was awfully painful and frustrating. He wanted to do anything that would make the other male feel better, and silently promised to himself to ever do what was in his power to make his elder smile and be happy.

He had this thing for Jimin, even if he was older than him, he wanted to protect him. He was such an angel and such a caring person that he would let people in and make himself vulnerable, even to people who didn't deserve it and would crush him. And Jungkook knew that even an angel like him, even if he was still strong, needed someone to take care of him too. Well, he would do the same for every one of his friends actually, but he knew that none of them needed it as Jimin did. Plus, the brown haired boy would always take good care of him, and of everyone in their group, so he kind of owed him. He was always there for all of them whenever they needed something whether it was for comfort, to share secrets or have fun.

 

After a moment, Jimin had calmed down and wiped the tears away from his cheeks then straightened himself up and looked at the younger, his eyes red and puffy, with a small smile on his face and mouthing an other "Thank you".

"It's ok hyung" Jungkook answered casually, responding to his soft smile. "I'm glad you feel better... you feel better right ?"

"Yes !" Said the shorter nodding fervently his head while patting Jungkook's hair and the latter just let a wide smile appear on his face. "I'm sorry though, I wasn't planning on crying like a baby in your arms." He added giggling.

The taller just shrug it off, ensuring the older who seemed relieved, that there was no problems with it. They talked a little more about the break up, Jimin opening up and saying all the things that were carrying weight over his heart. Jungkook had never thought that he had been so hurt by his now ex boyfriend, unexpectedly learning that he had actually strong feelings for Sungjin. Not love yet, but it was still feelings and that can hurt. Even more because he had been cheated on by a guy who actually had seen no harm in what he had done.

The younger had to hide his irritation at some point when Jimin told him that he even had the audacity to suggest an open relationship. Jungkook ended up calling his ex a slut, which made the other laugh and slowly, the conversation drove off to lighter subjects. When they got too tired, they changed into their pyjamas, Jimin borrowing one from the younger since he had not forecast to stay at the latter's apartment, and they got under the bed's cover, wishing the other goodnight before dozing off to sleep in a minute, their heads and hearts light.

 

It was five days later and the two males had not talked about what had happened, like if they had made a silent promise about it, but they had grown a little closer. They were spending much more time together at each of their apartments or outside, when they didn't have classes. They would even often meet to do their homework together, Taehyung joining them sometimes, even if they were in separate years and different classes.

They would mainly meet at the library and work in silence for hours, sometime exchanging a tired glare meaning they would gladly take a little break, then go outside and stretch their muscles before going back in five minutes later and resume their work. When the sun was too bright, they would go into the campus park or at a terrace but those moments had never been the most efficient working sessions because they would always end up talking about nothing and everything, play around or nap.

And it was that kind of afternoon where Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung had came to the park to work on their finals that would occur soon. Jimin was laid on the grass, an economics book opened over his face and his arms and legs spread wide, probably half asleep when the younger, tired of his revisions suddenly had the envy to tease his friend. Already silently laughing at his own childishness, he took one of his pen and leaned to draw something on Jimin's forehead, the only part of his face that could be seen. But his pen had barely touch the older's bright skin that the latter, who was not sleeping in the end, took the book off of his face with a curious look and the time he realised that Jungkook was standing over him with a marker pointed to his forehead, his eyes turned from curious to a 'I'm going to kill you' glare.

He reached his hand to grab Jungkook's arm but unfortunately for him, the younger had already backed off and was trying to stand up, probably to run away in case he wanted to chase after him, laughing his ass off. The sudden movements made Taehyung finally take his eyes off of his book to watch what was going on just in front of him.

"Jeon Jungkook !" Screamed Jimin standing up as quickly as possible trying to repress his laughs to appear convincing.

Jungkook tried to stood quickly and he knew he was a fast runner so that he could leave the shorter behind without any effort but he hadn't thought of the fact that his laughters were shaking him so badly and his abs hurting so hard that he had barely enough strength to put one foot after another. And like that, not even after two steps, he was tackled by Jimin who pressed him against the ground, straddling him by his waist and grabbing his wrist in an attempt of immobilizing him. But Jungkook had still enough strength to fight the browned haired boy back and struggled to break free.

In the same time Taehyung had become an awesome supporter, standing up and throwing his fist in the air while loudly cheering on Jimin to win over the younger. Jungkook succeeded in flipping them over but Jimin used his own movement to flip him back again and for good this time, holding his wrist over his head and putting all his strength into his tight to keep him from moving. Taehyung had exploded and was now chanting his best friend's name while laughing and jumping on place which made the winner held one fist in the air victoriously, still keeping the younger from moving with his other hand, before going back to face him.

"Now you're going to apologize." He said, his face looking serious, but his eyes playful.

"I'm...Haha.. I'm sorry," Jungkook managed to say, trying to catch his breath between his laughters.

"I'm sorry 'Who' ?" The older asked, insisting on the last word.

"I'm sorry Jimin hyung !" He chuckled without fighting anymore, his abs being way too painful for that.

"Good !" Said the boy, letting go of the younger slowly and standing up. "You'd better never do that again or this would be the end of you, you brat !" He added, reaching his hand out to help the other to stand up anyway. The two of them started to walk back to their belongings and Taehyung, who had sat back down, was looking at them with a huge box shaped smile spread on his face, laughs still coming out from his throat.

"I promise... maybe." The black haired male answered, mumbling the last part, internally smirking.

"You'd better... Now come here and help me clean my forehead. Do you have a tissue ?" Jimin asked letting himself fall on the grass, completely oblivious to the evilness of the younger.

Jungkook searched his pockets then his bag, in which he finally found a tissue to clean the dark line on the other's forehead, which was a little bigger than predicted since he had moved while he was trying to draw on him. He licked it, which didn't disturb Jimin at all, and grabbed the other by the back of his head, leaning to scrub the part of his face which was covered in ink. Jimin's forehead being back to normal, a little red from the scrubbing nonetheless, and after a few minutes sitting there listening to Taehyung commenting on their fight like a sports reporter and like none of them were here to see it, better, live it, they decided to pack their things and headed home, not being in the mood to work anymore.

 

By the end of the week, everyone's excitement had reached its peak, Suga and Rap Monster's stage coming up quickly. They had met at Jin and Yoongi's little but nice apartment on the Friday night to hang out but didn't stayed late, the two rappers wanting to rest well before their performance, even if it seemed to be an impossible task since they looked quite nervous and would probably turn in their beds for hours unable to find sleep. They decided to meet in the early afternoon the next day before heading to the underground concert hall together at 7PM for the opening. The two rappers wouldn't go on stage before 10PM, but they had to be there early for the sound balances and to rehearse before the opening, as well as Jin who was their now official manager. Concerts were starting one hour after the opening with other crews but they surely wouldn't get bored since there was a bar, and there still would be music. Agreeing on the place they were going to meet, they all separated to go to their own apartments, still anticipating the day which was coming.


	2. A Wonderful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter because YOUTH is OUT, and we've been blessed with Jikook in the WINGS videos that are, I have to say, pieces of art !  
> Thanks for reading :)

"Let's get ice cream !" Screamed Taehyung cheerfully, looking back at his friends. "I want to eat ice cream !"

Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook were walking into the streets of Seoul, heading to the park, the weather being nice with a bright sun and a small wind, perfect for a spring Saturday. The three older were not with them since they had already left to get things ready for the long-awaited concert they were doing that night.

So they decided to please Taehyung in his request of ice cream, and it was probably a lie to say that they didn't want it either. The four of them stopped by a little shop, waiting in line to get their supplies while chatting excitedly about the coming event. Hoseok was doubtlessly the more enthusiastic about it, being a good rapper himself even if he liked to dance better and as he was rambling loudly about his expectations, they took command to the cashier, all taking different flavours since they would be sharing anyway.

Arriving at the park, they went to sit down on the grass in a nice spot, all facing each other and started to eat delightfully their ice creams, exchanging pot or bringing full spoons to each others' mouths and their own mouths as well. When they were done eating, they continued to chit-chat about everything, mainly about music and dance. Jimin had laid down, his head resting on Jungkook's tights who didn't bothered at all, even if the shorter was constantly moving to illustrate his talking by gesturing with all of his body.

The younger wanted to learn dance more since the last few weeks so he asked his friends if he could join them sometimes and they had no reason to deny. He had been dancing for a while before, but being short on time because of his studies, he had to choose between his hobby and university and dance had been put aside unfortunately, though he really missed it.

"Of course Jungkookie, you can join us anytime you want," said Hoseok. "We were about to start working on a new choreo soon, probably after the finals though but I can teach it to you !"

"Thanks hyung," answered Jungkook with an embarrassed smile. "But... I think that I will rely on Jimin for the teaching... I know how bad of a teacher you are !"

"What ?! I'm not that bad ?!" He burst out with an overly forced outraged look on his face, eyeing Taehyung and Jimin in the same time to make them take his defence but all they did was laughing hard at Jungkook's honesty.

"I'm sorry hyung...," he excused himself, now containing his laughs, still a little red from embarrassment. "But you're teaching like we're all as good as you, which I'm not. I need someone patient for that."

After saying that, Hoseok calmed down a little since he had been subtly praised by the younger but was still acting like it had hurt him deep inside, faking a crying face, making all of them laugh, clapping their hands together like seals and imitate him just to laugh harder. Wiping the tears he had in the corner of his eyes after their laughters came down, Jimin turned his head up to the dark haired on who he was still lying, to tell him he would gladly help him with the choreo. The younger nodded happily his head, thanking the shorter male with a wide smile on his face, letting show his bunny teeth which made the other smile as well, not able to resist to that cute face. They stared at each other for a while, grinning like idiots and Jungkook couldn't stop himself to admire his friend feature, his disappearing sparkling brown eyes, his chubby pink cheeks and his red plump lips spread wide into a large smirk, his brown hair striking into all kind of direction. He was handsome.

Jungkook had no shame to say it, he had always found the other handsome and understood that he was so popular and not only to males but females as well. Some had even try desperately to make him change teams but never succeeded. Too bad Jungkook was straight or else he would have certainly fallen in love with him, and not only because he was good-looking but also because he was one of the greatest person he knew.

They suddenly got cut out in their brotherly loving stare by Hoseok who had let out an high pitch scream after taking a look at his cellphone, noticing they had just an hour left before the opening of the underground concert hall, knowing that they had to eat something beforehand. They stood up, gathering their things and took the path out of the park, taking the direction of the city centre.

 

It was about seven past ten when the seven of them gathered around a table, beers put down in front of them, except for Namjoon and Yoongi who had taken a coke. The place was quite wide in a dimmed light, with a bar that took practically one full side of the hall, wooden tables, chairs and benches gathered near the walls and a large place before the stage kept empty for the crowd. There was even a mezzanine with more tables and an access to the smoking area. A lively hip hop music was playing not to loudly in the background so that they could still communicate without having to scream their lungs out. The place was not too filled for the moment, only a few groups of people at tables, at the bar or already standing near the stage.

"I hope there will be more people coming," said Namjoon, looking rather anxious.

"Don't worry, it's still early, I'm sure lots of people will arrive !" Cheered Hoseok, a wide smile spread on his face. He was so energetic right now and it gave the others, particularly Namjoon and Yoongi who needed it, some strength. He was like vitamin. He was their sun, bringing them hope and vitality. And he was right. People started to come in, little by little and fill the place. Which seemed to make the rap duo look even more nervous. One of Namjoon leg was jumping in place and Yoongi, looking relaxed for someone who didn't know him, was playing continuously with one of his ring.

After a moment, concerts started and the first crew was on stage, composed of 4 members who looked quite young, probably not even legal. But they were great. Not amazing, but great and even if the lyrics were not that elaborate, they had a good vibe and lively beats.

Time flew by and it was soon Rap Monster and Suga's turn, who headed to the backstage with Jin to get ready and concentrate. Jin would stay backstage during their show and watch them from there because he would have to handle any problem that could happen. Their biggest fans, the four other males, stood up and made their way through the crowd to get to the front during the 10 minutes break there was between artists used to get the stage ready. It was not hard since most of the people had went to the bar to order drinks or use the restroom. A good advice : Never go to the restroom at that moment, unless you want to queue for a good fifteen minutes !

They had reached the first row, just in front of the stage and were chatting excitedly when the lights got turned off. After a little silence, the whole place quieting down, a piano beat began to play and that's when the four males lost all rationality and turned into fanboy mode, screaming loudly and whistling, as well as some other guys that probably knew them already. A dark red spot enlightened the stage and Namjoon began to rap with rhythm, introducing Suga and him, punctuated with 'Yo's' and 'We're the best'. Then everything went crazy, the beat becoming louder, his rap getting quicker and more powerful.

The crowd was already totally immersed in it and jumping with their hands high in the air. Taehyung had hauled himself on Jungkook's back and the two were jumping, or at least trying to, in rhythm, rapping along the lyrics. Suga entered the stage, rapping skilfully while walking with his 'Swag Mode' on and moving his hand that was not holding the mic along with his flow, making the hall become insane. Soon, something similar to a chorus was chanted by the two and the entire crowd didn't lose time to shout the same words like an echo. After the end of their first song, people were clapping, whistling and cheering loudly but it didn't last long since the second beat began to play powerfully.

Taehyung had get back on his feet and was now jumping wild soon followed by Hoseok. Jungkook spread his right arm around Jimin's shoulder who responded by placing his own on the younger's waist and like that they jumped in unison, their free hands held high moving to the beat. They were becoming a little sweaty but didn't care the least since everyone in here probably was. The two rappers had successfully made the place hot in a minute, figuratively and literally. Jungkook was completely overwhelmed by the music, by his friends' rap and lyrics, by the feeling of being one with a crowd, by Jimin's figure next to him, singing excitingly, and smiling, widely.

The show ended too fast for everyone. The speaks man went on stage next to them, cheering loudly.

"Here make some noise for Rap Monster and Suga !" He screamed in the mic, to what the crowd responded lively. He then asked them a few questions like where they could be find on internet and if they had any other stages coming. Namjoon talked about their soon to be released mixtape and they were out the stage after greeting the crowd and thanking the organisers, the amazing crowd and Jin for his hard work.

The four males went to the side to wait near the backstage entrance to congratulate their friends, get some air and wait for their sweat to dry. Hoseok was as usual, overexcited and kept on repeating that they were amazing, the three others following and bragging about the part they had preferred, which was obviously the whole concert. After a few minutes, the two rappers came out followed by Jin, all with a bright smile plastered on their faces. They didn't have the time to reach their friends when a bunch of people gathered around them, patting them on the shoulder and giving them thumbs up. Finally, they all reunited and went to a table after ordering drinks. Their friends kept on congratulating them and shushing them whenever they tried to say that they had messed up some parts.

The night continued in a joyful mood, sitting there while chatting happily and sipping their drinks. One guy who oddly looked like Winnie the Pooh came to them and started to talk with the two rappers and Jin. He was one of the organisers and a rapper as well. He was part of a collective and offered them to come sometime to their association. They had premises where they had installed a recording room and had other facilities to make music and even shoot music videos. They seemed really excited about the offer and promised to come. They chatted about music a little longer with the guy, whose name was Kwon Hyuk Woo, and they seemed to get along pretty well.

One of the rapper who came after was really good which made all of them go back into the crowd and jump in unison with everybody. At some point, Jimin and Hoseok started a heated dance battle on a powerful beat, each of them showing off their best moves. Popping and b-boying in rhythm. Jungkook was quite amazed, not having seen them dance in a long time, and they had progressed a lot, he had to admit. Particularly Jimin who had perfected his moves, which were now very neat. His facial expression was also something, completely letting the younger stunned. A provocative look filling his eyes while biting his lips, his hair falling onto his face. He couldn't take his eyes off his dancing figure, his muscles contracting with every move, confidence flowing out of his body. But the battle ended at some point, to Jungkook's disappointment who could have watched it for hours. The brown haired male came closer, looking at him with sparkling eyes. That's what dance could provide him, pure delight, being able to express all sort of things through his body. He reached his hand out, high-fiving his friend who was now smirking at his amazed expression.

"Wow, that was so cool ! You were so cool !" He said coming closer to the other, making him able to hear his voice over the music.

"Thank you, Kook !" Jimin answered, grabbing the taller male by his neck to speak in his ear, a genuine smile spread on his face.

The dark haired male didn't want to break apart, weirdly he wanted the shorter to keep saying things into his ear. But he leaned back, his smiling eyes starring straight at him. It seemed to last forever and Jungkook couldn't restrain his look to go down onto the other's lips, that he suddenly found so kissable. But Jimin took a step back, giving him a last stroke on his hair and jolly jumped to Yoongi who was cheering him on, clapping and smiling brightly. Shoving his arm around his shoulder, the two males walked cheerfully to their table where their glasses were waiting for them. Jungkook stayed on the same spot for a second, looking the two males walk away. Well, more like watching Jimin walk away. Had he really thought about kissing him ? Yes definitely. But he had to admit that his dancing was quite sexy, plus, he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and, after all, he had always found the male attractive, even if he was not into men. He shrugged it off and headed to their table as well, joining the conversation happily.

It was around one in the morning when they decided to call it a night and all of them started to collect their things, Namjoon and Yoongi not forgetting their stuffs left in the backstage. They went outside and all took a deep breath at the night's fresh air, which was different from the smell of alcohol and sweat that was filling the concert hall. They stayed outside for a moment, talking a little more with their broken voices from alcohol and from having to scream a little to be heard over the music in the end. It seemed that Taehyung and Hoseok were still full of energy because they were chasing after each other for whatever reason, running in circles around parked cars and around their friends, chuckling and stumbling on their feet. The others just watched with amused face, not understanding what was happening. But Jungkook turned his gaze away from the two running men to look Jimin who was laughing with a hand covering his face, the other on his stomach. He could watch that smiling face all day long. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground, still smiling, when the brown haired boy, and the others as well, stopped looking Hoseok and Taehyung to resume their talk.

After a moment, and after Hoseok and Taehyung had came back, Jin and Yoongi parted from the others, going home by walking since they were not living too far away meanwhile the five youngsters went to the bus station, hoping they wouldn't have to wait too long to catch one. Hopefully, it was arriving after 10 minutes so they just kept on chatting, still praising Rap Monster and Suga for their awesome performance.

 

Arriving at Jimin's and Taehyung's place, Jungkook helped them setting the couch for him. They had agreed that it was safer for him to sleep at their apartment instead of going at his own alone at nearly two o'clock. Their flat was big enough for him to stay anyway. He would sleep in the living room, the other two having their own room and their was still a separated kitchen. They found a pillow and a sleeping bag, since they had no extra blankets. It was largely enough though and Jungkook was used to it. It was not the first time for him to sleep at their place. The three of them feeling quite tired, they didn't even talk more and just brushed their teeth quickly then wished each other goodnight before heading to sleep.

The dark haired took off his jeans, keeping only his large white t-shirt and his underwear before plunging into the neon orange sleeping bag. At the moment his head hit the pillow, he felt dreams already taking him away. Images of the night flew in front of his closed eyes, and he fell asleep in no time, with a smile on his face.

 

Jungkook started to wake up slowly to noises from the kitchen. He moved his arm over his face to cover the light that was going through his eyelid. There was no curtains into the living room. It was probably still early and he still felt tired but he wouldn't complain about the sun after the winter they had went through. It was rough and cold, clouds looking like they would stay forever. They finally had a nice weather since about a month, so he let the sun light warming all of his body even if after a few minutes his sleeping bag in which he was rolled in like a burrito was starting to feel like a sauna and the black haired boy stretched all of his body, rolling on each side and groaning, his eyes still shut.

"Good morning Kook !" Said Jimin's voice happily after some time, his footsteps getting closer. He finally let his eyes open slightly, covering the too bright light with his hand and turning his head to be greeted with the older's smile. He looked like he was perfectly refreshed if it was not for his wet hair that were sticking out into every directions. He was caring a tray with fuming bowls and spoons, which he put down on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa.

" 'Morning hyung..." Jungkook mumbled with a hoarse voice forcing himself into a sitting position, letting his head fall forward into his palms to rub not only his eyes but all of his face. The couch sank abruptly on his right side, the shorter's body falling over it. Jimin shoved his arm around his shoulder and stroke his hair with his right hand.

"Wake up, Kook" He said sweetly. "You can start to eat if you're hungry, I'm going to see if Tae wants to get up." With these words he got up happily leaving a zoning out Jungkook behind him. He stared blankly at the bowls in front of him for a short moment. Rice and stew. It was perfect. The smell made him realise how hungry he was. He struggled to get rid of his now oppressing sleeping bag and knelt down in front of the table, extending his arm to take a spoon, careful not to knock things over.

His eyelids were still a little heavy but the more he was eating, the more he was waking up. He turned his head behind him when footsteps could be heard to see only Jimin coming back.

"Tae's sleeping," he said, like to answer to the lightly raised eyebrow of the younger while sitting on the other side of the table. "Is it good ?"

"Really good !" Jungkook answered, turning his head back to his bowl and taking a full spoon of rice. "Whof fime igh if ?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full !" Scolded Jimin not really convincing because of his chuckles. "And it's... Nearly 9." He added after taking a peek at his phone.

Jungkook just nodded before diving back into his soup, taking the bowl with both hands to eat directly from it. The older started to eat as well, not without an amused smile on his face watching the other male literally gobbling up his meal like he had not eaten in days. Not even letting a grain of rice, the dark haired boy put his bowl down and let himself fall backward against the couch, still sat on the floor and watched Jimin eat his food peacefully. Flashbacks of the previous night came to his mind. His friends amazing concert, Jimin and Hoseok's little battle, how many beers he had drunk. He had wanted to kiss Jimin back there. He stared at the brown haired features for a moment. His soft skin, his thin eyes, his rounded cheeks and his red and plump lips. Sure he was handsome, it was not new, but no, he didn't want to kiss him anymore. It's not like it was disgusting him either though. He just didn't want to do it like he had last night. Not that it would be weird, he had already kissad male friends when playing stupid games or just to play around and it was not making him gay. But was it the first time he had wanted to kiss a guy ? Anyway, things like that can happen, plus it was not like he had been totally sober.

"What's going on ?" Jimin's voice brought him back to reality. "Do I have something on my face ? Why do you stare at me like that ?" The shorter boy asked, his spoon suspended in mid air, looking at Jungkook curiously.

"What ? Oh no,... Nothing, I was just... Dozing off I guess," he answered smiling awkwardly with a light blush on his ears from embarrassment and scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Go back to sleep if you want," Jimin chuckled, finally bringing the spoon to his mouth.

"No I'm just... just going to stay here and do absolutely nothing," He said back, yawning in the middle of his sentence and earning a new sweet chuckle from the older.

Jungkook hauled himself on the couch again, taking back his sleeping bag to cover at least his naked legs. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. Jimin had finished his breakfast and was starting to gathered the bowls when the younger stopped him, telling he would do it later but the older shushed him and headed to the kitchen with the tray. Jungkook looked around to find his jeans. It was laying on the ground at the end of the sofa. He stretched himself to fish it without having to move from his position, nearly falling to the side if he had not caught himself with his right hand. He finally succeeded but not without any effort. He took out his phone from his pocket and checked it out to see that he had no messages, no missed calls, no e-mails and no notifications of any kind. "All of these efforts for nothing." He mumbled letting his jeans fall back on the ground and placing his phone on the coffee table.

Suddenly, he was hit by sweatpants thrown at his face by none other than Jimin who made his way to the couch and let himself fall on it once again, his laptop in hand.

"Cover yourself, you'll catch a cold." He said smirking, pointing his chin out into the sweatpants direction. "And let's watch a movie or something."

Jungkook nodded, slipping into the pants without standing up and crawl back under the sleeping back. The sun was not hitting on the window anymore and, because of the digestion, he felt a little cold. He let Jimin choose the movie since he was sure to zone out a few times while watching it. The brown haired male put the computer on the coffee table after launching 'Madagascar' and pressed himself against the younger, asking for a bit of the sleeping bag. They shifted a little for a minute until the two of them felt comfortable enough and finally paid attention to the movie. They had already seen it but at least there was no need to concentrate to keep up with the story and no reflection was needed, plus, it was funny.

They were halfway through the movie when they heard Taehyung's door open. He stomped to the couch before dropping himself on Jungkook's left side, his eyes still half closed. His head fell straight on the younger's shoulder, who already had his head on Jimin's. He pulled on the sleeping bag slightly not really caring if the others still were covered. The two awake males watched their friend with amused expression, glancing at each other, but keeping their laughs to themselves.

"Good morning TaeTae !" Finally said Jimin brightly but all he earned was a groan. "Are you hungry ?"

"Food ?" He said suddenly, his voice deeper than usual, lifting his head a little, one eye open now. "Yeeeeees !" He added whining and pouting like a child would.

"Fine !" Jimin laughed before standing up, making Jungkook straightened himself, and going to the kitchen to heat up some rice and a bowl of the soup he had cooked earlier.

"Did you sleep well hyung ?" Asked Jungkook, bringing his hand to the older's head to stroke his hair gently. He was not that affectionate generally but with Taehyung it seemed different. Maybe the other's kindness was the cause. Or was it just his hair that looked so soft that he wanted to touch it so badly.

"Hmmm, but drank too much..." He managed to mumbled, not really enunciating clearly. "Headache." he added seeming like he was sparing his words. None of them were heavy drinkers and were not drinking often either so it was quite easy for them to feel hungover the next morning. Hopefully, Jungkook only had drunk three beers but he guessed that it was not the case for the older who might have had a few more.

"Oh, do you want a pill then ?" The younger asked nicely, keeping his tone low, practically whispering not to worsened the other's pain.

" 'lready took one."

It was all he said before straightening himself at the sight of Jimin coming back with his food. The latter hardly had the time to put it down that the other had already dig into it, thanking him multiple time while chewing and making funny faces, punctuated by some 'Wow' and 'So good'. The two others looked at each other amused, giggling a little before going back to their original position but now watching more Taehyung eating than the movie that was totally forgotten.


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 ! 3 ! 3 !  
> Just watched a 14 minutes long Jikook video and I'm super excited !  
> Anyway, enjoy the reading and thanks for the kudos, comments and subscribes !! <3

Jungkook had came back to his own apartment. After Taehyung had finished his breakfast and when his headache was gone, they had talked a little about the previous night, Taehyung blaming himself for drinking too many beers yet Jungkook consciously not bringing the thoughts he had had about Jimin. And when it was nearly three in the afternoon, the younger had decided to go home since he had to finish some English homework for the next day.

Arriving at his place, he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, becoming slightly too aware of his sweat smell and finally being refreshed, he changed into a simple shirt and a sweatpants, cooked some ramen and pulled himself to work. He was not really gifted in English though and had a hard time remembering grammar rules but he managed to finish, thanks to the almighty internet. He then put a soft instrumental playlist and took out some of his revision sheets. Exams were coming quickly, he had only one more week, and he was not ready, not yet. He had to focus during the time he had left, only after then he would be able to relax with the little holiday they would have. He wanted to visit his parents in Busan during the period, it had been too long already since he hadn't seen them.

After forty minutes of reading boring notes on boring subjects, his thoughts averted on Taehyung and mostly Jimin. This was weird, he had been with them only a little more than two hours prior and he already wanted to see them, well, especially the shorter male. Growing closer with him had made him completely fond of him. Now that he was used to spend more time with him, it was not enough anymore. Maybe he could just move into their apartment ? No, this was stupid. He had to work, not stay with both of them watching movies and playing video games all day long. He knew they weren't like that but it was easier for him to think that to justify his decision. Plus, he was not ready to give up on the comfort of his bed to go sleep on a couch every night. And they would probably never accept anyway. But he still wanted to see Jimin, just to be around the older, even if not talking or not doing anything special. Just to be near him. He even wanted to be hugged by the other. It was something that he didn't like at first when he had met Jimin. He was so naturally affectionate and touchy it had bothered Jungkook many times and there had even been moments when he would avoid it. But now he guessed that he just became used to it and was even initiating it sometimes without thinking. He had became so used to it that now he was missing it. This was something that comforted him and made him feel safe somehow. Not only hugs, but also the older male's stroke on his head or hand on his back, the older taking his hand or simply resting it on his knee. He liked those little gestures more than he would probably ever admit. It felt natural and soothing.

"Come on Jungkook, focus, would you !" He said to himself aloud, shaking his head and squinting his eyes over the paper sheet he was holding. He was still a little tired of the previous night so it was hard to concentrate. His shoulders were hurting. His back too so he decided to move from his desk to go lay down on his bed. He didn't need to write, just read so it would do. He resumed his revisions, going sentences after sentences. Sometimes lowering the paper cards in his hand to try to reformulate what he had just read in his mind. After being reading the same definition four times without realising it because his brain had decided to doze off once again on what weather he would be having in Busan this time, he finally gave up. He put his revision sheets on his bed side table and rolled over on his stomach crying out in frustration. He stayed like that for a minute before rolling on his back again. "Ok, never mind, I'll work tomorrow !" He comforted himself. He then straightened, took his computer on his lap and change the music to something more lively, opening his browser to scroll the internet, in search of Big Bang fan-made videos or gifs of pandas rolling on the ground.

 

It was Tuesday late afternoon and the library was overly silent as nothing could be heard. Even the flies seemed to be studying. Jungkook had his nose in a Music History book which was not in the program but which had been recommended to him for the exam of this course by a classmate. But actually, it was hard to focus. Again. Jimin was right in front of him, at the same table and he seemed to have no problem to concentrate on whatever he was working on. On the contrary, Jungkook was always looking up, peeking at the brown haired male, watching his too serious face. His eyebrows were knitted, his eyes squinted and his mouth slightly open, a pen rolling between his lips. Sometimes he would take it out to underline something or scribble words on a flying sheet. Jungkook gave attention to his book again only to be greeted by some dates and names of infamous Baroque composers. He turned a few pages, searching for more relevant things that could actually be useful for him during the finals. But soon, his gaze averted from the book to scan the library before falling on the older male, once again. What the fuck was wrong with him seriously, he thought, frustrated and tired of his lack of concentration capacity. He sighed, probably a little too loudly, making Jimin take a look at him questioningly. The younger just shook his head and pointed the exit with his thumbs while starting to collect his things and put it in his backpack. The other straightened abruptly and made a sign with his hand, mouthing a 'Wait me', gathering his stuffs in the blink of an eye.

"You could have stayed hyung, I just couldn't focus anymore," said Jungkook when they had went through the doors, sighing on the last part.

"I had enough too, don't worry. It's enough for today," the shorter male answered smiling and stretching his arms over his head, yawning loudly. "I'm so tired though... I can't wait to be over with all of this."

"Yes... me too, I'm so done with it," Jungkook agreed, running his hand through his hair. "And I'm so hungry I could eat a whole beef !" He added holding his stomach and making a face.

"Let's go eat something then ! On me !" Jimin declared cheerfully, shoving his arm over the other's shoulder even if it made him lower his body a little. "Whatever you want !"

At those words, a bright smile appeared on the younger's face and he nodded eagerly. He didn't bother trying to convince the older that he could pay himself because he knew how Jimin was pretty stubborn for that. Jungkook was craving for Bibimbap and hopefully, Jimin agreed with the idea.

The sky was really cloudy, practically completely grey and a cold breeze was blowing their hair and making their noses and ears a little cold. It was still April after all. Jungkook tightened his jacket around his body, zipping it to his chin. They walked a little more out the campus until they reached a little restaurant which was serving what they wanted and in which they had came multiple times. The place was warm and there was only two persons already seated, probably a couple by the way they were all over each other. Jimin went straight to a table they were used to sitting at, taking the chair, letting the younger take the bench seat. They chit-chatted while waiting for the owner of the restaurant, an old man, practically bald, to come take their command. When he arrived, he greeted them with a large smile, knowing them quite well by now, and genuinely asked them how they were doing. He had always been really kind to them. He reminded Jungkook of his grandfather, he had the same smile. He left after taking their orders, disappearing behind his counter.

"So Jungkook, I was wondering, don't you have a crush on someone those days ?" Asked the older with a smirk plastered on his face and a teasing look in his eyes.

"What ? No !" He answered quickly, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, how could I even think of that when I have so much work".

"That's right..." The older said pouting, his tone seeming a little disappointed. "But still, there's no girl that you like ?" He insisted, curious about Jungkook's love life.

"No, not really... You know, I'm not really comfortable with girls in general, they're creepy !" He laughed.

And he had a good reason to say so. His last girlfriend had been a drama queen. She had had in mind that Jungkook had a problem, like a sociability problem or something, probably because he was not sharing his thoughts easily, and she was convinced that she could 'save' him. She had just been imagining things, Jungkook only being silent when he had nothing relevant to say. She had been pretty creative though and had even been spying on him sometimes and had started arguments just to push him over the edge, what he never did. After two months, she might have realised that there was nothing wrong with him in the end and dumped him, by lost of interest probably, and to find a new target, a new boyfriend to save from anything. He had felt quite relieved at that time. He had liked her or he would have never dated her, but still, she had let him a little puzzled with her actions. Since then, he had not asked any other girls out. Well, none had really interested him anyway, an easy thing when the only girls with who he talked to frequently were his mother and his aunt, putting aside his classmates to who he was not particularly attracted.

Acknowledging the facts, Jimin laughed at his comment. They talked about her craziness and blamed the younger's bad luck for a few minutes before skipping to another topic when the old man brought them their appetizing dinner.

 

The week was finally over. It was Sunday afternoon and Jungkook started to feel nervous about his finals. He had no problem with the subjects he liked, feeling confident with them but for the others, he was still feeling a little unsure, even though he had spent the week end working on it. In anyways, he needed to relax to be able to face the coming week. Actually he really liked finals. He thought that taking exams was funny, or if not funny, entertaining at least. But just not the revision part, nope, this was hell. He laid down on his bed listening to music for a moment, freeing his mind and letting his body sink in the mattress. He was quite tired but he'd better not sleep or else he would never be able to sleep properly at night. So before sinking to the point of no return, he stood back up and decided to call Jimin to see what he and Taehyung were up to. Maybe he could go see them. After three ring tones, the shorter male answered and told him to come over since they were not doing much and were bored anyway. He didn't bother dressing up, keeping his red hoodie and black sweatpants. He put on his sneakers and left for his friends' apartment.

Arriving at their door, he didn't knock, knowing the door was open, and went directly to the living room where he found the two males spread lazily on the couch, the shorter having one leg over Taehyung's, watching some dumb TV show. They indeed seemed quite bored, no emotion letting show on their faces at all. At the sound of Jungkook's steps, they turned their heads at the same time, greeting him with faint smiles and energy-less hand's waves. The dark haired male internally laughed at their 'majestic presence'. They looked like two lethargic monkeys.

"I brought soda and candies !" He said, showing the bag in his hand, skirting the couch to try to find a place next to the two boys. He had halted by a convenience store on his way. That seemed to cheered them on a little and Jimin moved his body to let him space to at least put one of his butt cheek on the sofa. He put the cans on the table and threw the candy bag on their laps, law of the jungle, the fastest would be the winner. Like he had anticipated, the two monkeys started to fight over it, groaning and rolling all over the couch in a heated duel. Jungkook sat on the now spacious but moving couch, laughing out loud at his friends childishness. Finally, Taehyung had won and to show his dominance, he stood up on the sofa hitting his chest with his fists and roaring, literally. He then let himself fall back heavily and proceeded to open the bag with a satisfied smile on his face, sticking his tongue out to the defeated Jimin. The latter, crawled to Jungkook with a pout on his lips, trying to seek comfort. The dark haired couldn't stop laughing and held his hurting stomach with one hand while ruffling Jimin's hair with the other. The brown haired boy finally chuckled before jumping on the younger, crushing him into a hug.

"Jungkookie ! Why did I miss you so much ?!" He said, letting go of his embrace. The two of them giggled before turning to Taehyung who was handing them the candies.

"Marry already!" Joked the latter with a grin.

"That's what we're planning to do, don't worry !" Jimin answered with a smirk.   
"Would you be our best-man hyung ?" Jungkook added, chuckling while shoving his hand into the candy bag before engulfing a fistful of it into his mouth.

"Oh I would be so honoured !" The male sang, putting his hand on his heart, making an overly touched face and wiping an imaginary tear with his forefinger which caused them to giggle more.

And they went on like this for hours. Joking around or simply talking. At times they would show each other some videos they had found online on their phones or just sit comfortably, not so silently. With the three of them, it was never boring. Jungkook was glad he had such wonderful friends, including the four older boys too. They meant everything to him. They were his second family, with who he could be himself, talk about everything and anything. They probably even knew more about him than his own family. He could rely on them and wanted them to be able to rely on him as well. Without them, he would probably struggle more, maybe he would have already given up on his dreams. They were the best thing that had happened to him, and he thought it sincerely. It was not important that they were not the same age because they didn't need that to be close. Even if being the younger could be hard sometimes, because they liked to pick on him, because he had to listen to them in a way, since they were his older brothers, he knew they loved him and that he loved them back and it was enough. They might not say it much, but they all knew it.

 

Dinner time came quickly. They had decided to order pizzas since they didn't want to cook. While eating, Jungkook told them he was planning to go to Busan during his post finals break and Jimin offered to go together since he wanted to go too, in that way, the ride would be less boring. Taehyung added excitedly that he wanted to go see his family too in Daegu and would probably take the same train than them. They only had a week to rest, but it would feel good to see their families, probably some old friends and go back into their native town. It would feel good to be away from Seoul for a moment, even if they loved the city, it was still tiring and there was time where they still felt like strangers, like countryside boys lost in a big city. That was probably one of the things why Jungkook felt so close to Jimin. Because they were from the same place, even if they had never met until they had came to Seoul, they reminded each other their home.

After finishing their meal, Jungkook didn't stay long. He said goodbye to his friends, wishing them good luck and took his way home to get some proper rest before the long week that was ahead. He would surely not sleep yet but at least relax in his bed, watching a movie. The sky was already dark and he put his hood over his head to cover his ears and try to seek a little of heat in this cold night. The wind still froze his cheeks and nose but it felt great. He felt so warm inside that he couldn't even make disappear the little smile he had plastered on his face. Even the saddest song wouldn't be able to take this feeling away.

 

The week of exams was harsh. Jungkook needed to wake up early every morning which was not really his thing. He would get himself ready, still sleepy, until he had five minutes left to finish everything he had to do before leaving. He had to rush himself, slightly in panic, hoping he wouldn't miss the bus or else he would have to run all the way to the university. He wasn't leaving far away but it still was a fifteen minutes jogging to get there, and not at a slow pace. Hopefully, he always caught his bus in time, even if he had nearly missed it one day and had had to sprint after it for the driver to reopen the door for him.

The week had been overly tiring. Even if Jungkook liked it, taking finals after finals, having to spill out everything he knew, feeling unsure when coming out of the room, all of this was tiring. He would collapse every time he was getting home. Eating fast made dinner probably hadn't help either to build up his strength but he had no motivation to cook anything elaborate.

And worst of all, he had not been able to see his friends that much. He had crossed them in the hallways a few times but hadn't been able to spend times with them. And he missed them. He could still talk with them since they had a group chat but it was not the same, plus, all of them seemed pretty tired too and the week had been a little lonely.

But it was finally the end. It was Thursday afternoon and all of them would be done by the end of the day. And they would celebrate together. Unfortunately, Jin and Yoongi wouldn't stay late since they were working the next day, but it would still feel nice to see them even for a short time. Jungkook was anticipating a lot. This night meant liberation and he would be enjoying it fully since his train for Busan was only on Saturday morning. He had an entire day to recover. He didn't want to get completely wasted though, but at least he had nothing to worry about.

 

The finals had been a good thing for Jimin. He wouldn't say he had liked it, but at least, it had helped him to move on from his relationship with Sungjin. Because he had to concentrate fully on his study, it had permitted him to be focused on other things, rather than thinking about it over and over again. Hopefully, he also had the best friends ever. He was really glad to have them, particularly Taehyung. Just being around the slightly younger was making him feel better. Jimin had opened up to him, even if it was not really a deep talking relationship they were in. Yes they had talked a few times, Taehyung had comforted him about his break up but he was more the kind to make his best to help him to move on by actions rather than talking. To help him forget about all of this story and start anew. And because of that, Jimin had been really glad when he had been able to open up to Jungkook. It had felt weird at first, and the younger had seemed to feel a little awkward too. But it had been really soothing. He had been a little ashamed to turn into a cry baby in front of him, but the way the other had reacted and the way he had comforted him had been really helpful. He was so glad to have him as his friend. Even if he was younger, he had tried his best to give him advices and to cheer him up.

Jungkook was a mystery at first for Jimin, and he still was sometimes. He was quiet and seemed shy. Jimin discovered with time that it had nothing to do with shyness. The younger was just weird, but not in a bad way. He just wouldn't speak when he had nothing to say, and he had admitted later that he really liked to listen to people, simply. He had seemed a little sassy at first too, but Jimin had quickly realised that the dark haired boy was in fact really cute. Especially when he was becoming super talkative when speaking about something he liked, the almighty G-Dragon for example, or when acting funnily, which he would do a lot. And he had a manly side too, a protective one. There were times where Jimin had felt like Jungkook was the older. That time when he had cried in his arms is a good example, but also when the taller male would stop him before crossing a street, gently putting his hand on his chest, or how he had carried him on his back one time because Jimin had twisted his ankle during a street basket ball game. He had piggy-backed him all the way to his apartment and had took care of him.

He could be the perfect boyfriend. Too bad he was straight.

Jimin didn't hide that he had hoped for the younger to be gay when he had met him at first, because he was really good looking. But with time, they became close friends and knowing that Jungkook was straight, Jimin had put him in the 'Attractive-but-straight-so-nothing-more-than-a-friend' box. He wouldn't say that he had never masturbated to the latter, because he had, just a few times, but who wouldn't ? Especially with a turn-on material like Jeon Jungkook. But it hadn't happened for a long time.

He could say that he had a thing for the younger, a soft spot. Was it the will to take care of him ? To protect him ? A brotherly friendship maybe, since he was the same age as his own little brother ? No, it was different. But he couldn't describe it well. It was hard to put words on it.

But he had not been the only one to help him after his break up, all of his friends had, each in their own way. But the third person who had helped Jimin the most during this hardship had been Yoongi. He was someone with who he would talk a lot. It was easy for him to say everything he had on his mind to the older. He would listen to him attentively then give his opinion and pieces of advice. He felt like the other cared a lot about him and it really warmed him inside. They had met, just the two of them and had talked for hours, without cries, without hugs or sad profusion just simple talks. And it had felt relieving. Sometimes words were the best.


	4. Finally Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo !   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ! And be aware that it will take some time before anything happen between Jikook ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Isn't Hit Me from Mobb, freaking great ?! I love it~

The pack met up at the market at six in the afternoon and they divided up the tasks to be more efficient, to finish as soon as possible. Jin, Jimin and Hoseok went to the food section while the others went to choose alcohol and soft drinks. They had barely reached the shelf when Namjoon, wanting to take a bottle of coke, had made fall not less than five bottles to the ground. Hopefully, none had exploded but they seemed on the verge to. After the incident, they all forbade him to touch anything, worried that he could make the whole grocery store collapse just by taking something off the shelf. He had this amazing yet scary ability to destroy anything he would touch.

After taking everything they needed, not without arguing about what would be better between juices or sodas and beers or soju to finally take both, they went to the cashier, meeting up with the three other males who had their hands full of food. Jin had insisted on making them a great meal, with some help, not wanting to hear a word about precooked or fast made dinner, except some crisps and crackers. They all knew he liked to cook anyway so they wouldn't argue with him. It was nice to have a good meal sometimes, and even more after the finals during which none of them had took the time to cook anything. Jungkook was so grateful to his friend that he could hug him tightly right now, like he would do to his mother when she would prepare him his favourite food, if it was not so unlike him. And if they were not carrying so much things in their hands. He was so sure there would be leftovers because it looked like they were holding a party for 50 persons, again. Every time was the same, they would buy too much and all go home with food and drinks. They split the bill equally and put everything in the bags they had bought then left the store, heading to Jimin's and Taehyung's apartment. It was the biggest place out of all of theirs, except maybe for Jin's and Yoongi's place.

Once they had arrived and had put everything in the fridge or on the kitchen table, Jin started to make dinner with Jungkook and Jimin's help. Hoseok and Taehyung had, in no time, jumped in front of the TV to play some video games while Yoongi was connecting Taehyung's computer to the stereo. He was in general the appointed DJ of their parties. And concerning Namjoon, he was watching the two younger boys play since Jin had strictly forbid him to touch a knife or even stay in the kitchen in his presence. But it was not really a chore, in that way he could just stay spread wide on the couch and encourage his two friends in their battle or ask Yoongi whenever he was playing a song he didn't know. Jimin and Jungkook diligently listened to anything Jin -who was really acting like a mother once in the kitchen- was telling them to do, barely daring to mess around even if it was somewhat appealing. They still ended up silently fighting over who could peel the highest number of carrots in the less time possible, making peelings fly everywhere and spread over the floor.

"Yah ! What are you two doing ?!" Finally scolded Jin when he turned away from his task only to discover the huge mess they had done. The two boys, caught red-handed tried their best not to giggle, lowering their faces and faking some ashamed postures. "You're going to clean this quickly, we can't even walk without stepping on carrot's peels..." He added, his voice sounding now desperate as he shook his head slightly. If there was one thing the elder didn't like, it was messing in the kitchen. Food was sacred for him.

When he turned back to his own task, the two male eyed each other, laughing hard on the inside but doing their best not to explode. They quickly cleaned up the mess they had made, still containing their chuckles, feeling like two brothers caught by their mother after doing a silly thing. They resumed cutting some veggies, now with a smile on their faces. It felt like going back to childhood, when Jungkook would play around with his older brother. They were quite close when they were little and they had went out on the town together but now things were different, since they were grown ups and he kind of missed it. Maybe he could do some stupid things with him like in the old days during his stay at his parent's house. His brother had told him that he would come for the week ends. Jungkook anticipated a lot to be reunited with his family.

They quickly finished preparing the meal while singing along the music that was coming from the living room. Yoongi had put on a playlist of Epik High's best songs and had joined them into the kitchen, not doing much other than watching them work with a soft smile or trying to steal some food only only to have his hand slapped away. While the meal was steaming, they all went into the living room, sitting where they could. Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung, who had turned off the game console with a pout after loosing so many times, were seated on the couch while the others had no other choice than to sit on the wooden floor. They all had opened a beer, sipping at it while talking lively.

They decided to go shopping together on the next day, since it had been a long time they had done it before talking about work and finals. They all gathered on the ground around the table when Jin finally brought the steaming pot full of stew and bowls of rice with Hoseok's help. After congratulating the cook many times, they ended up talking about music again. Yoongi and Namjoon had planned to go meet the collective of the guy they had met after their concert on the week end. They didn't have the time since then.

"This is such an opportunity !" Said Hoseok excitedly.

"Well, we'll see." Replied Yoongi reasonably. "We need to see if we're getting along well. We can't decide until we know them."

"That's right." Added Namjoon, sharing an understanding look with the other rapper. "We need to see if we will be able to work with them. We don't need to lose energy at dealing with people who doesn't share our point of view and idea of music."

"That's right." Said Jin, pointing the two of them with his spoon. "And if it doesn't work out well, I will work harder to find other stages and other collectives that could help you realise your project."

"We count on you hyung," Added Namjoon thankfully, raising his bottle of beer like to make a toast before taking a sip.

"But still, it would be a pity if it doesn't work out." Said Taehyung with a pout.

They all agreed to that and clinked their bottles to luck, hard work and success.

"Wait, wait wait !" Jimin interjected, making them all stop halfway to drinking and look at him. "And most importantly, to happiness !"

They all screamed the words in unison before taking a sip from their bottle. They continued to drink to many things which became more and more nonsenses. They ended up laughing hard and making funny faces when Taehyung made a toast in honour of all the unlucky squashed snails of the world, but they still repeated his words and raised their bottles.

It was ten o'clock when Jin and Yoongi said goodbye to everyone and left to take their bus home. The staying males continued to party, not drinking much though. They had fun doing karaoke or just dancing randomly on catchy songs. Namjoon was probably the best, doing the weirdest movements without showing any shame.

After calming down a little, Hoseok, Namjoon and Taehyung found themselves in a deep conversation, philosophizing about life, love and happiness. Jungkook got a little lost in the heated debate, not really able to follow their reasoning and stopped listening to them at some point, letting his head fall backward onto the couch. He suddenly felt movements to his right and opened his eyes, turning his head to see Jimin coming closer to him with a smirk.

"Tell me Jungkook," he finally replied to the younger's questioningly raised eyebrow. "Who was that guy that I saw with you at noon ?"

"What ? Which guy ?" He asked looking the ceiling, trying to remember the moment.

"You know, that handsome guy, tall, with a red snapback !" He answered, talking lowly, practically whispering.

"Oh, Hanbin ? He's a classmate, why ?" The dark haired male replied suspiciously, knitting his eyebrows and squinting his eyes.

"Well, I thought, that maybe, you know, you could, like, introduce me to him ?" The shorter said shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt and blushing slightly but keeping a playful smile on his face.

"Are you serious ?" Asked Jungkook a little dumbfounded. He didn't expect his friend to ask him that. He really thought that he would need more time before getting back on track, before wanting to date someone again. Weirdly, Jungkook felt a little upset about it. He didn't know why exactly, maybe because he wanted him to take his time.

"Well, yes, I was just wondering... But it's ok if you don't want to," answered the brown haired male, seeming a little disappointed, his lips forming an adorable slight pout, which disappeared quickly to be replaced by a little smile. He was a little flushed, the tip of his ears turning red, probably embarrassed by his own question and maybe because of the alcohol too.

"Oh no, I can introduce him to you if you want," added the younger quickly seeing the other's reaction, which was quite cute. He was still not sure that it was a good idea, but what could he do ? It was not like he had any argument to prove his point. If the older wanted to date again, he should just encourage him or else he would become like him since his last relationship, a forever single.

"Really ?" Jimin whispered, his head raising quickly to look the younger straight in the eyes, with hope.

"Well, yes, it's just that I don't know if he's gay. He never talked to me about girls or guys. We're not even that close," Jungkook answered, diverting his eyes from those sparkling brown orbs.

"That's not a problem, I'll figure it out somehow. And even if he's not, he can still change teams !" Jimin said excitedly with a vicious look in his eyes and letting an evil chuckle come out from his mouth.

"You're a pervert !" Laughed Jungkook, shaking his head. "But it will have to wait until we come back from Busan," he added, slightly hoping that he would change his mind until then. He didn't know Hanbin very well, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he was not the best for his friend, if ever he was gay.

Jimin opened his mouth like to say something but stopped himself when Namjoon stood up from the couch, stretching his arms out like he wanted to touch the ceiling and saying with a yawn, "Alright guys ! I'm going home," It was past midnight and they all felt pretty tired. The past week had been really exhausting for all of them, so even if they wanted to party all night, they would just end up falling asleep in a weird position on the floor and wake up with a pain in the back. Taehyung was already passing out, his head on one of the armrest, his eyes closing and opening slowly, struggling to keep them open. Hoseok, as for him, seemed less energetic than usual. He just agreed with Namjoon and stood up as well. They said goodbye and went out to face the cold night.

Jimin and Jungkook stayed on the floor a little, chatting about how their week went, since they had not seen each other much. At some point, Taehyung straightened up abruptly, looking around like he didn't even know where he was and finally stood up with a groan and walked not without stumbling to his room. The two other males watched him leave, smiling and when they turned to each other again, Jungkook let out a big yawn, feeling sleepy as well.

"Where's the sleeping bag hyung ?" He asked, rubbing his eyes cutely while Jimin stood up.

"Forget it !" The older said, helping him to stand up as well. "Sleep with me tonight," he added, starting to walk to his bedroom and pulling the younger by his arm.

"What ? Wait, What ?" Jungkook asked in shock stopping dead, making the shorter turn around to face him. The latter just laughed his ass off when he saw the expression on the other's face, his cheeks reddening, now realising that he might have misinterpreted what he said.

"I mean, in my bed Jungkook," he chuckled. "I don't know where's the sleeping bag, I think Taehyung stole it, so just come sleep in my bed."

"Oh..." Was all Jungkook managed to say before beginning to laugh with the other, his cheeks burning more from embarrassment. What was he thinking ? That Jimin would just ask him to sleep with him like that. He felt so stupid.

The two of them changed their clothes, the dark haired borrowing a sweatpants from Jimin, even if he knew that it would probably be gone in the morning. A silly habit of his, taking off his clothes during the night. But the other was totally aware of that since it was not the first time they would sleep in the same bed. On the other hand, Jungkook knew that Jimin had the habit to be clingy while sleeping and as he had told him to do multiple time, he would not hesitate to push him away if it was too bothersome.

They settled themselves under the cover, Jungkook turning to the side to face the wall, giving his back to the older. They talked a little, but soon, Jimin's voice was just a lulling sound into his ears. He continued to hum slightly to answer him but not understanding what he was saying anymore, before falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

"What the fuck ?! Oh my god, what happened ?!"

Taehyung's deep voice awakened Jungkook abruptly, who opened his eyes to be greeted by a shocked face. He didn't fully understand at first, a little annoyed by the noisy male in front of him until he realised in what position he was. As expected, he had no more clothes on except for his underwear, and he had a sleepy Jimin waking up slowly at the loud noises literally hanging on him like a baby koala with his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Don't tell me you guys slept together ?! Jungkook you are GAY ?!" Practically screamed the intruder incredulously, shock written all over his face. His eyes were enormous and his mouth was wide open.

"So what if we slept together ?" Retorted the older, slightly chuckling now less sleepy and rubbing his eyes. "It's not like it's the first time anyway... ". He added mischievously.

"WHAT ?!" The other seemed to loose all his senses and Jungkook didn't know if he should play along with Jimin or not so he stayed quiet. "Are you serious ? Oh my god, I'm outta here !" Taehyung finally said before storming out of the room not without throwing them a last shocked glance.

"Hyung it's not funny !" Said Jungkook finally opening his mouth, giggling a little while hitting the older's chest. "He really believes it, you have to tell him the truth now," he added while unhooking Jimin's legs and arms off of him and sitting up in the bed. He looked around lazily to find his clothes before putting them on, cursing his and Jimin's sleeping bad habits. While the brown haired was still chuckling, now spread widely on the bed, their phones started to went off endlessly. Jungkook took his on the bed side table to see what was going on.

"Oh shit !" He whispered with wide eyes. "Taehyung hyung ! Stop it ! It's not true !" He screamed while getting up and running to the kitchen, not even taking the time to answer Jimin's question on what was going on. His friend had already spread the rumour on their group chat. That was what was happening.

"Taehyung !" He said loudly when entering the kitchen, making the other turn his head to face him. "It's not true, Jimin was just joking !"

"Pff !" Scoffed the older with a grin. "You're just a coward who's not even at ease with yourself. You should accept the fact that you are gay you know. You shouldn't hide from the others, it's ok, we love you for who you are. Yes, it was pretty shocking at first, it's not like I was expecting that, but yet, it makes sense and even explains a lot of things now. And don't tell me that it's not true because I know it is. What else could it be ? You can't deny it, you were naked in his bed when you could have just sleep onto the couch, plus, Jimin was literally sleeping on you ! This is pretty obvious, that you and him are sleeping together. Do you think I'm stupid and don't see how you two look at each other ?"

Jungkook tried to cut him off multiple times only for Taehyung to ramble more on the situation. How could he believe it ? He even said that it explained a lot of things ?!

"Wait, what ?!" He finally succeeded to say when Jimin entered the kitchen like it was not a big deal. "The way we look at each other ? No it's not that ! It was just a joke, hyung, believe me ! And Jimin don't just stand there, help me ! Tell him that it was a lie !"

"Oh but he already knows," chuckled the latter, leaning against the counter.

The younger's brain stopped functioning for a moment, like it needed time to process what the brown haired had just said. He looked between the two boys for a moment before his eyes opened wide when realisation hit him.

"Do you mean..." He said, looking at Taehyung questioningly.

"Yes," laughed the male concerned. "I know you two didn't sleep together, I was just mocking you," he added, reaching his arm out to high five Jimin.

"Seriously ? And you knew ?" He then asked turning to the older. "Was it planned ?"

"No it wasn't," answered the shorter male still chuckling. "I just knew that Taehyung would realise it was a joke," he added. Those two knew each other too much, seriously. Jungkook just felt completely fooled and started to laugh at his own stupidity when he remembered the group chat.

"You got me ! But you have to tell them that it was fake !" He then said, showing his phone.

"I'm telling them," Taehyung nodded, taking his own phone out from his pocket. "Even if probably none of them would believe it."

After messaging the pack that it was only a joke, the three of them heated up some of the leftovers for the breakfast. The younger was washing the dishes left in the sink from the previous day since they would need it but he kept on wondering why the others would not think that it had really happen. Was it so improbable ? Was he the only one to think that things like that could happen ? He looked over his shoulder at Jimin who was putting the bowls he had just washed on the table after drying them with a towel. He was happily chatting with Taehyung, his eyes in thin lines and his smile letting show his teeth. His hair was a complete mess and his oversized shirt was falling, revealing one of his shoulder. What if it had happened ?

He suddenly shook his head, focusing on his task, feeling heat rising in his ears. That was definitely not something to think about. This was not something a straight male would imagine for sure. He suddenly felt slightly awkward around the older male, being way too aware of his presence. He finished the dishes and claimed to go wash his face and brush his teeth to go out of the kitchen. He sprayed cold water all over his face, hoping it would wash the feeling away. He looked at himself in the mirror after having dry his face and successfully shrugged it off, telling himself that it was just curiosity. There was a huge gap between thinking about having sex with a guy and actually doing it right ? He went back to the kitchen, feeling more comfortable now. They were already sat at the table and were just waiting for him to start eating, talking about which shop they wanted to go during their afternoon.

 

The sun was finally back after a few days of cloudy weather, rain and cold wind. It had felt like it was winter all over again, but now, spring was really here. The rain had only made everything brighter. The grass was greener, the ground browner, the flowers were shining in a display of colours. Even some trees were already budding. And it was not too hot. Jungkook was only wearing a white shirt with slim jeans and beige boots and it felt nice not to have to cover up in coats and scarves. They all met up near the park, not knowing where to go first. After arguing for a moment, they finally agreed to head to a street where they could find many shops they wanted to go to.

They went into one after another, sometimes buying a t-shirt or a snapback. Namjoon had found a shirt that probably only him could wear without looking stupid, or at least, that only him could wear without being ashamed. He sometimes had weird outfits but surprisingly, it suited him. Jungkook ended up buying a new pair of shoes, even if he already had a number of them and was always wearing the same in the end. A moment after, they found themselves in a huge shop that had really various styles of clothes. The four youngers, starting to get bored, began to look for the weirdest clothes they could find to make the others try it. Jimin gave Jungkook leather pants to try on, which hopefully were not to embarrassing. On the other hand, Taehyung who had to find an outfit for his best friend, came to them giggling with a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Jimin, I dare you to try this !" He said, handing a pink dress to the brown haired boy.

"What ?! Seriously ?" Asked the male amused. "Ok ! No problem !" He finally added when he saw that his friend was not backing off.

Hoseok was a laughing mess next to them but soon his face distorted when the younger gave him very, very tight leggings with cats printed on it.

"How am I even supposed to fit ?" He asked in distress.

"It's elastic hyung, you will fit for sure !" Replied Jungkook, containing his chuckles, what the two others didn't even tried to do, bursting out in laughters.

"Stop laughing Taehyung," suddenly said the older. "Because I found this for you !"

He took out a really short pair of denim shorts from behind his back which looked like it was directly coming out from the Village People's YMCA music video.

"Oh, this is what I wear on a daily basis anyway," the male shrugged with a smirk.

With their horrible clothes, they headed to the fitting room, finding four cabins next to the other's. It took Jungkook a little time to get into the leather pants since it was quite tight. He felt awfully cramped in it and it was letting show every details of his lower body and anatomy. He was wrong, it was embarrassing.

"I'm done guys !" He said loudly, not sure anymore if he wanted to come out of the cabin.

"Oh great, come and help me Kookie !" Said Jimin's voice from the cabin to his left. He came out of his to quickly enter the older's. Closing the curtain behind him, he exploded into laughters when he saw him in the dress. The thing that made it so funny was the fact that he looked so manly, even with a pink dress on.

"What ? I think it suits me pretty well," Jimin burst blankly, looking perfectly serious, which made the other laugh more. "Yah ! Stop laughing and help me, I cant zip it all the way up," he added, turning around to face the wall.

Jungkook took a hold on himself, getting his composure back and reach for the zip in the other's back.

"You're quite sexy in that though !" Said the older, eyeing Jungkook's leg through the mirror with a huge smirk on his face.

"I know... But it's fucking uncomfortable," he replied smirking as well, after being done helping his friend, and making him turn around just to chuckle again at his outfit. Jimin crossed his arms on his chest which made him look even more ridiculous, the muscles of his arms popping out and the dress looking like it would rip from the pressure of his toned chest. The brown haired boy smirked proudly and opened the curtain to step manly out of the cabin where Taehyung was already looking at his reflection, looking quite sceptical. He turned his head to Jimin just to burst into laughters, just like the dark haired had done two minutes prior. The three of them were comparing their styles when Hoseok's cabin opened and he came out walking like a model, wearing a sassy look on his face, his chin high and proud. The leggings were so tight and it looked so ridiculous that they couldn't stop laughing. He made a turn before facing them again and chuckled as well, showing a thumbs up to Jungkook.

"I love it ! I think I'm going to buy it !" He said with a grin. "Hey, it's really super comfortable !" He added before looking at his legs and letting an high pitched laugh come out of his mouth.

After a good fifteen minutes of laughing, taking pictures and finally, be looked at judgmentally by one of the staff members, they changed back to their own clothes and went back into the street where the three others were already waiting for them. Jungkook had never felt that well in simple slim jeans. This was so much more comfortable. To hell sexiness if it meant that he had to agonize in leather pants. After explaining what they were up to all this time, they decided to take a break and went to sit at a terrace. Jimin and Taehyung took their phones out to show everyone the pictures they had taken while waiting for their order to arrive which turned them into their usual noisy self again. Still, Jungkook could never get tired of it because with them at least, it was never boring.


	5. Back in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 ! Enjoy !  
> Things will start to get interesting... I guess ? haha
> 
> DK.

They were finally heading to Busan. It had been a while since Jungkook had not seen his family, and it was exactly the same for Jimin and Taehyung. The latter would go out the train in Daegu but wanted to take the same as them, not to travel alone. One full week in their hometown would be a real relieve. There was nothing like this to regain strength and be ready to face university life again.

The train was not too full since it was still early in the morning, they wanted to arrive in Busan for noon so they had left at 8. It had been hard to wake up since the three of them were still tired from exams but they could still sleep during the ride. Being far-sighted, Jungkook had also packed his luggage the previous night to avoid being in a hurry. He had not taken too many things anyway since it was only a week and he still had clothes at his parents' house.

It was only the beginning of the ride though and Jungkook was lulled by the light vibrations of the train. He had put his hood over his head and was starting to doze off at the sound of Jimin and Taehyung softly talking. How could they still have so many things to tell each other when they were together 24/7 ? It still amazed the younger but right at the moment, he couldn't care less, he was not even listening to what they were talking about, too busy to mentally curse at how the seats were uncomfortable. He was struggling to find a position that was not too disagreeable but just gave up at some point, hoping he would be able to take a nap during the afternoon. He straightened, took out his earphones and listened to music while playing games on his phone to kill time.

Jungkook woke up suddenly when the train jolted in a bend. He didn't remember falling asleep but probably soon after taking his phone out. He still had it in hand and there was still music in his ear even if one of the earphones had fallen. He looked out the window through lidded eyes only to see fields and a lost little village. He then peeked at his two friends who had become silent. Jimin was still awake, listening to music and looking out the window, staring out into space, probably lost in thoughts. On the contrary, Taehyung was sleeping soundlessly with his mouth open, his head resting on the other's shoulder, swinging in rhythm with the train movements. Jungkook turned off his music and put his phone back in his pocket before nodding off again quickly.

The dark haired was woken up again by Taehyung who was shaking him kindly by the shoulder. He looked around quickly, not really knowing where he was before turning his head back in the older's direction when he realised he was still on the train.

"I'm getting off soon Jungkookie. Just wanted to say goodbye !" Said the male cheerfully with his box-shaped smile. "Have a nice holiday, and don't do silly things without me !" He added with a wink and a slight smirk.

"Oh, yeah, have a nice break too hyung." Answered Jungkook with a husky voice his eyes weary and misty.

"Thanks ! Bye bye Jiminie !" He responded, waving his hand a little too close to the other's face before grabbing his luggage and going out of the compartment. Jungkook rubbed not only his eyes but all of his face before looking up at his friend who was staring at him with an amused smile.

"You were snoring. And you drooled too." He said with a grin. "And I'm surprised you still have your clothes on," he added letting out a high-pitched chuckle.

"I don't snore hyung ! And I'm only taking my clothes off when I'm sleeping in a bed," the younger replied with a hoarse voice, a pout forming on his lips. "I'm not a pervert like you !"

"Well, you're still taking everything off even when you're sleeping with someone ! So who's the pervert here ?" The brown haired male said back with a teasing look.

"And you're the one who hugs people in your sleep ! Or more like clings onto them !" Jungkook responded, grinning as well.

"I admit it, but you didn't seem to mind at all...," the older added, keeping on the teasing and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I didn't even realise that you were hugging me hyung !" Said Jungkook, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I know," laughed Jimin, his eyes disappearing completely and reaching his arm out to ruffle the other male's hair. "That's why it's cute."

The dark haired feigned to be annoyed by the comment, but quickly smiled, showing his bunny teeth while trying to flatten his dishevelled hair. They were arriving at the train station soon and they just kept on chatting about their plans to pass the time. They wanted to at least spend a day together during the holidays to walk around the town like they would usually do, showing the other some places they liked in the city. What they liked the most was probably to go to the beach, even when it was cold, just to breath the sea air. It was soothing, kind of healing and bringing back a lot of memories.

The conversation somehow diverted to how happy they were to see their family again and they ended up sharing memories they had with them and telling funny anecdotes about their siblings.

The train finally stopped at the station and they got off happily after taking their luggage and checking one last time that they had not forgotten something in their seats. Jimin was struggling with his bag which seemed to be bigger than him and probably heavier than him, full of clothes, presents for his family and things he would surely don't need during his stay. A smile appeared on Jungkook's lips. He wondered how the older male would fit everything back in his bag for the return since their parents were always showering them with gifts and would insist on giving them boxes filled with food like there weren't any convenience stores in Seoul. But he wouldn't complain because Jungkook always was missing his mother's cooking when he was away.

They somehow spotted their mothers talking together near the entrance, on the parking lot side and went straight into their direction. They knew each other since they had met a few times already after their sons had started to hang out together. The two boys waved at them before being taken into bone-crushing hugs that seemed to last too long. Jungkook was nearly suffocating when his mother finally let go of him, looking at him with sparkling eyes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, you grew up so much my son !" She said while stroking his hair and scanning him from head to toes. "But you're too thin ! Look at that... Aren't you eating anything in Seoul ?"

"Mum, stop it !" He whined, acting like he was annoyed but still smiling brightly at her. He had missed her so much. He peeked at his friend who seemed to be in the same situation than him, except for the 'growing up' part probably, Jungkook thought with a smile. They greeted each other's mother and exchanged few banalities about their trip and how they were doing before saying goodbye and heading to their respective cars.

"So tell me everything !" His mother said once they were sitting in the car and started to drive away. "I want to know what my son has been up to !"

"Mum ! It's not like I'm not calling you, you probably already know everything," replied Jungkook amused.

"No, I don't know anything ! Come on, did you made new friends ? Perhaps... Do you have a girlfriend ?" She added, all excited.

He chuckled softly and didn't even try to reason with her. She was too stubborn sometimes. So he just talked about the things that had happened to him, things she probably already knew. He answered every question she would ask until they arrived at their house. It felt weird to be here again in a way, but it was so refreshing. He felt at home.

After going in, Jungkook just left his luggage in the entry way, and directly headed with his mother to the kitchen where his father and his brother were cooking lunch. He hugged both of them quickly and chatted happily with them before dressing the table. They all sat to eat and he repeated all the things he had already said to his mother a few minutes ago before asking his family how they have been, even if he knew most of their lives already since his mother was quite talkative on the phone. His father was still working at the same office he had been working at for about 7 years and his mother still had her little own shop of hand-made jewels, clothes and many other things that local creators and artists would sell to her. It was more like a hobby than a wealthy job but now that his parents were living alone and had no one else to feed than them, she could allow herself to keep it. And about his brother, Jungwoo, he had found a job too, in Busan, but still hoped to be able to live from his art someday. He had always liked to draw and was planning to publish a comic book he was working on. Jungkook felt so glad to see the three of them look happy even if not everything was easy. It was really hard sometimes to live far away from them, he wanted to be able to take care of them and see them more often. But he also knew that his place was in Seoul, at least for now. He had found a great university in arts and his family supported him. They wanted him to realise his dream of becoming a singer and songwriter and he could only thank them for that. Because they had his back and because they didn't mind helping him both mentally and financially.

 

Jungkook spent the whole weekend with his family. They all would be working during the week since they had not been able to take time off so he wanted to make the most of the moments he could spend with them all. They had just spent normal family days, doing the chores together, going out for a walk into the city and spending the evenings playing games or watching TV. Still, they were together and that was all that matters at the moment in his opinion.

At the beginning of the week, Jungkook had seen some of his high school and childhood friends. It was nice to see them but it was also weird to realise that some of them had already started to work. Still being at university, the dark haired was feeling a little nervous when speaking about work and the future since his was uncertain. But he still was trying to convince himself that everything would turn out well. When he was seeing how Jin and Yoongi were doing great, that was reassuring him. They had found great jobs and, even though it was tiring, they liked it. Jungkook would not start working until at least three years but he knew that time could fly by fast and that it would come sooner than expected.

What surprised him a little more was the fact that two of his teenage years' friends were even getting married soon. They were still young but had been dating since high school and seemed to consider each other as their soul mates. It was still a little awkward for Jungkook. He still felt like a kid sometimes, he wasn't feeling ready to be engaged yet. But it would have to come eventually. It's not like it was creeping him out, but he hoped that he could postpone it as much as possible. He would probably be feeling different once he would have met his 'soul mate' if such a thing can exist, but at the moment, he couldn't imagine it.

Love had always been something a little mysterious for him. Yes, he had fallen in love, with his previous frightening girlfriend, and with the one before who he had dated for two years, but still, he wouldn't have jumped off a train for them, so to marry them ? It felt weird. On that point, he couldn't really understand people, whose dream was to get married, have children, have a nice house in a nice neighbourhood and a cute dog. Adding to these things, finding a not too boring work, going to friends' houses for never-ending meals on the weekend and sticking themselves into the comfort of their routine. Jungkook needed something more than that in his life. That was probably why he had followed the path of an artist. He needed something more exciting, something that would bring him out of his comfort zone. He was naturally curious and needed some creativity in his world and definitely excitement and unpredictability. Maybe later he would like to get married and have children, but at the moment, it was not a priority, not even a wish. He wasn't judging the ones who wanted it because everyone was different and hopefully, either the human kind would be boring and he probably wouldn't be here to think about it, but he just couldn't quite understand them.

 

It was Wednesday when he saw Jimin again. Even if he had had fun with his other friends, the six crazy guys he had met in Seoul had become his best friends and he started to miss them. So when he woke up on the morning he decided to call Jimin to see if he was free and hopefully he was. They went to walk into Jangsan Moutain direction, hoping to be able to hike a little and have a great view of the city they had missed so much but headed back to the younger's house because the weather was not on their side. After arriving, Jimin headed straight to take a quick shower, not wanting to fall sick after being soaked to the bones by the sudden heavy rain. Jungkook took some drinks and snacks from the full fridge, something he wasn't used to anymore, and headed straight into his room, waiting for the shorter male to finish before taking a shower as well. He still took off some of his clothes to let them dry on a chair and after a few minutes, Jimin entered the room wearing only a towel around his waist. Jungkook averted his eyes quickly but still couldn't help but glance at the older male's toned body. He knew he was well built since he was working out but it still amazed him how his body was clashing with his baby face.

"I see you're still working out hyung ! Nice body !" He said without thinking but quickly realised that it was sounding slightly weird, like he could have been checking him out.

"Ah... Thank you," Chuckled the older, taking the clothes Jungkook had left for him on the desk. Feeling blood rushing through his cheeks and cursing at his lack of filter, Jungkook took fresh clothes from his wardrobe before heading to the bathroom in a fast pace and not giving another peek at his friend.

Coming back to his room after a fast but refreshing shower, Jungkook found a completely dressed Jimin waiting for him on his bed while sipping on his can of orange juice. He had come a few time already but was still looking around the room. He always seemed to be particularly amazed by all the drawings the younger had hanged up the walls, saying how much he liked this or this one every time he was coming. They ate their snacks while small talking and then started to play some games which ended in them getting punishment from the other when they would lost and as always, with lots of laughters. Without realising it because he was busy and happy to be around his family, Jungkook had really missed the older's laugh and smile, his company. They played around until his mother came home and when they heard the front door close behind her, they went down to greet her.

"Oh Jimin, you're here ! How have you been ? How is your holiday going ?" She said cheerfully when she saw the brown haired boy with her son, taking both of them into a slight hug.

"Hi mum," Interjected Jungkook with a grin. "I'm fine thank you and you ?"

"Jungkookie, don't be rude ! Don't mind him Jimin !" She quickly said, slapping his son forearm softly which made the two boys chuckle.

"I'm fine and my holiday is going pretty well so far. It feels so refreshing to be here," he answered with a large smile. They went to sit at the kitchen table while Jungkook's mother started to make some tea.

"That's good to hear ! Will you stay with us for diner ?"

"That would be nice, I'm just going to call my parents first to be sure they don't need help with the restaurant tonight," the male answered with a smile.

"And what if I don't want to ?" Asked Jungkook trying to hide his teasing smile. This time it was his friend's turn to punch him gently in the chest while chuckling.

"We're not asking for your opinion here, my son !" His mother replied looking at the two of them amused. The shorter stuck his tong out to Jungkook who just laughed, showing his bunny teeth and smacking the older's chest back.

It felt really great to have Jimin around him here. To be with his family and with Jimin. Jungkook didn't know if it was because the brown haired boy was sociable but even if he only had met his mother and the rest of his family a few times, everyone was feeling very comfortable every time. No awkward silences or too much politeness. It was just friendly, like Jimin had been his childhood friend since always, who would have spent all of his weekends at his house and who would be like the third child of the house.

Jimin had this aura around him that would make people feel at ease. He was so friendly that it was impossible to feel uncomfortable, even for shy people. He was a mood maker for everyone, even when cracking lame jokes and acting weirdly. Jungkook could easily describe him as a super-active kid who couldn't procrastinate, always dancing when there was music, always smiling and laughing when he was around people, always jumping when he was excited. But that didn't mean that he couldn't sleep like a stone and would never get tired. He could even be shy sometimes, especially with people he didn't know but it wasn't taking him more than five minutes to open up and become his usual self again.

That was one of the reason why it had really shocked Jungkook when he had seen the older becoming all weak in front of him. Since he was always smiling, he couldn't imagine that this cheerful and bright boy could get hurt too, that he could feel down too sometimes and that he could need help from his friends too. The point was that Jungkook had found out that he was not so much self confident. Unlike the face he was showing to everyone, he was doubting himself too much for Jungkook's liking. It was a shame because Jimin was such an awesome and lovely person.


	6. Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the reading ! :)  
> 'til next time !
> 
> DK.

Jungkook woke up at 8 in the morning. It was not really like him. He would usually wake up late if he was not setting an alarm, or a few, to take him out of his deep sleep. But that day he was so excited he didn't need anything. His eyes just opened and he wasn't able to find sleep anymore, turning in his bed at the thought of the day awaiting him.

The previous night, Jimin had stayed for dinner and it had been such an enjoyable night. Because of him, it had been quite animated and even Jungkook's father who had been tired from work had laughed along with them and had made jokes, often not that good, but it still had made Jimin genuinely laugh to tears. He was such a good audience. At some point, Jungkook had not been laughing at the jokes anymore but because of the shorter male whose giggling was infectious and especially cute.

Before he had left, he and Jungkook had decided to go walk around the city on the next day. That was why he was now perfectly awake and also why he had struggled to fall asleep the previous night, he felt an excited kid. He was really anticipating to do it with Jimin again, he loved these moments where they would share part of their lives by showing the other places they liked. And he couldn't stop thinking about him as well. It's not like it was totally new, actually, since the two of them had grown closer, since Jimin had cried in his arms, things had changed a little between them. Jungkook seemed to never get enough of the older male. He was often finding himself wondering about how he was, what he was doing, if he would be able to see him or not. It was like he was seeing him in a new light. Until then, they were good friends but Jungkook didn't feel the urge to see the other like he was now and didn't think about him to that extent either.

After the brown haired had left, Jungkook had felt so happy and excited. The evening had been perfect and he couldn't wait to see the other again. He had lied down on his bed and had thought about how Jimin was getting along well with his parents. He had thought about how his laugh was funny. He had chuckled in his bed just by thinking about it. He had thought about how his smile and disappearing eyes were cute. How his gaze was beautiful. And even without realising it, he had fallen asleep thinking about him, a soft smile on his face.

 

Not being able to fall asleep anymore even if he had time and loved to sleep, Jungkook got out of the comfy of his bed, rubbing his swollen eyes from sleep. He went straight out of his room and headed to the bathroom on the first floor to take a shower and take care of his morning little problem. He turned on the water casually after taking off his pyjama and entered the shower, letting the water run on him for a moment until he was completely wet. Facing the wall, he started to jerk himself off slowly. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, stroking his length with a faster pace, slightly rocking his hips in the same time. Pleasure started to overwhelm him quickly and he put his left palm against the damped wall for support, containing a groan by biting on his lower lip. He was finally close, really close when his mind averted from some porn scenes he was imagining to Jimin. His eyes flew open for a second in shock but being unable to stop, being unable to make his mind go back to anything else, he just closed them as quickly, picturing his feature while reaching his climax, letting out a low and deep moan. After cleaning the wall mechanically and starting to clean himself as well, he felt his cheeks becoming hot and red. Why had he been thinking of the brown haired boy during such a moment ? And it's not like it had turned him down, not at all. He had clearly come while thinking of the other male. It was freaking disturbing. Ok, he was handsome and attractive but still, he was a man. Was it normal for a straight male ? Was he really straight ? Had he really ever thought about his sexuality ? He didn't know anymore. While going out of the shower he forced himself to shrug the thoughts away. To think about it wouldn't change what had happened anyway. He would certainly not be able to forget it like he usually would with other things that were bothering him but he didn't want to face these thoughts for now. He dried his body fast before tying the towel around his waist to put some cream on his face, focusing on anything he could focus on. Jungkook went back to his room to choose an outfit. He didn't really know if he should just dress normally or make an effort. He wanted to look nice but after what had happened he was afraid that he wanted to do it for Jimin, so he just opted for a simple white shirt and dark jeans, as usual. It's not like he was looking horrible in these clothes anyway. When he looked at the mirror, he quickly styled his hair and then went down to eat the breakfast his mother would cook for him every morning. She knew that he was quite lazy and had missed her cooking so she would prepare something for him before leaving for her shop.

He ate the delicious fried rice he was craving for and texted Jimin to tell him he was ready, if the older wanted to meet early, since he had nothing else to do. Receiving a positive answer after a few minutes, he finished his breakfast quickly, engulfing two last full spoons and did the dishes in a hurry. He could do that for his parents at least.

Even if it was sunny that day, it still was a little fresh so Jungkook took a dark red long sleeved shirt to put over his t-shirt and laced his brown boots before leaving the house with his keys, wallet and phone. It was all he needed.

Not living in the same part of the city, they had decided to meet not too far from the beach because they definitely wanted to spend some time there. When the dark haired arrived, Jimin was already here. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him and his action of the morning came back to his mind fast before he shook his head and slapped himself mentally. He was wearing a black jumper, light ripped jeans and black boots, the whole range with black nerdy-like glasses. Jungkook would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking awesome. When his friend noticed him, he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked straight to him, smiling widely, waving with his right hand. They greeted each other with a low five and started to walk through the city, not really knowing where they were heading to, still, simply hanging out under the sun was nice.

It was half past noon when they felt too hungry to continue without eating. Jungkook had insisted on treating his elder this time and they took simple street food to eat on a bench by the sea. They sat and the younger felt relieved to be able to look somewhere else than at Jimin. During the morning, he hadn't been able to stop his brain from making him remember what had happened in the shower. He wasn't even able to look at him straight in the eyes, at least, not without feeling the tip of his ears becoming red and feeling his lower stomach bubbling in heat. He was not feeling nervous or ashamed, it was more like he was embarrassed about it. What if Jimin knew ? What would he say ? But at the same time, it was quite hard to keep his eyes away from the shorter male because he really was stunning, a bright smile never leaving his face. His ability to be so joyful at anytime amazed Jungkook, again. He smiled to himself thinking that the older might have cheeks cramp at the end of the day or that maybe it was the reason they were so cutely chubby.

After eating, they stayed a little where they were, admiring the view and digesting slowly.

"Let's take a picture !" Said the older, taking his phone out from his pocket and leaning against the younger, putting his arm around his shoulder. The contact made Jungkook fidget. He was so close that he could smell his scent and shampoo, their thighs so close that he could feel electricity running into him and his skin burning at the contact. He felt his cheeks heating up and his breath shaking a little but still tried to exhale slowly and smile for the photos. Then Jimin finally moved aside a little to look if they were good enough but their thighs were still touching slightly and Jungkook still had to focus on his breathing.

"Maybe you should put some sunscreen...," the shorter said, probably noticing Jungkook's red cheeks on the photo before looking at him with a little worry in his eyes. He reached his arm to graze the tip of his fingers over his chin, making him face him which made his face become even hotter.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just... Isn't it getting a little hot ?" He answered, pushing Jimin's hand away gently and averting his eyes, fanning himself and making a funny face to prove his statement.

"Hm... Probably," said Jimin eyeing the other. "Take off you shirt, you'll feel better."

Jungkook nodded and complied, even if he was not that hot, knotting it around his waist, relieved that Jimin had no clue about what kind of trouble he was going through. He took the opportunity to put more distance between them, not sure if he would be able to stand too much closeness well again.

"So Kook, where do you wanna go next ?" The older asked, leaning back with closed eyes and taking in the sun, his head hanging on the backrest.

"What about Igidae Park ? It's been a while and the view is nice there," Jungkook offered, staring at the other's feature and nibbling on his lower lip, still a little uncomfortable because of the sinful thoughts constantly coming to his mind.

"Great idea !" Said the male straightening suddenly, looking back at him all excited. "It's been a while since I've been there too !"

The taller chuckled at his enthusiasm and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Let's go then ! Unless your old rusty body needs more rest !" He said, picking on the older with teasing eyes.

"Yah ! You little brat !" Jimin replied standing up as well and pretending to beat up the younger and making him take a step back with a wide smile. He then shoved his arm around Jungkook's neck again and started to walk, practically dragging the other with him.

 

The afternoon went pretty well. They walked in the park, taking pictures of the sea and of each other doing silly poses. It was relaxing and funny, particularly when they got caught by some walkers who looked at them really curiously while they were posing like models under the bright sun with the beautiful view as a background. The two of them resumed their walking casually, holding onto each other and bursting out, their knees weak from the laughing.

In the late afternoon, when they had already walked a few miles, they decided to head to Jimin's house to rest. Arriving there, they crossed paths with his parents who were going to work at their restaurant and Jungkook felt a little embarrassed to know that Jimin was spending time with him instead of them. His mother just had the time to give him a pile of laundry to fold, give him a peck on his cheek and say goodbye to them, telling Jimin that there was a meal in the fridge. Since they weren't hungry yet, they went straight to his room and let themselves fall onto his bed with relieved sighs, appreciating some rest before doing anything.

 

Jungkook was lying on the bed while the older was at his desk, folding the laundry his mother had given him earlier into a comfortable silence. Jimin was humming some melody, focused on his task and the younger couldn't take his eyes off of him. Even if he had tried many times to shrug the thoughts he had about the older away, they were always coming back and stronger. Since Jimin had made that joke on Taehyung, making him believe they had slept together, since he had seen him coming out of the shower with only a towel and particularly since he had jerked himself off with thoughts of the brown haired in mind, the older was constantly on his mind and not only in a friednly way, Jungkook knew it.

He kept his eyes glued on Jimin, on his flexing arms, on his little hands, on his slim waist and his muscled thighs. His hair was falling a little into his beautiful brown eyes, his nose was scrunched up and a cute pout was formed on his red plump lips. Why were his lips so appealing right now ? Jungkook felt the envy, the need to kiss those lips just like that time when they were at their friend's concert but it was stronger, really stronger and this time he was perfectly sober. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of his lips brushing Jimin's. Slowly, he sat up on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off of the other. For a moment, he simply looked at him, not sure about what he was thinking, if it was a good thing, if it was normal, if it would ever go away. He had no answers but all these questions were creeping his mind. Jimin turned his head and gave him a soft smile before focusing on his laundry again, completely oblivious to the younger's inner battle that he was definitely not winning. That smile, it was all he needed to loose his mind.

Jungkook suddenly stood up and walked to the older in fast determined steps even if he had no idea of what he was doing. His mind was blank, empty. He grabbed the brown haired male by his arms to make him turn around to face him and Jimin had barely the time to look up at him with a questioning look, both of his eyebrows raised, his head slightly tilted to the side. Not wasting a second, Jungkook grabbed his neck with his right hand, feeling his soft skin and his muscles tensing under his palm before bending forward to crash his lips harshly on the other's. It felt so much better than what he had imagined, his full lips moving slightly along his were so soft, because yes, he was responding to the kiss. The younger pressed harder, pushing the brown haired male who had placed both hands on his waist, against the desk, making him let out a half surprised, half pleasured moan which made his heart do a flip into his chest. His little hands were creasing his white t-shirt and burning against his skin, making Jungkook's heart rate fasten and his brain totally disconnect as their breaths became one.

When he realised what he was doing after only a few seconds, Jungkook detached his lips from the older male and took a step back. With wide eyes, he looked straight into Jimin's gaze who was staring back at him with inquiring dark eyes, his red lips still parted. Jungkook looked like he was searching for answers into the other's eyes. He had no idea what he had done. Well he knew what he had just done, but he had no idea what went through his mind or at least didn't want to admit it. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the older broke the awkward silence they were in.

"What... What the fuck... ?" He managed to say, nervous chuckles coming out of his throat probably because of the shock.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry ! I don't... I don't know what I was thinking, I just... I'm so sorry hyung," Jungkook mumbled, still looking with his big eyes at the other like a scared puppy. He took another step back, his gaze finally averting from the other just to look all around him, like he would be able to find a good explanation to his actions into anything that wasn't Jimin's piercing gaze while biting harshly on his lips.

"I... I don't... I'm gonna go," he finally said, taking a last peek at the completely dumbfounded and at lost of words' male in front of him before turning around and leaving as quickly as possible. He heard his voice echoing through the house, calling for him to wait but he didn't stop. At that moment, all he wanted to do was run fast and as far away as possible. He still was careful not to slam the front door too harshly and started to walk fast in the streets, accelerating until he was running at a fast pace. He only stopped himself when he was out of breath and a little dizzy and entered a little park he had no idea existed where children were playing and screaming happily under the eyes of their parents. He collapsed on a bench and let his head fall into his palms with heavy pants.

"Oh shit !" He said aloud when his breath was finally back to normal, grabbing his hair and pulling at it harshly. "You messed up big time, Jungkook...," he added to himself before raising his head to let it rest on his closed fists, his eyes fixed on a knot in the tree in front of him. He stayed here for a moment, cursing at himself and then stood up to go back to his house where his parents were probably waiting for him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets just to realise that he had no phone. Just great, he probably had left it at Jimin's house. He still headed home, deciding he was not ready to face the brown haired boy yet. He would go get it on the next day. He had to.

When he opened his door, he was greeted by his mother who was coming down the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart ! How was your day ? I tried to call you but Jimin answered and told me you had forgotten your phone at his place," she said with a smile, getting closer to hug him quickly. At the older's name, Jungkook's heart skipped a beat, again, but this time, it was slightly painful and he struggled not to pull a face.

"It was great !" He said nodding, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm going to change clothes, call me when dinner's ready," he simply added, escaping quickly and taking the stairs two by two. He closed his bedroom door behind him and let himself fall, head first on his bed. A sigh slipped out of his mouth, muffled by his bed sheet. It was so frustrating. He felt really stupid for kissing the older, his friend, but in the same time, it had felt so great, making sparkles spread into his stomach. He didn't know what to think anymore. And Jimin, what would he be thinking about him ? He really had to go talk to him on the next day. To clarify things, to apologise one more time and to say that he really didn't know what went through his mind at that moment. Well actually, he knew. He was really craving to kiss the older for days now but he could never say that. They were friends. Hopefully, Jimin was gay so he wouldn't be grossed out by the kiss but still, maybe it was even worst. He had responded to the kiss. He had moaned. The thought of the sound that escaped the older's mouth went straight to his groin, making him swallow hard.

"Oh shit !" Jungkook whispered once again, groaning in embarrassment.

He stood up slowly to change into more comfortable clothes and tried to busy himself by cleaning his room, which took him a while even if he was quite a neat person.

He heard a knock on his door and his mother's face appeared through the frame, calling him for dinner. He told her he would be coming and waited for her to leave before sighing again. He wasn't even hungry, his stomach was completely knotted but he had to go down. He slapped himself slightly to get his composure back and went down the stairs, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Where's dad ?" He asked in surprise when entering the kitchen to find only his mother waiting for him, already seated at the table.

"This is a game night," she answered with a smile. "It's only you and me tonight !" She added cheerfully. She was probably hoping to spend the evening with his son, to have an open heart conversation and watch a movie with him, but Jungkook was absolutely not in the mood. Especially because his mother could read him like an open book and would probably figure out somehow that something was tormenting him. He still smiled and nodded before taking her plate to fill it with food and filled his own afterwards.

"So tell me, what did you do today ?" She asked, naturally curious about her son.

"Well, we went to the beach, it feels nice to see it again. We really miss it in Seoul," he said, trying not to think about the last part of the day. "We showed each other some places we like and went to Igidae Park ! And then we just went to his place."

"It sounds great ! I'm happy you had fun ! Maybe he could come eat here more often. I really like that boy," his mother added cheerfully, not having a clue that she had just made her son's stomach do a flip.

"Of course ! I'll tell him to come over," Jungkook still said, already trying to think of an excuse she would buy.

After finishing his plate, not without any difficulties, Jungkook helped his mother to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen before the two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch. He usually liked to talk with her, it was always so refreshing but within the circumstances, his lips seemed to be sealed. He hesitated a moment if he should tell her what had happened with Jimin but decided against it. He knew she was open minded so it probably would not be a problem, she was aware of his friend's sexuality after all since Jungkook had told her and he even had an aunt who was lesbian, but still, he didn't even know himself what he felt for the older male and for males in general. She seemed to notice that something was a little off, but she never pushed him to say anything and kept on chatting casually. She still gave him the most reassuring smile she could and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair in the process when he left to go to bed. The day had been long and tiring. Both physically and mentally. He would see Jimin on the next day anyway, and it was time to sleep. He would sort everything out. He couldn't let his stupidity affect their relationship in any way.

 

Just like he had set it, Jungkook got woken up by his alarm at nine. It was already ringing for a moment when he finally found the courage to extend his arm out and turn it off.

The kiss.

He let himself fall back onto his pillow before groaning and kicking his blanket like a child, whinin,g when everything that had happened the previous day came back to his mind, hitting him like a truck at full speed. And who said that it was comforting to sleep on it ? He didn't feel better at all and none of his questions was answered. The worst part was probably that, even if he knew it was a mistake, he still had liked to kiss Jimin so bad and still wanted to do it again. He stared blankly at the ceiling feeling his cheeks becoming hot once again and his heart beating in his chest. Was there anything he could do to make it stop ? To go back to when he was 'straight Jungkook' ? To the Jungkook who could shrug any thoughts away in the blink of an eye ?

He pushed the cover away and stood up to go into the bathroom for his morning routine. This time though, he opted for a cold shower, hoping that it would make everything disappear, and not fond of the idea of reliving the previous day's experience. This would make things so much harder and complicated in his poor tormented mind than it was already.

Still not feeling any appetite, he decided to skip breakfast and turned on his computer to contact Jimin. He opened one of the social networks he had an account on and opened the conversation window with the older male. He was not connected hopefully, what gave him time to gather some courage before sending any messages. He stayed for a moment frozen, his eyes on the male's profile picture and his fingers suspended over the keyboard.

"I need to do something anyway !" He convinced himself, typing something quickly before stopping, and deleting everything.

"Shit ! What do I do ?!" He said aloud, bringing his hands up to clutch his hair.

"Come on ! Don't be a wimp !" He groaned with a determined look, banging his closed fist on his desk.

Jungkook finally typed a simple "Are you home ?" and sent it before changing his mind again. He then stared at the screen, waiting for the brown haired boy to connect and see his message. After a good ten minutes of doing nothing but waiting nervously, he sighed and leant back in his chair, realising that it could be long. He stood up to take the old guitar he had left here and sat back on his chair, trying to tune it. When satisfied, he began to play some self-composed songs but kept on doing mistakes, not being really focused on it. He kept on taking glances at his computer screen while playing only to feel disappointment every time he would see that Jimin had not read his message yet.

He finally succeeded in concentrating on his guitar and his singing, letting himself be overwhelmed by the lyrics and get lost in the music when a bell sound came from his computer, making him jump in surprise and bringing him back to reality. He quickly put his instrument on the floor and rolled his chair to get closer to his desk, the knot in his stomach forming again.

"I am, wanna come ?" Was what Jungkook could read on his screen. He suddenly felt extremly nervous, not knowing what to answer. He jumped on his chair a little, biting his lower lip and playing with his fingers.

"Relax," he said aloud before breathing in and exhaling slowly. "It's simple : Yes or No. And since you have to see him..." Talking to himself had become a habit since he was living alone and it helped him a lot sometimes, like he was giving himself an external point of view.

"On my way," he replied before shutting his computer quickly and going to his closet, practically stumbling over his forgotten guitar on the floor. He put it back in the corner of his room and took out jeans to wear instead of the sweatpants he had on before literally running out of his house, keys in hand, nervous but eager to see the older.


	7. It Was Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! Took me some time to update but it's here !!!!   
> Enjoy the reading ! (I hope so)
> 
> DK.

Jungkook was in the underground, listening to music to try to calm his nerves and swaying at the speed and bends. He was fidgeting a little, like he had too much energy and was nibbling harshly on his lower lip, staring blankly around him. He was really nervous to see Jimin. It was not like the little chat they had had on the social network had been a real talk. He couldn't even tell what was really thinking the older after what he had written to him. He had no clue on what was awaiting him. Jimin had responded to the kiss and had tried to stop him when he had run away but he couldn't tell what the other had been thinking during that moment. Just thinking abou tit made Jungkook hot and blush slightly and he lowered his head, not to appear like a creep to the other passengers. Not that they would notice anyway since they were all paying attention to their phones and were avoiding any eye contact with anybody.

Lost in his thoughts, Jungkook nearly missed the station and got off just in time before the automatic doors would close. He went out in quick steps, climbing the stairs two by two and took the brown haired house direction. As he was walking he tried to take a hold of himself, not wanting to show Jimin this nervous side of him, and prepared himself on what he would say. He had already recited his speech five times in his head when he arrived in front of the older male's door. He stood here for a moment staring at the door, plucking his courage up to knock. When he finally did it, time seemed to stop, just like his heart and his breathing. The door finally opened and Jungkook was quite taken aback to found Jimin smiling at him, normally, not showing any sign of nervousness or awkwardness.

"Hey, Kook ! Don't stay here, come in !" He said joyfully taking a step aside.

"Hi, hyung," the younger replied almost shyly, going inside and taking off his shoes while the other was closing the door behind him.

"Let's go into the living room, nobody's home anyway,"said Jimin going straight to the couch to let himself fall onto it heavily, followed by Jungkook who sat on the other side.

"Oh, here is your phone," the brown haired added, taking it out of his pocket and handing it to Jungkook.

"Thanks," he mumbled, grabbing it and feeling like he had lost all confidence in what he was prepared to say.

"Come on, don't be so tensed, I won't be mad at you or anything for what happened yesterday you know," Jimin said, obviously feeling the dark haired's uneasiness, still showing a sympathetic smile. "There's just one thing I'd like to know, though... Why did you do that ? Well, only if you want to answer me of course."

"Yes... For that...," began Jungkook still feeling a little awkward, even with all the efforts Jimin was doing to make him feel comfortable. "I don't even know hyung. Actually, I... I just... I don't know what I was thinking," he finally whispered, finally looking at him straight in the eyes. Jimin was nodding slowly and encouraging him to continue, yet there was something in his piercing gaze that Jungkook couldn't decipher, that made him avert his eyes one more time.

"And I'm really sorry for that. I hope it didn't gross you out or anything. It just meant nothing, really," he added, trying to convince himself with his own statement. "I don't know what went through my mind. Maybe we could just forget about it ?"

Jungkook looked up at his friend, trying to read his expression and hoping that he would just agree to forget about all of this story.

"Oh... Alright, if you say so... Well, I don't think I can forget a kiss like that but I can at least act like nothing ever happened," finally said the shorter cheekily. Jungkook felt his heart beat accelerating at the teasing but hid it and let a smile appear on his face. He wasn't expecting the older to joke about it so fast.

"Oh really ? I didn't know I was such a good kisser," Jungkook replied, finally relaxing and following him in his game.

"To be honest you are ! Well for as long as I can judge from some 5 seconds lasting kiss... I only hope for you that you're not that fast in bed !" Jimin chuckled.

"Hyung ! I'm not like that !" Jungkook whined, feeling the tip of his ears becoming red from embarrassment. He took the cushion behind his back and threw it at the brown haired who was now laughing out loud.

He felt so relieved that the situation seemed to be settled. They probably wouldn't be able to forget about it completely, but they could still act like nothing happened and just keep their relationship as it was. He knew that Jimin was probably still curious about why he had done it since he hadn't really explained his behaviour, but hopefully, he hadn't insisted.

"Oh and my mum said that you should come over more often, I think she likes you more than she likes me !" Jungkook said with fake jealousy after their laughter died away.

"I think too," replied Jimin with a satisfied smirk on his face. "But I don't think I'll be able to come before we go back to Seoul. I promised to help my parents at the restaurant tonight and we're already leaving tomorrow night," he added more seriously, scrunching his nose up and pouting slightly.

"Already...," enhanced Jungkook, leaning back into the couch with a sigh. "I don't want to go back yet, time passes so fast when we're here."

"Same here," whispered the older, leaning on the couch as well. They stayed like that for a moment, feeling a little down until Jungkook's stomach began to gurgle, what made the two smile again. Jimin stood up and pulled the taller male out of the couch by one arm to head to the kitchen.

"There's some food left from this morning, I'll just heat it up, I'm hungry too," he said, flashing an ever so beautiful smile to Jungkook.

"What can I do ?" He asked, wanting to help.

"Nothing, just sit down, I got that," Jimin said pushing him toward a chair and opening the fridge to take a plate filled with food.

Jungkook watched him starting to work quite skilfully, used to working at his parents' restaurant.

"Tell me hyung," Jungkook said, catching the older's attention. "Isn't it a little hard for you not to be able to see your parents that much, since they're working at the restaurant ?"

"Hm... a little, but you know," Jimin began without taking his eyes off of the pan he was holding. "I can see them in the morning. And they took their last week-end and their Monday off. They couldn't close the restaurant for the whole week but it's ok since I can go help them and spend some time with them while working. And when I stay at home I can spend time with my brother as well."

"I see, I guess it's the same for me in the end since my parents are working all day," Jungkook responded, taking his eyes away from the other to stare at his hands resting on the table, his fingers drumming slightly on the wooden surface.

"What are you doing during the day when they're not home ?" Asked Jimin turning his head to take a look at the younger.

"Well, I don't stay at home that much, I go out to meet friends and come back when I know they'll be home soon and try to make the house clean before they come back."

Jimin nodded while serving too plates.

"Here it is !" He said putting the plates and cutleries on the table.

"Wow, thank you ! This looks delicious !" Said the younger before digging his fork into the fried vegetables. "So good !" He added with his mouth full, showing a thumbs up, eyes sparkling.

"All the merit goes to my dad," replied Jimin, smiling proudly and eating as well.

 

They spent the afternoon together like nothing had ever happened, going back into a perfect friendly relationship, or at least acting like they were in a perfect friendly relationship. Jimin's little brother had joined them when he had come back from his friend's house and Jungkook couldn't help but feel like he had two Jimin in front of him. They had the same smile and both would crack the same awful kind of jokes. It was really funny to be with them, especially when Jimin was teasing him about his girlfriend. And since Jiwoo was the same age as the dark haired, it felt quite comfortable.

Jungkook went home around four to wait for his parents and his brother who would come later to stay for the week-end again. He had not seen him during the week because he was quite busy and Jungkook didn't want to bother him while he was working.

He was watching TV when his mother came home with hands full of grocery bags and directly went to help her.

"Hi, mum !" He said cheerfully taking some of the bags from her hands and going after her to set everything onto the kitchen table.

"Hi, sweetheart ! How are you doing today ?" She asked with an inquisitive look.

"I'm fine !" He answered with a genuine smile. "And you ?"

"Oh you know, as usual, I'm always fine since my family is ok !" She replied brightly which made the male smile as well. "No Jimin today ?" She added while looking around.

"No Jimin today," Jungkook chuckled. She really liked him too much. "You know he has a family too !"

"Yes I know, you two just seem inseparable so it surprises me," his mother explained herself while starting to put some food into the fridge.

"Just say that you wanted to see him already !" Teased Jungkook putting other things into different cupboards, sometimes letting it on the table when he didn't know where it was supposed to go.

"Well, I'm just saying that he is a lovely person and that I wouldn't bother seeing him more often !" She finally admitted which made the dark haired boy laugh.

"Yes, he is awesome," he mumbled in a low voice, turning his back to his mother and smiling tenderly. Jungkook was feeling really relieved that nothing had changed in the end, because of his stupid action. He realised how glad he was to have him as a friend and how things would feel so much different without him.

"I'm happy to see that smile on your face again," his mother said looking at him with a knowing expression and a wink. Jungkook faced her and nodded, his smile widening a little. She came closer to him and hugged him tightly, stroking his back a little and Jungkook leaned into the comforting touch.

"I know that you know that you can talk to me about everything and whenever you want to if anything bothers you, but I still want to say it. And if anyone is annoying you just tell me so I could kick their butt !" She added after letting go of him and looking straight into his eyes.

"I know mum," Jungkook replied, showing his bunny teeth and looking back at her thankfully.

"Good ! Now help me cooking dinner," she said, pinching his cheeks slightly and turning round to gather some kitchen utensils they would need.

She was an awesome mother, the best would say Jungkook. She was never pushing him to say anything but would still be here for him at any time. Deep talks were quite easy with her even for him who wasn't opening up without efforts. And even if he was not really comfortable with words like 'I love you', he would make sure to tell her often enough. It was his way to show her that he was grateful for all the things she was doing for him.

When his father came home, he greeted him with a simple pat on the shoulder, just like a dad would, before lifting the lid of a pot to smell the delicious odour of stew. He then went closer to his wife to greet her with a hug and a peck on the lips which made Jungkook avert his eyes. He still felt like a child in those moments, not daring to look at his parents showing affection to each other although it made him smile to see that they still seemed so in love with each other.

 

On Saturday morning, Jungkook was woken up by his mother who told him that they were going picnicing for lunch since the weather was warm. He felt a little grumpy to be pulled out of bed at first but realising it was the last day he could spend with his family before going back to Seoul, he just got ready quickly to enjoy each minute spent with them all. They all gathered in the kitchen to prepare kimbaps, spring rolls and fruit salad, dividing up the task. They got everything ready in a bright mood and left for a nice place closeby on the beach.

They set everything down on a blanket and ate while talking of everything and of nothing. When they were done, Jungkook and Jungwoo took off their shoes and rolled up their pants before heading closer to the sea. They played to chasing the waves like little kids, their parents looking at them tenderly from their blanket. Jungkook then tried to keep his brother from moving back to get him wet but the older was quite stronger than him, even if Jungkook was working out and the two of them ended up being soaked to their knees. They fought a little over the waves but without really wanting to put the other into the water since it was still pretty chill. After calming down, they walked along the beach slowly, taking in the view, the sun and the fresh sea air, sand sticking to their wet feet.

"So, how is my cute little brother doing lately ?" The older asked in a nice tone.   
"Well, I'm fine," replied Jungkook feeling slightly awkward, eyeing his brother suspiciously. He was not really used to share his deep thoughts with his brother, and he knew from his tone that it was what he was curious about. It was also bringing back events that had happened with Jimin to his mind but it was not like he wasn't thinking about it often anyway.

"Why, so suddenly ?" The younger added chuckling.

"Oh just like that...," Jungwoo answered, a little evasive and looking at the horizon. "Mum talked to me actually," he finally admitted when he saw Jungkook's raised eyebrows and suspicious eyes looking at him.

"That explains everything," laughed the younger, making his brother smile widely.

"Well, yes, I'm sorry for making things awkward but she thought that maybe you would talk to me, she looked a little concerned. But at least I tried," Jungwoo said still chuckling and shaking his head desperately.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's a thing that I can sort out by myself, I guess," Jungkook said while playing with a stick he had found in the sand.

"Ok, I'm trusting you, I will try to reassure mum that she doesn't have to worry," the older responded his brother, giving him a tap on his back. "I brought gloves and a baseball ball, you want to play a little ?"

"Yes ! Of course !" Answered Jungkook in excitement.

They jogged back to their parents who were still seated closely, looking at the waves and chatting like an old couple, took the gloves and began to throw the ball to each other. It felt amazing, just like in the old days.

 

It was about six in the afternoon when Jungkook met Jimin with his mother and younger brother at the train station. His father was probably already at the restaurant since they saddly couldn't close it too often. It was time to say goodbye one more time. Jungkook hugged his brother and his father quickly before his mother gave him a long lasting tight one. She would always be so emotional every time she had to let her son go but Jungkook guessed that it was how it felt like to be a parent. It was hard for him as well but he shouldn't show it since his mother had already misty eyes. It would only make things harder for her. So he just showed the brightest smile he could before putting his bag over his shoulder and waving to everyone, bowing slightly to Jimin's mother who seemed to be in the same state as his. Jimin was also sporting one of his cute eye smiles, waving to everyone. They turned their back to their family and got into the train, Jungkook helping the older with his full to breaking point luggage.

They were now seated in a compartment of the train alone. They stayed silent for a moment, only looking out the window. It was the time the two of them needed to let sink in the information that they were going back to Seoul. Of course, they were still happy to go back, a big part of their life was there now and Jungkook couldn't say that he was unhappy to live in the capital city, it was awesome actually. But he still felt sad every time he had to leave Busan again, letting his parents and his brother behind. His heart was already a little heavy from nostalgia. He would probably never get used to it. Even more, when his mother would look at him boarding in the train with watery eyes.

Jungkook took a hold on himself by inhaling slowly and put his feelings into perspective. It was not like he would be gone forever and hopefully, they were living in a fully networked society with phones and internet.

He peeked at Jimin to see if the other was ready to talk yet but it seemed like he wasn't, still looking absent-mindedly at the fields and hills drowning into the sunset's warm light and passing quickly before his eyes. He had to give him more time. The dark haired kept on taking peeks at him occasionally, sometimes staring at him a little longer, admiring his features because it was not prohibited yet to look at something beautiful.

He would be fooling himself if he were to say that he was feeling completely normal when he was around Jimin. Yes, they had agreed to forget about the kiss, but Jungkook couldn't ignore how his heart was beating a little faster at the sight of the other male or how he was re-enacting the past events. Jimin was often coming to his mind, and not in the way he should be thinking about a friend. But what could he do ? He didn't want to loose a precious friend and didn't want to loose his whole group of friends. Because, even if there was a thin chance that everything would end up well in the best of all worlds, there was still a high chance that everything would get complicated, including the joyful friendship he was sharing with the six crazy guys he was considering like his brothers. There were so many consequences implied to let his uncertain feelings come in the way. Too many to be ignored.

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles," finally said Jimin cutting him out of his thoughts and looking at him childishly.

"I'll look older then," replied the younger with a smile.

"You already look older than me, it's like you're still growing up !" The brown haired boy added like he was upset but still sporting a grin.

"Maybe you're the one shrinking hyung," said the younger proudly. He would never get tired of teasing the older for his height.

"Aish, this brat !" Groaned Jimin, stretching out forward to hit the other's tight before sitting back laughing.

 

When they finally arrived in Seoul it was deep dark and a little chilly. While waiting for the subway, Jimin had set his luggage down and was frantically searching for a warm hoodie in it, cursing and making a mess of his clothes. People passing by were looking at him weirdly which made Jungkook giggle. After finding one, he had so much struggle to close it again that he made the younger sitting on it to be able to zip it completely. Hopefully, there were not too many people when they went in the carriage so they could stand without being pushed against the walls or the doors.

"Say Jungkook-ah, do you want to stay at my place ? Tae's not coming back until tomorrow and I don't feel like being alone tonight," the older asked shyly, looking hopefully at the male in front of him. It was exactly the offer Jungkook wanted to hear. He didn't want to ask the older but felt really relieved when he didn't even have to. Being alone at home was probably the last thing he wanted to do.

"Of course hyung !" He answered, his big eyes sparkling which made Jimin's face lighten up in a wide smile reaching his eyes.

 

Walking into the silent apartment, Jimin turned on a few lights, they dropped their heavy luggage onto the living room's floor and collapsed onto the couch. Public transports were tiring. Hopefully, they had taken sandwiches that they had eaten in the train so they didn't have to cook anything. After a moment, Jimin stood up to take a shower and Jungkook simply turned on the TV, waiting for the older to be done before going in as well. The younger didn't pay much attention to the movie that was airing and just let his mind wander anywhere. As usual, he thought of the kiss again. Well might he would shrug that event away, it was always coming back. Those plump lips seemed to haunt him. Maybe he should talk to someone about it in the end. But it's not like he would call his mother to tell her. Because one, it would mean that he had to tell that her son was potentially gay and he was not ready for that, and two, because it was something that he didn't want to tell her on the phone but in person. He had to find somebody else, someone he trusted, except the one concerned. Definitely not Taehyung though because, even if they were close, he knew that the older wouldn't be able to shut his mouth, even if it wouldn't be consciously.

For now, all he could do was wait. It had just happened two days prior anyway so he would just give it some time, and try to find someone he could talk to if the thoughts he had about the brown haired were too persistent.

Jungkook heard a door's closing sound behind him letting him know that Jimin was probably done with the shower. He stood up and opened his bag to find some comfortable clothes he could use as a pyjama. Jimin entered the living room with a towel over his still wet hair and the younger wondered if he was doing it on purpose. Had he always been so attractive ? He swore the older would be the death of him one day.

"The bathroom is free, I'm going to unpack so just take your time," Jimin said while drying his hair and walking to his luggage.

Jungkook just nodded and averted his gaze back to his own bag to get other things he needed like his toothbrush and clean underwear.

"Do you have a towel for me, hyung ? I don't have one," he asked, looking up at Jimin with his naturally wide eyes.

"Oh yes, there are a few on the shelf next to the sink, just help yourself," he answered, bending to lift his luggage, showing his butt to the younger.

"Ok, Thanks," Jungkook said, averting his eyes once again and going into the bathroom direction with all of his stuff. It would be hard for him to reject whatever he was feeling for the other, especially if he was keeping on doing those things in front of him, but he had to. For the sake of everyone, it was nothing. It had to be nothing.


	8. It Has to Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm posting again ! Hope you enjoy it !   
> And a big thank to anyone who support me and my story, might it be with comments or kudos ! I appreciate, a lot !
> 
> DK.

It had been hard to go back to university. Mostly because Jungkook had to wake up early again. When he was hearing his alarm going off every morning he really wanted to throw his phone against the wall, but since he didn't want to buy a new one, he was restraining himself. He had to change the song though because the one he had set was starting to annoy him really badly. But that put aside, it was still nice to resume classes and see his friends again. Except Hanbin. He was not the problem actually, he was really nice and funny, but Jungkook had totally forgotten that he had said he would introduce him to Jimin. And it was the last thing he wanted to do. Or maybe it could help him to see him as a friend again instead of... Instead of what ? He wasn't even sure how he could consider the older anymore. But just the thought of Jimin and Hanbin dating was upsetting. He would just play dumb and act like he had forgotten about his promise if ever the older would bring the matter up. It wasn't playing fair but he wasn't ready for that yet.

On Wednesday, Jungkook and the four other males had their lunch break at the same time and were eating together as usual. They were seated in the cafeteria, telling the others what they had done during their holidays. Jungkook had tensed a little when the topic had been brought up, taking a glance at Jimin who was glancing back at him and the two of them quickly averted their eyes, Jimin founding a particular interest in his plate and Jungkook just looking with his deer-like eyes at Hoseok who was mimicking his sister trying to dance when she had asked him to teach him some girl group dances. It was really funny and the dark haired could have laughed hard but instead, only a nervous chuckle escaped his mouth. It was the first time he and Jimin would have to willfully conceal the kiss they had shared and act like nothing had never happened in front of the others.

Hopefully, everything went well even if Jungkook was practically unable to look at the brown haired male into the eyes while they narrated their vacations. But all his nervousness disappeared when Taehyung began to tell everyone with his box shaped smile that he had made a new friend at his parents house. It wouldn't have been so funny if the said friend wasn't a little bird that he had found injured on a path. He had took it home and, like the friend of animals he was, had taken care of it until it flew away. He was looking so happy when telling his story, jumping on his chair like an excited kid. But he quickly turned into an adorable little one, pouting cutely after Namjoon burst that he would never see him again.

"Don't worry" Jimin reassured him while stroking the back of his head, looking at him with a tender smile and shooting daggers into the older's direction who seemed to shrank in his seat. "You did a great thing and he will remember it !"

"Do you think so ?" The male asked jerking his head up, his eyes sparkling again, his mouth stretching into a grin.

"Of course !" Answered Jimin chuckling.

It was really cute how Taehyung could act like a child sometimes and how Jimin would always be here to preserve his innocence. He was the first to tease him about his weirdness but was also probably the one who liked it the most.

When they finally left the table to go back in class, Jimin discreetly came closer to the younger.

"It was a little awkward wasn't it ?" He asked giggling, making sure that no one would eavesdrop them.

"Yes it was," the younger answered with an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his head. "But I don't think they noticed."

Jimin had no time to answer when Hoseok jumped on his back suddenly, startling him.

"Let's go !" He said loudly, pointing his finger at the end of the hallway's direction so that the shorter began to run, not without any difficulties, repeating the older's words loudly.

"But you're the one looking like a horse hyung, you should carry him !" Screamed Taehyung while running after them and laughing.

"These guys have no limits !" Chuckled Namjoon next to Jungkook who shook his head, smiling widely. They looked at each other in acknowledgement, nodded with a grin and started to run after them too.

 

 

For two weeks, things were going pretty well. Jungkook was able to act normally when he was with his friends, and particularly when he was around Jimin. But he still wasn't feeling that normal. He was still thinking about the older more often than he should. The feelings he had were not vanishing at all. It was like the kiss they had shared was haunting him. Not only the kiss actually but everything about the male. His thick lips, his bright smile, his disappearing big brown orbs or his concentrated look, his small hands or muscled tights. The way he would stare into space, how his laugh would turn into squeaks, the tone of his voice, how he would be clumsy sometimes or act like a bad boy even if it was not very credible. Everything would make his heart rate accelerate. He had found himself smiling just by thinking about those little things more than once only to groan internally afterwards. What he was feeling was too conflicting.

And the fact that he had started to join him and Hoseok at the dance studio was not helping him either. Jimin was a cute and funny guy with a lots of charm, but when he was dancing, he was turning into a sexy machine. He would look into the mirror with a piercing gaze while moving his body fiercely, sometimes sticking his tongue out or biting on his lips and thrusting his hips sexily, with sweat rolling down his neck and sticking in his brown messy hair. Jungkook had struggle not to look at him in awe. Not to look at him at all. He had struggle not to let appear anything on his face and particularly when their eyes were meeting through the mirror. He had felt red coming to his ears and his excitement rising more than once. He was trying hard to focus on the dance itself instead of the one doing it or was sometimes looking at Hoseok but his eyes were always diveringt from the older to fall on Jimin again.

Probably because of these dancing session, Jungkook even had had a wet dream in which he was totally making out with the brown haired male in the studio, kissing and biting on his flawless neck while pressing him against the mirror, the brown haired boy moaning loudly and griping on his shoulder while Jungkook's hand was wandering into his underwear to stroke his length. He had woken up sweaty and with a raging boner. But this time he didn't bother question himself and directly thought about Jimin while taking care of it. He wasn't questioning himself anymore anyway. He knew by now that he was attracted to men, or more like attracted to Jimin. It was crystal clear. But he was still a mess inside. Because he didn't know what to do. He had to talk to someone and he knew who that someone would be.

 

Jungkook arrived in front of the door and knocked with strength, jumping from one foot to another slightly. He was still a little nervous to talk about what he was going through with anyone, it was not like he was used to open up and the topic was nothing but easy to talk about. The door opened fast and he was greeted by a tall blond haired male wearing a wide closed smile, making dimples hollow his cheeks.

"Come in," Said Namjoon, taking a step aside to let the younger, who smiled back at him, pass by him before closing the door behind him. "Just sit where you can, I'm sorry I didn't took time to clean my apartment. I made tea, I'm bringing it !" He added heading to the kitchen.

"Ok, and don't worry about that hyung," answered the younger while pushing some clothes to the side to sit on the couch. He knew that Namjoon would be the best person to give him wise advices. Plus, he would probably not react too dramatically at the confession he was about to do, unlike his other friends probably would. Jungkook was expecting him to be shocked for sure, but the older was an openly activist of gay rights so he knew that he wouldn't make too much of a fuss about it.

Jungkook heard a noise of breaking glass into the kitchen and some cursing which made him turn his head into its direction before Namjoon appeared in the door frame with two mismatched cups and a teapot.

"It's nothing, I just broke a cup," shrugged the older, putting everything on the coffee table. Jungkook nodded amused, knowing how his friend was clumsy and had a high tendency at breaking things.

"So, you wanted to talk to me ?" He added, pushing more clothes and some CDs on the side of the couch, making some fall to the ground, to sit as well.

"Hm yes...," the younger said uneasy. He was starting to feel more and more tense, his heart beating into his chest. He kept his head low, sometimes glancing at the other and opening his mouth like he was about to speak but would close it right away. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and took a deep breath.

"Ok, to begin, I might be... I might not be straight," he finally whispered looking at Namjoon's reaction with his half moon shaped expectant eyes, biting harshly on his lower lips.

"Oh...Wow... Ok, you know that's cool !" He said, still slightly taken aback. It was probably not what he was expecting. "You know that it's something I, all of us actually, don't mind at all."

"Yes I know, but it's still a little difficult to say I guess," Jungkook answered a little less nervous, but the biggest part still had to come out.

"But you said on the phone that I'm the first person you tell about it ? Why not Jiminie ? Since he's gay, wouldn't he be the best person to give you... advices ? It's not like I know a lot of things about... gay things..." Namjoon added, stroking the back of his head and chuckling slightly which made the younger smile softly.

"The thing is, that's not all, there's something more, and I need you for that... Because I know that you can give me wise pieces of advice," Jungkook replied, going back to stare at his laps.

"Oh ok, I'm listening then," the blond haired said serving the tea before leaning back on the sofa with his cup, putting the other one in front of Jungkook who thanked him in a whisper.

"Ok, so let me set the context. There's this friend of mine, a close friend, that I have been finding attractive lately, and I know he is gay," began Jungkook, taking a sip from his cup, hoping it would help him swallow the lump in his throat and looking from time to time at the older who was attentively listening to his words.

"And I... I might have... kissed him," he added in a mumble, the tip of his ear becoming red, the memory of it only making his heart beating wildly. He looked at Namjoon who was just encouraging him to continue, looking at him with an understanding look.

"And he kissed me back, even if it lasted for a few seconds. But then I ran away because I was afraid of what I had done. When I saw him the next day I just told him that it didn't meant anything, that I didn't knew what had come to my mind at this moment and he didn't argue, he just said it was ok," Jungkook said, feeling nervousness leaving him little by little even if there was more to say.

"But I just can't forget about it and it started to... haunt me, in a way. The problem is that... we hang out with the same people, we're close friends... all of us actually, and I just don't want to... cause any trouble...," He ended, a little hesitant because he didn't want to say too much.

But Jungkook took a look at the older and saw something like a spark of realisation onto Namjoon's face, his eyes widening for a second and his mouth opening slightly, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground with a slight frown and pursued lips, thinking for a moment, letting the dark haired stare at him eagerly. In a way, it was probably better if he had discovered who was the person Jungkook was talking about so that he could really understand the situation but Jungkook was still panicking inside, afraid of his reaction, of what he would say. Namjoon finally raised his head and turned to face the younger who was looking straight back at him with nervous eyes.

"Ok, so clearly, I don't think this is the best idea ever," Namjoon began, which made Jungkook lower his head. He knew something like that would come out but it still felt disappointing. Maybe he was hoping for the other to tell him not to hesitate a second and to go for it. But as expected from the 'Brain' of the pack, he was thinking about everything that could turn out bad. "But if I have to summer up the situation, you might like him, or at least, you are attracted to him, and you can't stop thinking about him." Jungkook nodded on each pause to answer the older, his gaze still locked on the red carpet.

"Well, I don't really want to say that but maybe... Maybe you should give it a try ?" Namjoon added. It sounded more like a question than a statement but it made Jungkook raise his head suddenly to stare at the blond haired male next to him with a mixture of surprise and hope.

"I mean, who am I to judge anyway. It's not like it's my life or my feelings, so I think that you should follow your heart. I still think it's a bad idea, because there might be a lot a consequences, but if it's tormenting you too much, it would be better to try something than ending up frustrated. Now, be sure to think about every possibilities you have before doing anything. Maybe, if it's just curiosity about men in general, you could find someone else that you're attracted to, not to make a mess. But if you decide to try something anyway, make sure that he is aware of how you are feeling. And always keep in mind the consequences that it could have on your relationship and your relationship with the others. But please think about him first, I don't want him to get hurt," Namjoon said, clearly and slowly, enhancing what he wanted the younger to understand fully, but mumbling the last sentence. Now Jungkook was sure that he knew who he was talking about. He didn't want Jimin to be hurting again. None of them wanted it. Jungkook still needeed some time to proceed everything the older had said and think about it wisely though but he was feeling lighter.

"You know who it is right ?" He then asked, playing with his fingers and feeling the heat coming to his cheeks.

"Yes, I know," simply answeredNamjoon nodding his head and showing a soft, sympathetic smile.

"I promise I wont rush anything, I'm going to take time to think about it. And I don't want to hurt him either."

"I know. But sometimes we can hurt people without being aware of it, so be careful. And of yourself too. It's not something to take lightly so act wisely."

"I will. Thank you hyung. I really needed to talk about it," Jungkook said in a low tone, all the things Namjoon had said still making their way into his mind. "Oh and since you know now, can you promise me something hyung ?"

"What is it ?" Asked the older with a small smile.

"Can you keep it down for now ? I'm not ready yet to face the guys, I need time to think about it and I'd like it to stay between us for now... please," Shyly asked the younger with pleading eyes.

"I won't tell anything to anybody, don't worry," Namjoon answered with a wide closed smile, his lips forming a thin line which made Jungkook finally relax. He was so much relieved to be able to talk about it and to have an external point of view, it lifted some weight off of his shoulders. He knew that Namjoon was the best person to confess the mess he was living in for more than two weeks. He had common sense and was thinking logically so there was no way he would not think about all the possibilities. It was probably the best decision he had made during the past month. He would still have to sort out things before making any decision but it was already easing him a little, because now he knew what to do and he knew that he had someone to talk to if he needed to.

Jungkook stayed at Namjoon's place for a moment, talking about lighter subjects and, of course, music. The rapper made him listen to some beat he had composed lately and showed him a few paper sheets riddled with lyrics. Some of them were pretty good even if there still was work to do on it. Unfortunately, he and Yoongi had no stages planed for the moment since the two of them had a lot of work to do. They also had met with the rap crew from their last stage a few times but still weren't sure they wanted to compose with them. Maybe they would just do a featuring instead of a real collaboration because their style were quite different apparently. But it was already good to have this kind of opportunity and maybe someday they would find someone who would help them rise for who they were.

 

Jungkook had come back home and was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall and his knees bent so that he could use them as a prop to draw. It was late already and he had classes on the next day but he really felt in the mood for it, with sudden inspiration. His drawings were often a little abstract or picturing scenes he had seen during the day. When he was walking or in the bus, he would look around, trying to see all the little beautiful things there were in the world. That's why he had always wanted to travel to be able to see dazzling landscapes, monuments and people. But since he had not much money, for the moment he was contenting himself with the things he could see around him. So he drew a scene he had seen earlier, a tree in the sunset. It wasn't as detailed as he wanted it to be but he wanted to keep it anyway and he put it in the drawer of his desk with the others and went to brush his teeth to finally go to sleep.

Once in bed though, Jungkook struggled to fall asleep no matter how tired he was. Namjoon's words were still making their way into his mind and it was hard to just ignore them for now. Even if he was tired, he kept on thinking of what he had said : to think about Jimin's feelings.

Firstly, it was hard to determine if he really had any chance with the older. Jungkook knew that he was not bad looking but wasn't considering himself as handsome either so he was a little unsure if the older was finding him attractive at all. But after all, he had responded to the kiss and had even moaned. Wasn't it a sign that he was at least finding him good looking ? And if he had to be rejected he would accept it even if it would certainly be hard.

But secondly, and being the more tricky problem, Jungkook was still unsure about what he was really feeling. He was totally positive about the fact that he was attracted by the brown haired male, but would it be lasting or was it just a phase ? And for tha,t he had no answer and wouldn't have one unless he could foresee the future which he could not. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the older boy, because he had already suffered enough and didn't want to see sorrow creeping his eyes anymore but mostly because if he were to be the reason behind it, he would probably never forgive himself. Of course he would never do it on purpose, but as Namjoon had said, he could do it without noticing if he wasn't able to sort out his feelings. He kind of was reluctant to relationships, to falling in love since his last girlfriend even if her and Jimin were nothing similar. And because of that, he didn't know if what he was feeling was just lust or more. And if it was the latter, he didn't know if he was ready to start a relationship with him. He probably should follow Namjoon's advices and try to find someone else to be sure of his attraction to men first, but he couldn't think of anyone with who he wanted to experiment gay relationship and gay sex, except Jimin. There were some males he was founding good looking but it was not to the point to start anything. They were nothing comparable to the beautiful brown haired male. They didn't have this intense gaze in which Jungkook could lost himself and heavenly lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. They didn't have that gorgeous body of which he wanted to touch every inch.

Jungkook stopped himself before going further into picturing Jimin's perfect features. He was already hot and as a hormonal male, felt the envy to jerk himself off but decided against it. He really needed to sleep if he didn't want to be a wreck on the next day. He didn't bother to check his phone to know how many hours he had left to spend in his bed because it would surely tire him even more and he just tried to find a comfortable position before forcing his mind to fall asleep.

 

It was the last day before the week-end and Jungkook was totally worned out. He had trouble to get to sleep every night by thinking too much. Because of that, he would fall asleep in class sometimes or simply zone out so that he had to work harder to catch up on the lessons which resulted in him getting more tired. But he had no classes in the afternoon and he would be able to go home and nap, or sleep 24 hours straight maybe.

The thought of going back into his bed soon only kept him focus on the morning lecture. That and his friend, Yugyeom next to him who was often asking him for something, might it be a pen or a question about the lesson. But hopefully, he wasn't too talkative because Jungkook would be completely incapable of paying attention to both the class and his friend in his current state. That was part of why he was getting along well with the tall male. He was quite shy and hard-working but was still very funny to stay with even if he was kind of whining too much sometimes. He was also a really good dancer with a totally different style than Hoseok and Jimin. Jungkook had only seen him dance a couple of times but had been quite impressed by his talent and had been glad to discover that they had a hobby in common.

 

When the teacher finally let them go, Jungkook said goodbye to Yugyeom who was staying on the campus with other friends and took the way out of the university, passing by many doors and people without really paying attention. He was walking with his head low, searching in his pocket to find his earphones when he heard his name being yelled from the other side of the hallway. It was none other than Hoseok screaming while shaking his hand frantically in the air, next to a laughing Taehyung. The others students were looking at him judgementaly but it seemed like he couldn't care less. Jungkook made his way through the crowded hall to get to him, smiling back at him.

"Hi, hyung ! What's up ?" He asked looking at the two lively male in front of him.

"Junkookie !" Said Taehyung loudly while crushing him into a hug making him chuckle.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah ! We're waiting for Jimin, we're going to eat outside and then go to the dance studio !" Said the older male giving him a low-five. "You wanna come ?"

The mention of the brown haired name triggered Jungkook's desire, more over because they were going to the studio, but every inch of his body was pleading him to rest.

"Sorry hyung, I'm too tired, I really need to sleep," Jungkook said, turning down the offer regretfully.

"Yeah, I can see that, you look like a ghost, you should take care of your health more !" Scolded Hoseok a little concerned, giving him a light smack on the chest. "If Jin were to see you in that state he would lock you inside of your room for the whole week-end and forcefully feed you !" He joked, making the three of them laugh.

"But he's right Jungkookie, you shouldn't overwork yourself !" Added Taehyung with a serious, concerned face, which was not such a common thing. If only they knew.

"I will, I'm probably going to fall asleep straight away," the younger said, nodding his head and smiling at his friends' kindness. "I'll get going then. See you around and say 'Hi' to Jimin for me."

"Of course ! Goodbye, Jungkook-ah !" Answered the two boys in unison, waving their hands.

"Bye hyung !" He said back while taking his way home for good. He wanted to stay a little more to see the brown haired male but he knew that at the moment he would see him he would lost all determination and would want to go with them just to be able to stare at him. He was doing that a lot lately, consciously or not. He was always being careful not to get caught by him or by his other friends though, because he would have trouble to explain the reason, would probably blush, stutter and be uncovered. It wasn't hurting anyone to just watch after all. It wasn't the only thing Jungkook had in mind, it wasn't the only thing he wanted to do, but until his feelings would get less blurry, it was the only thing he was allowing himself to do. Because there was too many consequences involved.


	9. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time SO I'm posting again :)  
> I hope you enjoy and I really want to thank all the people who support this story <3  
> This is the first fanfic I've written and even though it's not perfect I like it and I'm glad some of you do too !
> 
> DK.

After a full night of sleep for Jungkook -finally-, the seven males met at Namjoon's and Hoseok's apartment for a simple party on Saturday. They hadn't bought any alcohol, they were just planning on spending an enjoyable night all together. They didn't need anything to get hyper and have fun anyway, even if that helped sometimes. All of them arriving in the late afternoon, they gathered into the living room which Namjoon and Hoseok had cleaned this time. After a moment of chatting casually, telling the others the latest news and gossips, they decided on doing a boxing video game tournament making them scream and break into laughter because of how stupid they were looking hitting the air. Somehow, Yoongi found a technique that led him to win over everyone. He celebrated his victory by running funnily around the room with his arms held up high and singing happily. It was pretty comical because of the way he was running like a granddad. He had an elderly aura around him all the time, particularly because of the way he was speaking, like an old drunk man, but seeing him run was something else.

The others wanting revenge, they began to play some cards games but it didn't last long. Jimin was pouting because of losing every round and Namjoon winning all of them making Jin whine because according to him it was unfair. They even accused the blond haired male of cheating by counting the cards, what he denied eagerly.

While they were waiting for the food they had ordered, fried chicken, to arrive, Taehyung received a phone call from his parents, and not being able to hear a thing they were saying because of the loud males debating on which rapper had more swag, he went into the kitchen to have some privacy. Jungkook was watching amused the heated conversation that was taking place before him, sometimes agreeing or denying with their point of view. But it was mostly Hoseok and Yoongi who were fighting over it.

“Guys !” Taehyung screamed coming back from the kitchen running and jumping on the couch, getting attention from everyone in the room, interrupting the debate and probably getting attention from the neighbours as well. “My family is coming next weekend !” He added, still in a loud voice and making a weird dance.

They all cheered, genuinely happy for their friend. He was someone who really cared for his family and loved them unconditionally. He was often bragging about his younger siblings who he was missing so much and his parents who he was so proud of. And he seemed so happy at the moment, giggling with his innocent smile that it was making all of them feel delighted.

“Oh, there's a snag, though... Jimin, you will have to find somewhere else to sleep I guess !” He suddenly said, not even turning it into an option but still brightly.

“What ?” The brown haired boy asked a little taken aback yet quickly accepting the situation. “Ah ok, I understand, it's not a problem, I'll sleep at Jungkookie's place !”

“What ?” It was Jungkook's time to be dumbfounded. He was looking at Jimin with wide eyes, making all of them burst out into laughter except for Namjoon. He was giving the younger a sympathetic smile in response to his pleading eyes. Just the thought of having to sleep with the shorter male was thrilling him but he knew that it would be hard for him to resist to do anything without appearing weird or distant.

“You can stay here if you want !” Offered the blond haired male in a casual tone practically making the younger bowing on his knees to thank him.

“Oh but I want to stay with my Kookie !” He whined, pouting cutely and turning to the said boy, fluttering his eyelashes.

“O-ok, I guess you can sleep at my place,” sighed the dark haired, lowering his head to hide his conflicting emotions. He was screaming inside but couldn't really reject the older's request without looking suspicious in front of everyone. And he would be fooling himself if he were to say that he wasn't a little excited as well.

“Every thing's settled then ! It's going to be so fun !” Jimin sang happily, bouncing up and down slightly and looking like a child the night before Christmas. Jungkook couldn't restrain the smile that made its way onto his face when he saw the other's cuteness that he was always finding so funny.

“Yay !” Screamed Taehyung, giving his best friend a high five, the two of them starting to dance weirdly once again, soon joined by Hoseok who had nothing to celebrate but was still overly happy as usual.

The door bell rang and Namjoon went to take the delivery with Jin's help. When they came back, everyone jumped on the food like they had not eaten for days, not caring that they were looking like pigs by getting their fingers greasy and speaking with full mouths, Jin loudly expressing his contentment.

They spent the rest of the night digesting and doing music which quickly turned into them doing Trot versions of all the songs they knew, which was pretty comical. At the end of the night, Jungkook had his cheeks and abs aching because of laughing too much but he didn't care, he was almost enjoying the slight pain. 

 

 

But the so dreaded weekend came too fast and Jungkook couldn't suppress his nervousness. He had brushed his teeth already a thousand times to shake his nerves and couldn't concentrate on anything when the older male finally knocked on his door. He tried to act as naturally as possible but would still feel flustered every time Jimin was making skinship with him, resting his hand on his arm or thigh, leaning against him or simply stroking his hair. He felt relieved in a way when they decided to go to sleep, but being in a little apartment without a couch, they had to share the younger's bed which made him tense even more in the end. How would he be able to sleep next to the older when it was already hard for him to just look at him. After getting under the covers, Jungkook couldn't stop fidgeting, his breathing feeling like it was stuck in his throat. His attraction for the body lying next to him was unbearable. Turning for an umpteenth time, Jungkook's hand brushed by accident against Jimin's burning tight and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He tried, he knew he was doing a mistake, he knew there were so many things he was still unsure about, he knew that he would have to deal with consequences later, but at the moment, the only thing he could feel was the terrific magnetism he had for the shorter male. So he turned to him slightly, scanning his face in the darkness.

“Hyung, are you sleeping ?” The younger asked hastily in a whisper.

“No, why?” Jimin responded, turning his head to the side to look at the dark-haired.

It would have been so much easier, even if frustrating if he had been sleeping. Jungkook stared into his eyes for a moment. It was dark but he could still see how stunning they were, how captivating they were. He gathered his courage and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart and the slight blush that was appearing on his cheeks, taking a deep breath.

“Can I... can I kiss you again ?” He asked in a mumble, feeling his cheeks become even hotter after the words left his mouth but maybe, Jimin wouldn't notice in the barely lit room.

Jimin looked back at him, caught off guard with widening eyes, and it took him a few seconds to take in that he had not misunderstood the younger before finally managing to make his brain function again and form words.

“W-why ? Are you... Are you sure ? I mean, I don't care, I can kiss you but I thought...”

“Please Jimin,” the younger cut him out in a whisper that sounded a little too desperate to his liking and not caring that he had dropped formalities, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I really... Want to do it... Again.”

His eyes were wide, filled with desire, anticipation and maybe a little of fear, his heart beating erratically into his ears. Jungkook saw many emotions clouding the other's eyes as well, from hesitation to something that looked like desire. He was biting on his lower lip while probably trying to understand the dark haired male. Cutting his thoughts off, Jimin nodded in approval slowly and turned his body to face completely the other. Jungkook was a little surprised at first but he suddenly felt excitement grow into him. He couldn't stop his eyes to move from Jimin's eyes to his plump slightly parted lips. He gulped with difficulties and before he could make a move, probably hesitating too much, the older leant closer and placed his hand on his left cheek slowly, barely touching his pale skin, sending shivers to run down his spine and goosebumps to spread on his neck, arms, legs. He could feel the older's hot breath on his own lips. His hand cupped his cheek for good and he saw him coming closer slowly, not leaving his gaze. His heart was beating violently into his chest, cutting his respiration and his lips were trembling slightly but he finally closed his eyes when he felt the brown haired male lips brushing his but never colliding.

“Tell me whenever you want to stop,” Jungkook heard him whisper, his lips moving not even a centimetre away from his, but as soon as the last word came out from his mouth, Jungkook succumbed to his own desire and closed the barely existing distance between them, crashing his lips on the other's red thick ones. Like the first time, his mind went blank. All he thought about was that he wanted more, that he craved more. He felt Jimin's mouth move against his slowly and him curving his head to the side to give a little more pressure. It was soft, delighting. Jungkook reached his left hand to hold the back of the older's neck and placed the other on his rising chest, his fingers slightly curling into his t-shirt. Jungkook's chest felt by now like it would explode, his heart pounding faster, and his head was getting dizzier with each pressure. He deepened the kiss, beginning to move his lips in a more harsh way, his breath shaking with each movement, his body following it and getting closer to the other. A light moan escaped his mouth when Jimin's tongue brushed against his burning lips which made the shorter male tighten his grip, his hand now lost in his dark hair, making a complete mess of it. Jungkook responded by opening his mouth a little and brushing his own tongue against the lips he had wanted to taste so badly. Jimin opened his mouth, letting the taller's wet muscle collide with his own and curl together.

At this point, they were so close that Jungkook could feel Jimin's warm body pressed against his and it just made him get even hotter himself. He started to kiss more and more passionately, his breathing totally erratic, his hands moving desperately from the older's neck to his hair then to his chest, like he wanted to touch the more he could without wasting a minute. He rolled them over slightly pushing the other under him against the mattress. It was like he had no more control over his body, only responding to desire and the need he felt to taste and touch every part of the brown haired male. And everything in Jimin's actions turned him on even more. His hot breath against his lips, his small right hand lost in his dark hair while the other was now gripping at his waist firmly, making his shirt go up on his body at each stroke and making him shiver at the cold air brushing on his lower back. Jimin flipped them over, breaking the kiss for them to catch their breath but didn't lose time to attack the younger's jaw, tracing it down with sloppy kisses and licks. Jungkook let escape a shaky breath at that and angled his head to the side to give more access to the other who took the hint and went from his jaw to his neck, nibbling at the skin, making it reddish and wet. He suddenly pressed his muscled thigh against the younger's already half hard crotch making him let out a loud deep moan and grinding up on him, arching his back to get more friction. He bent slightly the leg Jimin was straddling to make contact with the other's dick, making him groan into his now damp neck and let one of his hand slide down the heated body over him, going straight to his butt cheek, groping it and making him grind harder on him. He was getting really hot and abruptly thought that he had too many clothes on as well as the male moving in rhythm over him. He grabbed the hem of Jimin's shirt with his hands pushing it higher on his back, his palms burning against the older's tensed muscles until it was only covering his shoulders.

“Take it off,” he whispered with an authoritarian deep tone, to what Jimin complied without hesitation. He straightened himself, took it off in a rush and threw it aside, not caring about where it had landed. In the time he was bare chest, Jungkook was already trying to take his own off so Jimin helped him and tossed it away like he did to his own. The two of them took a moment to catch their breaths and admire the body that was in front of them. Two muscled and well-drawn torso moving synchronised in the rhythm of their inhalation. Then their stares landed into each others'. Their eyes darkened, full of lust and desire. There was a hint of 'I don't really know what we're doing and I think it's a mistake' in both of them, but none of them wanted to stop, the attraction was too overwhelming to ignore. Jimin started to move again, straddling completely the younger and rubbed his hard crotch on Jungkook's, still looking straight into his soul while letting his little hands wander on his upper body. The taller male eyes fluttered but kept open, not wanting to leave the other's, a deep groan escaping his open lips. He thrust back up at the same pace while holding firmly his hips, his fingers digging into the tender skin, increasing the friction and making Jimin let out a short low moan of surprise and pleasure. And it was all Jimin needed to lay down again and resume what he was previously doing. He kissed harshly the other's lips, their hot and shaky breaths meeting once again and their bare chest colliding. He trailed down slowly to his neck and then his collarbone, not being bothered with any material anymore. Jungkook placed one of his hands on the older's neck, curling his fingers into his brown strand while his other hand held him by his waist with strength.

Jimin went down slowly, letting his hands brush all over the younger's torso and was soon licking his right nipple skilfully. Jungkook pushed his head further against his chest softly while letting out a shaky whine of pleasure. And without any warning, Jimin's hand went directly to his crotch and started to palm it firmly through the fabric of his sweatpants which made the dark haired boy shut his eyes, jerk his head back and let a louder moan out from his throat. He gripped Jimin's muscled shoulder which was tensing with every move under his touch, grinding up into the older's hand. Jimin finally let go of his nipple to trail down on his abs in sloppy kisses, moving quickly, in rhythm with the younger's breathing which was erratic. When he reached the waistband, he stopped and raised his head to take a look at the completely messed up boy under him.

Jungkook's eyes flew open slowly and he stared back at the brown-haired, his head being just a few centimetres away from his throbbing length. He was looking at him with questioning eyes, like waiting for approbation before going any further. Jungkook nodded eagerly while biting on his lower lips. He was completely stunned by how the other was looking. His swollen lips were slightly parted, letting out heavy breaths, his messed hair was falling over his forehead sexily and most of all, his eyes were a dark brown, sparkling in lust. He was staring at him just like he was ready to eat him. And he kind of was. Jimin quickly put his fingers under the waistband and pulled Jungkook's sweatpants and underwear down slowly, freeing his aching boner. He looked down at it, taking it in his hand and pumped at a slow pace making Jungkook shiver and groan under his touch. He slowly licked his thick lips before staring back at the younger with the same darkened eyes. Jungkook's breathing was completely erratic and it was hard for him to contain all of the moans he wanted to let out. Jimin's little hand stroking incredibly slowly his throbbing dick was making him crazy. He really wanted to let his head fall back on the pillow but couldn't take his eyes off of the brown haired male who was staring back at him with a wild look, biting on his lips, he was such a turn on. The older suddenly stick his tongue out and licked the tip of Jungkook's length, never leaving his gaze and even showing him a grin. The taller let out a shaky moan, practically jerking his head back in pleasure. All the teasing was really hard to take in, but at the same time, it was arousing him so much. Jimin gave him another lick, lasting a little longer this time. And without any warnings again, he engulfed Jungkook's boner in his pretty mouth, letting his tongue slide on it which made the younger's head fall back on the pillow. It was impossible for him to control his voice anymore, letting out sounds between whines and groans. He felt pleasure overwhelming him, his whole body shivering and going into spasms as he was feeling Jimin's skilled mouth going back and forth on his length, curling his tongue over his lit before taking more in. He had trouble not to push his head down with the hand he had sunk into his messy hair or thrust up into his hot mouth and he probably would have done it already if it was not for Jimin's hand that was keeping him in place by his ankle.

It didn't take him too much time to feel sparkles in the pit of his stomach, a sign that he would reach his climax soon, Jimin being able to take him practically entirely until Jungkook's tip would brush against the back of his throat.

“Jimin...,” he whispered while tugging on his neck and shoulder. “I'm close !” He added letting out a strangled moan. The brown haired male let go of it really slowly and straightened to take his own remaining clothes off in a rush.

Jungkook's eyes widened when he realised that Jimin might want to fuck him. He wasn't ready for that, he hadn't even thought that the older could be topping. In his fantasy, he was always the one doing it. And it startled him to think that he had to take something up his ass. Jimin leant down on him and came closer to kiss him but stopped midway when he saw the look on the younger's face.

“What's wrong ? You want to stop ?” Jimin asked in a whisper his tone and eyes showing a little of disappointment but also understanding.

”N-no... I'm... Just.. I don't think I'm ready... for... that,” The dark haired male said with a blush and pointing at Jimin's boner with one finger.

“What ?” He replied, not totally understanding before his eyes lightened in realisation and he chuckled. He leant down into Jungkook's neck and started nibbling on his earlobe and speaking slowly in a deep voice making the other shiver while grinding slightly on him, their lengths barely touching, but enough to make them restrain moans.

“Don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you... unless you want me to, even if I'd prefer it to be the other way around,” he said in a teasing low tone.

Jimin straightened to look at Jungkook's face again which had become hotter because of the dirty talk but who was feeling his nervousness vanish. The shorter showed the most beautiful smile Jungkook had ever seen, his cheeks blushed and lips still red and puffy from the blowjob. He could only relax at that smile and he grabbed the older by the neck to make their lips collide in a heated kiss once again. And Jimin had clearly said that he was a bottom which made him even more excited. He flipped them over and started to grind down on him before the latter took their dicks into his small hand to stroke them together. Feeling the older's throbbing length against his was terribly delighting. Jungkook took hold of it with his left hand to help Jimin, still supporting his weight on his other elbow. He looked for a moment between their two hot bodies before lifting his head up when he heard beautiful fainted moans escape the other's mouth. He watched completely stunned the male under him who was shamelessly letting out all kind of arousing sounds, his lips parted and eyes shut tightly. Jungkook could only groan at that exciting scene and leant down to muffle their voices into an open mouthed messy kiss before he sunk into the older's neck with long lasting deep whines, reaching his climax as he accelerated their pumping. He was still dazed when he felt Jimin coming under him as well, jerking his head back and making a total mess on their stomachs. They stayed in the same position for a moment, catching their breath and coming down from their height slowly.

Jungkook let himself roll to the side and he watched the ceiling blankly, an alarm finally ringing in his mind. The two males got up and in an awkward silence cleaned themselves with tissues, not daring to take a peek at each other. Jungkook picked the clothes spread on the floor, put them on and gave Jimin his. They got back under the blanket and let out a sigh in unison.

“We shouldn't have done that...,” finally breathed Jungkook out, still keeping his eyes away from the older and not even moving a finger.  
“I know...,” replied Jimin, turning his head to the side to look at the dark-haired boy. “Let's talk about it tomorrow,” he added when the younger finally turned his head to the side. They stared at each other for a moment before nodding softly in understanding, their eyes full of doubts and unanswered questions.

“Goodnight hyung,” Jungkook whispered averting his eyes to look at the white ceiling upon him.

“Goodnight Kookie,” the older replied turning to his side, showing his back to the other. The nickname made Jungkook's heart clench in his chest even if it was not the first time he was hearing it. Suddenly he was feeling heavy like a large stone was pressed all over his body. He knew they had made a mistake. He had made a mistake. And not a pointless one. It was stuck in his throat with a guilty feeling which was hard to swallow. But in the same time, this moment had felt incredibly good, it had mesmerised him. He was sure now, considering the orgasm he had had, that he was really attracted to the older, that it was just not curiosity. And even if he was hurting because of Namjoon's voice echoing in his ears, telling him to think of the consequences, he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

Jungkook got woken up slightly by a wonderful smell that was filling his nostrils. He was coming back slowly from dreamland when he felt slightly cold. Of course, he was only in his underwear again. But something else was feeling off. There was no one beside him. Jimin. His eyes flew open and everything came back on him like a cold shower yet his cheeks burned in embarrassment. He had screwed up. He had done everything Namjoon had told him not to do. And he had to talk with the brown haired boy. He was more likely to run away from anything that was involving heart to heart talks, or just talks at all. But this time, he couldn't. He didn't want to get out of bed and just wanted to pretend to sleep for eternity instead but his stomach reminded him that one moment or another, he would have to eat something if he didn't want to starve to death. And the sweet smell that was filling his apartment was not helping. He pushed the cover away, shivering in the chilly air and dressed up quickly before rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair. He was feeling a little sticky because of the previous night and really wanted to jump in the shower but he couldn't do that without crossing Jimin's path. He would have to greet him somehow and he was feeling nervous to discover the other's state of mind.

He still walked away from his bed to get closer from the kitchenette where he discovered a skilled Jimin flipping pancakes into the pan, his wet hair falling into his eyes. He had to slap himself mentally to not remember how his lips had been sliding down his length.

“Good morning hyung,” he said a little hesitantly, holding the hem of his t-shirt before scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, you're awake ! Good morning ! The pancakes will be ready in ten !” The older replied showing a nice smile before focusing on his task again. He was acting so naturally that it took Jungkook aback. But then he noticed how he was biting on his lips and how the tip of his ears had become a pretty red.

“I'll take a quick shower beforehand then,” Jungkook said quickly before escaping into the bathroom which was already filled with humidity.

He took everything off before entering the stall and turned on the water. It was still cold but he let it flow over him while he leant against the wall with a sigh. He took a deep breath and began to busy himself by cleaning his body.

 

Jungkook came out not even 7 minutes later wearing fresh clothes and a towel around his neck to dry his damp hair. Having only one chair at the desk, Jimin had settled an improvised little table with large school books on the bed on which he had put plates with too many pancakes and everything they could eat with, including two eggs that he had cooked.

“Wow, this is too much !” Chuckled the younger, sitting in front of Jimin, on the other side of the 'table'.

“Oh, I guess I was hungry,” the brown haired male laughed slightly embarrassed, scrunching his nose up.

“No that's perfect, thank you hyung !” Jungkook said back, feeling a little more relaxed after the cold shower he had taken and thanks to Jimin's efforts to make the situation not too uncomfortable. They even were able to look at each other without too much awkwardness. Sure it was still a little tensed but nothing compared to what Jungkook was expecting. And Jimin's special breakfast was making him feel so much better, filling his stomach in the best way.


	10. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen ?? CYPHER Pt. 4 !!!! I'm fired up !! So impatient !
> 
> Anyway.... Enjoy ?  
> Thanks for the support as always :D
> 
> DK.

Jungkook's nervousness was sinking back on him at every minute passing knowing that the talk with Jimin couldn't be avoided for eternity. They sat on the bed after washing the dishes, the two of them looking at their feet and playing with the hem of their t-shirt or with the holes in their worn out socks.

"So...," finally said the older shyly, looking up at Jungkook, making them freeze and hold their breath before continuing in a hesitant voice. "What... What was it yesterday ? What is... Happening to you ? I mean, since... since when are you attracted to men ?"

"Too many questions at once...," Said the younger making the two of them chuckle slightly but mostly because of nervousness before becoming serious and falling silent again, glancing at each other awkwardly. "Well, I don't know for sure but... Since forever I guess. I was probably just fooling myself."

It was not as hard as when he had said it to Namjoon the first time. Jungkook didn't know if it was because it was Jimin or just because it would become easier for him to say it now that he was admitting it to himself.

"Wow, this is such a surprise to me. I mean, it really dumbfounded me when you kissed me the first time and now... That. Is it just... Are you just trying out ? With me ? » Jimin asked again, his voice betraying him a little. He tried to hide his hurt pride with a soft smile but Jungkook noticed how it was looking slightly bitter as it barely reached his eyes.

"No !" Jungkook answered quickly, hoping he could make things clear even if he was still a little messed up himself. He certainly didn't want the older to think that he was just an object for his experimentation. "No hyung... I'm sorry if it looked like that. Please don't hate me...," he added with fear. The latest thing he wanted was for Jimin to resent him.

"I won't hate you Jungkook, I just want to know," the older answered in a whisper with an encouraging smile this time.

"I know I should have just talked to you about it." Jungkook then continued, playing with his fingers while peeking at the brown haired male from time to time. "I could have just asked you for advice I know. But the thing is... that I'm actually... clearly attracted to you physically. And I wasn't planning on doing anything because to be truly honest, I'm not sure about what I feel, the same way I'm not so sure about anything lately. And I didn't want to involve you in that," Jungkook paused to take a breath, looking at the other's reaction who seemed to have a thousand thoughts floating in his mind, his eyes showing all kind of conflicted emotions but he was unable to decipher anything.

"And I didn't want it to turn like that, because of that, because of my doubts, but yesterday... Yesterday as we were lying next to each other, it's like I was unable to make my brain function anymore and like I lost control over my body," he ended, becoming more and more nervous because he was totally opening to Jimin and what he was saying was sounding awfully wrong. It was feeling like he was confessing to him. A confession of desire, full of doubts and he had no clue about what was the other thinking.

"Ok," Jimin simply answered, lowering his head, making shame and embarrassment spread into every part of Jungkook's body who wanted to hide himself under his bedsheets and never come out again.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that I'm really sorry !" Jungkook groaned, taking his head into his hand, ready to roll himself into his bedsheets.

"No, no, no ! Don't misunderstand !" Quickly replied the older, making the other's head jerk back up with wide eyes. "You're actually more handsome than you think you are Jungkook, how could I not feel attracted to you as well seriously ? I'm just surprised."

Jimin lowered his head again with a light blush on his cheeks. The younger felt a warm feeling spread through his body, something that was comforting him because he wasn't completely alone in that. It was mutual. He smiled slightly but it disappeared when the brown haired male spoke again in a concerned tone.

"But we're also friends... What we've done is probably already a mistake and even if we liked it, even if it was... good, we'd better not do it again..."

Both of their faces fell a little at that. It was a simple statement, but a statement that was hurting them. They both were attracted to the other, they both wanted to do more than just friendly embrace, but they also both knew that it would mean to put their friendship aside and if anything would go wrong, it would be hard to come back to a normal relationship, causing trouble not only to them but to all of the friends they had in common. They couldn't just mess around and hope that their friendship wouldn't be affected at all.

"You're right," Jungkook finally admitted nodding his head slowly. "It's already going to be complicated right ?"

"It will, certainly, but we're going to deal with it, don't worry," Jimin tried to cheer up with a light smile and showing a thumbs up. "Let's just keep it down, though."

"Pretend it never happened," the younger nodded in agreement. "But how are we going to do now ? I mean, you have to sleep here tonight again. I don't know if... Shouldn't you go sleep elsewhere ?"

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if I go at one of the guy's apartment ?" Asked Jimin raising his eyebrows.

"Well I could have two or three solutions, but I'm not even sure I want to try these," answered the taller biting on his lips again, plus he wasn't sure he wanted to let Jimin go.

"What is it ?"

"The first one implies to tell Namjoon... Because he already knows a few things about me...," Jungkook began with worried eyes.

"Yep, I guess that's a no-no if we want to stay alive... What are the others ?" Jimin asked shaking his head. They could try this option, but Namjoon, even if he was understanding was also being overly protective over their little group of friend and would probably kill them for creating any problem, bring them back to life to scold them like a furious dad and kill them again. They could still try to find an excuse but Jimin being a terrible liar would probably stutter and Jungkook was sure that the tall man would understand what had happened in the blink of an eye.

"You stay here and I'm sleeping over at a friend's place, but it's quite the same, knowing them, they would torture me until I tell them why I'm not sleeping at my place."

"Seems a little less risky, though, they don't know me..." the brown haired said but the younger knew how curious his friends were, and it was even creepy sometimes. Just thinking about Yugyeom whining all night long and depriving him of food just to get an answer made him shiver. Yet, it was probably the safest solution.

"Or lastly... You stay here but we should find a futon so that we don't sleep in the same bed," Jungkook ended, opening his two hands in front of him like to expose all of the options before Jimin.

"It's better than nothing," agreed Jimin, shrugging his shoulders and nodding.

It was obvious that if they really wanted it they probably could have found so many more possibilities that wouldn't result in them sleeping in the same place, but maybe, neither of them really wanted to do that, even if they wouldn't admit it at loud. Jungkook was still hoping that they would be able to control themselves, that he would be able to control himself. He had to.

 

 

They quickly got ready after agreeing to go buy a futon or at least a camping mattress and do some groceries in the process. It was still a little awkward between them, Jungkook feeling all of his body shivering every time their hands were brushing against each other by accident when they were walking or every time they would lean against each other by habits, making him recall the previous night and Jimin's touches. It was obvious that the two of them were trying their best to act natural but the sexual tension was still here, lingering. Because of that, they were trying to keep an unusual distance between them which was quite disturbing. They had grown so used to being touchy and clingy that all of their moves seemed to be calculated and abnormal now. It was like they couldn't do anything without having to think about it beforehand. And it was the same with their conversations. More than once they were cracking a joke resulting in the both of them getting embarrassed and feeling their insides burning because of a sexual allusion.

But Jungkook knew that it would be hard for them to get back to whatever they were before the incident if it was even possible. He was at least hoping to feel comfortable again.

 

 

Coming back from their shopping, it was already one O'clock and the two males started to make something to eat after Jungkook had put on some music to entertain them. The kitchen being too little, the younger was cutting the vegetables at his desk while Jimin was frying them in a pan and keeping an eye on the rice that was cooking on the stove.

When the younger brought the last vegetables, he leaned against the shorter male's back without thinking, to look over his shoulder, casually resting his hand on his waist. He realised what he was doing though when he felt the older freeze in place and his breath shake. Jungkook felt electricity run all over his body, the magnetism between them too obvious at that moment and he cursed himself and his habits.

"Sorry hyung," mumbled Jungkook taking a quick step back even if he was craving to stay against the other's warm body.

"No it's ok, it's me. I shouldn't have reacted like that," answered the older turning his pretty red face to Jungkook, with an embarrassed smile but a saddened look on his face, a low chuckle passing through his pouting lips.

"Will it always be like that from now on hyung ?" Jungkook asked in a whisper, frowning and feeling his heart constrict unvoluntary at the sight of the other.

"It might take some time for us to get used to it I guess," Jimin answered, lowering his head and leaning against the work surface.

"I hope, you know... I don't want to lose you... As a friend I mean," added the younger. It was the thing he was the most afraid of. Jimin had been his friend for many years now and they had become so close that he was considering him like a part of his family. Not only because he was nice to him and because they were coming from the same town but also because there was something in his personality that was really soothing him and making him feel at ease. And it was not something he was feeling with a lot of people, at least not to that extent.

"I know, I don't want to lose you either Kook...," Jimin replied, staring back at Jungkook's dark eyes. They averted their gaze before it could become too intense and just stayed still in a silence punctuated with sighs, thinking about what they could do to get rid of this desire, to keep their friendship the priority.

"Shit hyung it's burning !" Jungkook interrupted their thoughts and rushed to the stove to turn down the temperature level button after smelling the burned scent coming from the vegetables.

"Holy shit !" Screamed Jimin, taking the pan and the wooden spoon to try to save their lunch. "How come we always make a disaster when we cook together ?" He added chuckling making Jungkook giggle as well before letting space for him to cook properly and heading to the cupboard to get plates. Things were not simple to get settle but they had to do it, they should be able to find a way to forget about everything that had happen and everything they wanted to do.

 

"Do you want to go out hyung ?" Asked Jungkook after a moment of the two boys being spread lazily over the bed looking at useless videos and blog's articles on their phones.  
"I don't know, not really, I should work a little," answered the older tossing his phone to the side and stretching his arms and legs like a cat would by rolling slowly over the bed.  
"Hm, me too," replied the younger with a sigh. Jungkook didn't really want to work but he had to if he wanted to keep good grades and it was nicer to work with someone than alone.  
"We'd better do it now. Let's go !" Cheered Jimin, getting up to get his heavy books and classes. Jungkook followed him before letting himself fall on the bed once again, on the stomach with a pen in hand and paper sheets spread before his eyes. It wasn't the best conditions to work properly but he wasn't motivated enough to do so. He offered the desk to his elder though but Jimin refused and took place on the bed cross-legged, leaning against the wall.

 

It wasn't as hard as expected to focus for the dark haired and he was, after an hour, practically done with one of his paper due. Still, one of the questions was giving him a hard time and not being so sure about the answer, he preferred to ask his friend who was working soundlessly next to him.  
Jimin leaned against him to read the question properly and started to explain but stopped abruptly when he turned his eyes up to Jungkook's who was looking at him with a guilty desire, their skin burning where they were touching. Jungkook was trying hard to regulate his breathing but nothing could do. He was also trying hard to tear his eyes away from the older's but the sparkle that had lit up in them was too appealing.  
They stared at each other and gulped with difficulty until, at the same time, they jumped at each other's faces. It was even more harsh and exciting than the first and the second time. Jungkook's heart was racing into his chest as he pined Jimin into the mattress on impulse, already pressing his body against him, making the both of them moan into each other's mouth. Jimin was holding him with both hands by his neck, griping him like his life was depending on it and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, if it was still possible. His hands slid down slowly on the younger's chest, stroking his pectorals through the fabric of his t-shirt and passing over his nipples before going to grip him by his muscled back, digging his nails into his t-shirt and skin. Jimin had spread his legs that were now surrounding Jungkook by his thighs, the latter grinding on him savagely, making their already hardening crotch rub against each other through their too tight jeans. Jungkook left the older's mouth to trace his jaw with his tongue, licking all the way up to his ear before nibbling on his lobe. He had become a moaning mess under him which was arousing him even more, making him grind harder. Jungkook went down and bit harshly on his neck, letting groans of pleasure escape his mouth. He took the skin between his teeth and nibbled harshly yet perfectly aware that it would leave a hickey if he stayed too long on the same spot. Only desire was leading his actions at that moment. An animalistic magnetism that he couldn't ignore and Jimin was the same, his hands roaming the younger's body, his hips moving upward to meet Jungkook's midway. Jungkook came back up to Jimin's mouth and muffled his moans by engulfing his tongue deeply in, pushing hard on the other's wet muscled. He broke the kiss after a moment to get some air but kept on moving his hips and looking intensely into Jimin's half opened eyes which were sparkling in lust.

"J-Jungkook...," He began within faint moans, not being able to control his voice. "We should... hm- stop..."

"I know...," replied the younger, slowing down a little with all the sense he had left and leaning down, breathing right into Jimin's ear. "But Can you ?" He added in a deep yet uncertain voice and giving a slow but deep thrust forward making the older moan loudly. He knew he was playing with fire and that what he was doing was completely wrong, still he couldn't find the willpower to stop.

"I... Don't want to," Jimin managed to answer in a slightly high-pitched tone.

Jungkook gave him an other thrust before straightening and, seeing how Jimin was giving up too, he took off his and Jimin's T-shirt in a hurry. The two of them stood on their knees kissing passionately while struggling to undo their belts and open their oppressing jeans with shaking hands. Jimin was already completely naked while Jungkook had still his jeans hanging on his waist when he sat back on his heels, griping the older by his tights and bringing him to sit on his still clothes crotch. Jimin ground down on him, his cock rubbing against the other's stomach, never breaking the open mouthed kiss and holding the eager younger by his shoulder. Jungkook griped his butt cheeks with both hands making him move faster on him and jerk his head back. He was extremely attracting in that moment, his perfect body moving wildly over his with his head falling back, his Adam's apple sticking out and his bang jumping in rhythm.

Jungkook was feeling way more confident than the previous night and had the furious envy to go way further than what they had donealready, now that he knew that Jimin was a bottom, but he had to restrain himself. He still pushed him back onto the bed and took his own jeans and underwear off in one go before hovering him again. He didn't lost time to give open mouthed kiss all over the brown haired male's body, letting his hands wander, until he reached his crotch. He grabbed his length in his right hand and started pumping it slowly, leaving his thumb on the lit, making the older groan. He stared at Jimin who was looking back at him with completely darkened eyes, his cheeks and lips deep red, before he engulfed the tip inside his mouth. It was a little awkward at first, but Jungkook focused on what he was doing, knowing that he could do a great job. He hollowed his cheeks and let his mouth slide on Jimin's cock, being careful of his teeth. He pulled out to lick the older's lit slowly before taking him in again, practically fully. He wasn't able to deep throat him, feeling his eyes already getting misty but still kept on doing his best. And hearing the soft moans that were escaping the brown haired mouth and feeling how he was restraining himself to not buck his hips, it probably wasn't that bad.

"Give me your hand," said Jimin eagerly in heavy breaths.

Jungkook complied, stretching his left arm out to the other, still moving his mouth back and forth but he wasn't expecting the older to bring it to his mouth and suck on his fingers so sexily. It was turning him on so much that he couldn't restrain the moan that came out of his throat, muffled by the brown haired boy's length that was filling his mouth.

After a few seconds, Jimin let go of his hand and pushed it down between his spread legs.

"Put one in, slowly," he managed to say between pants and groans.

"What ?!" Jungkook let go of Jimin's dick quickly and looked at him with wide eyes, keeping on stroking him with his hand.

"Come on, just do it ! Please," begged the older with a look full of desire.

Jungkook brought his wet fingers to the brown haired boy's entrance, circling it slowly while he kept on pumping his length, and pushed his middle finger inside slowly, making the male under him shiver. But he wasn't fast enough obviously because Jimin started to thrust down on it eagerly.

"More !" He moaned lowly, making Jungkook blush at his sudden arousing burst out. But he didn't need another plead to push his finger deeper into his hole. He practically took it out before thrusting it back inside, as far as he could, making Jimin grip at the bed sheets tightly and his quiet whines to become erratic. When he felt his tightness loosen, Jungkook added a finger and thrust right on the older's prostate unintentionally, making him groan loudly and his legs shake. The younger leaned down again to take the other's cock back in his mouth, curling his tongue skilfully around his thick length.

"Ah- Jungkook "» Cried lowly the brown haired boy moving one of his hands from the sheet to grab harshly Jungkook's dark hair. Hearing his name coming out from the other's mouth in such a tone made his neglected dick throb against his thigh. He let go of Jimin's cock and, still moving his fingers onto that spot inside of him, crawled back on him to engulf his head into his neck dripping with sweat. Jimin grabbed him by his neck and made him jerk his head up to give him a wild kiss, bringing his free hand to the younger's length to stroke it in the same pace Jungkook was thrusting inside of him. His mind went totally blank the moment Jimin's hand closed around his shaft, their muffled moans echoing through the room and he started to feel that warm feeling spread into his lower stomach.

"Close..." He groaned into the other's mouth, accelerating the pace of his fingers, aiming for the same spot at each thrust. Jimin just moaned loudly in answer, jerking his head back and released his seeds between their wet bodies. It took only a few more stroke and Jimin's clenching hole around his fingers for Jungkook to see stars and do the same, getting his cum mixed with the older's on their stomachs.

They both breathed shakily, coming down from their heights and Jungkook took his fingers out of the other slowly but stayed over him, between his spread legs. Their bodies were completely wet and sticky from sweat and sperm but he couldn't care less. He was torn between an overwhelming feeling and the realisation that was coming to him once again.

"Shit !" He said, letting himself fall next to Jimin, still catching his breath.

"As you said..," the shorter answered with a defeated chuckle. They turned their heads at the same time and stared into each other's eyes. There was no embarrassment nor shame or lust into their eyes anymore. Just a sight of guilt, frustration and a lot of unanswered questions. Jungkook could see that Jimin was thinking exactly the same thing as him : 'We screwed up again'. And neither of them had a clue on what to do to lock their desire away, because in the end, it seemed that it was stronger than them. And it was not like they could ignore each other. They didn't want to.

"I'm going to take a shower," finally said Jimin, slowly getting up and stumbling a little once he was on his feet.

Jungkook couldn't stop himself to be amazed at his beauty. His cheeks were still bright red and even his wet bang sticking to his forehead was sexy. He watched him, and particularly his naked butt, walk away until he disappeared behind the bathroom door. When he heard the shower running, he let out a heavy sigh and stood up as well, putting on his black underwear and started to change his bed sheets that were in a bad state. He was feeling different. Weirdly, he was not that angry at himself, not like he should have been. He was not even feeling unsure anymore. Or was it just his mind that had totally disconnected from reality ? He made his bed mechanically, letting his mind wander, tired of thinking too much, tired of worrying about the consequences. Because even when he and Jimin had tried to resist, they couldn't make it. There was a solution though but it was not a pleasant one. They just had to never be just the two of them alone again. That was it. They had to try it at least.

Jungkook was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Jimin coming back from the bathroom and was just standing in front of his bed, staring into space, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Hey, Earth to Jungkook," Jimin's soft voice brought him back to reality. "Are you ok ?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Ah... Yes, I was just thinking..." answered the younger finally moving to take his clothes back on the ground and head to the shower but he stopped in his track and turned to the older, a little hesitant. "Hyung, I think that we shouldn't stay alone together."

"Yes... That's what I was thinking," replied the brown haired male sporting a sad look in his eyes. "I'm going to call a classmate, I think he could put me up tonight."

"Ok..." whispered Jungkook lowering his gaze. He was feeling disappointed but there was nothing else they could do if they really wanted to try not to jump on each other at any opportunity. He turned his back again to go clean his sticky body, leaving a heavy feeling in both of their chest. It was already hard for the both of them to be unsure if their friendship would ever be the same, but they also had to cut the time they would be spending together. It was the same feeling as when he had to leave Busan for the first time. When he had said goodbye to his friends, promising that everything would remain the same but knowing perfectly well that everything would change. Unfortunately, they would still fool themselves and deny the truth because it was too hard to take in. If only he wasn't so afraid to put their friendship at risk or of his friends' reaction.


	11. In Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ! I'm seriously so impatient for the comeback !!!! The worst thing is that I don't even know if I'll be able to watch the Vlive !!  
> Anyway, here is another chapter ! I hope you'll like it and I want to thank each of you for the support !
> 
> DK.

It had been practically a week since Jimin and Jungkook had decided to restrain their interactions. A week since they had been standing in front of Jungkook's door not knowing what else to say except for a half-hearted goodbye. They had not sent texts to each other, they had barely seen each other and the younger was feeling empty. Of course, Jungkook wouldn't say he was sad, they were still both happy when meeting with their friends, but once alone and not busy, he would always think of Jimin and how bad he wanted to see him or at least send him a text. Even a meaningless one, just to share a thought or to tell a joke. He was so used to talking to him every day about anything that he hadn't realised how it meant so much to him, how it had become a habit. Every little thing that would happen to him, every idea of a new song cover, every trouble he could go through during the day, he wanted to share it with him. He used to share it with him and he was already missing it.

Added to this empty feeling, he was craving to see the older just to hear him laugh, hear his voice and see his handsome features. The desire he had for the brown haired male wouldn't vanish, now haunted by the hot kisses they had shared and the sweltering sex they had had. It wasn't comparable to anything he had lived until then. Yes, he had liked it with his previous girlfriends, but with Jimin it had been different and in a better way, more thrilling, more arousing. Maybe because it was wilder, the two of them yielding to some bestial lust that they shouldn't have, responding to simple impulses, shielding every thought.

 

 

It was Friday night and the seven males were at Yoongi's and Jin's place, the latter having invited them to eat. They were all gathered around the table chatting happily and eating a delicious meal, but Jungkook, without a choice by being the last to come in the kitchen, had to be seated right in front of the brown haired boy.

The acting in front of the five other males was hard to pull off. Jimin and Jungkook had prepared a little white lie on what they had been doing on the weekend to prevent any mistakes but they couldn't prepare themselves for this kind of situation, where they had to act natural, which meant that they had to be their usual clingy and friendly self with each other not to raise suspicions. Moreover, Jungkook had told the shorter that Namjoon was aware of what had happened in Busan and about his doubts, and the tall blond male being quite smart would surely immediately understand if anything seemed off between the two, mostly because he was worried for the younger and was paying close attention to him.

But how could they not be obvious when they were shivering at the slightest touch or were looking at each other with burning eyes ? Jungkook knew the older enough to know that he wasn't doing it on purpose but the way he was glancing at him sometimes was awfully hard to bear with. But hopefully, he could blame the spicy stew for his reddening cheeks, fanning himself with his hand or napkin. But after the dinner was over, he had no more excuses for that and was struggling not to look at Jimin. He thought that the less he would look at him, the less he would feel the magnetism he shared with the other. And how wrong was he, because he could feel his gaze burning holes through his skin, making his breathing unsteady. His mind was constantly wandering on how badly he wanted the other. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart was thumping in his chest, so much that he felt the same way as when before an important exam or when you are sitting right next to your crush back in high school. Except that he had to make a terrible effort to think about dead animals not to get a boner, which wouldn't happen in the two previous situations, at least probably not for a normal person.

"Yah, what's wrong with you Jungkook ?" Yoongi said loudly, making all of his friends' faces turn to him, as if he wasn't already feeling nervous enough.

"W-what ? Nothing ! I'm fine !" He said in a mix of chuckles and stutters, making him want to dig a hole in their apartment's floor to hide in it and never come out again, a too recurrent thought those days. He looked at each of them trying to appear convincing but they were all staring at him with their eyebrows raised, except for Jimin who was giving him a guilty stare.

"No you're not !" Replied Jin in a concerned tone making the younger freeze in place before the older came closer and put his hand on his forehead. "You are sick Jungkook ! Look at you, you're burning !"

"W-what ? But I'm not-," the dark haired male began still stuttering.

"Yes you are ! You are even sweating !" Jin said cutting him and looking at him with an authoritarian mother-like look in his eyes. "No discussion, you're coming with me, you need to rest !"

"But I'm not-,"

"No. Discussion," the oldest said again pointing his finger out defiantly. Jungkook was so used to the male being all childish and whiny that he would often forget that he could actually act like the older he was sometimes. He made a pouting Jungkook stand up and pulled him like a child by his wrist to bring him to his bedroom. Jungkook wasn't tired or feeling dizzy. He knew he wasn't sick. But he also knew that there was no point in wrangling over it with the older since he wouldn't listen to him unless he would spill everything out. No matter what he could say, Jin would still think that he was ill. So he let himself be brought into his room and be laid on the comfy bed. Jin disappeared for a minute, without a word before coming back in with a pill and a huge glass of water that he gave to the younger.

"Now take this, it will make the fever go away," Jin said in a sweet tone. "And sleep," he added with a warning look. He was really acting like a mother too much. He could probably become an amazing father, if he was not that childish.

Jungkook swallowed the medicine and drank a mouthful of water before putting the glass on the night stand and lying down under the cautious eyes of his elder, yet keeping the grumpy pout on his face. The latter stood from the bed and, giving Jungkook a gentle pat on his shoulder, he left the room, turning the lights off and closing the door behind him.

Jungkook stayed still. He wasn't sleepy at all but he didn't know what to do. He could just calm his nerves down and go back into the living room after an hour, saying that he was feeling better. He just had to find something to kill time.

After hearing laughters coming from behind the closed door, he felt a little annoyed to be pushed apart, even if it was not in a bad intent. Except for Jimin, none of them could think that it was any other reasons that had put him in that state, and hopefully.

He started to feel his eyelids getting heavy somehow, probably because of the medicine he had taken without being sick. This might have been a pain killer so it had a slight knocking out effect. That and the fact that he was lying on a comfortable bed in a dark room.

The phone he had totally forgotten in his pocket buzzed, informing the dark haired that he had a text and he took it out, unlocking it and hiding behind his hand for a second because of the too bright luminosity but gasped and dropped it on his face when he saw that Jimin's name was appearing on the screen. Restraining a groan and rubbing his painful nose, he took his phone again, keeping it firmly in his hand this time, and opened eagerly the instant messaging conversation with the older which had not been used for a week, for an eternity.

'Are you ok ? Are you really sick ?'

This was a simple text, a concerned one, but it made Jungkook's stomach flip and it brought a smile to his face. It made him feel warm, like the hole he was feeling in his chest for a week was finally filled up.

'I'm ok, and no I'm not sick... But I'm bored though.'

He typed it fast, without hesitation. Friendship was probably like what they say about learning to ride a bike : it was a habit you couldn't lose.

'Oh, I can keep on talking to you if you want... What are you doing ?'

It felt so great to talk with the older again and to actually receive texts from him that Jungkook couldn't help but let a wide smile appear on his face. He straightened up slightly into a half lying position with his head against the headboard but without turning the lights on not to alert Jin that he was not sleeping. That would just create a fuss and he clearly didn't want to be scolded by his scary elder.

'Nothing, just getting sleepy because of the pill and the darkness, but I'll come back in a little less than a hour. Do you think it's enough ? Jin-hyung won't get mad ?'

Jungkook couldn't wait to go back with them. It had been so boring, even after barely ten minutes. Hopefully he wasn't completely alone now that Jimin was keeping him busy with texts.

'Sounds enough to me but I can't predict his behaviour. He can get mad over anything sometimes !'

The dark haired male chuckled at reading the message. It was true, Jin could have the worst mood swings sometimes, from being all happy and crazy to becoming a scary scolding big brother a second after by not finding a joke funny or because of an inappropriate behaviour. But the moment he could be the scariest was when it was involving one of their health. He had always been the over protective kind of friend, probably because he was the oldest and wanted to take care of everyone. The only person he wasn't able to spoil was Yoongi because the latter was too stubborn, yet, he still had influence on him somehow.

'Hahaha... If he reads that he will kill you ! What's going on there ?'

Jungkook heard Hoseok screaming from the living room followed by loud voices and laughters. It made him smile. Even though he wasn't with them, they could still make him laugh. He pricked up his ears to try to understand what they were saying but he could only distinguish a few words over the hubbub that weren't helping him.

"So that's what we sound like when we're together," chuckled the dark haired aloud. They sure were a walking hurricane that would disturb everything in the area.

'Exactly what I'm saying ! It proves that he can get angry for nothing ! And not much... Hobi-hyung's screaming (I think you heard that), Tae's laughing, Yoongi-hyung is complaining, Jin-hyung is whining and Namjoonie-hyung is just rambling about life and the candle's flame...'

It was so typical of them Jungkook couldn't suppress a laugh, but yawned at the same time.

'I'd like to be here though, I really think I'm going to fall asleep in here.'

He still had to wait for thirty-five minutes and it seemed like an eternity. Or maybe he could just go back after waiting another ten minutes ? Jin couldn't force him to stay alone in this dark room forever. He just needed Jimin to keep him company a little more not to fall asleep. But the older wasn't answering anymore. He probably hadn't noticed his text. Jungkook began to type another one when the door opened slowly, startling him. He quickly locked his phone and pretended to be asleep but the person coming sat on the bed right next to him.

"I know you're awake...," whispered Jimin's voice with a soft chuckle making the younger's eyelids fly open and look at him with wide eyes. He unlocked his phone again and set on the flash light before putting it down on the bed and straightening into a cross-legged sitting position.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked a little dazed.

"I thought that it would be better to stay here with you than texting. I told Jin-hyung that I was going to check if you were ok," He answered still in a low tone that was thrilling Jungkook and wearing a large grin. "Plus, it's kind of... my fault that you're here right ? ... And I feel bad for that... Sorry," he added biting his lips and lowering his head.

"Y-yeah...," mumbled Jungkook, feeling flustered. He was glad that Jimin had come to see him, but he was hoping that it wouldn't put him in the same state than before, else he would have to stay in the room a little longer. He then just realised the situation he was in. In a dark room alone with Jimin. The kind of situation they should avoid at any time. And this thought only made his stomach flip, his mind go wild.

"I missed you... this week...," the brown haired male said looking straight into his eyes. Jungkook was always amazed by how it seemed so easy for him to say things like this, to tell his thoughts, but he also wanted to man up, to do it as well.

"I missed you too...," he whispered back a little hesitant because of not being used to saying it but he was glad to see that it had made the other smile widely.

"Listen Jungkook...," Jimin said in a serious tone making the taller start to play with his fingers absent-mindedly. "I can't spend another week like that. I know we agreed to take distance, but I hadn't realised how I was talking to you everyday and how it had become a habit to be around you."

Jungkook nodded slightly, digging his teeth in his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he would be able to say it out loud, but at least he wanted to make understand the older that he was feeling exactly the same and that the distance they were putting was slowly hurting him.

"And actually I think that this is even making things worse, because when I finally see you, it feels like I didn't for weeks and it feels like I lost the habit to be close to you. So it's even harder for me to... control myself ?" Jimin continued, ending with a raised eyebrow to know if the dark haired male still was agreeing.

"That's what I feel too hyung," Jungkook answered, never leaving the other's gaze. "Should we... just be ourselves again ?"

"I think so... At least I want to, even if it has to become a mess," Jimin replied in a whisper, searching for approbation in the other's eyes. "We clearly saw, judging from the state the two of us were tonight, that we can't deal with it in that way without struggling. So maybe... Let's try something different."

Jungkook was feeling a fire rising inside of him at each word that were leaving the older's mouth. The past week had been horrible for many reasons but at the moment it seemed like he was finally getting a hold on himself again. He didn't have to avoid Jimin anymore, he didn't have to restrain himself to contact him anytime he wanted to, he didn't have to slap himself mentally every time he was thinking of him just because he hadn't the right to. He nodded eagerly before letting his eyes fall onto the other's lips. They were so beautiful, so appealing and inviting, even more than before.

"Do we still have to... Restrain ourselves ?" Jungkook asked looking back into Jimin's brown orbs that were filled with envy.

"It's up to you Kook...," whispered the older in a weak tone, his eyelashes fluttering slightly, beautifully.

Jungkook stared into his eyes full of desire a little more, like he was trying to see right through him before letting his gaze fall on his thick lips once again. He raised his hand and cupped Jimin's cheek, making his breath shake from anticipation and leaned forward to crash his lips against the other's, softly. Jimin responded immediately, tilting his head to the side and opening his mouth to let their tongues collide, grabbing the younger by his neck. It was slow but heated, their breaths becoming heavier at each move of their lips, sloppy kisses reflecting how bad they wanted it.

They were getting closer to each other, ready to let themselves fall down onto the bed when a loud laugh coming from the living room brought them back to reality, startling them a little. They separated even if they didn't want to and inhaled deeply.

"We shouldn't do that here at least," whispered Jimin, taking a worried glance at the door.

"No... Maybe we could go back with them ?" The younger asked, not that impatient to go back anymore, taking his phone back on the bed sheet.

"Let's do that," He answered with a smile, standing up and giving his hand to Jungkook to make him stand up as well. They checked their faces, making sure they were not looking too messy and Jimin opened the door, letting the other pass by him before closing it behind them.

"Yah ! Jimin, you were supposed to check on him, not wake him up ! Are you feeling better Jungkookie ?" Said Jin when they entered the living room and propped down on one of the couch.

"I woke up by myself hyung, and I'm feeling much better !" Jungkook answered with a reassuring smile. He was still aroused by Jimin's presence, but at least he wasn't nervous anymore. Because he knew he could touch him and look at him without having the feeling to taste a forbidden fruit, even if he still was somehow. And he knew that soon enough he would be able to do everything he wanted to, everything he had dreamt of, if Jimin was willing to.

 

Their night came to an end a little after one of the neighbours came, slightly annoyed, to ask them to turn down their voices' volume. Taehyung and Jimin escorted the younger to his apartment even if the two latter knew it was not needed. Jin had asked them to do so and Taehyung was often acting as an obedient child, but they didn't mind. It just gave them a little more time together to catch up on the past week.

Jungkook would have liked to ask the brown haired boy to stay but it was not a good idea, not with Taehyung around. He also wanted to give him a heated kiss and grope his thick butt, but it was also a bad idea. So he just low-fived the two males and started to walk up the stairs when Jimin called his name, making him turn around.

"Be careful of your health Kookie !" He said with a large smirk plastered on his face and malicious eyes, flustering the younger. Jungkook nodded his head and showed a grin before turning his back to them for good. He didn't know if it was meant to be, but the dark haired was feeling like Jimin's words were a warning to tell him that the next time they would see each other, it would be hot. And he was quite impatient to do so. Because the previous times, it had been wild, but only responding to impulses that they were trying to tame. When now it was something they were kind of allowing themselves to do. No boundaries, no hesitation, no need to hold back. He still knew that their friends could make a fuss about it, he still knew that he was risking his friendship with Jimin, that was why they had to keep it down, but in the same time, weren't they big persons, perfectly capable of taking their own decisions ? It wasn't like they hadn't tried to find a solution anyway. The attraction was just too strong to ignore.

Jungkook took off his shoes and clothes and went straight to bed after brushing his teeth. He was quite tired even with the eagerness to see the brown haired male again that was exciting him and he fell asleep in no time with a sensation of satisfaction, without feeling the burning need to talk to Jimin like he had had during the ongoing week.

 

 

Jungkook woke up in a bright mood, something that hadn't happened to him in a long time. He had slept heavily and soundlessly for practically ten hours and he had really appreciated it after the emotionally exhausting month he had went through. He was so blissful that he worked efficiently for three hours before his stomach started to growl too violently and he decided to eat something. He put on a music playlist, his favourite Big Bang's songs, and cooked happily, dancing and singing along using the wooden spoon as a mic. If people could see him they would surely say that he was crazy but he wouldn't even care. No one could bring his mood down at this moment.

He ate his, for once, pretty good meal and was ready to do the dishes when his phone rang. It was a miracle that he had noticed it with the loud music that was still playing and he turned down the volume quickly before answering Hoseok's call.

"Hey ! Hoseokie hyung ! What's up !" He said brightly, with a large smile even if the other couldn't see it.

"Hey Kookie ! You sound so happy today !" The other replied with his signature high pitched laugh that was sounding more like a little girl's scream but that Jungkook grew to get used to, to like even. "Anyway, we're going to the studio with Jiminie, you want to join us ?"

"Yes ! Of course !" Practically shouted the younger, growing more and more excited, for basically nothing much. "What time ?"

"Cool ! We meet there in thirty minutes," answered the dancer, probably as excited as Jungkook, though it was his natural state.

"I'll be there !" Agreed Jungkook, already starting to open his closet to take out a sport's outfit.

"Yeah ! See you !" Hoseok said brightly before hanging up. Jungkook tossed his phone on his bed and stared at his clothes thoughtfully. He wanted to take revenge on Jimin somehow by wearing something that would make him look sexy. The older had tortured him so much during their dancing sessions and he thought he had to make him pay back somehow. He opted for black sweatpants that were not too large, fitting his thighs but an oversized white t-shirt that would let show his collarbones and become transparent when soaked in sweat. He smirked at the thought of the brown haired drooling before him and dressed up. He filled two bottles of water before putting them in a bag with a towel and headed off, his dishes long forgotten.

 

 

Thinking that Jimin would be dazed by his look was not a mistake. Jungkook had even kept his hair messy to look a little more sexy and as soon as he entered the room, the older's eyes stared at him with envy. But he had not predicted that Jimin would look hotter than usual as well. He was wearing quite tight black shorts that were fitting his butt closely and a way too large red tank top that was barely covering him. The holes for the arms were so big that Jungkook could count all of his ribs, even catch a glimpse of his nipples and appreciate fully his muscled shoulders, a thing he found himself particularly fond of. They hadn't even started that he was already feeling hot, his blood rushing in his body, especially south. They began to stretch and warm up with a nice hip hop beat, Jimin showing off his incredible flexibility once again. The dark haired was peeking at him through the mirror but was always crossing his gaze and his satisfied smirk that was making him want to pinned the older against the mirror, just like in his wet dream, but more fervently. He had to hold back though and slapped himself mentally to shrug every sexual thoughts away, not to make Hoseok become the third wheel of a heated staring contest.

 

They danced for more than two hours, focusing on the difficult moves of the choreography they were working on, only taking a couple of five minutes breaks before finally ending the session. By the end, the three of them were drench in sweat. Jungkook was lying down on his back after he had finished his second bottle of water and thought that it was maybe not a good idea to dance when he wanted to do so many things to the brown haired boy afterwards. But he hadn't even talked about it with him, perhaps he had other plans. After they had given a little rest to their muscles and had eaten the snacks Hoseok had brought, they started to gather their things and took their bags from the floor, leaving the smelly practice room.

 

On their way home, Jungkook and Jimin exchanged a few looks but weren't able to talk freely because of Hoseok who was telling funny stories, laughing and being completely oblivious to the persistent tension between the two males. Jungkook's apartment being the closest to the studio, he said goodbye to his friends and climbed the stairs two by two until he was at his door. He entered the silent apartment and quickly sent a text to Jimin to ask him what he was planning for the night. He then took off all of his sweaty clothes, throwing them on the already huge pile of dirty linen and went into the shower. He rushed himself a little, feeling impatient to see what the older would answer him, but still scrubbed every inch of his body meticulously.

After dressing up and putting some water to boil on the stove for his usual spicy ramens that he incredibly wasn't getting fed with yet, he finally looked at his phone seeing two new texts. The first one was from Jimin bluntly asking at what hour he should come what made the male gulp with difficulty. The other was from Hoseok who was offering to come at his place to watch a movie, which he turned down obviously, telling him that he had some important work to do. He didn't like to lie, particularly to his friends, but he couldn't just say that he was seeing Jimin. Life was so much easier when you were honest with the people around you, but sometimes, there was no other way than lying to prevent some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I agree... To seem sick just because you're too horny is probably a little unrealistic... But it was fun to write hahaha


	12. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo~   
> The Comeback is awesome ! BTS is awesome ! I love the album, though, I was wishing for more hip hop but yeah, it's still great !
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter ! A lot of smut ahead from now on...
> 
> DK.

While waiting for the older, Jungkook started to feel nervous again. Or more like so eager that he was jumping in place and biting his nails harshly. He tried to busy himself, but there was nothing to do, except the laundry yet he had no time for that.

He had opted for scrolling the internet to kill time when a knock on the door startled him. He rushed to the door, banging his pinky into his desk's leg in the process, and pulled it open, bent in half, restraining a groan of pain.

“Wow, what a unique way to welcome a friend !” Joked Jimin, passing by him and heading straight to sit on the bed, as usual.

“I'm hurt ! Can't you see ? This fucking desk tried to kill my toe !” Cried Jungkook, following the older to the bed limping and punching his desk on the way only to hurt himself more.

“Maybe not only your toe !” Jimin laughed, mocking the younger who was now seated next to him and trying to massage both his toe and hand at the same time. “Did Hoseok asked you to come too ?” He added after the dark haired boy seemed to be less in pain.

“Yes, I told him that I had to work,” Jungkook answered, comparing his two pinkies to make sure they were still the same size.

“Crap ! I said the same thing !” Gasped the older, face palming but grinning.

“We surely have to make up some excuses if we don't want to be caught !” Said Jungkook chuckling with wide eyes.

“Yes, hopefully it's Hobi hyung ! I don't think Tae would notice either but the others would for sure !” Answered Jimin with a sigh of relief.

Silence fell in the room and Jungkook raised his head to look at the other who was lying on his side, his head propped on his hand and looking down to his left hand which was playing with the bed sheet. The younger came closer and pushed his shoulder to make him fall on his back with a surprised cute sound coming out of his mouth. He leaned over him, placing himself between the other's legs and bit on his lip while staring at his eyes then his pretty mouth and lowered his head, little by little, feeling in a teasing mood.

“You were way too hot this afternoon,” Jungkook whispered with a smirk making the older gulp. “I really wanted to fuck you right there...,” he added burying his head into Jimin's neck to breath hot air against his soft skin, letting his nose brush against his ear. He didn't know where his confidence was coming from neither how he was able to say those kinky words, but the warm body tensing beneath him was satisfying. Jimin was already breathing with difficulty under him and started to grip Jungkook's waist through his t-shirt, trying to pull him closer. But Jungkook stayed propped on his hands and knees, keeping a slight distance between their bodies so that they were barely touching. He slowly licked the older's neck with the tip of his tongue only, making his skin shiver. Jimin tightened his hold on him and added more strength to pull him closer but the younger just replied by resisting firmly. He really wanted to make him boil, to make him crave for his body and beg for more. He had waited for that too long.

He raised his head slowly, barely brushing against Jimin's jaw line and cheek and let his mouth hanging a centimetre away from the other's lips, breathing against it softly. Jimin tried to jerk his head up to steal a kiss from him but Jungkook just raised his head higher, keeping the exact same distance between them.

“Don't be so impatient...,” he whispered making the older breath shakily but smirk. His eyes were already half lidded and sparkling with lust. Looking straight at him like a predator, Jungkook lowered his hips and rubbed his tight firmly against Jimin's crotch once, making him let out a fainted groan and his head to jerk back a little. He started to stroke Jungkook's sides and muscled back, somehow letting his hands go under his black t-shirt, digging his nails slightly into his skin. The taller bent down on the other side of Jimin's head, which was tilted to give him better access to his neck. He did the same for a few second, letting his breath skiming over his perfect skin before starting to lay open mouthed kisses slowly. He gave another thrust on the older's crotch who moved his hips up eagerly to make it last longer before he moved away again, their heads and legs being the only part of their bodies touching. But Jungkook wouldn't last long in that situation that was frustrating him as well. He started to thrust more frequently against the brown haired male's groin, still kissing sloppily his neck and collarbone until their boner were rising in both of their pants and their breaths were getting heavier. Jimin's left arm was now wrapped around Jungkook's neck while his other hand was still wandering over his chest. Getting into a faster pace, the two of them were barely restraining groans of pleasure as their lengths were rubbing together through their clothes. Jimin raised both his legs, putting his tights to hang on the younger's waist and crossing his feet over his butt, pulling him harder on him while brushing his fingers over the younger's nipples. The dark haired finally left the other's neck to crash his lips fervently on his, their tongues already dancing together into their open mouths, muffling their voices. Jungkook was not restraining himself anymore. He wanted to give everything just to hear faint moans and their bodies brushing against each other echoing into the little apartment. He wanted to feel the older's legs shaking around his waist and his little fingers griping at him to not get out of touch with reality.

Not getting enough sensations anymore, the two males parted and took all of their clothes off at once in a rush, throwing them everywhere.

“Ah, wait !” Jimin suddenly said panting, fishing for his jeans on the floor, giving the younger a beautiful view of his rounded butt cheeks. Jungkook bit on his lower lip harshly not to jump on the other right away while taking his shaft to pump it slowly. Jimin straightened and turned back to the other with a bottle of lube in hand and a wide grin. When he saw the male stroking himself, he tossed the bottle on the bed and pushed him roughly to make him fall on his back, sitting himself on Jungkook's laps.

“Let me take care of that...,” Jimin said with a smirk pushing the other's hand away and lowering his head to take his full length in his mouth at once. To hell the teasing. Jungkook couldn't suppress a loud moan of surprise and pleasure to come out and immediately griped the older's head, burying his fingers into his soft hair. He didn't want to hurt him but couldn't restrain himself to push him a little downward on his boner. Jimin moaned around his length, sending vibration running through it that made the black haired male's stomach flip. He was getting lower with each move, letting his plump lips slide on his hard member until his nose was brushing over the skin of his lower stomach and until Jungkook's tip was hitting the back of his throat.

“Oh shit... Jimin...Hyung...,” breathed out Jungkook between groans. He had a hard time not to lose control and thrust up into his mouth but was still holding firmly his head. When feeling that he was getting too close to coming he lightened his grip and tapped Jimin's shoulder lightly to make him understand that he had to stop. The brown haired let go slowly, curling his tongue over the tip of the younger's length in the process, licking the precum that was leaking from it before looking up at him with darkened misty eyes, his hair sticking sexily in every directions and his thick lips red and swollen. He crawled slowly over the messed up body that was Jungkook, giving him soft scattered kisses all the way up. When he finally was at the same level, Jungkook brought him down by his neck for a slow and sloppy kiss before taking the upper hand and flipping him over, pinning him in the mattress once again.

He reached for the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers hurriedly before leaning down again to resume what he was doing. Jungkook then brought his hand down between Jimin's legs and started circling his hole, making him moan into his mouth in anticipation. He inserted one finger slowly but deeply into the older's tightness that he was eager to feel clench around his shaft. He moved his hand a few times back and forth before Jimin asked him to add a second finger. It was a little harder to push in this time and he felt the brown haired male tense under him.

“Are you ok ?” He asked in a worried tone, stopping his movements but keeping on pecking his lips softly.

“Yes, but move,” whined the older, breathing out slowly.

“O-ok ! Guide me please,” Jungkook whispered starting to push his two fingers deeper, following the rhythm that Jimin was giving him with his grip on his wrist and watching his expression carefully. He had made some researches on gay sex and had watched gay porn, even if porn was not really representative in general, but he was still a little unsure about what to do and surely didn't want to hurt Jimin. He scissored slowly his fingers into Jimin's hole and claimed his lips once again, nibbling on his lower lip softly hoping he was doing great. Jimin let go of the the other's arm and took his own shaft in hand to pump it slowly, a sight that was quite arousing for the younger. Jungkook trailed down from the older's lips to the crook of his neck in wet kisses, sometimes biting slightly on his skin until the older started to gasp under him again. He continued like that, curling his fingers inside the other, his dick becoming achy at the sounds that were escaping Jimin's mouth.

He slowly added a third finger when he noticed that he was quite stretched already, making Jimin gasp and jerk his head back. He accelerated his pace slowly while rubbing his own neglected length against the other's thigh, making the two of them groan in pleasure.

“I want you...,” moaned Jimin, pulling the dark haired head up with one of his hand. A smirk appeared on the younger's face and he decided that he would make him wait a little longer. He continued at the same rhythm, staring into Jimin's half lidded eyes with a teasing smirk.

“Now...,” Jimin added, his breath becoming erratic, and his hips pushing back on the other's fingers. Jungkook just kept on grinning, not changing anything nor saying anything.

“Jungkook fuck me now !” Cried the older in a high pitched desperate moan making the younger's dick twitch in excitement.

“Oh shit...,” he breathed out, giving a harsh quick kiss to the brown haired before straightening and taking his fingers out, making him mewl softly. He reached his hand out to his drawer, blindly taking out a condom and opened it quickly, but careful not to rip it apart. He slowly put it down on his boner and grabbed the bottle of lube. He coated his hard member with a little amount of it, barely tearing his eyes away from the other that was watching him with lusty eyes, breathing heavily while still pumping his member slowly with his thumb rubbing the tip.

When he leant back down, Jimin griped his shoulder tightly and spread his legs wider, practically bringing his knees near his head. Jungkook lined himself up with the older's entrance and, looking between their two hot bodies, started to push in. The tip was barely in that he could already feel the tightness of Jimin, making the younger want to go hard on him. It was hard not to thrust into him in one go. He let a loud groan escape his mouth that stirred together with Jimin's soft whine but once inside, he waited a little until Jimin told him to start moving. He set a slow pace that was hard to handle for both of them but that was making it so more arousing. Going back and forth, he gave Jimin a few messy kisses, the latter now placing his legs around his waist and moving his hips up on the younger's shaft desperately. The two seemed like they were finally satisfying their burning desire for each other after such a long wait.

The dark haired male fastened his rhythm and deepened his thrust making Jimin cry a short moan every time he would brush against his prostate. His head ended in the other's sweating neck once again. Jimin was griping on him firmly, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his fingers buried into his hair or digging into his skin, his own head jerked back into the bedsheets. Jungkook was so lost into him, into his tightness that he didn't know how long he would be able to last. He was already feeling sparkles into the pit of his stomach. He bit harshly on Jimin's skin to muffle his moans, pounding in him with more passion.

After a few more thrusts, Jimin lightened his hold and pushed the younger weakly by his shoulders.

“Pull... Pull out,” he said shakily, making Jungkook panic at the thought that he could have hurt the older and he moved backward carefully, looking at Jimin with big eyes but his cock throbbing at the sudden loss. It took him a second to realise that Jimin was only turning around, propping himself on all four and showing his butt to him. The older turned his head to look back at him and Jungkook, finally understanding what it meant, grabbed him by the waist and pushed his shaft back in slowly but deeply. Jimin whined loudly, his head jerking back once again. This position was so exciting for Jungkook that he didn't lose time to set a fast pace, placing his right hand on the older's shoulder to help him bouncing back on him. It allowed him to go deeper, Jimin becoming a moaning mess in front of him. His arms were shaking, practically not holding him up anymore, his fingers tugging harshly onto the bedsheets and his hair swaying at the rhythm of their movements.

“Ah J-Jungkook !” He whined loudly, what went straight to the younger's groin and made him thrust harder in him. Jungkook was so close to coming he wasn't able to keep his moans to himself anymore. Suddenly Jimin's walls clenched around his length violently, making him jerk his head back, the sensation of the cum filling the condom. He slowed down little by little until taking his cock out of Jimin who had let his upper body fall onto the bed from tiredness. They fell heavily on the mattress, looking at the ceiling, hardly breathing and still high from their orgasms.

 

They stayed still for a few minutes, laid on the bed and trying to even their breathing. Jungkook was still feeling the ghost of Jimin's body against his as he took of the condom and threw it in the bin at the end of his bed. He was in awe. He never expected it to be so mind blowing. Sure it was still a little awkward, he was not used to having gay sex yet and he probably had not been Jimin's best lay, but he had found himself so lost into it. His mind didn't averted to anything else than the moment they were sharing, like it could have happen with his previous partners. Not only for a second. He should really reconsider his sexuality. No, he probably would be disgusted by straight sex if he wasn't attracted to women as well, but after what he had felt with Jimin, he was able to say that he probably liked gay sex better than straight sex. Or was it just Jimin ?

Still overwhelmed by his orgasm, he turned his head to the older. He was gorgeous, eyes closed, his chest rising quite fast, his bang sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were still a pretty red and his swollen lips parted beautifully.

Jungkook wanted to kiss him. But he wasn't sure if he should do it or not. Wouldn't it be awkward if they would start kissing or cuddle ? They were more into the kind of friends with benefits relationship after all. Jungkook decided against it, that romanticism and soft kisses were not for them.

Jimin sighed heavily and turned his head to face him, looking even more attractive with his slim brown eyes open. If he wasn't feeling so tired, Jungkook would have been up for a round two.

“Sorry, I came on your sheet...,” said Jimin looking down between them to take a peek at the mess he had done.

“No problem !” Giggled the younger lightly. He couldn't blame him for that.

“How was it for you ? Didn't find it weird ?” Asked Jimin with a soft smile and raised eyebrows.

“No, it was...Wow... It was just... Yeah... Wow,” answered Jungkook chuckling at his loss of words and slightly embarrassed by the question and his inability to make a proper sentence. Jimin chuckled and looked at him with a teasing smile.

“Well, I know I'm a god in bed ! If only I could sleep with myself...,” he said feigning dreamy eyes and biting his lips.

“What modesty !” Laughed the younger, punching him on the chest.

“But you on the other hand...,” Jimin added with a perplexed pout, scrunching his nose up which made Jungkook panic for a second.

“Yah ! How dare you ?! Was it... Was I that bad ?” He asked going from acting outraged to feeling really uncertain. Jimin laughed loudly before stopping abruptly and looking at him with big eyes.

“Are you kidding me ? Are you really asking that seriously ?” Asked the brown haired male surprised.

The dark haired male fidgeted and peeked at the other with a blush before opening his mouth to answer.

“Well, I don't know, I thought that maybe-”

“Stop ! No, don't ever question yourself ! You were good, really good !” He said seriously with a knowing look reassuring the younger who smiled genuinely. “If you had seen me the first time I slept with a guy...,” He added giggling.

Jungkook chuckled after picturing a shy, not quite confident and clumsy Jimin in bed. Just like the way he was when he had met him. He had gain so much confidence since.

“Don't think about it ! And don't mock me !” Rumbled the older pointing out a threatening finger but Jungkook couldn't stop his giggles. “Yah ! Stop it !” He added half scolding half laughing.

Jimin jumped on the younger and started to tickle him to avenge himself. Jungkook didn't fight back for a second before seizing the older's wrist and flipping him over, completely dominating him, which was quite weird since they were still naked. He was holding his hands firmly over his head and keeping him from moving with his weight, the situation turning awfully sexual. Their giggled stopped and they stared at each other, envy filling their eyes once again.

“Shit, I'm too tired for another round,” finally said the younger, letting go of his hold and straightening to sit on the bed next to Jimin's lying body, still looking back at him.

“Dancing beforehand was probably not the best idea,” Jimin chuckled before standing up and stretching his sore muscles. He then started to gathered the clothes from the floor wincing a little at the pain in his back, being gazed at by a smirking Jungkook.

“Perv !” Said the older, noticing him and throwing him his clothes in the face.

“What ? I'm just looking !” The dark haired male defended himself, feigning innocence.

“That's what I'm saying, perv !” Laughed Jimin while getting into his clothes.

Jungkook giggled and jumped into his underwear only. He was too dirty to wear anything else.

“I guess you're going home ?” He asked while peeking at the mess his bed had become again, dishevelling his hair.

“Yes, I don't want TaeTae to question me and I have to work for real tomorrow...,” The brown haired boy replied nodding his head and looking around to make sure he was not forgetting anything. “Hum, you need help with the bed maybe ?”

“Oh no ! I'll take care of it,” Jungkook said casually, handing the bottle of lube to the older.

“Ok, if you say so and just keep it... I have some in stock.”

Jungkook nodded and put the bottle in his nightstand's drawer before following the older to the door. They smiled at each other for a few seconds and said goodbye, low fiving and hugging slightly, like they were usually doing except that the younger still wanted to kiss these plump lips but had to restrain himself. He opened the door and looked at Jimin leaving, waving his hand back at him.

 

Letting the warm water run on his sore body, he relaxed himself, a soft smile not leaving his face. He was glad they had made this decision of trying it out. The atmosphere was squarely less awkward between them. He was afraid at first that after sleeping together, their relationship would be different but he realised that it had already changed. And he shouldn't be torturing himself about the fact that it would never be the same because, as long as they were friends, nothing could harm them. They weren't able to ignore the attraction they were feeling for each other anyway so why try to fight it ?

The hard part would be to keep it a secret from their friends. They had to be ready, to prepare a few white lies not to get caught. Particularly for Namjoon and Jin. These two were literally like real parents, analysing every moves and every words without even realising they were doing so. Jungkook wondered if he should say something to the tall blond man about his feelings for Jimin or not. Maybe he could tell him that he wasn't attracted to him anymore, that the doubts he had were vanishing. But would it really make him less careful or just more suspicious ? He had to talk it out with Jimin. They were in this situation together after all and he couldn't take decisions on his own anymore.

 

After he had changed his bed sheets and was finally lying into fresh ones, slowly sinking into the comfort of his mattress, he took his phone and sent a text to the brown haired male.

'Hope you went home safely~ We need to find a moment to talk about it...'

It was already late but Jungkook was not too sleepy yet so he decided to creep on different Instagram accounts, not expecting a quick answer from Jimin. After a few minutes, he started to feel his eyelids getting heavy and was about to put his phone back on the night stand when it buzzed in his hand.

'Yes I'm home :3 Like to establish some rules or something ?'

'That's not what I meant but if you want to we can. No I was just thinking about getting a few things straight for the others, excuses and everything.'

Jungkook hadn't thought about it, rules. Should they establish some ? He was not used to that kind of relationship and didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Obviously he would prefer it if the older would not sleep around with other people while they were at it, but was it really necessary to say it ? When he just thought that he would not have to think too much anymore, there were other things he had to figure out.

'Oh ok, yes we have to make up some excuses ! Probably won't have time tomorrow but on Monday ? 4 pm ?'

Jungkook thought for a moment about his schedule but he had no classes at this hour and didn't remember planning anything else. He agreed quickly and added in a little goodnight message before tossing his phone away, turning his nightstand's lamp off and snuggling into the covers. Thoughts of the moment he had shared with Jimin came to his mind again, like it did since the male had left his apartment. He was still amazed at how it had felt right, at how the older had made him feel. He was really anticipating the next time now that he was feeling a little more confident. He fell asleep slowly with a light smile on his face and was soon away in dreamlands.


	13. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! I got some connection troubles those days so if it's taking me time to upload spare me ! Haha My computer's really playing with my nerves those days -_-'  
> Anyway, thanks to all of you, for reading and commenting and subscribing and leaving kudos ! I love you all !
> 
> DK.

Jungkook was feeling slightly nervous -an emotion that was taking over him too much lately- to talk with Jimin about their relationship, yet not as much as when he had 'The Talk' with his parents and brother. Because yes, they had decided to give it to him all together. It had been the most awkward moment Jungkook had ever gone through in his entire life. They had called him out of his room in the evening when he was fifteen, just before dinner. Thinking it was only to eat even if it was still early, he had come down the stairs casually but had stopped dead in his track when he had seen the three of them sitting at the not dressed table with serious looks on their faces. Nervousness had flown into him from head to toes, already thinking about all the mistakes he could have made or the bad things he could have done.

“Take a seat sweetheart,” his mother had told him in a surprisingly soft tone, showing the fourth and last chair at the kitchen table.

He had sat shakily looking at each of them with wide eyes, preparing himself mentally to be scolded for whatever reason, folding his sweaty palms into his laps. But at the same time he had felt like it was not a scold. His brother, Jungwoo, was trying to hide an amused grin behind his stern face and Jungkook knew he wasn't evil enough to take pleasure in him being given a roast. He was trying to relax a little but was still fidgeting in his chair when his father cleared his throat a few time, giving an understanding look at his wife. She nodded and turned her head back to the teenager.

“Well, Jungkook, I think it's time for us to talk to you about sex.” She had said with an encouraging smile.

Jungkook practically had choked on his own saliva at his mother's words and had felt his ears and cheeks burning from embarrassment making his brother chuckle on his left. So that was it.

 

They had been sitting for almost an hour, his three relatives explaining to him step by step how things were working and why he should have safe sex, making his discomfort grow at each sentence. He had been sinking more and more into his chair, not daring to look at either his parents or Jungwoo's face, only nodding his head and saying that he was understanding and wishing for the moment to end as soon as possible.

He was really shy about sex when he was young and he had to admit that at this age, it was not something he was already thinking about. He had not even kissed a girl once at that time. And obviously not a boy. He was too much into video games and other geeky stuffs to care about it.

He had felt awkward all night long after that. Even more when his brother had came to his room after diner, mocking his embarrassed face. But he had been nice afterwards, patting his shoulder and telling him that he was envious after all, because his own 'talk' had went on for basically one hour and a half.

“Don't worry about it too much, the parents just feel like they have to do it, but you don't have to think about it if you're not ready.” He had told him with a bright smile before leaving his room.

 

Later on, Jungkook had felt thankful though because through them, he had been unconsciously prepared when the moment had came. He was not really expecting such of a long talk because his family was not really the kind to talk things out and to open too much to each other, but his parents seemed to care a lot about their children being prepared and having safe sex.

 

Jungkook was embarrassingly smiling at the memory, seated into a nice café they had agreed on for their little meeting. Not the usual though because they didn't want to risk an impromptu encounter with their friends. It was a little more chic with wooden walls and modern decorations but also seemed to be more expensive. It wasn't that important though, since this café was known to be a good one, and Jungkook could tell it just by the delightful smell of fresh coffee spreading all around the place.

He was about to take his phone out to check if the older had sent him any text when he saw a trotting frame in the streets through the large glass walls with messy brown hair he could not mistook for anyone else. Jimin pushed the door open and scanned the place, sticking his tongue between his lips until he spotted the younger who was waving at him.

“Sorry I'm late !” He said a little out of breath while sitting in front of his friend and running his hand through his soft hair.

“No it's ok hyung.” Jungkook replied with a smile. He was glad to see the other, even if it had been only two days.

“Ah I didn't stop running today !” Whined the older, collapsing onto the wooden table, making the dark haired male chuckle. “Firstly because I was late this morning, then because one of our teacher dismissed us late so I had practically no time to eat, and then because I had to give in my essay but that damn witch was nowhere to be found, and finally to come here because I didn't want to make you wait too long... I'm exhausted !”

Jungkook laughed at his elder's cuteness and patted his shoulder slightly in a comforting way.

“There, there, now you can rest !” He said smiling. “I'm going to order, what do you want ?”

“Hmmm, same as you...” He answered not even looking up, still resting his head on his right arm that was spread over the table.

“Ok !” The younger said while standing up, still amused at the other's behaviour. He had already passed Jimin when the latter straightened abruptly.

“No wait ! I want a caramel cappucino !” He said a little too loudly making people look their way. Jungkook chuckled and nodded before walking to the counter where there was surprisingly no other customers at this hour. After ordering to a nice bartender, he turned his gaze back to his table where Jimin had let his head fall on the table once again and was lifelessly checking his phone while repressing a yawn.

He thanked the male who handed him the two big cups in exchange of the money and headed back to the table, carefully putting the beverages on it.

“Wow, it looks so good !” Said the brown haired boy licking his lips after straightening in his chair again. “Wait, did you pay ?”

“Yes but I won't let you pay me back hyung.” Jungkook said back with a grin. The older was paying tso many things for him that he wanted him to at least accept a coffee. Jimin pouted angrily at him, scrunching his nose up, and sulked into his chair like a kid, hoping it would make him change his mind.

“You can act all cute or grouchy for as long as you want but the only thing you will get in the end is a cold cappucino because I'm not letting you give me anything.” The younger said amused, feeling like a parent trying to rationalize his child. But Jimin's face lit up in an evil smile and he leaned over the table, coming closer to Jungkook.

“You're not letting me give you anything ? Are you sure ? Not even an orgasm ?” He said bluntly in a low, teasing tone making Jungkook gulp and not only because he was sipping on his Latte Macchiato.

“Stop it hyung !” He replied in a whisper, glancing around him and giving the older a punch in the shoulder. He felt a light blush appear on his cheeks so he lowered his head, giving all his attention to his mug. Jimin chuckled, proud of himself and leaned back into his chair, taking a mouthful of his burning cappucino.

“How can you be so shy about it after what you did to me... ?” He said going further and making Jungkook raise his head with wide eyes. He cursed himself for getting so shy to the older's words, probably because dirty talking in public was embarrassing him much more than he thought it would but he still promised himself to make him pay somehow.

“Ok, ok, don't glare at me like that ! I'll stop !” Finally said the brown haired male giving up with a chuckle. “So, we need to talk right ?”

“Ah yes.” Answered Jungkook nodding his head and putting his cup on the table, gaining his composure back. “Firstly, as you know, I told Namjoon hyung that I was... attracted to you, so do you think I should tell him that I got over it or something ? Or just say nothing ?”

Jimin paused for a moment, bringing his fingers to his lips and looking up, thinking seriously about it.

“Maybe you should tell him something... Wouldn't he pay less attention to us ?”

“I think so.” Answered the younger male nodding his head again. “I will talk to him soon, or maybe just send him a text, I don't know yet...”

“Ok. Then ?” Asked Jimin playing with his little spoon, taking some of the whipped cream that was topping his drink before bringing it to his mouth.

“Then, how should we act in front of the others ?”

“About that, I think we shouldn't act at all actually.” Answered Jimin with a convinced expression making Jungkook raise his eyebrows inquisitively. “I mean, I think it will look suspicious if we're not natural with each other, so we should just act normally but still being careful of what we're saying or doing. I mean, if we start... touching each other at places we shouldn't that could become problematic so of course we have to stay careful but I guess we can just be ourselves.”

Jungkook thought about it for a moment. It was not a bad idea after all. It was true that it could look weird if they would stop being the way they were with each other, and their friends would probably ask them why. If they stayed themselves, there were less chances for them to draw attention.

“Ok, I think you're right.” Jungkook agreed with the waiting brown haired boy.

“I also have a question, that is more technical.” Began the older, lowering his voice a little more and fidgeting a little. “Hm, we used a condom last time, but I know we're both clean since we made a test three months ago, and I was wondering if you... were ok to not use one.”

Jungkook stayed silent a little taken aback and starting to feel hot with the topic. Was Jimin really offering to not use any protection ?

“If you want to use one it's not a problem...” Added the brown haired, seeing that he was not answering. “It's just that... it feels better without it.”

“No it's ok ! I-I guess we can do that.” Quickly responded the younger, his mind running a little wild as Jimin's ears were slightly painted in red. There was no risk of pregnancy after all, a good point in having gay sex, and as the older had said, they were both clean so it was not a problem in the end.

 

They then took some time to make up some excuses they could use when they wanted to see each other. Somehow it ended in them laughing hard because of trying to find the worst excuses they could come out with like having a scrabble competition or a triangle lesson. Jungkook, even if totally out of breath, noticed the cute squealing little noises the older was doing when laughing, making him chuckle even more.

 

“Oh, I wanted to tell you !” Said Jimin before bottoming up his cup and licking his lips a little too much for Jungkook's liking. “Taetae discovered somehow that I had sex !”

“What ?!” Practically screamed the younger with wide eyes, his body freezing in shock.

“Yeah, but don't worry I denied. I don't know how this alien's brain is working sometimes...” Answered the other calmly with a giggle.

“How is that even possible ? What happened ?” Asked Jungkook with both of his eyebrows raised in astonishment.

“Well, yesterday he wouldn't stop giving me weird looks all day long, so I asked him why, and he just told me bluntly 'You had sex last night right ?'. Don't look at me like that, I don't know how he guessed.” He began with an impressed expression and making frantic gestures. “So I denied but he didn't look convinced, giving me his suspicious look so I just acted like I was giving up and told him that I just had jerked myself off. I asked him why he had assume that and he just told me 'Oh you know, I see it that's all', shrugging his shoulders. I swear, he can be creepy sometimes ! I love him but he can be creepy !”

“Wow !” Jungkook laughed along Jimin, the two of them completely awestruck. “Can he read minds or something ?”

“I don't know, but from now on I'm going to call him Sherlock !”

 

They finally left the café after a moment to go home, still smiling and enjoying each other's company. They did not talk about the rules, but was it really necessary ? Jungkook thought that they were quite on the same wavelength so that they probably had the same point of view on their little arrangement. Talking it out was probably not needed.

When they had to separate ways Jungkook felt once again the envy to kiss Jimin's addictive lips but he restrained himself. He also wanted to invite him over, but he knew that it was not a good idea when both of them had to wake up early on the next day to attend to a full daytime of classes. Even if he could just offer him to stay without ulterior motives, he knew he could count on his hormones to make him get hot the moment they would step in his apartment. But on the other hand, Jungkook was glad to be able to spend time with the older as simple friends, without awkwardness. Even if their conversations were far from being only friendly and their eyes were saying so much more things.

 

 

Jungkook found himself waiting in front of the same door again, unless that this time, he was feeling perfectly well. He had practised a little what he would tell his friend so that it would sound convincing. After a good minute, the door finally opened widely on a completely dishevelled Namjoon who was suppressing a yawn, his eyes barely opened.

“Sorry... Just woke up, made music all night.” He said in a husky voice while taking a step to the side and rubbing his face.

“Oh, no, I'm the one who's sorry for taking you out of sleep hyung ! I could have come later !” Replied the younger truly sorry but entering the apartment anyway.

“No, no, no ! I had to get up anyway, and the guys will arrive in less than an hour. Just let me drink a coffee first.” He said back, shaking his hand and closing the door behind Jungkook before heading to the kitchen.

“So... Hoseokie hyung is not here right ?” He asked looking around while following the blond male.

“Oh he's gaming so he won't notice that you're here and won't hear us talk if it's what is worrying you.” Answered the drowsy male, serving himself a giant mug of dark coffee and putting it in the microwave. Like to prove his point, a high-pitched screamed followed by cursed came from the corridor, startling the two boys but making them laugh a little. They stayed silent until the microwave dinged and went into the living room. Namjoon took a mouthful of his steaming mug and let out a satisfied sigh while leaning back into the couch.

“I love coffee so much !” He said staring lovingly into his cup before turning his head to the younger who was looking back at him, amused. “Ok, I'm listening, what do you want to tell me ? Is it about... Jimin ?” He added carefully.

“Yes it is about him.” Began the younger nodding his head. “I just wanted to tell you that in the end, you were right, I should try to sort out my feelings and make things clear to myself before taking any decision. I can't say that I don't find Jimin attractive anymore, because I do, but I don't want something to happen between us like that. I mean, he's one of my best friend and that would be wrong, as you said, there are too many things to risk. So I'm just going to try to find someone else that I like, another boy I mean, if I ever want to try anything on that team. It's probably going to be a little hard since I... still am attracted to him but I will handle this correctly.”

As he said those words, Jungkook couldn't suppress the guilty feeling that built into him. He didn't like to lie like that, to hide something to his friend who was caring so much about him, but he tried to convince himself that it was for the best.

“Oh, that's a wise decision !” Replied the blond haired, nodding his head, entirely trusting the younger's words. “Did you talked to him about it ? Or about the kiss ?”

“Well, actually yes, we talked about the kiss. I didn't want to, but he insisted so... yeah. And I told him the truth, well mostly, so that I was a little lost but that I thought it was a mistake and that I shouldn't have done it, and to keep it a secret for now.”

“Good, how did he react ?” Asked Namjoon curiously.

“Great actually, he told me that he was here for me if I ever needed advices and was really nice, as always, even if he kind of made fun of me afterward.” Improvised Jungkook, hoping that his friend wouldn't ask too many questions and taking a mental note to not forget to tell Jimin what he was making up.

“That's good !” He said again smiling. “I guess he's the best to help you in this situation.”

“Oh you're here Kookie !” Hoseok's voice startled them from behind.

“Hi hyung !” Greeted the younger before glancing nervously at Namjoon. But seeing how casually the new arrived looked, he relaxed. He wasn't able to keep things for himself so if he had eavesdrop, even without wanting to, he would have shown at least a tiny reaction. But nothing. He just let himself fall onto the couch and looked at his phone before looking consecutively at the two males.

“Did I interrupt something ?” He asked, feeling slightly out of place and uncomfortable with the lasting silence.

“Oh no.” Said casually the blond male with a smile. “We were just chatting and it occurred that we were done with the topic when you arrived.”

“Oh, ok.” Shrugged the dancer. “Weren't you supposed to come later Jungkookie ?” He added turning his head to the dark haired male.

“Well, I was bored and had nothing to do...” Answered the younger, playing with his fingers.

“Oh, ok.” He shrugged again, looking back down at his phone.

The silence fell again but this time Jungkook broke it with his chuckles, gaining questioning looks from his two friends. He was starting to laugh more loudly without any reasons. He didn't even know why but he felt like it.

“What is it ?” Asked Namjoon chuckling as well, followed by Hoseok.

“I- Haha... I don't know, I just find the situation funny.” He answered while breathing in slowly to calm down the giggles.

“You're so weird !” Snorted Hoseok before standing up to plug his phone into the stereo and put some music on.

“Anyway...” Said the blond male shaking his head and standing up as well. “I'm going to take a shower !”

 

 

It was Friday night and they were all meeting at Namjoon's and Hoseok's appartment. It was the first time Jungkook and Jimin were seeing the others together since they really had sex and had set up their little arrangement. But everything was going well. It was far more easy than what Jungkook had imagined. It was natural. The only struggle for him was to not stare too much at Jimin's lips or check his body out. What he found himself doing a lot.

“Stop looking at me like that or I'm going to start believing that you like me !” Said the brown haired male in a low teasing tone when they were left alone in the kitchen, in charge of bringing drinks for everyone.

“Sssh ! Hyung !” Whispered the younger, looking around startled which made the other giggle.

“Don't worry Kookie, we're alone ! A chance I didn't say that earlier in front of everyone !” He replied bursting out.

“You wouldn't dare ! I would chop you down like an old dead tree !” Jungkook said warningly shooting daggers with his eyes but not looking convincing since his cheeks were turning red and was obviously panicking at the idea.

“That could be fun !” Chanted the older while leaving the kitchen in jolly steps.

“Yah ! Park Jimin !” He hissed before trailing after him quickly.

 

But hopefully, Jimin didn't try to embarrass the younger with teasing words. He would just smirk at him from time to time or smile proudly when he was given a reason to touch him. He still had fun in making the other drool every time there was a song of which he knew the choreo, taking advantage of it by dancing sexily. He was such a tease that Jungkook wanted revenge, so when Jimin sat back down next to him, he leaned closer.

“I want you...” He whispered into his ear. He knew he was playing with fire, but considering the shambles there were in the room, he knew he wasn't courting disaster too much. Jimin's body froze a little beside him but he didn't react and just continued to chat cheerfully with the others. So the younger came close a second time.

“I want you...” He repeated in an even more low tone, enhancing his words by rubbing slightly the brown haired male's lower back. Jimin stopped talking and moving and just bit his lower lips harshly. The taller felt quite satisfied, but not completely so he moved his hand from the other's back to put it casually on his tight, a little too close to his crotch though and leaned forward one more time.

The older stiffened even more and turned his head to look straight into Jungkook's eyes. His look was dark, his breath heavy, like he was ready to jump on him furiously but restraining himself with all of his willpower. Jungkook's smirk fainted slowly as he gulped with difficulty. He tore his eyes away from the older and distanced his body a little, coughing slightly and bringing his legs up, in case he would need to hide his arousal. Somehow, his teasing turned against him but he knew that Jimin was probably in the same state than him, even if he had started to converse with his friends again, like nothing happened. He needed to find a way for them to sleep together. But he guessed that like after most of the party they would have, he wouldn't go home and stay at Jimin's and Taehyung's apartment instead. He just prayed that the latter would have stolen the sleeping bag again to avoid any questions from him by going into the older's room. Jungkook shrugged his thoughts away and focused on what was happening in front of him instead of spacing out. He would have time to think about it later.


	14. Red Handed

They finally arrived at Jimin's and Taehyung's apartment. It was late and they were all a little tired and dizzy because of the soju they had been drinking but what was keeping Jungkook awake was his arousal that was building inside of him little by little since the teasing that he probably shouldn't have done. There was electricity running inside his body every time his hand were brushing against Jimin's and shivers running down his spine every time he was meeting his darkened gaze.

“Wanna sleep with me Kookie ?” Asked casually Jimin when the three males were brushing their teeth, elbowing each other involuntarily in the too little bathroom.

“Why don't you come sleep with me for once ?” Asked Taehyung with a cute pout.

“Oh you know, I grew used to sleeping with Jiminie hyung,” answered the younger, trying not to sound too distressed.

“Eh, so you don't want to sleep with me !” The other replied with sad puppy eyes that he knew his friends were weak to. “Maybe I could join you ! We could sleep the three of us together !” He added smiling widely.

“But Taetae, we'll never fit at three in one bed !” Said Jimin, starting to fidget. What if they ended in one bed with a sleep-talking Taehyung between them ?

“Ok... I understand, you don't want me, you punks ! But be careful in the coming days, I'll curse you with my voodoo dolls !” He said back while flying out of the bathroom with an evil grin on his face and making weird sounds as he mimicked the cursing with his fingers.

The two boys left alone chuckled firstly because their friend was really weird, and then because of relief. It would probably be harder than what they were expecting with Taehyung but hopefully, he was quite oblivious and naive.

They finished to brush their teeth hurriedly and rushed to Jimin's room. The door was barely closed that the shorter male grabbed Jungkook by his arm and pulled him closer to him, reaching his other hand out to grab the back of his neck.

“You're going to pay for the teasing,” he whispered before pulling Jungkook down for a harsh kiss. The older started to strip them hurriedly until there were no more clothes that could separate them while still attacking his lips whenever he could. He then took a few steps, making the other walk backwards until the back of his legs met the edge of the bed and pushed him on it before crawling onto him. Jungkook was slightly taken aback by the older's domination but found it quite exciting so he let him take the lead, the way he was manhandling him going straight to his groin. He tilted his head to the side when Jimin bent down to bite the skin of his neck while letting his hands running over his body, feeling his chest slowly and letting his fingers wander over his abs. Jimin lowered his hips until their bodies were touching and started to move slowly, creating delightful frictions. Jungkook bit his lower lip to suppress a moan since they couldn't take the risk to let Taehyung hear anything and brought his hands to grip on the older's hips to deepen his moves while thrusting up at the same pace, their hardening cocks rubbing against each other. Moving his right hand between them, Jungkook grabbed both of their shaft and stroked them together at a slow pace. Jimin was muffling his groans into the younger's neck, his hands wandering all over his hot but shivering body, sometimes brushing slightly his nipples. They were almost fully hard when Jimin straightened his back.

"Hold me tight," he murmured and leant back, stretching his arm out to reach his drawer. Jungkook tightened his grip just as he was told, bringing his right hand back to the other's waist while taking in the view in front of him, Jimin's every muscle tensing with the effort under the dim light of the moon and the street lights only coming through the windows. But it didn't last long because Jimin was soon back propped on his two knees and pouring some lube into his hand. He tossed the bottle away but not too far and grabbed Jungkook's hand to coat his fingers with the substance. Moving his little hands slowly on Jungkook's way bigger, he stared into his eyes with lust while biting his lips sexily and started to move his hips again at a slow pace against the younger's groin. The male hovering him was breathtaking and Jungkook felt his dick throb on his stomach and against the other's hard member. When the older let go of his hand, Jungkook brought it down between his legs and circled his entrance teasingly before pushing one finger inside or more like letting Jimin impale himself on it slowly. They started to move in sync and Jimin grabbed the other's waist to get a hold on something while biting on his lower lip to muffle his whines. Jungkook watched him bounce sensually over him and fondled his tensing body with his free hand, from his muscled thigh to his firm chest, pinching softly his hard nipple. Some fainted noises still slipped out from Jimin's mouth when Jungkook added a second finger so the older brought his own hand up to place it over his mouth. He couldn't look more hot, with his hair swinging in rhythm and his eyes torn between pleasure and the struggle to contain his moans. Jungkook definitely wanted to try this position again but somewhere where the older would be able to scream loudly, even if the fact that they needed to keep quiet was also arousing. He scissored him slowly, smirking at the sight of the brown haired male struggling to not let a sound out and even made it more difficult for him by taking his length, pressing his thumb softly over the lit which was already leaking with precum.

The younger quickly added a third finger, Jimin being surprisingly stretched already. Jimin jerked his head back in pleasure and bit harshly on his hand, fainted high pitched noises still coming out from the back of his throat. Jungkook curled his long fingers inside so that he was hitting that spot in him and he took a perverse pleasure in brushing against it with every thrust. And it did not take too much time for the older to have enough. Jimin eagerly tapped Jungkook's arm, enable to say a single word without letting moans slip out, making the younger understand that he wanted more, needed more.

The dark haired male took his fingers out quickly and reached for the lube. He coated his throbbing length slowly with it, letting Jimin the time to take a hold on himself before grabbing his hips firmly and helping him lining it up with his clenching hole. The older went down slowly, biting on his hand again and making Jungkook jerk his head back in pleasure. His cock had been neglected for too long if not practically untouched and the sudden tightness was hard to handle. Plus, the older was right, it felt so much better without any material to separate them. Jimin paused for a minute when he was almost completely filled by the younger, making it hard for the latter because of the clenching he was unconsciously doing around him. A guttural groan escaped Jungkook's throat when he finally started to move slowly, moving his hips up and down sexily. They stared into each other's lustful eyes while accelerating their rhythm and deepening their thrust little by little. Only the sound of their bodies faintly slapping against each other could be heard in the silent apartment. Jungkook let his head fall back into the mattress but still looking at the moving body over him, he started to thrust up more eagerly, digging his fingers into the older's sweaty skin. He didn't know he could go this deep inside of him, hitting Jimin's prostate with every move and making him jerk his head back with his mouth agape, still not emitting any sounds and grabbing Jungkook's wrist firmly. Their pace fastened even more, the older impaling himself on Jungkook's cock ferociously as he let out a fainted whine, his upper body falling forward but he held himself up by grabbing the younger's shoulders with his shaky hands. Jungkook moved one of his hands from the other's hip to his shaft and pumped it fast, in the same rhythm as his thrust. Jimin's body was shaking and his hole was clenching erratically around the younger's cock, making him muffle his groans by biting harshly on his lower lip. After a few more thrusts, Jungkook couldn't contain himself anymore, feeling sparkles in his lower stomach and he filled the older with his cum, making him jerk his body back again. He bounced heavily on him, impaling himself as far as he could until he came all over the dark haired male stomach while letting out a fainted high-pitched noise. Jungkook could feel his cum leaking from his contracting hole and run down his shaft sinfully. Their movements slowed down and Jimin collapsed on the younger's body, letting his head fall into the crook of his sweaty neck, breathing heavily over his burning skin. They stayed in that position for a moment, Jungkook's length still into the other, inhaling deeply and coming down from their heights. The younger laid a few soft kisses onto Jimin's shoulder while stroking his body, doing circular movements with his thumbs on his burning tights. Jimin shakily propped his body up with Jungkook's help, finally freeing his softening member and fell to his side on the bed with a sighed. He looked exhausted. The younger reached is hand out to push aside the strand of hair that was falling into his eye and smiled at him before standing up with a thumping heart.

“Do you want to shower ?” He asked in a whisper.

“Tomorrow...,” replied Jimin faintly, shaking his head.

Jungkook nodded and headed to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked in the corridor not to come face to face with Taehyung when being in that bare state, naked and covered in drying cum and sweat. The apartment being soundless, he tip-toed to the bathroom and cleaned his body with a wash cloth over the sink. He would take a shower the next day anyway but he didn't want to dirty Jimin's bedsheets too much, especially with the sperm and lube he was covered in. It was starting to get sticky.

 

When Jungkook came back into the room, he found Jimin in the exact same position, looking asleep. He put on his underwear and searched for Jimin's. Finding it, he went to the bed and started to pass it around Jimin's legs when the latter jerked his head up suddenly.

“What are you doing ?” He asked in a murmur.

“Oh, you're awake. I wanted to at least put that on you,” Jungkook answered pointing to the underwear.

Jimin smiled genuinely and finished to pull it up onto his waist. He then crawled with difficulty under the covers, soon joined by the dark haired male who snuggled into the comfort of the mattress with a relieved groan. He kind of wanted to come closer to the older but didn't move in the end. As he had told himself before, cuddling was not for them. Even if he would surely wake up with Jimin pressed against him, but it was nothing else than a sleeping habit.

“You were quickly stretched today,” said bluntly Jungkook when the thought suddenly came to his mind but getting embarrassed at his own words afterwards, face-palming mentally and cursing at himself for his lack of filter. It was still quite unusual for him to be this straightforward with sex related things.

“Oh yeah,” the brown haired male chuckled slightly. “I actually... Fingered myself earlier today, I guess that's why.”

Jungkook looked at him in shock. It was not like he had never expected the other to do so, but hearing him saying it was something else and particularly arousing. Just imagining it made Jungkook feel hot again. Jimin giggled again at the sight of the younger's expression.

“Well, I was home alone so... yeah,” he added with a soft blush, averting his gaze.

“You should have called me,” Jungkook whispered back. “So that I could watch you !” He added smirking.

“Yah ! This would be so embarrassing !” Jimin giggled, hiding behind his hands.

“But hot...”

Jimin stared at him for a moment before nodding.

“Why not...,” he said biting his lips softly.

Jungkook smiled victoriously, anticipating the time it would come. But for the moment, they had to sleep. He didn't know what time it was but seeing Jimin's eyelids and feeling his own becoming heavy, as well as the yawn he felt coming into his chest, he wished the older goodnight and snuggled a little closer unconsciously.

 

 

Unfortunately when he woke up, there was no hot body pressed against him like he was expecting and he found himself a little disappointed. Without opening his eyes not to get blinded by the sunlight yet, he let his hand wander through the sheets but it met nothing. Only an empty bed. He opened carefully one eye, putting his hand as a sun visor over his head and looked to his left then in the whole room. Jimin was nowhere in sight. He let his head fall back into the pillow and pouted slightly. He probably liked to wake up next to the cute brown haired too much but he couldn't help it. He was comfy and was keeping him warm.

Jungkook rolled to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the chilly air running on his naked legs and upper body. Not wanting to put on his tight jeans, he borrowed sweatpants from the older since he knew he wouldn't mind anyway but Jungkook still put on his own t-shirt. He then headed out of the room, stretching his body and yawning, passing in front of the bathroom in which the shower was running and entered into the kitchen where he found Taehyung eating. He hoped that he was not wearing a too strong 'after sex' smell since he hadn't been able to shower yet, but he couldn't just turn around and walk away now that the older had seen him.

“Hi, hyung !” He said, still a little sleepy, letting himself fall heavily on the chair across him.

“Hey, Kookie ! Slept well ?” Asked the older in a raspy voice while chewing on his food.

“Hm, not enough, though,” Jungkook answered without thinking. “Is there anything left to eat ?” He added quickly, wanting to avoid any question about his lack of sleep and feeling his stomach gurgling wildly.

“Yes, next to the stove, just help yourself,” replied Taehyung, sounding sleepy as well.

Jungkook did just as he was told and served himself a plate of kimchi fried rice, letting enough for Jimin if he had not eaten already. He then sat in front of the other and started to eat joyfully. Food was the best. Even if this kimchi was probably from a can it still tasted amazing for the black-haired.

“Oh Jimin, you're here,” greeted Taehyung when the said male entered the kitchen nonchalantly and walked straight to the stove, wearing basket ball shorts and a loose tank top, with a towel over his still wet hair.

“Morning' guys !” He said happily with his signature eye smile, looking perfectly fresh and in a good mood. Jungkook waved at him since his mouth was full but quickly noticed that he was walking with some difficulties, even if he was trying to hide it.

“Oh, are you hurt ? Are you limping ?” Asked Taehyung worriedly and Jungkook stopped eating for as second, a lump forming in his throat.

“No, no, I'm ok, I'm just stiff,” Jimin answered, looking at the two males since Jungkook was staring at him with concerned wide eyes, even if he knew what the reason surely was.

“Aaaaah, Jungkookie you should really go easy on him...,” Taehyung replied blankly like he was just commenting on the weather, clicking his tongue. Jungkook choked on his food and started to cough violently, the spiciness of the food burning his throat when Jimin quickly handed him a glass of water.

“Yah, I was just joking !” Laughed Taehyung, shaking his head but grinning wildly.

“You practically killed him, Tae,” Jimin chuckled as well, looking like he was not embarrassed at all by what he had say while sitting next to the younger, setting his plate down on the table.

“How can you always do those kinds of joke ?!” Complained Jungkook, his throat still burning and his eyes a little misty from all the coughing.

“I don't know, your reactions are funny I guess,” smirked Taehyung, standing up to put his plate in the sink. “Gonna take a shower~ !” He added while jolly jumping out of the room, making a V sign with his hand and leaving a pouting Jungkook behind him.

When a door sound could be heard from the corridor, the dark haired male turned to Jimin with wide eyes and sporting a worried expression but the other cut his thoughts.

“He doesn't know,” Jimin said shaking his head and smiling. “It was just a joke, relax.”

“Are you sure ?”

“Sure ! He would be awkward if he knew, and he's perfectly normal. Well, normal for the weird mate he is,” giggled the older, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Jungkook nodded slightly. Jimin might be right. He was the one living with him and knowing more than anybody else after all. Jungkook shrugged the thought away and turned on his fanboy mode, talking to Jimin about Big Bang's latest songs and remembering a few things he had read online lately about the almighty GD. Hopefully, Jimin was as excited as him about it and they both started to speak loudly, to laugh and to giggle like typical kpop fans when they were talking about their bias. They were often laughed at by their friends for acting as such fanboys but they didn't care about it nor were ashamed of it. Plus, Jungkook was glad to be able to share these moments with the other.

 

After helping Jimin with the dishes, he went directly back into Jimin's room to take his clothes and headed to the free bathroom. He turned on the water after taking his clothes off and waited for it to warm up but it never did. They might have run out of it. A little reluctant at taking an almost cold shower, Jungkook stepped into the cabin slowly, letting a whine escape his mouth when the freezing water hit his legs. Knowing that he wouldn't adapt to it anyway, he jumped under the spurt and started to stroke his body rapidly, feeling shivers run all over it and groaning like an animal as if it could give him strength and composure. Being completely wet, he turned the shower off and helped himself with Jimin's shower gel. He knew it was his by the smell he was by then so accustomed to.

He quickly cleaned his body and shampooed his hair, still shivering, before rinsing his body at the speed of light, not caring if he was whining loudly or if there was still foam on his back or on any other part of his body before stepping out of the cabin and wrapping himself in a towel. He rubbed himself energetically, hoping that it would warm him up a little and jumped into his clothes before brushing his teeth and going back into Jimin's room.

He let himself fall onto the bed next to an intensely smirking Jimin, seeking for warmth by getting closer to him. After a moment and seeing that the older was still looking at him amused, he raised and eyebrow in his direction.

“What ?” He breathed out.

“Oh, nothing...,” chuckled the brown haired, finally getting his attention back to the book he had in hands, but keeping a wide grin plastered onto his face.

“What ?!” Repeated Jungkook in a whiny tone, getting annoyed by the obvious teasing.

“Oh, you just seemed to have fun into the shower...,” answered Jimin, feigning to read but his eyes weren't moving at all. “Was yesterday not enough ?”

“What ? What are you talking about ?”

“Oh come on, I heard you whining and groaning !” breathed the older, finally looking back at Jungkook sporting a 'I know what you did in there' look. It took only a second for the dark haired male to understand what he was implying.

“What ? No !” He screamed, straightening his body and rolling his eyes. “There was no more hot water ! You and Taehyungie hyung used it all !” He defended himself vigorously. Jimin exploded, covering his laughing face with his hand, not expecting this answer and the outraged look on the younger's face.

“Aaaah, so this was it ! Too bad... The noises you made were exciting....,” he replied in a suggesting tone, trailing Jungkook's bicep with a finger.

“You perv !” Jungkook laughed, punching him in the chest. “It was definitely not enough for you !”

He was about to make a move on the older, already imagining capturing his lips in a heated kiss when the door flew open on Taehyung who walked casually to the bed and let himself fall on it ungracefully. The two boys awkwardly fidgeted, Jimin going back to feigning his reading and Jungkook playing with his fingers, feigning boredom. They surely had to be more careful or would get caught red handed. It was not an easy thing to hide such a relationship to their friends in the end.

“So, what should we do today ?” Asked the intruder, sporting a blank face and reaching his hand out to tickle the brown-haired male's foot absent-mindedly.

“Yah ! Stop it !” Chuckled Jimin, shaking his legs until Taehyung actually stopped.

“I don't want to stay here...,” He pouted, showing his best puppy eyes to the other boys.

“I don't know...,” began Jungkook, looking at the ceiling like to find ideas in it. “Arcade games ? Park ? Should we go to the studio ? Or do some music ?”

“Aaaaaah, I don't know !” Groaned Taehyung loudly. “I'm so bored I don't even know what I want to do...”

“Do you still have the bikes in the basement ? We could go for a ride ?” Tried Jungkook again. He was kind of bored too, and since he would obviously not be able to do what he was planning to do to the brown-haired boy sitting next to him, he wanted to at least do something interesting. Procrastination was for another day.

“Oh yes ! That could be great !” Replied the older with sparkling eyes and sitting up suddenly.

“But we only have two bikes,” Said Jimin, finally putting his book aside and pouting slightly.

“Namjoon hyung has one, and he said that he doesn't use it that much !” JUngkook said lightly. “I can ask him if I can borrow it !”

 

 

After a long afternoon of riding around town, eating street food and chilling in a park, Jungkook headed home. He kept Namjoon's bike since the blond male told him to because the last time he had used it, he had fallen badly and didn't want to touch it anymore. Apparently, Jin had also convinced him that he shouldn't get near it or everything of the sort because he was too clumsy and would not only hurt himself but could hurt others, which was indeed true.

Finally getting into his bed, Jungkook sighed in relief. The day had been tiring even if really enjoyable. Particularly because of Taehyung, for both. The older seemed to be in such a good mood for the last few weeks that he wouldn't stop cracking jokes and be all cheerful. It was great to see him that happy, but it was also exhausting because Jimin was encouraging him too much. So at the end of the day, Jungkook felt like he had babysitted the two older males during the entire afternoon when he was supposed to be the less immature. Of course, he had had fun with them, a lot even, but they didn't seem to be really careful about what was around them, particularly when they were biking and Jungkook felt like he had to be attentive for the three of them. He suddenly felt so grateful to his parents who might have been looking after him and his brother all this time without complaining when they were literal hurricanes. It probably was exhausting to have children.

The second reason why Jungkook was feeling so relieved was that he and Jimin had not made any mistakes. It was even surprising how much they were being natural around each other. There were still a few times where the brown haired male had acted in a way that would turn on the younger, especially when he was starting to dance randomly and shake his booty right in front of Jungkook's face, but it was not intentional. And Jungkook was becoming better at controlling himself, at least when there were people around. They still had to be careful though, because Taehyung was probably the easiest to mislead, unlike their other friends. Any of them would have noticed the awkwardness filling the room when he had come in without even knocking. And hopefully for them he hadn't opened the door three seconds later because Jungkook was certain that they would have been making out furiously.

He still quite didn't like the idea of lying and he was sure that Jimin was feeling the same, but he couldn't pull himself to say it for the moment. He was too aware that bringing their relationship to light would make it sound too real. And he was too afraid of his friends' reactions. Some would be happy, probably, but he also knew that it could become a mess since they both weren't clearly aware of what they were doing or what their relationship was exactly themselves. He wanted to hope that they would all accept it, but in the same time, if he was to discover that two of his friends were sleeping with each other, he would probably get slightly conflicted about the situation because such a relationship could create more troubles than goods in a group of friends. Of course the best solution would be to stop everything, to tell Jimin that they shouldn't have sex together, it was an awful idea from the start after all, but he wasn't able to bring himself to his senses. He didn't want to end it yet, he didn't want to imagine what he would be like without it, without Jimin. His feelings would probably worsen with time but he still hoped that they would be able to deal with it properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again <3  
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it !!   
> See you soon~
> 
> DK.


	15. The Seven Bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo Whaddup ! I hope everyone's fine and will enjoy this chapter ㅋㅋㅋ  
> I'm so proud of BTS and ARMYs together doing so great so far with the comeback !
> 
> Anyway~ Have a nice reading !  
> DK.

The Wednesday afternoon class was particularly boring. Jungkook had taken it thinking that it could be interesting, which it was not. It was just a slow lecture about boring theories made by boring people on some boring movies. And the teacher was nothing but interesting either. He was only speaking with a monotonous voice, reading his own slide show that he would give them anyway, looking like it was the worst day of his life. And he was not the only one. The whole class was lethargic, some yawning, other sleeping, while some brave ones were actually listening to the lecture but Jungkook could see that their eyelids seemed to become heavier at each word. It was so awful that none had even the courage to take their phones out to play games or just text their friends.

Jungkook was exactly the same as the others, his head propped lazily on his hand and spacing out, thinking about what he would be eating at dinner. He was hesitating between ordering a pizza or actually cooking something when his phone went off in his pocket, waking him up from his mental nap. He discreetly took it out, not wanting to alert the teacher even if he would probably not give a damn anyway and unlocked it, feeling his lips stretching into a smile when he saw Jimin's name on the screen.

'Tae's going to the cinema with Hobie hyung at 5PM. Will be home alone :P'

Nothing could have wake him up more than that. After this course the only thing he wanted to do usually was to go to bed, but at that moment, he actually felt particularly in a good mood. The only thing he had to do was to be patient for forty more minutes until he could head straight to Jimin's house.

'I'll come right after class !' He typed quickly, a smirk already spreading on his face. He couldn't say no to his offer after all. Mostly because he was craving for a pleasurable moment with the older and it was not that easy to find some time alone with Jimin. So this was the perfect timing. He would just have the time to ride to the older's apartment after his course.

Plus, he kind of wanted to try new things out. He was already surprisingly at ease with gay sex, or at least with doing it with Jimin, but he knew that there were a lot of other things he had to learn and, like in sports, only practice could make him improve. He wasn't too worried about it though because most of the things he had done had came quite naturally. He wasn't the Golden Maknae for nothing in the end, good at everything, including sex.

 

The last ten minutes seemed to last for an eternity but it eventually came to an end. Everyone in the classroom sighed in relief when the teacher finally dismissed them and Jungkook had never packed his stuffs that quickly ever before. He hurried out of the building to his bike which had become is new favourite means of transportation since Namjoon had lent it to him, and pedalled out of the campus. He loved so much to ride a bike that he didn't know how he had spent that much time without it. Feeling the soft air brushing against his cheeks and taking a few shortcuts he knew by heart, he quickly arrived in front of the brown haired male apartment. He parked in front of the block of flats, padlocking his bike on one of the metal bars and entered the familiar building. Climbing the stairs two by two, he only slowed down when he reached the older's door, taking a moment to catch his breath and fan himself. The weather was becoming really hot but the dark haired was still wearing a warm hoodie and black jeans. Plus, biking and running up the stairs had not helped him to stay cool. But he knew he would be sweating in approximately fifteen minutes so why should he care about it.

He knocked on the door and waited for the brown haired to invite him in even if he knew the code and was used to coming in without a warning. The door opened quickly on the shorter male, slightly dishevelled, wearing black sweatpants and a very loose white tank top that Jungkook was finding particularly hot. Jimin had so many of them yet the younger couldn't help but think he still liked them too much. Showing his shoulders and collarbones as well as his ribcage, it was probably the outfit he liked the most on the older, if not his naked state, and hopefully he was wearing those quite often since summer was coming.

Jimin grabbed the younger by his hoodie without a word and pulled him inside with strength, quickly closing the door behind him and pinning him against it, crashing his thick lips against his. Jungkook was taken aback by his eagerness but he got a grip on himself fast, leaning into the kiss passionately and griping the older's waist to make their crotch grind on each other. Muffled sounds came from both their mouths as they shuffled blindly to Jimin's room, only breaking the rough kiss when Jungkook pushed the older onto the bed. He took almost everything in one go, shoes, hoodie and t-shirt, tossing them anywhere, before crawling over the other who was already panting, but not giving him the time to catch his breath. Their lips collided once again as the younger started to roll his hips eagerly, Jimin's hands wandering over his bare torso and scratching his back. Jungkook could feel his clothed length rubbing against the other's hardening one, making both of them groan in pleasure into the messy kiss, their tongues already dancing together. He tugged on the brown haired male's shirt, lifting it just enough to pass his hand under it and pressed his palm against his tensing abs. The older let his hands run downJungkook's back before trailing to his lower stomach to finally insert his fingers into the waist band of his underwear, tugging at it slightly. As he was thrusting his hips up, deepening the friction, Jimin unbuttoned the younger's pants and pushed them down, freeing his boner, and grabbed his naked butt cheeks to make him grind on him harder. Jungkook let a guttural groan escape his mouth and broke the kiss to shove his head into the older's neck, biting on the skin harshly. But there was still too many clothes on him so he straightened himself, making Jimin whine at the sudden loss of contact, and stood up to take off the last pieces of clothes he was wearing, encouraging the other to do the same with only a look. While he was doing so, Jungkook reached the drawer and took one of the so many bottles of lube there were in it, taking a mental note to ask the older about it later.

He tossed it on the bed and eyed Jimin who was pumping himself slowly while staring back at him with lustful eyes. He was so hot, so perfect. Licking his lips, Jungkook leant back over him and put his hand over the other's, setting the pace of his jacking while still staring into his darkened eyes and shaking pupils. He then went down to his chest, taking one of his hardening nipples between his lips and curled his tongue around it, making Jimin arch his back a little with a muffled moan.

“Hurry ! I want you !” Cried the older eagerly making Jungkook let go of his shaft and his nipple and straighten once again to grab the bottle of lube.

“On all four,” he ordered with a low voice while coating his fingers.

Jimin rolled over and propped himself on his knees without a question but instead of inserting his fingers like the older was certainly expecting, Jungkook leant forward and, holding his butt cheeks to spread them, he let his tongue run around his hole in circles. A delighted and surprised moan escaped Jimin's mouth who unconsciously jerked his hips back into the younger's face, spreading his legs wider for better access. Jungkook contained a chuckle and started eating him out more vigorously, sometimes digging his tongue into the other but only in a teasing way and never letting it too long inside. Jimin was hardly containing his whines of pleasure, indistinctly groaning the dark haired male's full name, his legs slightly shaking. Hearing his name being spoken in such a hot way, Jungkook's cock throbbed against his tight and wanting more, he deeply inserted his wet muscle into the older's tightness, making him cry louder. Sure it was kind of weird to have his tongue into the other's hole, but the way Jimin was reacting, moaning loudly and clenching around his wet muscle was freaking exciting and definitely worth it. He kept on pushing his tongue inside of him while reaching the front of the older with his un-lubed hand. He let it slide on Jimin's abs and lower stomach before grabbing his tensed shaft, pumping it slowly only to earn more groans from him. Jungkook finally moved his head up trailing wet kisses on Jimin's lower back before pushing one of his fingers inside his clenching and leaking with saliva hole.

“Another one !” The older breathed out, already thrusting his hips back eagerly. Jungkook groaned from excitement and inserted a second finger right away. He let go of the older's cock to grab his waist firmly, pushing his fingers further and scissoring him slowly. He straightened his back, letting his own leaking cock rub against Jimin's inner thigh, biting on his lips, taking in the view of his muscled back tensing with each movement.

“You're so hot...,” he groaned, not sure though if the older could hear him within his muffled whines of pleasure.

It didn't take longue before he retreated his hand and pushed Jimin back on the mattress, making him face him again and leant over him, inserting his three fingers deeply in one go.

“Ah there !” Screamed the older, griping the younger's shoulders and bending his knees to dig his feet into the mattress and jerk his hips up on his slender fingers. Jungkook gave him a short wild kiss before bringing his head closer to his chest and licking eagerly one of his nipples again. Jimin had become a heavy breathing mess under him already. But Jungkook wanted to play with him a little longer, to hear him beg for him sexily.

“I'm so... close ! Please !” He pleaded, making the younger accelerate his thrust with his fingers while biting slightly on his nipple.

“Jungkook !” He cried loudly, probably struggling to hold his orgasm back, but just a few more thrust and cum spurted out from his length onto both their bodies as his hole clenched violently around the dark haired male's fingers. He slowed his pace down before pulling out, taking his own throbbing and neglected cock in his lubed hand to pump it slowly. He trailed down in wet kisses from Jimin's nipple to his abs, letting him the time to come back to reality, licking some of his cum sensually. The older was watching him through half lidded eyes, licking his own lips eagerly.

Jungkook was about to take the older's softening cock to stroke it and bring it back to its hard state when Jimin straightened suddenly, pushing him back to sit on his heels, surprising him. He straddled the younger quickly and lining his cock with his entrance, lowered his body onto it, without coating it with more lube, making the younger's breath shake in pleasure. The brown haired winced a little but didn't lose time to move at a fast pace, grabbing Jungkook by his neck and bringing him into a passionate kiss to muffle both their groans. Jungkook hold his hips tightly, accompanying his thrust. He could feel Jimin's boner rising and rubbing against his stomach so he brought his right hand between their bodies, took it firmly in hand and pressed his thumb on the lit with circular moves. The older jerked his head back with a long whine, his arms surrounding tightly the dark haired male shoulders, closing his eyes and letting his jaw fall slightly, exposing his neck for the other to bite it.

Jungkook couldn't resist to his flawless, so appealing neck. It was soft but his veins were popping out in the effort, making him look even hotter, if it was still possible. He buried his head into it and bit harshly on the skin, muffling his moans into it.

Feeling Jimin's struggle at keeping a regular pace, he pushed him softly backward, making him lay on his back again before deepening his thrusts, passing one of the older's leg over his shoulder.

“Oh shit J-Jimin... You feel so good !” He breathed right next to his ear, making him clench around his dick and moan desperately.

He was close to his release and accelerated his pace, pounding into the older furiously and hitting his prostate with strength. Jimin was crying his name again and jerking his butt up, making their bodies banging together with sinful sounds. His legs started to shake uncontrollably and as Jungkook shoved his head into the other's sweating neck once again, he felt his hole tensing around his hard member and a warm fluid spreading between their clashing bodies. Already on the edge, he didn't hold it in anymore and released his seed inside of Jimin, riding his orgasm in slower but deeper thrusts.

He waited a few seconds before pulling out slowly and falling next to a heavy breathing Jimin.

“Wow...,” the older whispered in a hoarse voice while staring at the ceiling.

Jungkook smirked widely, appreciating the 'praise'. They caught their breath for a minute, not saying a word. The younger couldn't feel more delighted. It seemed like the sex with Jimin was getting better every time. They finally turned their heads to face each other, both of them smiling widely. Jimin was looking quite exhausted but the younger guessed that it was the effect of coming twice.

“Oh hyung, I have a question. Why so many bottles of lube ?” Jungkook asked with a smirk when he remembered the mental note he had taken previously and pointing at the drawer, making Jimin giggle in his delicate and soothing voice.

“Oh that, It's safer to have many than to run out of it, I guess...”

“But still ! How many ?” Added Jungkook hovering over the older to reach the drawer but the latter grabbed his arms, chuckling. “Let me count !”

“No you won't ! It's embarrassing!” Laughed the brown haired, still griping his wrists quite weakly though and even throwing his leg over him, trying to still him. But Jungkook took the upper hand quite easily, locking Jimin under him and holding both his wrists tightly in his much larger hand. He smirked victoriously, even if it was not much of an accomplishment to manhandle someone as weak as Jimin was at the moment, before reaching his free hand to the drawer and peeking inside.

“Aish, ok, ok, I give up, I have many bottles...,” finally said the older, making Jungkook release him before he counted the bottles with widening eyes.

“Seriously ?! Seven bottles hyung ?!”

“Yeah ! So what ? I like to be prepared !” Jimin defended himself vigorously.

“Seven freaking bottles !” Repeated the younger, laughing his ass off and falling back onto the bed.

“I don't see what is wrong with that !” Pouted the brown haired male slightly.

“No but seriously, why do you have so many ?” He asked still shaking in laughters.

“Ah... I don't know, I just bought some and then thought I ran out of it and... yeah, this just happened,” answered Jimin embarrassed but starting to giggle again.

They stayed in bed for moment until their laughter died out and headed to the bathroom together. It was not like they would get embarrassed to see the other naked anymore so they just decided to spare some water and some time by showering together. Plus, Jimin was a little unsteady on his legs so the younger thought that helping him was the least he could do for him.

Feeling hungry when they were finally dressed up, even if it was still early, the two males stomped to the kitchen, put some rice to cook on the stove and cut some vegetables and meat in an attempt of making bibimbap. It was their first try but Jungkook was craving for it, and the older too, so they just followed a recipe online step by step. Jungkook just wished that they would not completely mess up this time since it was often a disaster when they were cooking together.

It was about 7PM and they were practically done when the door of the apartment opened widely, letting in Taehyung and Hoseok loudly speaking about the movie they had just seen.

“Hey Tae, Hobi hyung !” Cheered Jimin when the two males came into the kitchen.

“Hi, hyung,” Followed Jungkook, tearing his eyes away from the recipe on his phone's screen to greet his friends.

“Jiminie ! Jungkookie !” Sang the older happily and coming closer to give them a friendly but clingy hug.

“Hey ! Kookie you're here !” Said happily the last one with a wide grin plastered on his face, patting the younger's shoulder and stroking his neck slightly before leaning onto Jimin to back hug him and watch over his shoulder as he was disposing rice into bowls.

“Wow ! You're making Bibimbap ?! I want some !”

“Really ?! I want some too !” Added Hoseok, leaning over Jimin's other shoulder.

“Aish... Just make it yourself !” Replied Jimin, smashing both of their chest to make them go away. Jungkook chuckled and helped Jimin by putting the ingredients over the rice while he was cracking two eggs into a bowl, only to keep the yolk.

“Please ! Please ! Please !” Whined Taehyung eagerly, soon joined by Hoseok who didn't hesitate to act cute while doing those weird noises that he was the only one able to do, at least without getting embarrassed.

“Pssshh ! Go away !” Scolded Jimin, waving his hand like he was shooing a bug away before taking his bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other to set himself at the table, with slight difficulty that seemed to go unnoticed by the two new comers hopefully. Jungkook sat down in front of him, silently laughing at the two other males who were showing off everything they had to at least have one spoon of the freshly prepared bibimbap.

“Come on ! This looks so good ! Pleaaase !” Taehyung pleaded again, trying to act cute as well by pouting slightly and showing puppy eyes.

“Aish...” Sighed Jimin desperately while stirring vigorously the ingredients and the rice. “One spoon ! That's all I'm giving you !” He finally agreed, shaking his head but smiling adorably.

“And me ? Can't I have some too ?” Pleaded Hoseok as well, trying to make the same puppy eyes but it was a ridiculous failure.

“Come on hyung, I'll give you some,” finally said Jungkook, filling a spoonful of the meal before bringing it to the older's mouth. His eyes lightened up in sparkles and he engulfed the spoon before making a dramatical expression.

“How is it ?” Asked the shorter male inquisitively, looking between Hoseok and Taehyung who was making the same face as the dancer.

They both showed two thumbs up while chewing happily, making a glistening smile spreading on Jimin's face.

“Yeah ! We didn't screw up this time !” He said, reaching his hand out to high five the younger who smiled back at him before taking a spoonful himself. It was indeed really great. Not as good as those you can have at the restaurant, particularly the one ran by the old man who looked like his grandfather, but it was still tasty. Jungkook felt proud even if Jimin had done most of the work.

“Awh I'm hungry now...,” whined the dancer with a pout forming on his lips.

“Should we order something ? I don't feel like cooking...,” answered Taehyung with his head propped on his hands.

“Here hyung, just eat some more,” said Jungkook bringing another spoon into the others' direction. “We can order something later as well !”

Hoseok was the closest and the fastest to get the spoon and chewed happily again but Jungkook filled another one for Taehyung.

“You're too nice Jungkook !” Giggled Jimin but stood up to get two other spoons anyway. They placed the bowls in the middle of the table, the four of them digging into it in turns. Jungkook and Jimin listened while the two other summarized the movie they had just seen, which obviously included super heroes and a lot of action. It was not much Jungkook's style. Well, he liked geeky stuffs and super heroes of course, but he wouldn't go to the cinema if it was not for a horror movie or a big event like the Star Wars movies or Iron Man. It was much the kind of things he would be watching on gloomy days when he wasn't feeling like going out of his bed. That or when he was doing a movie night with his friends because it would always make them laugh and make them feel like they were children again, dreaming of becoming the heroes.

When they had finished the two bowls, not even letting one rice grain, Hoseok and Taehyung offered to do the dishes since they had not helped to prepare the meal and the two other males went gladly to the living room, letting themselves fall heavily on the couch.

“Does it hurt that much ?” Asked the younger in a low tone, noticing Jimin's wince as his body hit the soft cushions.

“Oh no it's ok, I'm just a little sore. It will go away soon,” he replied with a reassuring smile.

“Seriously, I'm ok, don't worry ! And don't dare being nicer to me next time because of this !” He added in a whisper, seeing how the younger was not looking convinced.

“Yes sir ! Understood !” Replied Jungkook, chuckling at the remark and lowering his head with a soft smile.

He felt Jimin's gaze on him but didn't move, looking at his fingers. Even if he was becoming more and more comfortable around the older, there was still something in his eyes that would make him feel little. He couldn't clearly identify what it was, but somehow, his gaze was so intense that the younger had trouble to decipher what was going on inside his mind. He could easily admit that these beautiful orbs were his weakness.

“Ah, I hope that Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung will do a concert soon...,” Jimin said, finally tearing his eyes away from the dark haired and letting his head fall backward on the sofa with a sigh. “It was so much fun last time !”

“Hm, I hope too,” nodded Jungkook before imitating Jimin's position.

“And I'd like to do more stages as well...”

“Really ? Why don't you ?” Asked the younger, jerking his head back up to look at the older.

“I don't know... I think I still need to improve my dancing,” Jimin pouted slightly.

“Are you kidding me ? Your dancing skills are already awesome !”

Jungkook looked at the older whose lips curled into a shy smile. He was stunned that he wasn't realising how much of a talented dancer he was.

“Ah, don't say that ! But I'll work harder and I'll try to do another competition when I'm ready,” he said determined.

“If you wait to feel ready to do a dance competition you'll never do it Jimin-ah !”

Hoseok's voice made them both turn their heads at the same time. He was sporting a bright smile as always and sat in the armchair in front of them.

“Trust me, there's nothing like performances to make you improve,” he added in a convincing tone.

“But it's easy for you to say this hyung ! You're even good at freestyle !” The brown haired chuckled.

“This is something that you learn by doing competitions ! And you really improved a lot already. Next time I'll bring you with me and you're not running away !” The older said warningly when he saw Jimin's hesitation.

“But I'm not ready !” He still tried to argue.

“Yes you are hyung !” Finally insisted Jungkook with his eyes wide open to prove his point. “Your dancing is amazing and even at the concert last time you really impressed me !”

“Aish... Ok, but if I fail, you two will pay for it !” Jimin gave up, wanting to sound menacing but he couldn't hide the smile and excitement he was feeling to perform again.

“What ? What's going on ?” Taehyung asked, entering the living room.

“Jimin is coming with me to the next dance competition !” Said Hoseok excitedly.

“Wow ! Congratulation, considering how long I've been trying to convince him already !” He sang happily, sitting on the couch next to Jimin and resting his head on his shoulder.

Jungkook was impatient to see the two dancers on stage again. He had already been to a few of their competitions but it had been a moment since he had last seen them on stage. He hoped that all of them would be able to go and cheer them up, yet he knew already that everybody wanted to, bevause they all were supportive for each other.

Jungkook was thinking a lot about one thing, that it could be so much fun if all of them were to develop a project together, like starting up a band or something, since they all had different talents and voices. It was a crazy idea of course, but somehow, it made him smile. They were all fond of music and were all attracted to performances. Standing on a stage with his closest friends would for sure be the most beautiful moment in his life.


	16. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I re-read this chapter three times and corrected mistakes three times already because my internet is a bitch :D  
> So yeah... I might have missed a few things on the third reading, please forgive my laziness for a fourth round and enjoy ?  
> Thanks to you all for reading and sticking with the story !  
> See you~
> 
> DK.

“Ah ! They're finally here !” Hoseok sang, pointing his finger into Namjoon and Taehyung direction who were coming down the street. They were meeting at the mall to buy a few things to throw a party at Jin and Yoongi's place. It was the two rapper's band first year anniversary so they had to celebrate. One year ago, to the day, they had decided to start writing together while a little drunk and it was probably the best decision they ever made. And even if the two concerned had been insisting many times that it was not needed to have a party for this, they had no other choice than complying in the end because their five friends had already planned everything.

“Yah ! Why are you so late ?” Jin asked the two males with amusement while they were greeting everyone.

“Ah, we got lost,” the blond haired answered slightly embarrassed, scratching the back of his head and sporting a smile that showed his dimples.

“Lost ? How could you get lost from the campus to here ?” Yoongi chuckled, saying out loud what they were all thinking.

“Well, we just wanted to try a shortcut but it wasn't one in the end and we found ourselves in a weird place we didn't know,” Taehyung explained with a chuckle and his signature wide smile, making all of them laugh. They knew that the two males were not good at directions but losing their way on this part of town they should be knowing perfectly by now was a first.

“I swear you two are lost causes,” Jimin giggled, face palming loudly.

“Says the guy who forgot his keys at my apartment and only realised it when he was in front of his door,” Yoongi teased as they all started to walk inside the large building, making Jimin's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

It took them an hour to get everything that was needed, including party hat decorated with Disney princesses chosen by Jin and a big rainbow cake and after passing before the slightly taken aback by their choice of supply cashier, they headed straight to the olders' apartment.

And the party was going pretty smoothly with Namjoon and Jin cracking horrible inside jokes every now and then, until the moment Jungkook decided it was time to empty his bladder after a few cans of beer as he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol running into his system.

 

“Stop Jimin ! What if someone comes in ?” Jungkook whispered into the brown haired ear, trying to keep his voice low and pushing his chest slightly.

Jungkook only wanted to go back to the party but right before he could pass through the door, Jimin who was certainly a little drunk had slipped in and had started to kiss him eagerly. This was such a bad idea because the only thing they would get was a boner and no time to relieve it.  
“I locked the door... Chill,” he answered with a smirk, tugging at the younger's belt softly while tracing his jawline with his breath.

“Still...”

They shouldn't be flirting here. Jungkook knew it and he wanted to stop the other from going further but the moment he crossed his darken eyes, he felt like he was melting into his arms, like his legs and arms had turned into jelly and he leaned down to kiss the older vigorously. But he should have resisted and stopped when he still could. Because the door opened widely on a pretty shocked Yoongi, startling the two boys. His eyes were for once looking like they were about to pop out from their orbits and his jaw was hanging so low that it could touch the ground. He wasn't saying anything and the two other males either even if Jungkook wanted to explain to Jimin how to actually lock a door. They were just staring back at each other, frozen on the spot, until Jungkook got the brilliant idea to drag the older into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“What the fuck ?” He spoke loudly in a weird high-pitched tone, totally awestruck, his eyes getting even bigger, if it was possible.

“Sssh, hyung please don't say anything, I beg you, w-we can explain, we have a reason for not telling all of you so please listen to us and do not tell the others...” Jungkook rambled in panic without even pausing to breath until Jimin put his hand on his shoulder soothingly before he would have a heart attack.

“Jungkookie, relax, its too late anyway,” he said with a little sorry smile before biting his lips anxiously.

“Jungkook, are you gay ?” Yoongi breathed out, looking like he would never get over the shock of discovering his two friends making out in his bathroom.

“Well I... I'm bi...” the dark haired stuttered, looking back at the older with apprehension. The short male's mouth finally closed but his expression was still not showing anything but mere astonishment. He probably wasn't expecting that and Jungkook started to fidget, thinking that his friend might not accept it and would start to scold them. Yoongi finally ran his hand through his hazelnut hair and went to sit down on the toilet's lid, sighing heavily.

“Gosh, this is much to take in...” he whispered to himself.

“I'm sorry hyung,” Jungkook breathed out in a strangled voice. He was feeling like he was about to cry but hopefully he wouldn't, thanks to Jimin's hand that was stroking the small of his back softly and the comforting glances he was shooting at him.

“Hyung, we didn't want to create trouble, that's all. I guess we're just like, messing around ? And that's why we didn't want all of you to know because we knew that you would be upset about it. I'm sorry...” Jimin tried to explain in a soft but guilty tone.

“Alright don't apologise, I'm just... surprised. I mean, I do not totally agree with whatever you two are in, obviously, have you ever thought about what would happen when you will actually stop messing around ?” The male replied with raised eyebrows. He was surely annoyed yet, he didn't look angry at them. Jimin and Jungkook just kept silent, lowering their gazes. They sure had thought about it but had never voiced it out. They didn't want to think about it, even if it was the reason they didn't want to tell their friends about their special relationship.

“I'm not scolding you guys,” he added in a slightly softer tone but his eyes were still fierce. “I mean, who am I to judge you anyway ? It's just that... I'm afraid that it would tear us apart somehow, and this is a thing I don't want to even imagine because I love our group of friends, I love each of you and I don't want to be unable to see you guys together because you can't stand each other anymore.”

The words seemed to hit Jimin as much as it was hitting Jungkook. The younger had been thinking a lot about those consequences Namjoon was talking about, yet he kept on telling himself that it could never happen. But the words coming out from Yoongi's mouth were only the truth. What ifs. And he knew that it wasn't only a 'what if' but a 'when'. Because this situation couldn't last forever.

“I-I love all of you too, hyung, and I don't want that either,” Jungkook spoke quietly. A heavy silence settled in the bathroom, only their breathing could be heard but Jungkook swear he could hear how hard the three of them were thinking.

The door knob shook followed by a knock, cutting them out of their trance.

“Hey ! Don't monopolise the bathroom, I need to pee !” Taehyung's muffled voice echoed in the silent room.

“Just five more minutes Taetae !” Yoongi said loudly enough for the boy to hear it through the closed door.

“Five minutes ?! Hyung, who's in there ? What are you doing ?” He asked while banging on the door.

“We're talking, just five minutes,” the rapper added, rolling his eyes.

“Talking ?! I can't hold it in ! Please talk somewhere else !” Taehyung whined cutely and it brought a light smile on all of their faces.

“Alright,” he spoke loudly before adding in a lower tone, “Let's go into my room.”

The three males got out, or more let themselves get pushed out of the way by Taehyung who was literally jumping on place and they headed straight to the rapper's bedroom. Once they were sitting comfortably enough, they eyed each other and Yoongi sighed one more time but he seemed to be less tensed and was even sporting a sympathetic smile.

“Listen hyung,” Jimin started, getting both his and Jungkook's attention. “I know, well, we know we're not doing something particularly smart and that it could create trouble, yet,” he paused for a second, glancing at the younger. “I think that we're mature enough to deal with it properly. I know that I won't let all of this affect our band. I promise that when... When it will come to an end, it will not affect us.”

Yoongi nodded slightly but stayed silent for a moment, in thoughts. Jungkook held his breath, waiting for the older to give his opinion but he was feeling slightly conflicted about Jimin's statement. He also wanted to promise the same thing yet he couldn't help but hope that this 'end' would not come too fast.

“Alright, I want to trust you guys. So I will, but please keep that promise and don't disappoint me. And I'm not going to tell the others if it's what you want but be more careful because I'm not going to cover up your asses either.” He said half understanding and half warning as he was looking at both of them with piercing eyes. That gaze was definitely making them want to keep that promise.

“Thanks hyung...” the two youngers whispered in unison, smiling softly. It was such a relief and they were feeling really thankful to their friend but somehow, Jungkook couldn't relax totally. Because the reality of the situation was finally sinking on him and it was hard to swallow it. Yet, he didn't want to think about it for now. His relationship with Jimin had improved so much that at the moment, he wanted to believe that nothing would turn out badly.

“So, bisexual Jungkook-ah ?” Yoongi said with a smirk. “I sure wasn't expecting this, but you know this is cool.”

Jungkook smiled back at him with a little blush and nodded. He knew that his friend wasn't the kind to mind his sexuality but it was still a relief to have his support, to know that he was loving him anyway.

 

 

The sun was already down and Jungkook was lazily hanging out his laundry while singing over the music on a Friday night. He wasn't feeling like going out even if some of his classmates were going to the bar, probably to get wasted anyway, and even less when he saw the heavy rain that had started to fall two minutes before. He just wanted to stay into the comfort of his little apartment even if he hadn't much things to do. He would just end the night by watching a movie, certainly a horror one. There was this one about zombie apocalypse that he hadn't watched yet but which seemed pretty thrilling.

Already getting excited at the night he would be spending nicely and not caring about his phone going off repeatedly for the last fifteen minutes, probably his friends calling him a wimp or a granddad for not going out with them, he started to do his dishes quickly. His hands were full of foam when a loud knock on his door surprised him. He wasn't expecting anyone and his neighbours were not the kind to come and ask because they had ran out of flour or eggs. They were already barely answering to his greetings when he would meet them in the hallways so asking for a favour would be miraculous. He rinsed and dried his hands fast before getting to the door on which another urgent knock could be heard. He opened the door a little and peeked outside, gasping and opening it wide when he saw Jimin standing there, drenched and shivering in a sport outfit. Yet, even if he was slightly worried that the male would catch a cold, he couldn't complain at the sight. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt that was sticking to his toned chest and his dripping hair was only giving him an awfully sexy look.

“Thank God, you're home !” Jimin said in relief while passing in front of Jungkook but staying into the entry not to soak the younger's apartment.

“Hyung, you're drenched !” Jungkook breathed out, staring at the other with wide eyes and resisting to the urge to kiss him eagerly on the spot.

“No way, I hadn't noticed !” He chuckled, making the dark haired mentally face palm at his own stupidity.

“Go take a shower, I'll bring you clothes,” he replied, shoving the shorter into the bathroom and going to his dresser to find something that would suit the shorter and keep him warm. Underwear, socks, grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a big black comfy hoodie. He went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door timidly.

“Can I come in hyung ?” He asked, opening the door just a little to hear the water running.

“Why do you even ask ?” Jimin chuckled from behind the glass door which was covered in steam.

“Habits,” the dark haired answered with a smile and tore the door open. He left the clothes on a cupboard next to the sink and took Jimin's wet clothes to hang them with his own.

“Are you hungry ?”

“No I'm ok, I'll leave when the rain stops, I don't want to bother you,” the older answered.

“Like you're bothering me, seriously,” Jungkook replied, shaking his head softly before leaving the bathroom. He hung out the clothes to dry and went to take out some of the rests he had in his fridge to heat them up. Jimin might not be hungry but he was. He still put more than needed into the pan because he knew that the brown haired would never say no to food, particularly after doing sports, what Jungkook assumed he was doing according to his outfit.

Jungkook glanced at the window only to gladly see that the rain was still falling heavily outside while he filled two plates with the fried rice and spicy marinated pork Jin had given him during the week. That was a thing he would do sometimes, cook a few dishes and give them out to Jungkook, probably because he was the younger, but he wouldn't complain. Jin was such a better cook than him.

Jimin came out of the bathroom not long after, wrapped in Jungkook's too big clothes. The younger couldn't help but think that his friend was looking cute with his hands disappearing under the long sleeves and the pants that were falling to low, covering most of his feet.

“Oh shut up !” Jimin breathed out in fake annoyance after seeing the taller male's smirking face.

“I didn't say anything !” Jungkook defended himself, bringing the two plates with him to the bed.

“No but your thoughts are so loud I can hear them,” he replied with a chuckle, sitting himself comfortably on the mattress and taking the plate Jungkook was handing him without even protesting.

“You did this ?” He asked with wide eyes after tasting the food.

“Jin-hyung.”

“Ah, of course it's Jin-hyung,” Jimin shrugged with a teasing smile.

“Careful of what you're saying or I'll kick you out under the rain hyung,” the dark haired winked and like to enhance his sentence, a lightning illuminated the apartment followed by loud thunder echoing outside.

“You wouldn't,” the older replied, shaking his head.

“You bet ?” Jungkook asked with a teasing smile and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Jimin stared at him for a second with his mouth full.

“You're so evil,” he finally chuckled after swallowing. “Ok.”

“What ?”

“Well let's bet !” The older added while chewing the last piece of meat and setting his empty plate on the night-stand. “A blow-job for the winner ?”

Jungkook choked on his food and coughed a few times before staring in astonishment at his friend.

“Are you serious ?” He asked with wide eyes. He was feeling excited and weirdly challenged.

“Yes, I'm sure you won't kick me out anyway,” the shorter said, sporting a confident smile and shrugging his shoulders.

“Alright,” Jungkook said in a low tone before engulfing the last spoon of rice and setting his plate over Jimin's. He then stood up and grabbed the brown haired by his wrists, dragging him from the bed. He was resisting and tried to make the task more difficult for the younger by letting himself fall to the floor with all of his weight but Jungkook took him by the waist and lifted him without much trouble.

“No wait ! It's not fair !” Jimin whined, struggling to set free.

“Fair or not, a bet is a bet, Jiminie-hyung !” Chuckled the younger, caring the other male to the door. He opened it and finally let Jimin stand back on his feet in the hallway before running back into his apartment and closing the door with a satisfied smirk. After a few seconds, a shy knock made his smile grow wider and he opened the door again.

“I guess I won ?” He said proudly, silently laughing at Jimin's pout and scrunched up nose.

“Keep that smirk to yourself,” he scoffed, passing in front of the younger, heading straight back to the bed and letting himself fall on it with a sigh.

“Aish, that was not fair from the beginning !” He added with a giggle.

“You asked for it,” Jungkook laughed while setting the dishes into the sink and starting to wash them. He was delighted by the turn out of the events. Maybe he wouldn't be able to watch his movie in the end but he was glad that Jimin had came to his apartment unexpectedly. And the idea of receiving a blow-job just by winning a bet, even if it was probably not needed to receive one, was way more thrilling than some zombies and people freaking out on a screen.

“Oh my god !” Suddenly shouted the older and started to laugh wildly.

“What ?” Jungkook asked, looking at his friend who was giggling while rolling in the bed sheets with his phone in hand.

“Well... haha, it's Sunjin,” he said a little out of breath. The name itself made Jungkook frown. Especially because he was wondering what could make Jimin laugh like this.

“He's asking me out again, by text !” He added, giggling again.

“And you're happy because ?” The younger asked with one raised eyebrow as he dried his hands on a towel before heading to the bed.

“I'm not happy, well I am but only because it's funny that he thinks I would go back to him after what he did,” Jimin snorted.

“Oh, ok,” the dark haired smiled and relaxed as he watched the other type quickly on his phone until he looked up at him and smirked.

“By any chance, were you afraid that I would date him again ?” He asked with squinted sparkling eyes.

“Of course I was afraid !” He said sighing, not breaking the eye contact. “I never thought this guy was good for you.”

“Hm, so that's what you were thinking,” Jimin replied, nodding and pursing his lips in a thin line as he let himself fall onto the bed, eyes on the ceiling.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you looked happy so I didn't want to bother you,” Jungkook added in a soft tone, suddenly regretting not telling Jimin that he never liked Sungjin.

“No it's alright,” the brown haired said with a smile. “I guess I wouldn't have listened to you back then, I thought myself that I was happy.”

They stayed silent for a moment until Jimin straightened and tossed his phone on the night-stand.

“But enough about this asshole, I think I owe you something right ?” He said with a teasing smirk, his eyes turning into crescents. He took both Jungkook's wrists and brought his hands to rest on his butt as he straddled him and sat on his lap, grinding slowly, close to his crotch.

“I think you do,” Jungkook smiled as he griped his butt cheeks firmly, his heart skipping a few beat. Jimin closed his sleeved arms around the younger's neck and started to peck him quite softly before pressing his lips a little harder. Jungkook slid his hands up slowly under the brown haired male's hoodie and t-shirt, moaning into the kiss as his fingers came in contact with his burning skin. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked Jimin's thick lips but when he parted them, the taller grabbed the lower one between his teeth and nibbled at it harshly making him mewl and grind down harder. Jungkook slid his hands under Jimin's underwear and grope his muscled butt cheeks firmly, squeezing them harshly as he let go of his lip to kiss him fully. Their tongues collided eagerly, making them breath with difficulty. Jimin let his left hand going down the younger's chest and abs before sliding it directly into his underwear and seizing his hardening length. Jungkook groaned and let his head fall backward when the shorter's little hand closed around him and his neck was soon attacked in wet kisses. He let Jimin devour his skin and pump him slowly, already thinking about those pretty thick lips around his cock.

Jimin pushed him backward to lay on the bed and lowered himself, lifting the younger's t-shirt to leave sloppy kisses over his abdomen while tugging at the waist band of his pants and underwear to free his boner. Jungkook was almost fully hard and throbbing but the older seemed to be in a teasing mood as he was taking his time, licking or biting sexily the skin of his hips, then groin and thighs. The younger wanted desperately Jimin to touch him already but he was only kissing and stroking the parts of his body around his shaft yet never getting too close to it.

“Jimin, please... Stop teasing,” He breathed out heavily, bucking his hips slightly even if it was not creating any friction. Jimin only hummed in response while giving an open mouthed kiss to his inner thigh, holding it firmly with his left hand and letting the other run from his hip to his abs. Jungkook was about to pump himself, reaching his hand out but he gave up on the idea when he met the brown haired warning dark eyes.

“Uh-uh, don't touch yourself,” He said in a low tone, a smirk spreading on his face before he licked slowly the younger's groin and sucked at the skin to leave a bruise.

Jungkook groaned loudly half in frustration and half in pleasure, letting his head fall back into the mattress.

“Then please do something already !” He whispered, bringing both his arms over his face to hide his flushing cheeks. He was feeling more exposed than when the male was actually touching his manliness. But he quickly let out a loud gasp when Jimin took his length lightly between his soft fingers and pressed his tongue hard on it, licking from the base to the tip, along the popping vein. It was almost painful yet it felt awfully good. Jimin then ran his tongue over the slit and engulfed only the tip, like he was licking a lollipop, humming softly as Jungkook tried to contain his moans and let one of his arm fall back on the mattress to grip at the sheets tightly. Jimin started to pump the base slowly while taking in the rest and bringing his hand down between the younger's legs to play with his balls softly. Jungkook was feeling dizzy and was trying hard not to thrust up into the older's mouth even if he was craving for more. A strangled whine left his parted lips when Jimin retreated a little, going back to circle the tip of his cock with his tongue. He was breathing hard and brought his other hand to grip softly at the brown haired male's lock while peeking at him. But he wasn't expecting Jimin to look up at him with sinful sparkling orbs while finally lowering his head slowly until his mouth was full of the younger. His hips bucked involuntary and he felt his tip hitting the shorter's throat, making him moan around his length but bringing a hand to still him. Jimin was moving agonizingly slowly but Jungkook still felt like coming with only that. He was already feeling sparkles in his abdomen as Jimin's tongue was swirling and curling perfectly around him with strength and as he was taking in the younger fully, his nose grazing his lower stomach. Jungkook couldn't contain his moans anymore and couldn't help but mewl Jimin's name repeatedly as his breath was becoming erratic. He glanced one last time at Jimin's dark eyes before his own rolled at the back of his head as he came into his mouth with a long lasting moan, his toes curling in the sheets. He was feeling dizzy, very dizzy when he finally opened his eyes only to meet Jimin's wonderful smile just a few centimetres away from his face, as rain drops were still crashing heavily against his window.


	17. Boldness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, smut ahead, a lot of ! Brace yourselves ! (Plus kind of harsh language ? I don't know, I mean, you're probably used to it by now, haha)  
> Thanks to each of you once again for reading ! 
> 
> DK.

Jungkook didn't know why, but he was feeling excited since he had woken up. He had had hell of a boner and had taken care of it of course, but he was still feeling his hormones boiling inside of him. He had sent a text to Jimin during the morning to ask him if he was available that night and the older had told him that he was, but it still wasn't enough. Weirdly, it was not because he wanted to satisfy his own need but because he was craving for giving Jimin pleasure.

So when he saw him through the hallway in his manly walking with his hair swinging in the rhythm of his steps, it took him less than a minute to decide that he needed to do something. He turned his back to his friends with a quick “See you later,” and walked to the older in determined steps.

“Hey, hyung !” He said, putting one hand on his shoulder to make him turn around while waving his hand at Hoseok and Taehyung and bowing slightly to his other friends with who he wasn't so familiar. “Do you have a moment, I need to talk to you ?”

“Oh, hey, Kookie ! Yeah, I have time,” answered the brown haired boy with a questioning look on his face.

“Great, follow me,” he replied, not letting him the time to process what was going on and pulling him by his arm behind him through a few corridors. Once in a deserted area, Jungkook checked a classroom, opening the door.

“This will do,” he said when he saw that nobody was there and entered, still pulling the older by his arm. Jimin hadn't say a word, he was staring at the younger with a curious expression, not knowing what to expect. Jungkook didn't wait to push him against the closed door, pressing all of his body against him and he started to kiss him eagerly, consciously skipping a few steps and directly letting their wet tongues collide and muffling both their moans because he knew he hadn't much time before classes would start. He didn't lose time either to start unbuckling the other's belt and opened his jeans, letting his hand slide into it. Jimin tried to protest only for his voice to be muffled into Jungkook's mouth and he tried to make him slow down by grabbing his wrists weakly but Jungkook knew that if he really had wanted to stop him, he would have been able to. The younger left Jimin's lips by biting it harshly and trailed down with a few kisses, completely ignoring the questions the other was whispering, before kneeling down quickly and pulling his jeans and underwear down to his knees in the process. He engulfed the older's hardening length into his mouth without hesitation and started to move his head at a fast pace, taking in as much as he could, letting his tongue twirl around his member.

“Oh shit...,” said the older jerking his head back onto the door with a dull sound. His hands automatically went to grab onto the Jungkook's head, his fingers curling into his hair. Jungkook looked up to meet the other's darkening gaze. He hollowed his cheeks and opened his throat wide while groping at Jimin's butt to make his hips thrust into his mouth. He was looking down at him with lustful eyes, restraining his groans with difficulty and tightened his grip on the younger's head. Jungkook was feeling his eyes starting to get misty as the older was pushing his cock deeper into his mouth, brushing the back of his throat at each thrust. He moaned around his length, making Jimin jerk his head back again but his grip tightened even more. Jungkook was not bobbing his head by his own will anymore, letting the older make it move for him. Jimin emitted a fainted groan and accelerated his pace fiercely until he was literally fucking the younger's mouth harshly. It was hard to keep up with it, but Jungkook just shaped his mouth to be perfect around the older's cock and let his vision get blurry, trying not to gag. He weirdly liked it. It was like he had no control over himself, like he was giving himself to Jimin who was hitting the back of his throat violently, making him moan around his dick and tear up slightly. The older's fingers were curling harshly into his locks and pushing his head further down onto his cock until the tip of his nose was brushing against his lower stomach. Jungkook could feel his own hardening member twitching into his pants even without being touched. He looked up at Jimin with misty, pleading eyes and stared into his dark, lustful orbs. He was feeling so small and vulnerable in front of that gaze but it only made him get more and more excited. He couldn't describe why all of this situation was arousing him so much but he liked, no, he loved to let the older fuck his mouth so wildly, giving him all the power. And the way he was looking back at him was astonishing. Jimin's body was becoming shaky and after a few more deep and erratic thrusts, Jungkook felt his mouth get filled with the bitter tasting fluid that he swallowed without hesitation. Jimin's grip lightened as his hips stopped moving and the younger let go slowly of his cock, sucking and licking every bit of cum from it. He shakily stood up with the help of Jimin who drew him up by his arms while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyesight was still blurry with tears but he could see how the brown haired boy was looking up at him in awe with a bit of worry. He pulled his jeans back up, not caring about buttoning it up for now and brought his right hand to cup Jungkook's cheek, running his thumb over his mouth, wiping some more cum away. He moved forward and kissed the younger's swollen lips slowly making Jungkook's heart skip a beat and a fainted moan escape his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Jimin looked back into his eyes and stroked his jaw softly a few time.

“I'm sorry, I was too harsh...,” he said in a low, genuinely worried tone.

“No hyung, I... I liked it...,” Jungkook replied with a shy smile and a husky voice, lowering his head when he felt the slight blush that was spreading onto his cheeks.

“You... Liked it,” whispered the older astonished. “Holy shit...,” he added biting his lower lip before leaning forward again to kiss Jungkook more passionately this time.

Jungkook brought his hand up to grab the older by his neck and deepened the kiss, moving his swollen lips against the older's plump ones. His heart was thumping into his chest. He couldn't have imagined to become that aroused by being completely dominated the way Jimin had done it. And now his pants were feeling way too tight and he couldn't do anything about it until the evening. Their lips separated again and Jimin buttoned his jeans and buckled his belt quickly, still taking glances at the younger.

“This... this was amazing. Really,” he breathed looking Jungkook straight into his eyes with an emotion the younger couldn't quite identify, which turned into a sly smirk.

“Yes, but you will pay me back tonight !” Jungkook grinned and winked while fixing his messy hair and discretely hiding his boner by sticking it under the waistband of his pants before reaching for the doorknob, thanking himself for wearing a long t-shirt. They had not enough time for Jimin to take care of it so he hoped the older wouldn't notice. He would just deal with it even if it was hurting.

“Wait !” Jimin said hurriedly, placing his hand on the door to keep it closed. He came closer to Jungkook once again and gave him one last slow kiss before moving back and reaching his hand to fix his still messy hair.

“And you should eat a gum or something, your breath smells like my dick !” He chuckled softly, making Jungkook smile and nod as he finally opened the door.

 

 

Jimin went directly to class since it was time, after giving another smile to the younger. He was still feeling a little light headed from his orgasm. He wasn't expecting Jungkook to be bold to the point where he would give him a blow job at university. And what a blow job it had been. He had really been taken aback at first and had felt like he shouldn't let him get on his knees in front of him in an empty classroom, but the moment his pretty lips had closed around his shaft, his mind had gone blank. The only thing he had been able to think about was how the dark haired looked so sexy with his cock down his throat. He had lost his control as well. He wasn't planning on being so harsh with him but the way he was griping his hips to make him thrust harder had made him lost his mind. And the look in his blurry eyes had only encouraged Jimin to fuck his mouth without restraining himself, to feel his cock hit the back of his throat. When he had realised afterwards that he might have gone too far, he had really felt worried and sorry for Jungkook, even if it was too late. But how could he have predicted that the younger would have liked it ?

He really was feeling overwhelmed at the moment. Overwhelmed by the pleasure the younger had given him and by his feelings for him. It was not that he was in love with the younger, surely, but he was just making him feel happier. He wasn't so sure about all of this arrangement at first. It was definitely not a good idea. But after the week end he had spent at Jungkook's apartment, he couldn't think about anything else than him. Not only in a sexual way, even if it was haunting most of his thoughts, but also because he was worried about their friendship. Jungkook was one of his best friends and it was hard to think that he could lose what he had with him because of some sexual attraction. Plus, the fact that he was getting boners and would jack himself off while thinking that it was the younger's hand or lips around his cock was absolutely not helping.

But now, he couldn't feel more delighted. Of course he still had doubts and fears, because the situation implied to lie to their friends and because it would not last forever, obviously, but it also had made them grow closer to each other, in many ways. Everything felt natural, probably because they were close friends before all of this had happened, and the younger was even opening up a little more to him, which was a big step, an enormous step. He also had discovered a new facet of Jungkook, the bold and eager one, the sensual one. Before this, he was only able to see the cute, even if manly, Jungkook who was a little childish and who liked to tease his older brothers. Now, there was so many more things he could see in him and it was only making him want to get even closer to him.

 

Sitting on the free chair next to Taehyung, Jimin couldn't control his facial features and gave an awfully bright smile to his friend who looked back at him a little incredulous.

“Hey, wow, what's going on ?” He asked in a giggle.

“What do you mean ?” Replied the brown haired male, perfectly aware of why the other was asking him such a question but playing dumb anyway.

“Well you look particularly happy right now... This is suspicious !”

“Oh, really ? Oh for nothing I guess,” he answered while taking his things out of his backpack slowly.

“Oh come on just tell me !” Pleaded Taehyung with puppy eyes that he knew Jimin had struggle to resist. But there was no way Jimin could tell him what had happened in this empty classroom. Just the thought of it made him smile even more and the thought of the amazing blow job he had received from Jungkook made his heart skip a beat, made his stomach flip.

“There's nothing to tell Tae,” Jimin still answered, not really sounding convincing, though.

“Is it what Jungkook told you ? What did he say ?” Insisted Taehyung, smirking.

“Hm ? What are you talking about ?”

His smile was still not leaving his face, particularly not after hearing the name of the dark haired, but he had no control over his expressions at that moment.

“Well Jungkook wanted to talk to you right ? It was looking quite... urgent. So what did he say ?”

“Oh, that, I can't tell you,” Jimin finally said firmly. It was not like he could tell him anything anyway since they had barely talked in that classroom.

“What ? Why not ?” Taehyung pouted slightly, looking like a disappointed child.

“Because it's a secret !” The older added, bringing his index in front of his lips and looking at the other with teasing eyes. “And I'm not repeating secrets, you know that !”

Taehyung finally closed his mouth, sitting back into his chair. Jimin smiled proudly, knowing perfectly what to say to make him shut his mouth sometimes, particularly on that topic. Because the younger had confessed so many of his secrets to him, even really embarrassing ones, that he couldn't argue about it anymore.

“Ok, I understand,” he replied in the end with a playful smile that intrigued the brown-haired.

Jimin was about to ask him why he was sporting such smile on his face when the teacher entered the room, cutting his thoughts. It was probably nothing anyway.

 

Once at home, Jimin put all of his affairs down on the coffee table into the living room before heading to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. It was his turn to make dinner, plus Taehyung had even made his laundry during the week end when he was practising his dancing with Hoseok. It didn't bother him anyway since he liked to cook, even if he wouldn't turn it into his career like his parents had done. He was too engrossed into music and art for that.

He stared at what was left into the fridge while humming happily one of Taeyang's song and, deciding on what he would do, he started to prepare some ingredients.

“Jungkookie sent you a text Jimin !” Taehyung screamed from the couch, making Jimin freeze into the kitchen, he let go of everything he was holding and started to hurry to the living room but it was too late.

“He said 'Cant wait for tonight...' What is it ? Are you seeing him tonight ? Can I come ?”

“What ?... Oh yeah, it's... you know there's this drama, it is airing tonight. Jungkookie and I watch it !” He said nervously, snatching his phone away from Taehyung's hand and eyes, in case he would have the idea to look at more texts they had exchanged.

“Oh really ? What is it ?” The younger asked looking hopefully completely oblivious to Jimin's uneasiness.

“Well you know this drama, with that girl and that guy... and they do things like...I don't want to spoil you ! You should definitely watch it someday !” He replied chuckling nervously, shoving his phone into his back pocket.

“Oh, ok, why not ! But I probably won't understand if I catch it partway through... Next time I guess !” Taehyung said smiling much to the older's relief.

Jimin quickly returned to the kitchen, letting the breath he was holding out. It was close. He really had to be careful with Taehyung after all. He may very well be credulous, he was still really curious and would become suspicious if Jimin and Jungkook were to commit too many mistakes like this. They really had to be more careful with their texts, and of course, Jimin shouldn't leave his phone lying around.

 

 

Jungkook was sitting on the desk chair while Jimin, all flushed, was standing in front of the bed, taking his clothes off slowly and eyeing the younger rather shyly. As the brown-haired male was unbuckling his belt with slightly shaking fingers, Jungkook bit on his lips. He was looking so shy and vulnerable, taking his clothes off, and Jungkook would lie if he said he didn't like it. He could already feel his virile member becoming hard from the sight when Jimin wasn't even naked yet. With all of his clothes lying on the floor, Jimin started to pump his shaft slowly, not looking at the younger whose eyes were darkening with lust. He had to restrain himself from standing up and touching his body himself. Once hard, Jimin got on his knees and took the bottle of lube he had prepared before, putting some into his palm before coating his fingers while staring at the dark haired male seated in front of him. A beautiful blush was painting Jimin's cheeks and his eyes were filled with a mix of lust and uneasiness. He averted his gaze and brought his hand down between his legs.

“Look at me,” whispered Jungkook in a soft but husky voice making the older freeze and jerk his head back up. He nodded slightly and resumed what he was doing, not leaving Jungkook's eyes a second as he pushed the first finger inside of him. His breath shook as he started to move back and forth, making Jungkook's pants feel too tight already. Jungkook palmed his length slowly through the fabric of his jeans without leaving Jimin's half opened sparkling eyes. The older added one finger slowly, making himself let out a moan. His eyes flew shut for a moment but he opened them quickly again to stare at the younger who was completely checking him out while biting harshly on his lips. He started to pump his shaft at the same pace he was fingering himself, fainted whines slipping out of his opened mouth. The sight was so arousing that Jungkook unbuttoned his pants and took out his throbbing cock to stroke it in the same pace Jimin was, never taking his eyes away from him. As his fingers were obviously going deeper, Jimin started to bounce his hips in rhythm and bit on his plump lips. He scissored himself while looking at Jungkook's hard cock, licking his lips like he was craving for it.

The brown haired male slowed down and added a third and last finger, not containing the moans he needed to let out that went directly into Jungkook's groin.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” breathed the younger in an incredibly low tone, almost groaning, making Jimin whine desperately and his cheeks to get redder. Both their breaths where becoming erratic and Jungkook's shaft was already leaking with pre-cum and twitching into his palm as Jimin was literally fucking himself on his own fingers. Jimin's fainted moans were becoming louder, his head slowly falling backward and his eyes being filled with pleasure only.

“Ah J-Jungkook !” He wailed in ecstasy, bouncing even more wildly. “I'm... I'm coming !”

His hair were swinging beautifully and his thick lips were so appealing, emitting all kind of sexy noises while he came in his hand and on the ground, arching his back and jerking his head back slightly. The younger pumped his length fast before standing up and, being close as well, grabbed Jimin's head, not letting him time to come back from his height and shoved it into his opened mouth. He looked up at him with wide eyes but still hollowed his cheeks. The wet and hot contact made Jungkook come instantly, Jimin letting the younger's cum filling his mouth and swallowing it with a moan.

As Jimin let go of his shaft slowly, Jungkook knelt, his hand still lost into the other's hair and leant down to kiss him, tasting his own cum on the other's tongue.

“It was so hot...,” he whispered softly, breaking the kiss but keeping his forehead against the older's.

“But so embarrassing...,” mumbled Jimin back shyly with a giggle. “And frustrating !”

“So frustrating !” Repeated the younger in a groan, shaking his head.

He stood up, pulling the brown haired boy with him before pushing him softly on the bed and he crawled over him, kissing him slowly but passionately.

He knew it wouldn't take much time for both of them to get hard again and he knew how sensitive they both would be. He kissed the older eagerly, their tongues colliding together while moving his clothed body against the other's naked one. Jungkook trailed with wet kisses over the brown-haired jaw, neck, collarbone and chest. Intertwining their fingers, the younger pined the older's left hand into the mattress and started to lick passionately his nipples, making him moan, jerking his chest up against his mouth. He brought his other hand down between their hot bodies and started to pump slowly Jimin's cock, rubbing the sensitive tip softly. Jimin's hand also trailed down, stroking Jungkook's abs before plunging into his underwear and seizing his already hardening shaft. The younger let out a whine around the other's nipples and moved back to his lips, biting on it harshly. The watching kink had been freaking exciting but actually touching the older's body was so much better. As Jimin was jerking his hips up into the younger's palm, Jungkook let go of his hand and went to grab his hair, tugging at it softly to let his neck exposed. He licked his Adam's apple before biting right on his neck's muscle and sucking the skin, leaving a mark. He knew he shouldn't be leaving a hickey on the older's neck but he couldn't help himself once again. He groaned against Jimin's skin before letting go of it with a sucking noise. The older was a complete but beautiful mess under him, breathing erratically with fainted whines slipping out of his parted red lips.

Jungkook let go of his cock and grabbed Jimin by the back of his tights, making him close his legs around his waist before lifting him up with ease. Jimin let out a surprised gasp, holding tightly the dark haired male's shoulder with both arms. Jungkook firstly pinned him against the nearest wall, making him gasp, and started to move his hips, rubbing his shaft against Jimin's balls and close to his clenching hole. The latter let his head fall onto the younger's shoulder and was already begging into the crook of his neck, while moving his butt down in sync. Still holding him firmly, Jungkook brought his left hand closer to the other's hole and pushed one finger inside all the way up without a warning. Jimin moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion and jerked his head back into the wall, moving his hips down onto the younger's middle finger.

“Shit, J-Jungkook !” He mewled between heavy breaths, making his hole clench around his finger eagerly.

“More,” whined Jimin, his inside still wet in lube and stretched.

Jungkook obeyed and added a finger even if his arms were starting to hurt, making the older moan louder. The brown-haired male clumsily brought his hand between their sweating bodies and grabbed the younger's cock once again, pumping it fast but in a non-coordinated way, still making him moan under his touch. Feeling his muscles aching, Jungkook took his fingers out suddenly, groping Jimin by his butt and carried him to the desk, putting him on it not so softly. He then grabbed his head with both hands and gave him a wild kiss before breaking apart to take the lube left on the ground from earlier. Going back to the sexy male waiting for him with spread legs, he took his shirt off quickly and pushed his jeans and underwear to his knees. He was so eager. He let Jimin circle his waist with his legs again and lay wet kisses on his shoulder and neck while he put a little amount of lube into his palm and coated his shaft with it. He then hold Jimin by his hips firmly with both hands, making him understand that he was ready and to make him move his lower body closer, what he did immediately. The two males looked between themselves with their foreheads leaning against each other as Jungkook pushed his cock slowly into the older's still tight hole, their groan stirring together. Once inside, Jungkook paused for a moment, letting Jimin adjust himself to his size, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The younger, not to move too soon distracted himself by giving butterfly kisses just behind the older's ear, breathing heavily against his skin. Jimin made him understand that he could move by rolling his hips slowly and the dark haired male followed his movements, only getting a little faster after a few thrusts. Jungkook jerked his head back and searched for Jimin's lips to kiss him fiercely, making their tongues dance together messily and muffling each other's moan. He kept a slow pace, practically teasing, but pushed deeper, as far as he could go, violently with each thrust, making a muffled high-pitched noise escape Jimin's throat with each bang. His fingers were digging into the skin of his shoulders, probably scratching his back in red marks but it was only encouraging him to ravage his body even more. Jungkook kept on going all the way out to the tip before slamming into the other's body with strength for a moment while moaning huskily into his mouth.

Jungkook accelerating his movements little by little, Jimin separated from the kiss, which was not even a kiss anymore but just two mouth clashing angrily against each other, to let his head fall into the crook of the younger's neck, thrusting his hips back eagerly onto the younger's cock, the sound of their skin clashing together filling the room as well as the sound of the desk banging into the wall. Jungkook looked between their sweating bodies, watching his thick member being swallowed perfectly by the older's wet hole as lube and precum were leaking from it erotically. The dark-haired looked back up, cupping Jimin's right cheek and neck, staring darkly into his half lidded eyes.

“You're so fucking sexy...,” he groaned, looking at the older like a predator. Jimin's brown orbs were misty and seemed like he was completely high, making Jungkook feel the wicked urge to fuck the male until he would pass out.

“D-deep... Deeper !” Faintly said the brown haired in a hoarse and terribly low voice.

Jungkook's cock twitched inside the other's tight walls and he abruptly lied him back onto the desk, bringing his legs up to make them rest on his shoulders before ramming deeply inside of him. Jimin's voice cracked in a long whine as he took a firm hold onto the edge of the desk, making his knuckles turn white, his butt not resting on the table anymore. Jungkook bit harshly on his own lip seeing the other male's head jerking back, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth falling agape. His whole face looked torn in pleasure as his soft hair was swaying around in rhythm.

“Ah ! Harder !” He screamed desperately turning the younger into a beast. He was never expecting Jimin to be so eager and begging for more in such a way, but he loved it. And he didn't lose time to dig his shaft faster, deeper and more violently into the brown haired male's clenching wet hole, making him cry his name repeatedly as well as incoherent words in a hoarse voice. The older brought his right hand to his shaft and pumped it clumsily a few times before arching his back violently, all of his body quivering. Jungkook thrust into him even more furiously, hitting the back of his hole, groaning, as Jimin's misty eyes opened widely, his gaze completely lost and his cheeks burning red. He came violently all over his own stomach, some cum even hitting his chin, making him look even more hot as a loud wail went out his open mouth. The younger kept his wild pace, ramming into the shaking brown haired male's body, his holes clenching uncontrollably around his dick, making it harder not to come as well. But he needed to wait a little more, until he was sure Jimin would no longer be able to walk afterwards. Jimin cried faintly with his mouth still opened widely and with his eyebrows furrowed, all of his face being distorted in pleasure and probably a little pain since his sweet spot might be overly sensitive.

Jungkook reached his climax, moaning loudly, riding his orgasm by thrusting his shaft deeply into the older and feeling his cum fill him sensually. His movements slowed down little by little and, feeling his legs shaking slightly, he took his cock out slowly, watching as Jimin's hole was clenching around nothing, cum flowing out of him.

Taking Jimin's tights off of his shoulders carefully but keeping them around his waist, Jungkook leant over the still slightly shaking beautiful male to cup his cheek gently. The older was looking like Jungkook had fucked the life out of him, ready to pass out but a soft genuinely satisfied smirk was appearing on his face. Jungkook removed his pants and underwear that were still resting on his knees with his feet and lifted Jimin carefully, even if his own muscles were burning terribly. He carried him to the bed and lied him down softly before falling heavily next to him.

Jungkook leant closer and left a few soft kisses on his forehead, cheeks and mouth, Jimin only moving his lips lazily against his, before he broke apart and, pushing a strand of hair away, looked lovingly into his eyes. Jimin gave him the most beautiful smile ever before dozing off and actually falling asleep under Jungkook's touch who was slowly drawing patterns on his stomach with the tip of his fingers. They were dirty and sticky in drying sweat, cum and lube but the dark haired couldn't care less because he just had fucked in the most incredible way with the most incredible person he had ever met. And the smile he just gave him was priceless. Jungkook watched his sleeping features for a moment, from his slowly rising chest to his thick lips and red face. His heart was beating fast into his chest and he couldn't stop himself to graze his beautiful face softly with the tip of his fingers. He left a soft peck onto his still burning cheek and, with the picture of the older's smile floating into his mind, Jungkook pulled the blanket over their bodies and fell asleep in exhaustion, a wide smile spread onto his face.


	18. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Second update in two days ! Check chapter 17 if you haven't already :)  
> Hey, guys ! We're soon to the end, I know, but here is another chapter, somehow a little different one :) I hope you'll like !
> 
> DK.
> 
> And please Armys, keep on voting for BTS for the MAMA and keep on streaming the MVs !!! The boys need us and they deserve the world actually so please !!!!!!

Jungkook slowly woke up to an overly nice sensation on his scalp. Fingers were brushing his hair softly, practically making goosebumps spread on his neck. He was still dozed off but the feeling was too enjoyable to sink back to sleep. He just wanted to appreciate fully the moment.

“Hm... Hyung,” he moaned softly, snuggling a little closer to the warm body next to him but not opening his eyes.

“Ah finally, you're awake !” Chuckled the older, keeping on stroking his head.

Jungkook groaned from delight and snuggled a little more into the covers.

“No, no, no, you're not going back to sleep !” The brown-haired said, tearing his hand away from the other's hair and tugging at the blanket.

“Just five minutes hyung...,” whined Jungkook while holding firmly the sheets around his body. “And breakfast is not ready...”

“Aish this brat ! Then prepare it,”

“Hm ? But you're a better cook than me...,” mumbled Jungkook back with a husky voice, opening his eyes as much as he could to look at the older with a pout.

“Oh, I assure you I would do it if I could !” Jimin replied with a sigh.

“Why ? Why can't you ?”

Jimin chuckled slightly, his eyes turning into thin lines and he patted the younger's head softly.

“Because you fucked me too hard last night and I can barely stand on my legs. It took me ten minutes to get into the shower so making breakfast is a no-no.”

“What ?! Seriously ?!” Jungkook straightened abruptly, staring at Jimin's lying body with wide yet still sleepy eyes.

“Yes, seriously ! And now that you're practically up, please prepare something to eat, I'm starving !” The brown-haired answered with a chuckle.

A large smirk appeared on the younger's face. He shouldn't feel so happy about it but he couldn't help being proud of himself. He didn't really mean it when he wished for the older not to be able to walk afterwards but actually putting him in that state was kind of an accomplishment.

“Stop smiling like stupid and get up !” Jimin whined, hitting his chest without putting any strength.

“Alright, alright hyung, I'm getting up !” Jungkook laughed before leaning down to peck the older's cheek and standing up, only realising that he was still naked.

“What was that Jeon Jungkook ?” Jimin asked with wide eyes as he brought his hand to his cheek, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips but his eyes were already disappearing in two thin lines.

“I don't know,” Jungkook giggled while putting his underwear on and one of his oversized white t-shirt that was lying around the room before jolly jumping to the kitchenette.

“You will always surprise me,” chuckled Jimin while shaking his head slightly and taking his phone out.

“Oh, but don't you have classes today ?” The dark-haired asked as he started to rummage through his cupboards and fridge to gather ingredients and kitchen utensils.

“Yes, I have classes, but no I'm not going in that state and even if I wanted to, it's too late,” answered the older a little absent-mindedly because he was too focused on the game he was playing.

“Why ? What time is it ?”

“It's past ten you lazy ass !” Cheekily replied Jimin.

“What ? But I had classes too !” Jungkook said slightly in panic and stopping all of his movements at once, staring at Jimin with wide eyes.

“Guess you're not going,” Jimin laughed softly before cursing under his breath and hitting violently his phone's screen with his finger.

“Guess you're right,” shrugged the younger, resuming his task in the end. It wasn't such a problem to skip a class sometimes. He still could ask Yugyeom to give him his notes later, if the other male had gone to class of course.

“Oh, by the way, do you have any makeup ?” Jimin asked casually, tossing his phone next to him and stretching his arms over his head like it was the most evident thing to ask a man.

Jungkook lifted an eyebrow and looked at the brown-haired male incredulously.

“Of course not, you know I don't wear makeup, why ?”

“Because your pretty mouth left a hickey on my neck and my t-shirt doesn't cover it up !” The older answered sassily.

“Oh shit, sorry... Guess you will have to sport it proudly,” Jungkook answered, not sounding sorry at all as he giggled proudly.

Jungkook smiled as Jimin groaned, bringing his hands up to rub his face. He was feeling in such a bright mood. He didn't know why but even if he shouldn't have left a love bite on the older's neck, he was quite satisfied with it. Not because he had claimed the brown-haired male his, even if the thought of it made him smile somehow, but because it was a reminder of how the previous night had been hot. Of course, it would be a problem if anyone were to see it, particularly Taehyung since he knew that Jimin was at his place, but he was counting on the older to hide it properly.

The breakfast was rapidly prepared, Jungkook working efficiently while listening to Jimin singing full heartedly random songs to pass the time since he couldn't do anything else without groaning in slight pain. The younger couldn't help but smile softly at Jimin's angelic voice. Particularly when he was hitting high notes, Jungkook's heart was tensing into his chest just like he was about to cry because Jimin was conveying too many emotions. He could listen to that voice over and over again without getting sick of it. He liked to watch him sing too when he was so lost into it that his eyes would fly shut or stare into nothing with sparkles in them. His face was literally lightening up in pure bliss like it was what he was made for, like it was is true self. Jungkook could only hope for him to stand on stage in front of a million people, amazing them with his voice. And if Jungkook couldn't be on stage with him, he would definitely be lost within the crowd, looking up at him. Secretly, he was a fan of Jimin, even if he wasn't the kind to praise much, he wanted to cheer him up. That was why he was really glad that the older would be taking part of a dance competition soon, because even if it wasn't singing, Jungkook knew that it was something that the older liked a lot.

“Here it is !” Jungkook sang happily while setting the bowls filled with ramens, for a change, on the two big school books he had thrown onto the bed as 'tables' and handed the older chopsticks.

“Thank God ! I was about to pass out !” Groaned Jimin, wincing when he sat up slowly and struggled to find a comfortable position.

“You can call me Jungkook you know,” grinned the younger playfully. The brown-haired male's eyebrows furrowed for a second in lack of understanding before he actually got the joke and began to laugh, or more like squeak, bringing his hand to cover his open mouth, his eyes in the shape of crescent moons.

Jungkook smiled widely, showing his bunny teeth, melting in front of the other's cuteness and because of the funny noises he was doing. If there was a a thing he liked more about the older than his singing, it probably was his laugh.

 

The two boys were spread over the bed in comfortable clothes, the computer placed between their legs on which they were watching an anime. It was procrastination time. They had already seen the episodes so they were either barely paying attention to it when the story line was not that interesting or overly excited when it was full of suspense, even if they knew the outcome already. Jimin's head was casually resting on the younger's shoulder and it felt right, so right actually that Jungkook wanted to wrap him in his arms and hold him tight. But it was not really a thing to do with a friend right ? Who was he kidding, friends ? Their relationship was so much more, even if they had no idea what it was. Yet, Jungkook was still a little insecure in showing too much affection to the older, in exposing himself. What if Jimin would react weirdly ? If he were to back up with a grossed out expression, it would definitely hurt him, even if there was a very low chance that it could happen. The dark-haired couldn't help but be hesitant, even more than before their arrangement began, because there were many other things to take into consideration now, such as the real meaning of these gestures. Though, in that moment, he didn't want to care about it and he made Jimin straighten his body a little to put his right arm around his neck so that the older could use it as a pillow. It would surely get numb quickly but the surprised look on his face and the smile that followed were worth it. Jimin snuggled closer to his chest and spread his arm over the younger's stomach, his fingers unconsciously playing with the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Oh ! I love this character ! He's so cool ! I wanted to be as cool as him when I was little !” The brown-haired said with a chuckle before impersonating the deep voice of the anime character, repeating his famous punchline. He laughed at his own childishness and jerked his head back a little while bringing the back of his hand to hide his face and Jungkook giggled at his cuteness once again. He would never get enough of his laughs and smiling face. When his squeaks died out, without thinking, Jungkook grabbed Jimin's chin softly with his left hand, making his head turn to him and he bent down slowly, laying a sweet kiss on his closed lips. He kept on moving his lips gently against the other's who responded slowly, a sigh of surprise and delight escaping his mouth. The kiss was nothing like those they had already shared, without any lust, without any envy to devour each other's mouth. It was just loving and pleasant. The kind of kiss that Jungkook realised he was craving for. Jimin's fingers curled into his t-shirt a little more, practically making Jungkook's skin shiver under his light touch. He could feel the softness of the older's lips on his. They were plump and smooth, fitting perfectly on his. He tilted his head to the side a little to put just a little more pressure but keeping his movements slow and gentle. His stomach was full of butterflies and he could feel his own cheeks blushing slightly when he tore apart, keeping his head only an inch away from Jimin's. He stayed a few seconds without opening his eyes, too engrossed into the moment to back off completely.

“What was that for ?” Jimin asked in a whisper, his breath brushing over the youngers' lips.

“I don't know, I just felt like it...,” Jungkook answered, a little shied out by his own action, finally opening his eyes and moving a little backward to give him a soft but shy smile. Jimin was blushing as well and his eyes were hazy, like he was just waking up from a beautiful dream.

“I liked it,” whispered the brown-haired, his face lighting up in a wide smile making his eyes sparkle.

Jungkook was still feeling slightly embarrassed but he grinned while diverting his attention back to his totally forgotten computer. The older was making him crazy sometimes. If only he was not acting so cutely, it would be so much easier. But this cuteness was also one of the things Jungkook loved the most about him and for nothing he would replace it. He probably wouldn't have fallen for the male in the first place if he had not this beautiful personality, cute but sexy at the same time. How was it even possible ?

Jimin giggled softly, laying his head back onto Jungkook shoulder.

“Why are you laughing ?” The latter asked, turning his head to look down at the messy mop of hair under his chin.

“You're just so cute sometimes !” Jimin chuckled while keeping his eyes stuck on the screen even if he probably wasn't paying attention at all at what was happening in the anime. It was not like they were really focused on it from the beginning anyway.

Jungkook just groaned in fake annoyance, looking down at the other's arm over his stomach. He wasn't considering himself as cute even if many people had told him so, but the compliment was not upsetting him. Especially when it was coming from Jimin. Even a curse could sound sweet coming out of his mouth.

 

Jimin's phone went off on the bed sheets and he sat up, helping himself to do so by putting all of his weight on his right hand, that was still on Jungkook's stomach. The dark-haired groaned loudly and punched him in the arm while chuckling and Jimin mouthed a quick 'sorry' with wide eyes while picking up the call.

“Hey Taehyungie ! What's up ?”

Jungkook couldn't understand the other through the muffled sounds of the phone. He could just hear his deep voice talking non stop. It was funny how Jimin was opening his mouth to answer but would close it right away since Taehyung seemed to never give him the time to say anything. The only thing Jimin was doing was to giggle from time to time and to punctuate his room-mate's sentences with hums until the other finally stopped talking.

“Yes, I'm still at Jungkook's and no we didn't wake up this morning and yes, why not, let me ask him !” He said chuckling a little before turning to the younger.

“Tae wants us to come find him at the store in 30 minutes so we can do some groceries and make dinner together when we get home and watch a movie or something. Are you in ?”

“Yes, of course !” Jungkook answered while nodding his head vigorously. He doubted that it was the only thing Taehyung had said but knowing him, he was probably telling everything that had happen to him since he had woken up. He was like that with Jimin, telling him everything even insignificant things but the brown-haired seemed to never get tired of it and was actually encouraging him to do so.

“He's coming.”

Taehyung's voice resonated into the phone again and Jimin laughed one more time, bringing a small smile to Jungkook's lips even if he had no idea what they were conversing about.

“Hm, ok ! See you !”

Jimin hung up and turned to face Jungkook who sat up as well and stretched his arms over his head, restraining a yawn.

“Let's get ready !” Jimin sang, passing his hand through his silky and already dishevelled hair.

“Are you going to be ok though ? I mean, to walk...,” the younger asked, remembering how Jimin was limping when he went to the toilets a few hours prior.

“Oh yeah ! I'm feeling much better now !” He answered with a wink and stood up without any visible difficulty.

And he was not lying. His limping was barely noticeable compared to before, if it had not completely disappeared. They dressed up slowly, Jimin borrowing one of Jungkook's sweatshirt so that the bruise right next to his collarbone wouldn't show and went out of the apartment after checking one last time that they had everything they needed.

 

 

The three boys settled all the groceries onto the kitchen table and Taehyung started to sort out things while Jimin began to get things ready to cook. Jungkook just helped both of them since he didn't really know what to do on his own. Once everything was ready, Taehyung ran out of the kitchen to turn on the music and came back while doing weird dancing moves, making the others burst out in laughs as Jungkook was serving them drinks and Jimin was starting to cook skilfully. Jungkook helped him to cut some veggies but he and Taehyung were letting him in charge of most of the work since he was probably the best cook out of the three. Yet, Jungkook still came close to Jimin and peeked over his shoulder to watch the process. Practically forgetting about Taehyung's presence, he leant closer and back hugged Jimin slightly. It was a thing that wasn't too unusual, but Jungkook could feel that it was meaning something else. He was feeling different about it. His heart was thumping inside of his chest and he hoped that the older couldn't feel it against his back. He was holding firmly onto Jimin's waist, moving his hands in a subtle way, stroking his skin through the fabric of his sweatshirt. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he had the impression that the older was leaning into his touch, straightening his back to let it rest against the younger's chest. Jungkook felt the urge to lay a few kisses on his flawless neck's skin but had to restrain himself with all of his will power, chewing on his lips not to succumb. He was no longer looking at what Jimin was doing but simply appreciating the moment, standing still against him, inhaling deeply his mind-blowing scent. He could see a little bit of the love bite he had marked on his skin peeking out slightly of the oversized sweatshirt he had lent him and he wanted to touch it, to kiss it. He wanted to breathe against the other's neck and lay soft kisses all the way up to his jaw until he would sigh in delight under his touch. He wanted to bury his nose into the crook of his neck and just appreciate his warm body pressed against his. But he was brought back to reality when Jimin cleared his throat subtly and a groan of frustration practically escaped his mouth. He didn't even realise that he was completely surrounding his waist with his arms and that his head was way too close to the other's, his breath ghosting over his ear. He took a few steps away even if he didn't want to leave Jimin's warm body and joined Taehyung who was still lost in his dancing while filming himself with his phone, completely oblivious to his two friends, hopefully.

Yet, the fact that he was so drawn by Jimin and that he seemed to always want more was kind of disturbing. The more time he was spending with him, the more he was learning about him, and the more he wanted to be by his side, all the time. He knew that he had to behave in the presence of the others but somehow, things felt so natural with Jimin that he wasn't questioning himself anymore on his actions. He was just following his instinct. He wanted to simply enjoy the moments they were sharing together without caring about consequences or without thinking too much anymore. He wanted to enjoy the other's presence and his touches, their proximity without worrying about what people could say. He didn't feel like hiding it anymore, but he was not alone in this situation and he wouldn't take any decision without Jimin.

 

 

The day couldn't be more perfect for Jungkook. After the dance competition, they had all headed to Namjoon's and Hoseok's flat, had ordered chicken on Jin's suggestion -as always- and had settled a cosy area into the living room with blankets and soft cushions.

The atmosphere was delighted and joyful. Namjoon and Jin were once again cracking awful inside jokes making all of them feel slightly uncomfortable, especially Yoongi who was between the two and wouldn't stop face-palming himself or cringe at their cheesiness. They were looking like terribly embarrassing parents that would make sexual allusions in front of their five children. But the worst part was that their jokes weren't even funny, or at least, it was only making the two of them burst into laughs under the exasperated look of the others. The situation itself was quite funny though, and Jungkook couldn't help but smile. Everybody was hyper after the contest even if neither Hoseok nor Jimin had won any prizes. They all knew that they were the best anyway but since it was a show-off hands voting and some guys had brought all of their packs, families and probably all of their neighbourhoods, the outcome was quite predictable. They still had had a lot of fun and their dancing was completely on point, even if both males had whined after all because apparently, they had made mistakes. Hopefully, their friends were here to cheer them up and encouraged them to work harder to make perfect performances the next time. Plus, Jungkook had to admit that he had really appreciated watching Jimin moving sexily on stage. He could have gotten a boner if he hadn't a so great self-control. Yet, he still had let his mind go a little wild as Jimin was hip thrusting, lip biting or shirt lifting while drenched in sweat. He had crossed Yoongi's smirking gaze a few times but hopefully, the older hadn't said anything.

To Jungkook's delight, Jimin was lying next to him into the subdued, practically dark, room as they had turned on the TV to watch an action movie that all of them had probably already seen. He subtly snuggled a little closer to the older, letting his head rest on his right shoulder. There was absolutely no sexual will hidden behind his act, he just wanted to feel his warmth which he seemed to be addicted to. Even after being quite turned on after the show, he had learned from his mistakes and had to be careful in front of his friends. His heart was thumping at a softly faster pace than usual, but he felt relaxed, his head moving slowly in the rhythm of Jimin's breathing. The older moved carefully his arm, putting it around Jungkook's shoulder and started to draw patterns on his upper arm with the tip of his fingers, sometimes going up to his neck. Goosebumps spread on Jungkook's skin under the brown-haired male's touch and he cuddled up a little more against his body, seeking for more touches. It was comfortable and Jungkook wasn't paying much attention to the movie anymore. He was more focused on the older's hand running over his clothed skin and his soothing breathing, making him feel sleepy and at ease. He wanted to stay in his embrace for as long as possible. Without thinking much, he brought his hand up to Jimin's stomach and reached the brown-haired's hand that was resting on it, taking it in his and slowly intertwining their fingers. He felt the other's eyes landing on him and looked up in a doze. As always, Jimin's stare was fierce and intense just like he was trying to see right through him and Jungkook just gave him a soft smile, his heart rate increasing a bit under the older's piercing gaze before tearing his eyes away and closing them instead of looking back at the TV. He just wanted to appreciate this moment fully. Even if he had always told himself that considering their relationship they shouldn't cuddle, he couldn't deny that he loved it. It was making him feel light headed. Particularly because of the way Jimin was delicately stroking his hair and neck. Jungkook let out a quiet sigh of contentment and sank a little more into his drowsiness. There was nothing making him feel more comfortable than the embrace he was into. He knew he probably had to set boundaries, not to allow himself to do this kind of things because it could be dangerous but the thought of leaving the warmth of the brown-haired only made him pout slightly. Instead, he let himself fall asleep on Jimin's shoulder, their breathing synchronising and a sweet smile making its way onto the younger's lips. The moment couldn't be more perfect.


	19. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !  
> Not many chapters left, yet I might rewrite the end so maybe there'll be more or less than 22 chapters. I don't know, I just wanted to warn you just in case hahaha
> 
> Enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter ?
> 
> DK.

“How do I make this move hyung ? Should I lift my foot or not ?” Jungkook asked Hoseok as he and Jimin were teaching the younger the dance they had performed at the contest. It had looked so easy when he had seen it but it turned out to be quite difficult, yet he wasn't expecting less from the two dancers. There were a lot of subtle moves that went unseen but which were essential for the dance to turn out great. And even the Golden Maknae was struggling.

“No, no, don't lift it, just turn it slightly to the side, like this, you need to rest your weight on your toes and let your knee act like a spring.” Hoseok explained while showing the move himself before coming closer to the younger and manipulating his leg so that it was in the right position. “Now try to do the sequence.”

Jungkook's thighs' muscles were already burning slightly with the effort but he ignored it and concentrated on the dance routine.

“Yes, that's it !” Jimin sang, clapping his hand happily. “Your arm swing still need to be more powerful, but you're getting it !”

Jungkook nodded before repeating the same movement a few times until Hoseok called for a break. The dark-haired collapsed on the spot, giving some rest to his legs, and caught the water bottle that Jimin threw at him.

“I didn't expect it to be so hard, honestly,” he said a little out of breath. He had not danced much for a few week since he didn't want to disturb his friends while they were preparing for the competition and now he was feeling the lack of training and of excersising. Yet, it was an overly nice sensation. Being out of breath and hurting slightly because of giving out his best was very satisfying, like always.

“Oh shit, I have to go, Joonie will be mad at me, I'm already late !” Hoseok squealed while packing his sports bag in a hurry.

“See you guys !” He added, waving his hand and flying out the door in the blink of an eye.

“See you !” The two resting males yelled in unison at the already closed door before sipping at their bottle once again. Hoseok was meeting up with Namjoon because the later wanted him to rap in one of his song and now it was only Jimin and Jungkook left alone into the university's dance practice room. And the younger would be lying if he said that he didn't feel the air becoming hotter and heavier when it was already so stiff. He had had so many fantasies about the brown-haired in this particular room and so many naughty dreams about them making out against the mirrored wall. Jungkook closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying to recall the dance moves from earlier to distract himself. He then stood up and went through the sequence once again, trying to ignore the other's presence and avoiding any eye contact.

“Let's do the first part again, ok ?” Jimin said in a slightly hoarse voice. Or was it just Jungkook's imagination ? He saw him standing up out of the corner of his eye then going to the stereo to start the song from the beginning. As the first notes echoed into the room, they got into position and Jungkook did his best to keep his eyes on his own reflection. They were here to dance, not anything else. But focusing on both the routine and the fact that he shouldn't avert his eyes was harder than he thought it would and he kept on missing steps and doing mistakes.

“Alright, stop, remember,” Jimin began, coming behind the taller, making him hold his breath and curse himself. “Here you have to raise your arm higher and please, bend me this knee, you look so stiff like that !”

Jimin kept on touching Jungkook all over, seizing his arm, thigh or hips professionally, yet it only made his skin burn in desire. As he was manipulating him like a puppet, the younger just tried his best to ignore his boiling lust and focus on what Jimin was saying instead. But at some point it got too hard and Jungkook turned around, grabbed the shorter by his neck with one hand while the other circled his waist and he clashed his lips on the other's. Jimin yelped in surprise but leaned into the eager and desperate kiss, his own arms closing around the dark-haired neck while he was pushed backward until his back hit the mirror. Jungkook held firmly the other's hips under his deep blue t-shirt, rubbing hard his slightly wet skin and making him grind against him. He grabbed Jimin's butt cheeks and squeezed it harshly making Jimin hold on his shoulders firmly and gasp. Both males were groaning hungrily into the messy kiss, their tongues colliding like they were battling as their hardening members were rubbing against each other.

A loud groan escaped the older's mouth as Jungkook went from his mouth to literally eating his jaw line but once he reached his ear, he slowed down, little by little until both were just panting into each other's hair because here was not the place. Jungkook wanted Jimin so badly but not in a practice room where anyone could walk on them.

“How you do that to me ?” Jungkook breathed out, softening his grip.

“How you do that to me ?” Jimin said back while pecking softly the younger's neck before whispering sensually into his ear. “Let's get out of here, I want you to fill me, I want to feel your cock throbbing deep inside of me.”

Jungkook froze for a second, such dirty words coming from such beautiful lips went directly to his crotch. It was taking him all of his willpower not to jump on the older and take him senselessly against the mirror. Especially when he leant back with wide eyes only to see the sexy smirk Jimin was sporting along with half-lidded sexy eyes.

“Fuck,” Jungkook groaned, fisting his hand against the mirror before tearing apart from the body trapped between him and the glass wall, almost running to turn off the music and gather all of their stuff in a hurry. Jimin was already at the door with his bag over his shoulder when the younger crossed his darkened eyes.

“You're making me go insane,” he gulped, shaking his head before they both started to walk in fast steps out of the sports complex.

 

The door was barely closed that both their bags were on the floor and the two males were already kissing furiously, ripping each other's clothes messily. Once they were naked, Jungkook flipped the shorter against the wall, his hand sliding over his front to grab his throbbing length. Jimin was already moaning as he spread his legs, allowing the younger's leaking cock to rub against his entrance.

“Chill, I need to prepare you,” Jungkook chuckled lowly while biting onto the brown haired male's neck.

“Don't,” Jimin breathed out in a serious tone while moving his hips back and the thought of it almost made Jungkook lose his mind but he had to restrain.

“I don't want to hurt you,” he replied, bringing his free hand to the other's mouth. Jimin snorted in frustration but still took the fingers into his mouth and sucked them until they were soaked in saliva.

“Put two already,” the older said eagerly and this time Jungkook complied and pushed two fingers inside of him slowly until he was knuckle deep. Jimin hissed slightly but quickly started to move on the fingers, helped to ignore the pain by Jungkook's hand that was still pumping him slowly. And quickly a beautiful moan escaped his mouth as he jerked his head back, his hands fisting against the white wall. The dark-haired added the third finger without waiting for Jimin's request and scissored him, trying to be as gentle as possible without proper lubrication, taming his envy to be harsh. The muscles of Jimin's back were tensing with each thrust, his slightly tanned skin already gleaming in sweat and Jungkook could see his red cheeks and parted lips as his head was slightly turned to the side. The younger leant closer, letting his heavy breath ghosting over Jimin's neck and ear until he was mewling and asking for Jungkook to 'fuck him already'.

“I'm not going dry on you,” Jungkook breathed out as he took his fingers out, desperate to feel the older clenching around him but still too conscious not to care about his well-being.

“God, Jungkook, please I'm ok, I want you and I want you now,” Jimin groaned, already spreading his legs wider but he yelped when he was flipped over once again.

“Jimin... I said no,” Jungkook whispered softly against the other's lips before kissing him slowly and dragging him with him to the bed, pushing him on it. Jungkook smirked down at him, looking at his throbbing member and his lustful eyes as he reached for his drawer to get the lube. He poured some in his palm and stroked his length, never leaving Jimin's gaze who was also pumping himself slowly, looking flustered by the younger's dark eyes checking him out.

But Jungkook couldn't wait any longer and he finally joined the older on the bed. He bent down over him and aligned his untouched, throbbing length with the other's clenching hole before pushing in slowly as Jimin had his knees practically up to his chest and as his nails were digging into the dark-haired shoulders' skin. They both groaned deeply, one in pleasure, the other in pain. Jungkook tried to distract himself from the overwhelming sensation as well as distracting Jimin from the pain by biting and kissing his shoulder and neck as he kept on pushing in as gently as he could. But it was hard not to thrust in in one go and he stopped moving once he was deep inside the other, feeling himself shudder. Jimin was definitely not stretched enough.

“Hyu-hyung, I won't, ugh, hold long,” he moaned, biting on his own lip and grabbing Jimin's left knee firmly. Jimin stayed silent but started to move slowly, his body shaking slightly and the dark-haired groaned in pleasure once again. He jerked his head back and could already feel the dizziness yet the other's fainted whines didn't go unnoticed so he kept the same slow pace.

“J-Jimin,” he couldn't restrain his moans as the brown haired was feeling so good around his shaft and he started to move a little faster, seeking for that spot inside of him that would make him feel better. And he knew he had found it when Jimin cried out in pure bliss this time, letting his head fall back onto the mattress. Both males started to move more eagerly, each aware that they wouldn't last long. Jungkook couldn't take his eyes off of the male under him. With his face distorted in pleasure he looked stunning. He hold his thigh firmly while deepening his thrusts, feeling how the brown-haired was taking him so well. Their groans were filling the tiny room once again and Jungkook felt himself leaking inside of Jimin already. The older might have felt it too because he started to move his hips faster, voluntarily clenching his walls around the taller.

“J-Jungkook,” he moaned huskily. “Fill me up, I... I... Please, come in me,” he half groaned, half moaned into the younger's ear, his hands roaming over the other's tensing body.

And the dark-haired didn't hold it in. The dirty talk was too much to take in. Coming from Jimin it still felt unexpected but overwhelming and Jungkook rode his orgasm fast, hitting Jimin's prostate eagerly and burying himself as deeply as possible, as he could feel his cum filling the older. Jimin cried loudly and thrust his hips up onto to younger, his back arching and his legs shaking under the dark haired hands as he came undone over his stomach before both slowed down their pace to finally stop moving, breathless.

“Shit, that was fast,” Jungkook chuckled in pants, pulling out but staying over the heavy breathing brown-haired.

“Yet I loved it,” Jimin answered a little dazed and grabbing the taller's neck to bring him down for a slow kiss.

'I love you'.

Jungkook snapped, his eyes suddenly wide open as he broke the kiss.

“What ?” Jimin asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion even if he still looked in a doze and Jungkook looked back into those big brown orbs he liked, loved so much, trying to think as quickly as possible.

“I, hm, I just remembered that I have a paper due tomorrow and I... didn't start yet,” the dark-haired lied, pecking Jimin's lips quickly before straightening and sitting on the edge of the bed, scratching the back of his head to hide his mental breakdown.

“Oh, I'll leave then, I don't want to be the reason you fail your classes,” Jimin winked and stood up, limping slightly to his clothes that were still lying in front of the door after he had wiped his stomach and inner thigh with a tissue. Jungkook watched him get dress in silence. He was still too taken aback by the three words he had spoken in his mind and that had hopefully not slipped past his lips. He was fucked up.

 

 

Jungkook was sitting down ungracefully on the grass in the university's little park with Yugyeom and his other friend, Kunpimook, more usually called Bambam, an exchange student coming from Thailand. They were enjoying the sun and a deserved class break, with the birds chirping around them and the hubbub of all the other students who had had the same idea. And of course annoying insects. But unlike Bambam who was cursing every time a bug would climb on his too thin legs or arms, Jungkook would casually flick them away, not bothered that much.

“Oh, isn't it your friend Jimin over there ?” Asked the Thai with an evident accent, pointing his finger out over a group of people and the dark-haired heart skipped a beat at the name. There was indeed the shorter male, smiling and laughing with many people Jungkook didn't know personally.

“Ah, yes it's him,” he answered nodding and keeping his eyes on the brown-haired male, checking him out and trying to ignore once again the three words that kept ringing in his mind. Jimin was as loud as usual and his laugh even reached their ears even with the slight distance between them, making a smile appear on Jungkook's face.

“Wow, this guy with him is definitely gay ! He's hot though !” Bambam added chuckling, making the dark haired male curious. And there was indeed a blond thin boy, laughing along with Jimin who had really feminine manners and a sassy look. Jungkook couldn't tear his eyes away from him, or more like couldn't stop himself from staring at the way he was acting with his elder. He tried to distract himself by pulling off the grass but Jimin's laugh made him jerk his head back up. They looked really too close with each other and the younger didn't know what to think about it. Were they flirting ? His eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat when he saw the blond male leaning closer to the shorter, hopefully just to take something off of his hair. Yet, a second after, the blond head was throwing his arms around Jimin's waist. Holding him tightly, he brought him to the bench where their other friends were and sat down, bringing the brown-haired to sit on his laps. Jungkook couldn't stop himself to doubt. Did Jimin had a crush on him but was too scared to break his little undefined arrangement with Jungkook ? He started to feel slightly angry and wanted to go there to take the older away from that too handsome and too touchy guy. Not that he had the right to do so though. Was he jealous ? He averted his eyes again and started to bit on his lips harshly before letting himself fall back on the grass with a groan. His two friends were lost into their own world, talking lively, but he wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He just tried to make his flow of anger fade and breathed slowly a few times. But when it finally vanished, it only let place to an unpleasant feeling in his chest, sadness. What if Jimin wanted to put an end to their special relationship ? Jungkook didn't know how he would react to that. Obviously, he couldn't force the older to continue but he knew that it would really affect him, now that he got conscious of his feelings. He didn't want it to end yet but maybe he should get ready for it. Maybe they should have defined some rules after all.

Feeling annoyed at his lack of common sense, he got up telling his two friends he was going to the restroom and headed to the nearest building, avoiding to pass by too closely from Jimin. The last thing he wanted was for the older to see him and ask him why he was not looking well, because he knew that he would definitely notice the frown he was sporting. He entered the fresh hallway and walked straight to the bathroom, keeping his head low. Once inside, he feigned to wash his hands and fix his hair until the man who was in got out and just then, he released the breath he was holding and leant down over the sink. Jungkook rubbed his face with his palms and stared back at his reflection into the dusty mirror. His face looked dull with the corners of his mouth pinched slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. Unlike the reflection of himself he could have been seeing the last few weeks, his eyes seemed dark and only sparkling with disappointment. Because he was disappointed in himself for not keeping his feet firmly on the ground and let his emotions take the upper hand. He should have known that this situation wouldn't be able to last, he should have listened to Namjoon more carefully, even if in the end, it was him who would get hurt. He should have force himself not to expect too much from a so unstable relationship. They were only sex partners after all and even if Jungkook knew he had developed deeper feelings for the older, he couldn't confess to him. Because now, he knew that his desire to kiss the brown-haired male when seeing him or the desire to cuddle when they were lying down or the desire to hug him tightly before they had to separate was neither friendship, nor sexual attraction. He had just been fooling himself by thinking it might be mutual.

The door opened suddenly on two loudly speaking males and cut his trail of thoughts. He checked his look one last time and went out, going straight to his next class instead of going back outside. He needed some space for a moment and where could he be more alone than in a classroom when the weather was so nice ? Once inside, he dropped himself heavily on the uncomfortable wooden bench with a sigh and let his head fall over his crossed arms on the desk.

The weight in his chest was not lightening a bit, it was even getting heavier and Jungkook had to grit is teeth and clench his fists not to explode and scream in frustration. It was like all the things he had tried to ignore until then were hitting him violently. That was exactly why he had always been afraid of emotions, why he had always distance himself every time he was starting to develop too much affection for anyone. Also why he was afraid of falling in love. Because he would get hurt in the end. Just like it had happened with his first girlfriend, his first love. He was still young at that time, but he knew he was deeply in love.

Because her family was moving away, they had had to separate suddenly, even if they still loved each other but after a moment though, not being able to move onto something else, they both had decided to have a long distance relationship, which had been great in the end, at least not too bad, even with the kilometres separating them. And when she had come back in Busan to attend university there, Jungkook couldn't be more delighted. But a month after they had found each other again, she had left him, saying that it was not what she wanted anymore, that he wasn't the one she needed anymore. She had broken his heart and even if he had played it cool in front of his friends, he had been feeling destroyed on the inside. But he healed eventually, with time and learned how to give his trust back to people, even if never entirely. Not until Jimin. It was different though, because he naturally trusted him beforehand, since he was his friend, and he had never thought that the older could hurt him in the end, even unconsciously. But he wasn't blaming him because he was not the one at fault, no, it was Jungkook. He was blaming himself for not getting a hold on himself in time, for realising things too late. He had fallen in love with Jimin and couldn't do anything about it anymore. And the worst part was that he absolutely didn't want to distance himself from the brown-haired male. He was drawn by him.

People started to come into the classroom slowly so Jungkook shook himself slightly, regaining a semblance of composure. All he had to do, was to wait for the day's end.

 

Entering his little apartment mechanically, Jungkook let his bag fall onto the floor and went to turn on the music on his computer before doing anything. He was feeling like a zombie, spacing out and only acting in automatic reflexes. He put ramens to cook on the stove and began to cut some vegetables when his playlist switched to Taeyang's song, Love you to death. And it was too much to take in, he related too much to it. Jungkook felt his chest tightening, his heart feeling like it was about to explode, and tears began to roll down his cheeks as he tried to keep on focusing on what he was doing with blurry vision. His hands started to shake and he let go of the knife he was holding. Feeling his knees become weak, Jungkook slonly let himself fall to the floor while griping at his shirt, just over his aching heart harshly and letting his eyes get filled with tears. He let all the thoughts he was afraid of overwhelm him and sobbed violently, not even trying to wipe the tears away. All this time of being afraid of falling in love to be hurt again in the end. Jimin's smiling face was appearing before his eyes only to make him cry harder. This beautiful smile that he was loving so much. But which belonged to someone he would never have. The only thing he wanted to do was to hold him tightly against his chest, to take him in his embrace and never let go of him. But why was love so complicated ? He had no clue on what to do, he was lost. His body was still shaking in sobs when the song came to an end, followed by a lively beat which brought him back into reality. He sniffled a few times and wiped his wet face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt before standing up weakly. The ramens were already soaked and floppy making him snort and he turned off the stove. He put back all the veggies into the fridge, including the ones he had already cut and poured the ramen soup into a bowl before sitting at his desk to eat absent-mindedly.

He was feeling pathetic for crying this bad just because he was only realising that the situation was far from being ideal. He knew it from the beginning yet, he had been too stupid to admit it and had kept on fooling himself. He was also disappointed in himself for not doing anything when he still could have, or for not refraining himself at all. He needed to find a way to overcome is feelings, even if it would be hard since he had no one to talk to because Yoongi or Namjoon would just tell him that they had warned him, and he knew this. They would help him of course, but he knew they would be disappointed in him as well. He wanted so much to see his mother at the moment and let her hold him tightly in her arms. But she wasn't even aware of his feelings for the older. He had not told her anything yet. And maybe he would never have to. Because even if breaking the arrangement with Jimin was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it long anymore. He was torn between running away as far as possible or melting into the other's eyes, perfectly aware that it would break him in the end. No, he had to end it. Even if it meant that he would be back to a simple friend or whatever they still could be after all they had done. The thought of it was enough to make his eyes become misty again but he literally slapped his cheek, becoming angry with himself to be such a cry baby.

Though, the only things that were coming to his mind were all the beautiful moments they had shared together, from the moment they had met until now. From the time they were still strangers, awkward and shy with each other to the moment where he was knowing the other boy so much that he could practically predict his behaviour, finish his sentences or guess what he was thinking. He realised that he might have been attracted to Jimin since a bit longer than what he was thinking. He had always felt drawn by him even if he was too narrow-minded to admit it at the time.

Though, there was no point in remembering these memories because it was only making his decision more difficult. He knew he had to tell the older that he wanted to stop but it was incredibly difficult to gather the courage he needed to do so.

 

 

The next day was awfully gloomy. Even the weather seemed to worsen his mood with menacing grey clouds filling the summer sky and humidity filling the atmosphere. Jungkook had absolutely no envy to be at university and only wanted to stay in his bed all day long with a big stock of cookies and dumb romantic movies playing on his computers. But he was here, sitting on the hard bench, in a boring class, alone. He was trying to find any excuses not to send a text to Jimin because he had to talk to him. But in the end, nothing could postpone the confrontation.

'Are you free after 5PM ? I need to see you.'

He couldn't bring himself to write the words 'We need to talk'. These words sounded awful. It was the words his first girlfriend had sent to him to break up with him. It was the sentence he probably hated the most. Even if it was kind of appropriate because he would put an end to their arrangement. Though, Jungkook told himself that it was for Jimin's own good, for him to find someone he would love, someone he would cherish, maybe that blond boy he seemed to get along well with. The idea made the dark-haired male's heart sink a little lower in his stomach but he wasn't paying attention to his pain anymore. He had grown used to the constant sinking feeling. And even if he wanted to hope that Jimin could have the same feelings for him, he knew that it was useless. Hoping would only make it harder. And confessing would only tear them apart even more.

He was glad that he was going to see his family at the end of the coming week, even if it was only for a few days. He would be able to go back to Busan and neither face Jimin for a week nor justify his probably to be weird behaviour to his other friends. It would be holiday of recovery, even if it probably wasn't enough. He was not feeling like it but he knew he would have to tell his mother the reason he was in that state. Yet, in a way, it was soothing him a little to know that she would be here for him, here to comfort him like she had done after his first broken heart.

His phone buzzed on the wooden table making him earn a glare from the teacher and a few students but he couldn't care less. He knew it was rude but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to act politely.

'Yes, come home, Tae will be out for a class project, I don't know when he will come back though.'

They would be alone. Jungkook didn't know if it was better or worst. Because despite his determination to properly end their little arrangement, he knew that he had trouble not to sink into the older's embrace when they were alone. He typed in a quick 'Ok' and feigned to pay attention to the course even if his mind was only wandering about.

 

 

Jungkook stood in front of the brown-haired door, waiting for him to open it. He was staying still but a hurricane was storming inside of his mind. He felt so conflicted. The door opened and Jungkook wanted to run away the moment the shorter male came in his sight. He was perfect, smiling, beautiful. He felt all of his determination vanishing in an instant and he wanted to cry, again. That seemed to be all he wanted to do since the previous day. He slapped himself mentally and entered the apartment before following Jimin, who seemed to have noticed that something was off, to his room, staring holes at the back of his neck and checking out all of his features like it would be the last time he could do so. His heart tensed into his chest at the idea but he had to be strong, he had to end things before it could become more painful and not to hold Jimin back from a healthier relationship, one he deserved.

Once in Jimin's room, they sat on the bed and the older immediately closed the distance between them, looking at him with questioning eyes. He brought one of his hand to the dark-haired male's neck while the other griped his waist and leant closer, kissing him slowly. Jungkook moved his lips along, holding back his feelings, burying them deep inside of him even if the kiss had a bitter taste. He let a half hearted sigh escape his mouth, knowing it was the last time he would ever kiss the older before tearing his lips away and cupping Jimin's cheek. He let his forehead lean against the older's as a shaky breath passed by his parted lips. Jungkook finally distanced himself and averted his eyes to his laps where his fingers were nervously playing with the fabric of his pants.

“Listen Jimin hyung... I have something to tell you,” he said in a weak tone, practically whispering.

“Oh, ok...,” the older answered faintly, fidgeting slightly in anticipation and sitting straight back onto the bed.

Unable to look at the brown-haired, Jungkook took another deep breath that burnt his lungs before clearing his throat.

“Well... I don't know what to begin with actually. I know we've been at this for a long time now and I can say without a doubt that I liked it, really. It was far from being ideal and uncomplicated but I really appreciated all of the moments we shared. But... I can't continue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ! :)  
> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger :)


	20. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is !! Thanks for waiting patiently after that evil cliffhanger ! I hope you will like it !  
> Thank you all for sticking with me, for reading, giving me kuddos and for all the nice things you say to me :)
> 
> DK.

“Well... I don't know what to begin with actually. I know we've been at this for a long time now and I can say without a doubt that I liked it, really. It was far from being ideal and uncomplicated but I really appreciated all of the moments we shared. But... I can't continue,” Jungkook said, looking up at the end of his sentence to cross Jimin's lost gaze. He looked totally unprepared for this kind of confession and seemed unable to form a single word.

“I-I know it's a little sudden but... I think we should stop. I-I don't feel like it anymore,” he added, stuttering a little because of the words that were burning his throat. But he had to say these things, not to tell Jimin that he was in love with him and that it was hurting him so much. Not to tell him that he was craving for him, for his touches, for his kisses but that it was only making his heart sink more and more into his chest. Jimin was still speechless, sporting an expression that Jungkook found himself uncapable of reading. He was hoping, weirdly, that it was pain but a little voice in his head kept on whispering to him that it certainly was only lack of understanding considering how everything felt perfect the last time they had seen each other.

“It was great but I think that this situation can't last forever, right ? And both of us should find someone who will love us.”

He looked up again at the older male in the hope to see something in his eyes, anything, relief, agreement, or even disappointment. Jungkook was hoping so bad to see a hurtful expression on Jimin's face or at least to hear him say something against it but no. Jimin was looking down at his laps with furrowed eyebrows, playing with the ring around his middle finger, nodding slightly. 

“Ok,” he breathed so softly that Jungkook barely heard his voice before he cleared his throat and repeated the word more clearly, lifting his gaze to the dark haired. "Ok, if that's what you want." 

'No. No, that's not what I want.' Jungkook wanted to say but he kept silent, trying to get any sign from Jimin that would make him change his mind. Yet, Jimin looked only slightly surprised and his lips were pressed together in a soft pout that the younger could only describe at overly cute. Jungkook wanted to kiss these red lips so badly. He regretted awfully his decision and just wanted to let himself fall deeper for these brown orbs but he knew he wasn't strong enough and there was no turning back. He couldn't start laughing, saying that it was a joke, now that Jimin had agreed.

Jungkook bit his lower lip not to let the lump in his throat turning into tears as he averted his gaze. It was it, it was the end. He couldn't look at Jimin without wanting to spill everything out and he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Jimin would surely be happy this way, he deserved it, he deserved a real relationship and not just some heated moments in secret.

“Good,” the younger managed to say without his voice breaking. “I'm... gonna go, I actually have a few things to do right now.”

“Ok,” Jimin said again, nodding slowly.

“I know the way, bye hyung,” Jungkook added half-heartedly, only daring to glance at the shorter and wishing for him to grab his hand, to plea him to stay, to tell him that no, he can't agree in the end. Yet, nothing of this happened. Instead, Jimin waved at him and smiled as Jungkook stood up and walked to the door. It was not bright or wide, but it was still a smile which, for the first time, hurt Jungkook.

“Ok, bye !”

Jungkook tried to smile back but he knew it was only looking horribly fake so he quickly showed his back to the older and practically sprinted out of the suffocating apartment. But it was a mistake to think that once outside he would be able to breath. It was just the same. The same heavy feeling in his chest, the same lump in his throat, the same shaking hands. Yet, he needed to go away, as far away as possible from the definition of perfection. So he walked in fast steps, not caring about the glances he was getting by the people crossing his path because he was sobbing into his palm and not even looking where he was going because distancing himself was the only important thing at the moment. Even if he wanted desperately to turn around, to run and hold Jimin tight against his chest, to shower him in kisses, he knew he shouldn't. He had put an end to their relationship and he couldn't confuse Jimin even more as well as hurt himself more than he already was.

When he finally looked up through his blurred eyes, he found himself at the Han River where people were talking lively, jogging, playing with balls, eating, dancing or singing even. He tried to calm down, sitting on the hard steps and brushed the tears away angrily with the back of his hands. He wanted to talk to someone but beside his mother, the only person he could think of was Jimin again. Jimin would know how to comfort him, he would know how to make him smile, he would know how to distract him. He had lost the person he was in love with and his best friend at once.

“Stop it,” he hissed under his breath to himself, clenching his fist tightly. He lifted his chin to stare at the waving water, watching it move softly under the soft breeze.

'Everything will be fine, I just need some time to get used to it.'

'Everything will be back to normal, me and Jimin, simple friends.'

'Everything will be perfect like this. He will be happy with someone else and I will be happy alone, like always.'

Jungkook took a deep breath and stood up, taking a last peek at the peaceful river before taking his way home.

 

The sun was already setting over the horizon, finally peeking through the grey clouds when Jungkook opened his apartment door. He put the plastic bag he had in hand, filled with ramens, cookie boxes and some chocolates on his desk and headed to take a shower. He hoped he could wash away this unpleasant feeling, he hoped this day could disappear just like the water which was sliding down the channelling. He actually hoped he could go back to three months prior and slap himself for even thinking about Jimin that way.

With grey sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie, which still smelt of Jimin, he settled himself under his blankets, put a cheesy drama on his computer and grabbed the bag of chocolate candies he had previously thrown over his bedside table.

“I'm fine,” he said aloud to himself before shoving one candy into his mouth, letting the wrapper fall next to the bed carelessly.

 

 

There were only four days left before going back to Busan for one well-deserved week. Jungkook had to battle with himself every morning to wake up and to go to class but he had to. Instead of a chore, working was a way-out, something to keep him and his wandering mind busy and focused on the important things. This was also a good excuse to deny Taehyung's offers to come over. He had a lot of catching up to do.

“But you have a week of holiday to do that Jungkookie !” Taehyung whined with pleading eyes, asking the dark haired for the fourth time this day to come play video games.

“It's not holiday if I have to work hyung. Look, I need to copy this before next class so that I can give it back to Yugyeom so please, let me work. Maybe tomorrow ok ?”

“Hm, alright,” the older agreed easily but quickly winced. “You're ok though ? Sorry but you kind of look like shit.”

Jungkook stared at his friend for a few seconds before shrugging. He knew he looked like shit. He was wearing the same black hoodie for a few days already, he didn't even try to style his hair and he knew that he had dark circles under his eyes because falling asleep every night was a real struggle.

“I'm fine, just tired,” he answered, which was true, taking his attention back to the notebook in front of him.

“Alright, take care Kookie, I don't like to see you like this,” Taehyung smiled softly and patted his shoulder comfortingly before he flew out of the library in lazy steps.

Jungkook breathed out and closed his eyes. He didn't want to push his friends away but then, he wasn't ready to face Jimin again. He hadn't hanged out with the male since their 'breakup' thing, he only had seen him from afar and had avoided him perfectly until that moment. It was not pleasant but necessary. And it probably would have been easier if Jimin wasn't sending him texts from time to time. Overly casual texts like to ask him if he wanted to join him for lunch or to offer him to come to the studio to dance with him and Hoseok. He was so casual that Jungkook was wondering if the brown-haired had ever thought about him as more than a friend, if he had been affected, even a tiny bit, by his request of putting an end to their arrangement. And this was painful. Yet Jungkook couldn't be mad at Jimin for acting like a simple friend, what he was supposed to be after all, and he couldn't ignore all of his texts either. So he was just answering casually as well. 'I already ate' or 'I wish I could but I'm crawling under work hyung'.

It was still an accomplishment that Jungkook was able to deny the older so easily even when he wanted to see him so badly. He had never thought that it was possible to miss someone that much but then he learnt what it was to crave for a simple touch or a little eye contact, to wish for a kiss, even a bitter one like the last one.

Out of sight, out of mind. That's what people say right ? If only it could be that easy.

 

 

Jungkook was eating ramens on his bed while watching a cheesy drama episode once again. It was his new found hobby. There were still candy wrappers spread over his floor from the previous night but he wasn't feeling like tidying his room. He was too tired. He had to do his dishes and laundry as well but it required too much energy again. Doing some groceries sounded nice but he still had many packages of ramens and there was no point in buying fresh veggies or meat when he would be leaving for Busan after three more days.

He started to cough violently because the main lead male had kissed the sassy bitch of the story which made him choke on his noodles but he quickly got a hold on himself when his phone went off. It was his mother. He pushed the pause button and hung off as quickly as possible, his vision still a little blurry.

“Hello ?”

“Hello sweetheart, this is your mother, how are you ?” She asked in a soft tone that always made Jungkook at ease.

“I'm fine mum, how about you ?”

He wasn't feeling like speaking for hours on the phone with his mother but she was a person he would never be rude at, so he let her speak and ramble about a few things before she finally asked him at which hour his train would arrive.

The train. It was the moment he was the most reluctant to since he had planned his holiday. Of course, he, Jimin and Taehyung would be taking the same, as usual. To face the brown-haired was already hard so sitting next to him for three hours seemed impossible. He could still pretend that he was sleeping, maybe that would be the best solution.

 

 

One day. One day left of boring classes and after less than ten hours he would be in Busan, into his mother's arms. Somehow, the thought was comforting. He wouldn't have to find lame excuses to ditch his friends, who probably had noticed, even after only one week, that he was acting strangely. They couldn't be that oblivious to his constant denying, mostly because even when he was busy with work, he had always found time to meet them and relax. Now, the only time he had for himself, he was spending it watching lame dramas. He missed his friends but he knew he wouldn't be able to be normal around Jimin. Not yet. He needed more time.

It was lunch time and Jungkook was walking through the corridors with Yugyeom and BamBam to find a good spot outside to eat. The tall male was telling them how his friend Jackson had embarrassed him at the bar the previous night when something hit Jungkook hard in the back, cutting his breath for a second before he realised that someone had jumped on him.

“Yah Jungkook-ah ! Have you eaten yet ?” Jimin's voice sang right next to his ear before the weight on his shoulder lifted and the shorter male walked next to him. It had been practically a week since he had seen him this close, since he had touched him and the dark-haired could feel that his whole body was litting up with too many feelings.

“N-no, we were about to,” he said, pointing his two friends with his thumb.

“Oh, come and eat with us hyung !” Bambam said in a bright, annoying voice and it was the first time Jungkook actually wanted to choke his friend.

“Of course I will, I wasn't able to see my Jungkookie at all this week !” Jimin pouted slightly before throwing his arm over the taller's shoulder and pinching his cheek with his other hand.

Jungkook wanted to scream, to shove Jimin away, but never would he be able to. He had been craving for his touches for a week and he finally had it. And the pain that pierced through his heart was bearable compared to the burning desire that was consuming him. It wasn't only lust, but love, his love for Jimin that was stronger than ever.

Yugyeom and Bambam chuckled at how the older was behaving -and at how Jungkook wasn't pushing him away like he would normally do with anybody else- as they all stepped out the building, already aiming for a free table under a tree but Jungkook felt like his heart was about to explode. He was happy to finally see the one he loved yet he was angry at himself for allowing it. He was pained to notice that Jimin was acting like he always had been and was not showing any sign of regret or sadness. Jungkook was hurting because the male wasn't his. He was confused to realise that his love for him didn't tame a bit and seemed only stronger. And he was burning with lust, once again. The slightest touch had set his body on fire and not only he wanted to kiss him or hug him tight or cuddle with him but he also wanted to make love to him. Yet, all of this was killing him because he knew Jimin didn't feel the same.

“So tell me, what did you do this week ?” Jimin asked in his melodic voice that Jungkook had missed more than he would admit while they were sitting down.

“Work,” Jungkook answered, trying to look as comfortable as possible when there was a literal hurricane inside of his mind, inside of his body.

“That's right, I've never seen him work this hard since I know him !” Yugyeom chuckled and Jungkook just shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich even if the last thing he was feeling was hunger.

“Oh, my little hard-working Jungkookie !” Jimin sang happily, ruffling the younger's jet black hair and leaning against him casually, not even touching the bento box he had put in front of him.

He was about to speak again when his phone went off in his pocket and Jungkook never felt so grateful toward an object because the brown-haired finally put some distance between them to fish for it and answered the call.

“Yes, Taehyun hyung,”

Jungkook kept on eating casually, chewing with much difficulties because a lump had formed in his throat since the male had jumped on his back, yet, he couldn't help but listen to Jimin's conversation. Who was that Taehyun ?

“Yes I'm with Jungkookie, how do you know ?” He said into the device, peeking around. “Ah, I see you !”

Jimin stood slightly and waved his hand crazily into the air. The dark-haired, out of curiosity, looked for who he was waving to but his heart sank back into his stomach when he saw the exact same blond, annoyingly handsome male from the other day. Yes, he was part of the reason Jungkook had put an end to his relationship with Jimin and he probably was someone nice who could make the older happy but Jungkook hated him.

“Ah stop it ! You know that's not like that !”

He was even able to bring a shy smile and a soft blush on Jimin's face.

“Are you possibly jealous hyung ?”

Back at the flirting, Jungkook had been right. He had to try hard to fight back the jealousy building inside of him.

“Alright, I'll come in ten minutes,” Jimin ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket, sighing and turning back to his friend but Jungkook didn't let him talk.

“Go with him now, I'm tired anyway and I don't have much to say,” he blurted out in a tone that sounded more harsh than what he wanted to convey and Jimin gave him that confused look again, the same he had been sporting when Jungkook had told him that he wanted to stop messing around.

“Oh, ok, if you say so,” the brown-haired sighed after a few seconds and stood up, patting the younger's back slightly and waving at Bambam and Yugyeom who were lost in their own little world once again before taking his bag and bento box from the table.

“See you tonight then, meeting at the bus stop ?” He added, a soft smile back on his face.

“Meeting at the bus stop,” Jungkook nodded with a light smile and didn't wait for the older to leave to give his attention back to his sandwich. He didn't want to but he knew he was a little angry. Jealous of Taehyun and the relationship he seemed to have with Jimin but also jealous of a simple friendship. He couldn't have Jimin as his boyfriend but at least he wanted to go back to their friendly interaction without having all these tormenting thoughts and feelings.

In the end, even immersing himself into work wasn't helping. It was just making him tired and more irritable. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to roll into his bed sheets and let all his feelings eat him alive. He had spent a week fooling himself.

“Guys, I'm going home,” he said, putting his half eaten sandwich back into his bag and standing up, catching his friends attention.

“Oh, really ?” Bambam asked in surprise.

“Hey dude, are you ok ? You know, since Monday you're acting weirdly,” Yugyeom added in concern with furrowed eyebrows.

'No I'm not.' Jungkook thought.

“I'm fine, just tired, I need to rest,” he said instead, trying to convince his friends and waved at them before taking his way home.

 

 

The air was still hot and quite suffocating even at 7PM. After turning in his bed for hours, not able to find some sleep or let his mind wander on anything but Jimin, Jungkook had packed his bag and was waiting for Jimin and Taehyung at the bus stop. Weirdly, he wasn't feeling that nervous to see the brown-haired anymore, after their little encounter at noon. He just wanted the day to end quickly so that he could rest in his little single bed in Busan, so that he could be away of everything for a week. Well, away was not the right word, because Jimin would probably invite him over or ask him to go to the beach and being alone with the older wasn't something he anticipated much. He just wanted some time, alone.

A bright laugh echoed into the street and Jungkook's heart skipped a beat. It was painful. How could he be so bewitched by everything that made the brown-haired ? How was it possible to love every little thing about him ? Would he ever be able to look at him straight in the eyes again without feeling the love burning inside of him, hope, pain piercing through his heart or sadness ?

Time heals everything right ?

 

 

Hopefully, Jungkook didn't even have to feign sleeping during the train ride in the end because he really fell asleep. He was too tired to notice -or care about- Jimin's constant glances or attempts to talk to him and after five minutes of being lulled softly by the train, he was drifting into dreamlands blissfully. The drawback was that he had been shaken awake by the older, their faces way too close for his own sanity and that by the time they had found their parents in the parking lot, Jimin had told him that he would call him when he would have time to meet. And when he finally crossed his mother's eyes, Jungkook already felt tears building up under his eyelids. Thanks to the darkness or to the fact that he was seeing his mother again after an eternity, nobody said anything. Yet, Jimin still threw him his unreadable expression once again as he waved and said goodbye and Jungkook found himsef wishing that he could read minds.

The ride home was mostly silent, Jungkook and his mother probably both too tired to speak much since it was late night but the male had this feeling building inside of him. He wanted to tell his mother everything, from the fact that he was bisexual, or at least gay for Jimin and to the fact that he was in love and hurting. He hadn't been able to tell anyone and it was itching, it was starting to weight too much.

“Mom, I need to tell you something but once we're home,” he said, trying to sound casual and keeping his eyes on the road as he was the one driving.

“Oh, alright, should we wake up your dad then ?” She asked a little surprised and obviously concerned, her voice shaking slightly.

“No, no,” Jungkook breathed, suddenly getting nervous at the thought of coming out to his parents, of spilling everything out. “I want to talk to you first.”

“Alright sweetheart, I will listen to you,” she said, comfortingly resting a hand over her son's shoulder and smiling softly before the car fell silent again for the rest of the ride.

 

It was almost midnight but Jungkook and his mother were sitting on the couch into the living room, both in their pyjamas and with a mug of herbal tea in hand.

“Ok,” Jungkook sighed, collecting himself and seeking for some strength with a sip before putting the mug away. He hesitated, looking at his mother who was staring at him with wide, expectant eyes, probably ready to listen to whatever he had to tell but her strong grip on the teacup was almost scary. The dark-haired reached his hand out and took it away from her, putting it on the coffee table before taking her hands in his. She looked even more concerned.

“Mom, there's no point in beating around the bush so I'll get straight to the point alright ?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded, holding her breath. “Mom, I think I am bisexual.”

Her eyes grew wider before she exhaled loudly.

“Oh, thank god, you really scared the shit out of me for a moment !” She breathed, slapping Jungkook's chest lightly and suddenly shaking in silent giggles, letting her son staring back at her in confusion.

“You're... Are you ok with it ?” He asked, not sure if she had clearly understood.

“Of course I am ok with it ! I actually was suspecting it you know,” she whispered, winking before she paused for a second. “No, actually I thought that you became gay after, you know..., but that's almost the same right ?”

Jungkook was left speechless for a second, relieved and surprised to discover that his mother already had doubts about his sexuality.

“So, why did I scare you ? I mean, what were you expecting me to say then ?” He asked still not quite sure if it was real or not.

“Well, you know things like, 'I want to stop studying' or 'I made a girl pregnant' -even if that theory doesn't quite match with the fact that I thought you were gay, I know, but accidents can happen- or maybe that you had robbed a bank or killed some-”

“Mom, stop, why would you even think that ?” Jungkook chuckled at his mother's nonsense.

“I don't know sweetheart, my mind went wild, you seemed so tensed I was expecting something big you know !” She whispered-scream while enhancing the word 'big' with her arms held out apart.

“I missed you mom,” he giggled before remembering the second part of what he wanted to say and his smile faltered. “There's something else though, but don't worry I didn't kill anybody.”

She settled down a little, probably feeling that the topic was a serious matter and took her son's hand in hers again.

“I fell in love with Jimin, mom,” Jungkook breathed out, already feeling his eyes getting watery and he let himself fall into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder before telling her the sum and substance, from the day he had kissed him for the first time to the fact that Jimin might have a crush on that blond guy, therefore, might not return his feelings. She listened to him in silence, sometimes nodding and humming as she was stroking his hair gently. But by the time he was done, he was shaking in silent sobs, trying not to burst out into his mother's arms.

“Ssh, it's alright sweetheart,” she spoke softly as she moved to take his chin between her fingers and looked at him in the eyes “But why don't you ask him about that guy ? Maybe it's nothing ?”

“I-I don't know, I just... I don't want to be in love,” Jungkook replied, sniffling loudly and wiping a few tears away with the back of his hand. He knew she was right, maybe Jimin had nothing going on with that Taehyun, but was he really prepared to be rejected and have his heart broken once again ?

“Love can be wonderful Jungkook, you just need to give it a chance sometimes,” she said with a gentle smile, brushing a strand of black hair away from his eye.

“I... I'm scared,” he breathed out, feeling another urge to cry but keeping it in this time.

“I know, it's scary, but it's worth it and even when it hurts, it makes you stronger and wiser.”

 

 

“Aren't you missing your boyfriend hyung ?” Jungkook tried to ask Jimin smoothly as they were watching the waves crashing onto the sand. For five days, Jungkook had rejected Jimin's offers to meet, either because he was busy or because he didn't feel like seeing him yet. But that Friday morning he finally agreed, mostly because his mother had insisted that he should talk to him.

“What boyfriend ?” Jimin blurted, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows, like he was trying to remember something important.

“Well, Taehyun ? I think that's his name,” the brown-haired answered, his chest tightening at the name.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Jimin laughed and shook his head slightly.

“Oh, why not ?”

“We don't match,” he replied, shrugging before developing because the younger didn't seem to understand. “He's a great guy, I like him as a friend and he's not bad looking for sure, but we're not matching like, you know, I wouldn't date him, or even do anything with him. I'm just not attracted to him and I know it's the same for him. We're just buddies.”

“Oh, ok,” Jungkook whispered, tearing his eyes away to look back at the sea and trying to hide the smile that was slightly stretching his face. Relief, this was exactly what he felt at the moment.

 

 

Jungkook wondered why he had done that, why he had listened to his mother and had invited Jimin over. Alright, he wanted to, he had to admit it, but it was way too early, and here they were, alone in his house, alone in his bedroom. And if he wouldn't die from wrecked nerves, he would surely do something that he would regret afterwards. He was already regretting.  
As usual, Jimin was discovering the younger's bedroom. He had found a little photo album and had sat on the bed next to jungkook who was helplessly trying to forget about the other's presence which was not an easy task when he looked so nice and smelled so good. Jungkook didn't know if it was because the brown-haired was using different products when he was at his parents' house but his scent was reminding him of the first time he had kissed him. It was still so vivid in his mind.

"Oh I've been here as well, this park is awesome !" Jimin sang, showing the picture to Jungkook by leaning way too closely.

"Hum, I don't even remember, I was probably too young" the younger answered, smiling and feeling guilty for enjoying the touch too much and for not putting some distance with the other.

"Right, look at you, you were so cute !" Jimin added giggling cutely. "Who could have predict that you would become so hot."

"Hyung...," Jungkook breathed out, his eyes wide as he stared at the other. His heartbeat was already erratic but the shorter was still able to make it go even crazier.

"Sorry... It slipped out," Jimin replied, pouting slightly and focusing on the next pictures. Jungkook couldn't tear his eyes away. He had missed Jimin so much. He had even forced himself not to look at pictures of him and now that he had him so close, it felt like he was discovering the older for the first time again.

"Dont look at me like that Jungkook and quit biting your lips, I won't be able to hold back,” the brown-haired whispered lowly, glancing at the male by his side. And Jungkook should have tear his eyes away, he should have fight with his own desire but at the moment he just wanted to taste those full lips again. Jimin stared at him straight in the eyes for half a minute, both devouring the other mentally until he leant closer, cupped the younger's jaw and made their lips collide, softly but with so much longing.

Jungkook couldn't help but respond, feeling his chest exploding in envy, hope and happiness. He had almost forgotten how Jimin's soft lips felt on his, how he was able to make him forget everything around by such a simple touch, making his breath heavy with desire. They both opened their mouth at the same time, letting their tongues collide as they deepened the kiss, faintly moaning into it and slowly falling into the mattress, Jungkook pinned down by the older. The dark-haired felt desperate to touch more of Jimin and he let his hands run over his upper body, gripping at his arms or waist tightly like to make sure that he was really here, to make sure that it was not a dream because it awfully felt like it.

But Jungkook snapped when the other finally left his mouth to kiss fully his neck. He wanted to moan and give himself to Jimin but fear overwhelmed him. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let Jimin hurt him, he couldn't let his feelings take the upper hand. He knew that Jimin could be his, maybe, but he didn't want to be deceived, rejected and end up resenting the other for something that wasn't his fault. He couldn't bring himself to think positively and only the pain he had experienced in the past seemed to drive him.

“Wait, no, I'm sorry Jimin I-I can't do this,” he breathed, slightly panting but pushing Jimin's chest with enough strength to make him back away. The older stayed over him with slightly furrowed eyebrows and the same confusion creeping his eyes once again. He looked like he had a thousand questions, yet, he stayed silent, certainly searching desperately for answers into the younger's eyes but Jungkook averted them, waiting for Jimin to back off completely. And that's what he did. Slowly, he straightened and sat at the edge of the bed, putting some distance, so that Jungkook could only see his back. Jungkook wanted to say something, to apologize again because he shouldn't have let this happen or just talk about anything just to fill the awkward silence but nothing could form properly in his mind. The dark-haired sat up, in the same position than the other but both stayed silent, barely breathing.

“Hum, do you want me to leave ?” Jimin finally asked, eyeing awkwardly the younger who kept his head low, his eyes fixed on his laps.

“Sorry hyung, please, I'd like to be alone,” Jungkook answered lowly, fidgeting but sparing a glance at the older.

“Alright, Jungkookie,” the brown-haired sighed and stood up immediately. He shifted slightly, like he wanted to stroke the taller's back or ruffle his hair but he stopped himself mid way and let his hand hang low by his side. “I'm going then, call me if you want to see me.”

Jungkook looked up as Jimin showed him his back and he was about to pass the door when he suddenly faced the younger again.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Really, I'm sorry,” he said in a soft tone before biting his lower lip nervously.

“Hum, it's ok hyung,” Jungkook whispered and tried to smile but he knew it probably looked dull and sad. Jimin nodded and after a few seconds he turned around and left, not without giving the younger another sad and confused expression that was disturbing him so much. But in the same time, Jungkook couldn't be mad at him for not understanding him, when he could barely understand himself. Why was he so afraid ? He could hear his mother's voice clashing into his head again and again, telling him that he had to give it a chance. Jimin had no boyfriend in the end and maybe there was hope, yet, something in him wasn't ready. He didn't feel ready to get rejected by someone so wonderful, someone he loved so much. Because if he confessed, their friendship would suffer for sure. And even if it was probably more painful for him this way, even if it would probably take him more time to get over it, Jungkook wanted to at least save the little they had left. Funny how his desire for the older was blinding him, making him feel fearless, but the moment he had what he was craving for, only the word 'mistake' was echoing into his head, letting him with only fears of his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama... I know it's probably frustrating, it is even for me hahaha!  
> See you soon~


	21. Three Words to Say

“He did what ?”

“H-he kissed me, mum,” Jungkook whispered, suddenly feeling little and dumb as well as slightly uncomfortable to talk about it when his father was in the room, even if he was apparently not paying much attention to the conversation.

“And you freaked out ?” She asked, looking desperately at her son but still trying to sound understanding.

“Yes,” he breathed, shaking his head and lowering his gaze. Why was he feeling like he was being scolded ? His mother closed her eyes and breathed slowly before lifting his chin softly and looking at him with conviction.

“Listen, sweetheart, I can understand that you're afraid when you don't know about the other's feelings, but in my point of view, all the lights are green,” she started and quickly continued when Jungkook opened his mouth to protest. “I know, I know, you can't be sure, and you'll never be, but I don't want you to regret it afterward. It's already painful enough to watch you drag your feet around the house and I wanted to be patient but you only seem to make things look more complicated than what they really are. The only thing you have to ask yourself is 'What is going to make you happy ?' because I'm sure that pushing him away, avoiding your friends and trying to convince yourself that you will stop loving him at some point are, for sure, not what make you happy.”

She had spoken in one go, barely pausing to breath and her words were so right that Jungkook gulped with difficulty, like he had to swallow the bare truth. But something was still scaring him.

“But he's my friend, my best friend actually and I don't want to lose him because I'm in love with him,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows because the single thought of it was painful.

“And what about now ? Aren't you losing him by pushing him away just because you don't accept the feelings you have for him ?” His mother replied in a surprisingly gentle tone and with saddened eyes, letting Jungkook speechless. Yes, he was losing him. During the previous weeks, he had done nothing but avoid him and push him and his other friends away, and this for nothing because his love for Jimin wasn't taming a bit. Shouldn't he be more afraid that he was making himself growing apart from his friends rather than the possibility of losing his collusion with Jimin just because he would confess ? Wasn't Jimin the kindest person he had ever met ? Wouldn't he be trying hard just to make any awkwardness between them vanish ? He sure would.

“Your mum's right son, go for it !” Jungkook's father said in a casual tone, not even lifting his gaze from the newspaper he was reading. And Jungkook got taken aback for the nth time that day. He had told his father about everything, sparing him some details, the day after telling his mother and the man hadn't said anything. He just had nodded, neither saying if he was ok with it nor saying he wasn't supportive and it had been slightly awkward since. Jungkook was persuaded that his father was disappointed but didn't want to let it show. But then he guessed he had been wrong, once again. He probably had had more trouble to accept it than his mother, but at least he was now encouraging him even if it probably was even more uncomfortable for him than for his son.

Jungkook had to listen to his parents' advice, he had to do something about his feelings. He just needed to gather some courage because the mere thought of confessing was nerve wrecking.

“Now mind helping me making dinner ?” His mother smiled and Jungkook nodded, standing up to follow her to the kitchen.

 

 

It had been three days since Jungkook had seen Jimin for the last time and three days that his mother was asking him every evening if he had met with the older. Three days that he would answer every time that he didn't feel ready. But this third day was different, he couldn't postpone endlessly and he knew deep inside that he would never feel ready anyway. So in the afternoon, he decided to show up at Jimin's house without warning, hoping that the male would be there and elsewhere at the same time.

 

Saying that he was excited was an understatement, as Jungkook was walking all the way to the brown-haired house. It was a long walk but he needed it. Nearing his destination, he thought that he had to come with something to make the other forgive him for his strange behaviour and he stopped into a warm looking coffee shop.

“Two iced Americano and a piece of cheesecake to go, please,” he asked the cashier, already anticipating the smile that would stretch Jimin's face when he would see the pastry. He knew this one was one of his favourite and what could be better than iced coffee when the weather was so hot ?

“Jungkook ?” An oddly familiar voice asked behind him as he was giving the money to the barista and he turned around, his eyes growing wider when he recognized the girl standing in front of him with an apron around her waist and a tray with dirty cups in hands.

“Hyeran noona...,” he breathed, not sure if he was happy or sad. For all the time he could have met her, it had to be the moment his heart was about to be stepped on a second time.

“Hey, how have you been ? You know what, my shift ends in five minutes, maybe... maybe we could talk, that would be nice,” she said with a soft, genuine smile and Jungkook found himself nodding. Weirdly, he realised that he wasn't feeling any hatred nor resentment toward her, it was something closer to nostalgia. After all, she had been and still was his first love and he couldn't bring himself to hate her no matter how bad he had taken their break up.

“I'll wait for you over there,” he said, pointing to an empty table in a corner by the windows and smiled back at her when she left behind the counter to finish her work.

Sitting down with a little of nervousness because he had no idea what to expect and the situation was for sure disturbing, Jungkook started to sip on his coffee while waiting for Hyeran. Was it fate or something ? Was it a sign that he shouldn't confess ? Or the other way around ? Jungkook ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. He should stop waiting for signs or waiting for the right time because none of these existed and he knew it. After talking a little with the girl, he would meet with Jimin and tell him everything. In that way, the older would at least stop staring at him with confused eyes. And he still had two days before going back to Seoul so he would have time to swallow the rejection before facing the male again.

After another few minutes, Hyeran, rid of her apron, finally came to sit in front of the dark haired who offered her the second iced coffee and the cake. He would buy another one for Jimin before leaving.

“You really changed a lot,” she chuckled, digging the spoon into the pastry after thanking him.

“You didn't change at all,” Jungkook smiled. “I mean, you're still pretty.”

“Thanks, you look good too,” she answered with a shy smile and they both fell into an awkward silence for a few seconds before Jungkook cleared his throat. Somehow, she was still able to make him feel little but something was different. After all this time, rather than the pain he had felt after their break up, only the happy souvenirs were sinking back on him.

“So noona, how have you been ?” he asked, genuinely curious about what she had been doing all this time.

“Well, it's been, what, four years ? Many things happened,” she chuckled before starting to develop. She had a boyfriend, she had graduated but was more interested in working into a coffee shop than in any company because she wanted to become a barista and maybe own one later. She was doing great and Jungkook couldn't feel more happy for her. He could only wish her the best. Then came his turn to tell her what had happened in his life and she looked delighted to learn that he was still studying what he had always wanted to, that he was still following the path he wanted to.

“And what about love ? Don't you have a girlfriend ?” She asked with a light smirk, moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Erh,... No girlfriend, I... Actually I think I'm bisexual and I am still working on it, hum, there's this guy I like but yeah, I don't know,” he said awkwardly and hoped he didn't make a mistake by telling her. She looked at him with a surprised but funny expression.

“Oh, a guy ! Wow ! It's not because of me right ?” She asked, playing offended but giggling afterwards.

“No it's not,” the male laughed, and it felt like he had not for years. It felt great. His heart was suddenly feeling lighter and at ease. Somehow, everything that was tormenting him seemed to vanish in an instant.

“Speaking about that...,” she started again but with a sadden expression. “I actually wanted to apologise because I lied to you.”

“What do you mean ?” Jungkook asked, curious and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Well, I lied to you when I said that I wasn't in love with you anymore when I broke up, I actually still was,” Hyeran said lowly, pressing her lips in a thin line and continuing as the dark haired only looked lost. “It's because, I knew you wanted to go to University in Seoul and I wasn't ready to live in a long distance relationship again, the same way I was not ready to leave Busan a second time.”

“Wow, I certainly wasn't expecting that,” he whispered, letting out a little sadden chuckle and suddenly feeling more bad for her than for himself. He couldn't quite understand her but he knew she might have suffered a lot too. “I would have stayed in Busan, you know, if you had told me.”

“And this is exactly the reason why I lied to you Jungkook. It would have been a stupid decision, it would have been unfair, I didn't want to hold you back. I know it was your dream to be accepted into that University and I didn't want to be the reason for you to give up on it. I perfectly knew that you would say this, that you would have stayed with me but I couldn't allow that Jungkook. You probably would have hated me afterward for that.”

She looked sorry but convinced that she had made the right choice at the same time and Jungkook knew she had. Because thanks to her, he was attending the school he had always wanted to and was studying arts, thanks to her he had met the most precious friends he had ever had, thanks to her he had met Jimin. He had struggled but it was probably for the best.

“Thank you,” he whispered with a soft smile and she smiled back. “Do you have plans right now ? Should we go eat somewhere ?”

“That sounds nice,” she nodded and they left the coffee shop, heading for a Korean barbecue place nearby she wanted to bring him. Jungkook knew he should have already been on his way to Jimin's house but for now, he wanted to spend more time with Hyeran, to recall memories and catch up on the four years during which they had not seen nor spoken to each other. She was a person he finally considered as one who had had the greatest impact on his life and he wanted to thank her, to know more about her life now, to make sure she was happy because before everything, she had been his friend.

 

 

Jungkook entered his house after having brought Hyeran back to her little apartment in town and he wanted to take a shower because he had been sweating all day long and because his clothes smelt like grilled meat but right when he passed the door, his mother called him from the living room. He groaned slightly but still went to sit on the couch beside her, his father and his brother who where watching a movie. He thought that they just wanted him to spend some time with them but they were all looking at him with squinted eyes and expectation clear on their faces.

“What ?” He finally asked after two minutes of trying to ignore their stares.

“So, you were at Jimin's right ? Did you tell him ?” His mother said, looking like she was both restraining from jumping in excitement and getting ready to comfort her child.

“I didn't see him,” he shrugged and smiled softly.

“What ? Don't tell me you freaked out again ?” his brother scoffed loudly. Since he knew about the situation, he had been teasing Jungkook every single day about it, sometime calling him a wimp but the younger knew it was hisown way to show he was supportive and that he was encouraging him so he just rolled his eyes and ignored it.

“No, I've met Hyeran,” the dark-haired said, looking at his family in turn with a soft smile but they were all speechless, mouths hanging low and eyes wide. They all were perfectly aware the girl had affected Jungkook pretty badly in the past and probably weren't expecting him to meet with her. His father shifted and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before looking back at him. Their faces were so funny that Jungkook had to restrain from bursting out and instead, he opted for telling them what had happened. When he was done, they looked pretty awestruck but quite agreeably surprised too.

“She did this for you ?” His mother whistled but her eyes quickly grew wide and she brought her hand to her mouth. “Gosh, I called her so many names for hurting my baby, I'm so sorry !”

“It's alright mum,” Jungkook laughed and stroked her shoulder softly. “You didn't know, I didn't know either.”

“But you still need to face Jimin now,” Jungwoo said with a smirk, making his brother freeze in the couch. Yes, he still had to talk to Jimin and the joy and relief he had felt after his unexpected encounter with his past girlfriend was now replaced by nervousness.

“Ah, I know, thank you, and I will,” he groaned before standing up quickly. “I'm gonna shower now, if you don't mind.”

He left the living room between the chuckles of his brother and father and the encouraging words that his mother was throwing at him. He loved his family but they sometimes were really annoying and he wondered why he was even telling them so much about his love life. Yet, until then they had been the most helpful and he could never thank them enough for supporting him so much.

 

 

The first fifteen minutes of the ride to Seoul were quiet as usual but Jungkook was relaxed. He wasn't feeling uncomfortable under Jimin's gaze anymore. Actually, it was the other way around. His talk with Hyeran had brought him sort of a closure. He wasn't afraid of being in love anymore. He knew he would confess soon, not in the train though because it was not what could be described as romantic but the thought itself was soothing him. He would finally know if the brown-haired was returning his feelings or not. He wasn't expecting much though because he knew that having high expectations would only make the fall more painful but he still wanted to believe that he had a chance, even a tiny one. But no matter what answer he would get, it would else make him happy or make him stronger. Whereas the confession, he hoped he was less of a coward to make it beautiful, maybe to write a song for the older or something of the kind, but just thinking about it was making him cringe. He would never be able to do something like this, he already had enough of a hard time gathering his courage to make it simple. He would just meet the male, tell him he was in love with him and ask him out. This would be perfect. He still needed to make Jimin forgive him for his weird silence and behaviour. He still didn't have a proper talk with him since he had kind of kicked him out of his house.

“Hyung,” Jungkook called lowly to catch the older's attention, clearing his throat slightly when he met his eyes. He looked tired and a little fazed but Jungkook assumed that it was hard for him to leave Busan once again.

“I'm sorry I didn't call you, I really wanted to see you but, hum, the fact is that when I wanted to come see you... I unexpectedly met Hyeran,” he said fidgeting a little but chuckled softly at Jimin's stunned expression.

“Oh, the Hyeran ?”

“Yes,” Jungkook laughed. “But I'm cool with her now. Actually I learnt a few things, you wouldn't believe me.”

Here was Jungkook again, telling what Hyeran had done for him. Jimin had never met the girl but he sure had heard a lot about her and he looked as awestruck as his family at hearing the news. And the dark-haired felt incredibly relieved to notice that there was no awkwardness between him and Jimin. They were casually talking like nothing had ever happened, like he hadn't been avoiding him for the past two weeks. He could still feel his desire for the older consuming him from the inside and he could still feel his heart rate increase at his laughs and cute pouts but it felt like a peaceful river rather than a stormy weather.

 

 

Jungkook hadn't had the time or opportunity to confess yet and a full week of classes had went by in the blink of an eye. After coming back from Busan, he had stayed at Jimin's but Taehyung had taken the same train as them this time, thus, it would have been difficult to say anything with an overjoyed kid jumping and yelling between them. At least, Jungkook had felt more than comfortable with the brown-haired. Then, classes had started again and it was hard to go back to work after a week of complete procrastination. Even more because most of the teachers had handed them their exams' results and since so many students were failing, even though Jungkook had good grades -or at least not too bad- in general, they had decided to give them more work and the only moments he could see the older, he only used it to sleep. So here he was, during a sunny Saturday afternoon, locked up in the library, his cheek resting on his computer's keyboard, sighing heavily and restraining the awful desire to scream and pull at his hair because he was starting to go crazy at the amount of work he had to do. Couldn't the teachers spare them a little ?

He jolted up when his phone buzzed on the table and, ignoring the fact that he probably had keys printed on his cheek, grabbed it and opened the unread message from Jimin.

'I'm boooooored, what are you doin' ?'

Jungkook smiled at the text, imagining how Jimin could be cutely rolling over in his bed, pouting and swinging his legs in the hair like a kid. Yes, this was quite the kind of things he would do.

'Going nuts at the library... Are you home ?'

The dark-haired started to pack his stuffs without waiting for an answer, shutting his computer closed a little too loudly for the silent library and bowing slightly to the upset people glancing at him before standing up. He stretched his arms out slightly and, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything, took the way out with a slightly beating heart at the thought of finally seing Jimin again. He needed a break to forget all about budgeting in the music industry or the evolution of music instruments and he knew that nothing could distract him more than Jimin and Taehyung.

'Yeeeeeees please coooooooome !'

Jungkook chuckled aloud at the brown-haired cuteness as he reached the bicycle garage.

'On my way.' He typed fast before shoving his phone in his pocket and straddling his bike, heading straight to his friends' apartment.

It took him barely ten minutes and he was already pushing the door open without knocking.

“I'm here !” He shouted loudly for Jimin and Taehyung to hear him, dropping his bag to the floor carefully enough not to break his computer and making his way to the kitchen to serve himself a glass of water. Riding a bike in summer wasn't exactly refreshing.

“Jeon Jungkookie !” Jimin sang, entering the kitchen as well and going to the younger to hug him, making it harder for him to drink properly.

“Hyung, let go, I'm sweaty,” the younger whined, hiding his blush behind the fact that he was hot.

“Like it ever bothered me,” Jimin replied with a smirk, tearing apart and serving himself a glass of milkshake. Jungkook rolled his eyes even if he desperately wanted to smile at the other's remark, squeal even.

“Want some ?” Jimin asked, lifting the bottle he had in hand.

“Yes thanks,” the taller answered, downing his water and handing his glass for Jimin to fill it. “Where's Taehyungie hyung ?”

“Don't know, not here though, want to watch a movie or something ?” The older shrugged before downing his drink and putting the glass in the sink but Jungkook felt like his feet were glued to the kitchen's tiles for a second. He was alone, with Jimin, in his apartment. This was the perfect moment to confess but he suddenly felt incredibly nervous, gulping with difficulty as Jimin started to head to his room.

“I- Hum, yes,” he managed to say, clearing his throat slightly and following the older to his bedroom, forgetting about his own glass left on the kitchen counter. His heart was already hammering in his chest and he tried to inhale deeply but the situation was nerve wrecking. It was not like he could burst the words out without any warning, he had to catch Jimin's attention somehow, but the lump in his throat was making it hard to utter a single word. So hard that in the end, his voice came out in an awful high pitched yelp when he called for the brown-haired as they were entering the bedroom.

“PARK JIMIN HYUNG WAIT !”

His sudden outburst made the older jolt and stop so abruptly that Jungkook bumped into him and instinctively closed his arms around his middle from behind to prevent any fall, the warmth of his body being too appealing. Jimin tensed under his touch but did nothing to push him away so the dark-haired leant closer slowly, inhaling the older's scent and engulfed his head against his neck, pecking the skin softly, too engrossed in the feeling to realise that he still hadn't say anything. It felt too natural.

“I...,” he whispered between kisses but his brain had stopped functioning properly and he didn't even remember what he wanted to say. Jimin brought his little hands over the younger's forearms and started to stroke them, his grip tightening and his breath shaking when Jungkook kissed his neck more eagerly. Jimin tilted his head slightly before turning around into the younger's firm hug and crashed his lips on the other's, holding desperately his neck to deepen the kiss and muffle both their fainted groans. Jungkook's mind was so blank that he didn't even realise that Jimin was pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over him to claim his lips once again.

But Jungkook needed to confess before everything, he needed to tell him how much he loved him and how much he wanted this to be way more than just messing around.

“Wait, Jimin, I can't do this like that, I-” Jungkook said between kisses, pushing slightly Jimin's chest.

“What ? Are you going to push me away again ? Why are you doing this ?” Jimin cut him while tearing apart from Jungkook in a second, irritation clear in his voice. He was looking fiercely into the youngers' eyes, upset, angry and tired yet his tone was nothing but a low whisper.

“I... I...” Jungkook stuttered, trying to tell the three words he wanted the older to hear so badly but it was getting harder and harder as Jimin's gaze was growing stronger.

“You what Jungkook ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M EVIL ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME !   
> But I just love cliffhangers so much I can't control myself...... SORRY !   
> Please anticipate next (and last) chapter a lot !!! I love you all for sticking with me so long and for your supportive comments ! <3  
> I hope you still enjoyed this update ! 
> 
> See you very soon~  
> DK.


	22. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys :')  
> I hope you will like it !
> 
> Enjoy~

“You know what Jungkook ?” Jimin snorted again without waiting for the younger's answer as he stared at him straight in the eyes and struggling to put the words together. “I-I thought... I really thought we could sort things out ! We could try it out...”

Tears of frustration and rage were forming in his eyes as he stood up and paced around the room under the gaze of the dark-haired who was at lost of words, paralysed to see the shorter in a state that he had not anticipated when he was just trying to tell him he was in love with him. He wanted to scream the words so bad but they were stuck in his throat, once again.

“But no, you're throwing me away again ? You can't Jungkook ! You don't have the right to play with me ! You don't have the right to kiss me and tell me to fuck off right after ! I trusted you !” He said half groaning and half yelling. Yet, Jungkook couldn't move. He was watching him with wide steamy eyes, Jimin's words sinking on him as his chest was tightening at every passing second. The sight of the brown-haired crying was destroying him more than the fear he had ever felt. Hadn't he silently promised to himself that he would do anything to make the older smile ? Yet he had been hurting him all this time.

“I love you hyung !” Jungkook blurted out in a strangled tone, forcing the words out, fear of losing his friend for good overwhelming him.

“What ?” Jimin snapped after barely a second, stopping dead in his track to face the younger with wide eyes and tilting his head to the side.

“I love you,” the younger breathed more clearly into the silent room.

Jimin didn't answer and just stared at Jungkook, frozen and looking incredulous but the dark-haired got up from the bed and ran to the older, crushing him into an unreciprocated tight hug but he didn't want to back away anymore.

“I'm sorry... I love you ! I fell in love with you Jimin...,” he whispered into his ear, firmly holding his body and letting a few tears that he couldn't contain anymore fall from his eyes, fearing the moment he would be pushed away.

But a surprised gasp escaped the older's mouth as he gripped harshly Jungkook's t-shirt while hitting his back weakly with his other hand. His body started to shake in silent sobs as he tightened his hold of the younger.

“Seriously you...”

“I know, I shouldn't love you hyung, I'm sorry,” repeated the dark-haired male again and again while stroking the back of Jimin's head soothingly and tentatively laying a soft kiss on his temple.

“I freaking fell in love with you too,” the brown-haired breathed hoarsely between sniffles. “You dumbass.”

Jungkook was awestruck and had to stand still for a few seconds. His heart tensed in his chest again, but this time, it was tears of happiness that were falling from his eyes and he wondered how he could always get everything wrong, how he could be so bad at understanding others, how he could have been so oblivious and lame.

“Please don't cry...” Jimin giggled quietly and Jungkook raised his head, cupping gently the other's cheeks. He wiped the last tears that were drying on the older's face as well with his thumbs and stared fondly into his wet but slowly turning into crescent eyes before crashing his lips onto his passionately. Jimin immediately responded to the kiss, tugging on the younger's t-shirt even more to close the non-existent distance between their bodies. Tilting his head to the side, he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue in Jungkook's mouth who let him in without hesitation, a moan of pleasure escaping his parted lips. His heart was beating so fast that Jimin was probably feeling it hammering in his chest but in a way, he hoped he could. Jungkook was suddenly feeling overly light-headed, like all the weight he was carrying had finally been lifted, like his mind was finally perfectly clear from all his clouding thoughts and like his heart was so light that it was somersaulting into his chest along with a thousand butterflies into his stomach. All of these emotions, relief, love, happiness were so strong that it was almost painful, but in a good way.

Jungkook pulled the brown-haired back to the bed with him slowly, never breaking the proximity and laid over him. The kiss was deep but soft, full of love and slow. He tore apart slightly, keeping their faces close and stared into Jimin's slightly red but sparkling eyes with all the love he could feel for him.

“You're an idiot,” whispered the older, his smile widening, swelling his beautiful pink cheeks.

“I know,” sighed the dark-haired, lowering his gaze before pecking Jimin's thick lips and engulfing his head into the crook of his neck. He crushed him into his arms until the older whined because of the too tight hug and chuckled in his ear.

“But can I be your idiot now ?” he added, jerking his head back to stare lovingly at him again with a soft smile but he knew that it wasn't enough and he needed to spill the words he had been holding in so long no matter how hard it was. “And I'll be yours until you don't want me to be anymore. And even if you don't want me anymore I know I won't ever stop loving you.”

Jimin bit his lower lip softly before grabbing the younger by his neck with both hands and pulling him down into a passionate slow kiss, breathing a 'yes' into the other's mouth. Jungkook couldn't help but moan, feeling the need to make the male his, to prove him how overwhelming his feelings for him were and he started to grind his thigh against his crotch slowly, bringing his right hand down to grab softly the brown-haired by the back of his knee and deepened the kiss until both were too lost into it. Jimin was responding without any hesitation, both completely forgetting that Taehyung could come back at any time. They just wanted to prove their love to each other without caring about the rest of the world. They were too engrossed in their own happiness and envy of the other. They had been restraining for an eternity.

Those full lips Jungkook had dreamt about for so long were moving along his and he couldn't tear apart. Not even the lack of air could make him separate from his lover. Never had he realised how badly and for how long he had wanted the brown-haired to be his until this moment. When he was here, beneath him, responding to the kiss eagerly and letting his hands wander over his body, Jungkook realised that he had surely been liking him since the time they had met. He was just too stubborn to admit it to himself, he had mistaken his feelings for something else, he had just been too convinced that he couldn't like a male in that way, he had been too dumb to make a move. And after all these years, he was finally understanding that he loved Jimin probably more than anyone else. He was the person he trusted the most, the person he wanted by his side the most and the person he wanted to cherish the most.

“I'm sorry that I made you cry, and that I hurt you, I just... didn't know what to do. I was so scared of losing you,” Jungkook breathed out, tearing apart a little, feeling the need to apologise over and over again for all the pain he certainly had caused. Jimin stared at him for a second before his lips stretched into an understanding smile.

“It's ok, I guess... I think I know how you've been feeling... It's not like I had the guts to tell you either,” he said in a soft tone that Jungkook felt like he wasn't deserving.

“Still,... It took me so much time to realise...,” the dark haired whispered as he stared straight into the other's eyes. He wanted him to know that he was sincere.

“I know you Jungkook, I know perfectly that you're a little slow,” Jimin said with a teasing smirk that made the younger chuckle.

“That's why I didn't tell you because I thought you would run away,” he added with a saddened expression but bringing his hand up to stroke slowly the taller's cheek.

“I probably would have,” Jungkook answered with a frown while letting the tip of his fingers running over the older's chest and arm.

“But I'm done running away now. Do you think you can forgive me ?” He added, looking expectantly at Jimin, gulping as he waited for his answer.

“Make me forgive you,” the shorter said, his lips curling into a grin while tugging suggestively onto the other's pants' waistband.

Jungkook smiled playfully, overwhelmed by how lucky he was to have Jimin, and slowly straightened, keeping his eyes into the other's before he took his own t-shirt off, letting him take in the view for a second and bent down again, his head just over the his stomach. He lifted Jimin's t-shirt inch by inch while leaving butterfly kisses all the way up to his chest and Jimin helped him take the piece of clothing off, sighing in pleasure when Jungkook traced his upper body with the tip of his fingers softly. It felt like he was discovering him for the first time again even if he was already so familiar with every part of his body. Jimin put his hands gently over the younger's and slide them up over his forearms, arms, shoulders and neck until he was cupping his cheek with one hand and pushing the strand of hair that was falling into his eye away with the other. It was like a dream, a beautiful dream that was making Jungkook want to cry of happiness. Jimin's brown orbs were sparkling with so much love and it was just for him.

The taller male lowered his head again and gave Jimin a few soft pecks which quickly turned into deeper kisses. They were both already hardening and their crotch were rubbing against each other but Jungkook wanted to take his time, to make it special. Yet, he was probably too slow for Jimin who flipped them over, stilling the younger under him with his strong thighs on each side of his body. The shorter bent down and started to nibble eagerly but slowly on the other's neck, biting softly or licking the skin while his little fingers were tugging at the waistband of his pants. Jungkook closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and appreciated every passing second. One of his hand was lost in the older's hair while the other was gripping his waist firmly, burning against his soft skin. The brown haired started to unbutton his jeans blindly and once three buttons were popped open, he slid his hand inside, palming firmly Jungkook's hard length through the fabric of his underwear making him gasp at the feeling. In the blink of an eye, Jimin's mouth had gone from his neck to one of his nipples, nibbling at it and circling it with his tongue, making Jungkook lose himself under his touches. He was already moaning loudly, not caring that everyone around might hear him because he wanted the whole world to know about them. He bucked his hips into Jimin's palm, enjoying the feeling but frustrated that he was the only one receiving pleasure. He slowly rolled them over so that the shorter was beneath him again and went to kiss softly the sensitive skin near his ear.

“Let me take care of you ok ? Let me make love to you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse but low and loving. He felt Jimin shiver under him and a light moan of approval escaped his lips. So Jungkook went down on the other, taking his sweatpants and underwear off slowly while giving open mouthed kisses around his navel. The brown haired was already breathing heavily under his touches when he seized his shaft softly and brought his mouth to the tip, licking and engulfing it sensually. A muffled groan escaped Jimin's lips as he was biting on it harshly, his head falling back into the mattress. The younger swirled his tongue more eagerly but still slowly, taking him deeper in, attentive to the other's reaction only to give him the best pleasure he could.

“Shit Jungkook-,” he cried in pleasure as he reached his bedside table blindly, knocking his lamp over while searching for the drawer in hasty moves.

Jungkook wanted to smirk but he couldn't as he went as low as he could slowly, letting Jimin buck his hips slightly until he could graze the back of his throat. He had his hand in the drawer when the dark-haired moaned deeply around his cock and started to play with his balls softly, making him spasm slightly but Jimin finally succeeded in finding the bottle of lube and put it in the taller's stretched out hand, mewling in disappointment when Jungkook let go of his length to coat three fingers. He took the opportunity to kick his pants and underwear that were still to his knees away and spread his legs widely, letting the dark-haired settle himself in between. Bending down to be at head level with the older, Jungkook pushed the first finger inside slowly, keeping his eyes into the other's fluttering ones. As he was moving slowly back and forth, Jimin let go of the bed sheets he was gripping firmly and ran his hands over the younger's body, his chest, his neck, his back, until he brought him down for a wet kiss. Their tongues danced together for a minute until Jungkook tore apart to breathe, keeping his forehead against the other's as he added the second finger carefully.

“I want you so bad babe,” Jimin whispered, his breath ghosting over the dark-haired's lips as he lowered his hips on the fingers inside of him. Jungkook's moaned at the nickname, feeling his cock twitching into his too tight underwear and he went directly to nibble at Jimin's ear lobe. He kept a slow pace but started to thrust deeper, scissoring and angling his fingers so that he could reach his prostate and Jimin instantly muffled his moans by biting onto the younger's bare shoulder, his hold on him getting firmer and his feet digging further into the bedsheets. But he still was conscious enough and brought his hand between his and Jungkook's body, plunging into the latter's underwear to stroke his throbbing length at the same pace. Jungkook groaned in satisfaction into the older's ear and accelerated slightly until Jimin was stretched enough to push the third finger inside of him. The older winced a little but kept on moving his hips slowly, breathing heavily against the dark-haired's neck and kissing his burning skin as his wrist moves started to get messy. Jungkook couldn't feel more eager to be into his lover already, to feel him around him and Jimin might have been to because he started to moan for more. So Jungkook took his fingers out carefully and shoved his pants and underwear off in a hurry to coat his length in lube under Jimin's lustful gaze. He was beautiful, his red lips swollen and his cheeks tainted with a faint blush. All of him was stunning, from his messy and sexy brown hair to his cute, little toes.

“Are you going to stare at me all day ? Because that's not how making love works,” Jimin smirked, pumping his own length slowly and poking the younger's side with his leg.

“Sorry, you're just too gorgeous,” Jungkook smiled, finally bending down and aligning himself with the other's entrance. With Jimin's knees at each side of his head, he started to push in slowly, keeping his eyes into his sparkling orbs, lashes fluttering. The older spread his legs wider, holding onto the dark-haired male's shoulders and breathed out shakily but he held his gaze until Jungkook was completely buried inside of him. Their forehead pressed together, they took a moment to inhale deeply until Jimin started to move tentatively.

“Jimin,” the taller moaned almost inaudibly as he began to thrust slightly, his lips soon finding their way to the other's. He nibbled softly at his lower lip, muffling both their groans as he gripped Jimin's muscled thigh to find the right angle. Their bodies were moving in sync, their pace accelerating slowly and their moans becoming louder with each thrust.

“Ah, Jimin,” Jungkook mewled again, burying his face into the brown haired's neck, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he could feel him tensing around his shaft. It was nothing like how Jungkook had ever felt, getting overly conscious of the fact that he was making love to Jimin, to the man he loved so much and who loved him in return. His moans were overwhelming, his voice sounded like music and his body moving along his felt perfect. His little hands holding onto him strongly only made him thrust deeper, wanting to make him see a million stars. He brought his right hand between their burning bodies and seized the older's throbbing shaft to stroke it at the same pace of his slow thrusts. Jimin cried loudly as the younger moved his thumb across his lit while jerking his head up to look at him, to stare at his beauty.

“Look at me hyung,” Jungkook panted, not even trying to contain the moans that were escaping his mouth when he met Jimin's lost and sparkling eyes. They stared at each other through fluttering eyelids while starting to move more eagerly, more roughly and soon Jimin was moaning into the taller's mouth as his back arched violently from the bed and came into Jungkook's hand. The dark-haired moaned loudly as he felt Jimin tighten his walls around him, bringing him to his orgasm, making him fill him with his semen until he collapsed atop of him, both breathing heavily.

Jungkook pulled out slowly after getting a grip on himself but he stayed into the older's embrace, breathing in his scent before staring into his eyes while stroking his cheek fondly, a smile making its way on both their faces. Jimin leant into his touch before his eyes fluttered shut and he snuggled into Jungkook's arms, humming in contentment and falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

 

 

Jungkook woke up with an unconscious smile on his face. He was feeling wonderful with the warmth and the comfort he was in. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that the brown-haired boy he loved so much was laid next to him, his hand spread over his stomach and his head resting on his shoulder. He still opened his eyes slowly, not to get blinded by the light, only because he wanted to watch him peacefully sleeping. He was beautiful, with his red lips slightly parted, letting out his steady but loud breathing. His hair was sticking into every direction but it was only making him look sexier. The younger leant carefully and pecked his forehead even if it was slightly greasy from the night. When Jungkook laid back, Jimin's little nose crinkled up in a cute way and the brown-haired brought his hand up to rub it slightly before rubbing his eyes. He opened them slowly, looked up at the taller male through half-opened eyelids and a lazy but bright smile spread on his face.

He giggled shyly and engulfed his head into Jungkook's neck while surrounding his chest with his arm firmly.

“'Morning Kookie !” He mumbled against the other's hair, tickling his sensitive skin slightly.

“'Morning baby !” Jungkook replied with a grin. Jimin chuckled even more and propped himself on his elbow to give a peck to the dark-haired before moving back to gaze at him. They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's smiling eyes, just appreciating the moment they were in, just appreciating their happiness.

Though, Jimin lowered his head at some point and started playing with the bed sheets like he wanted to say something but was keeping it inside. Jungkook reached his hand out and trailed the tip of his fingers from his forehead to his chin, cupping it softly to make him look back at him.

“What are you thinking about ?”

Jimin looked embarrassed and let himself fall back into the mattress but kept his eyes on the younger.

“I was wondering, do you want to tell the others ?”

Jungkook wasn't expecting this because he thought it was obvious but Jimin couldn't read his mind after all. Even if it was scary, they had to tell everyone, now that they were something real, now that they could be in a stable relationship.

“Hm, I want to, but only if you feel ready too,” he answered a little hesitantly but Jimin's eager nods and shy smile confirmed him in his decision.

They snuggled back into each other's arms not wanting to go out of bed yet and appreciating each other's warmth even if they were hungry because of skipping dinner and because of the draining day they had spent.

“I'm curious,” Jimin started lowly, his voice resonating into the younger's ear who had his head pressed against his chest. “When did you realise your feelings ?”

“Hum, I realised after that time we made out in the studio,” Jungkook whispered, shivering because of Jimin's fingers that were skimming his neck slowly. “But I know I was in love with you way before that. You ?”

“Surely,” Jimin chuckled before clearing his throat. “Well, I've always, hum, kind of liked you but I guess that I started to fall for you after that time we made bibimbap together, something like that.”

“Wow,” Jungkook breathed, a little smile making its way onto his face. “How have you been tolerating me all this time seriously ?”

“Probably because I love you too much but I sure felt the urge to punch you once or twice,” the brown-haired laughed before laying a soft kiss on the younger's forehead and closing his arms tighter around his bare body.

 

 

Jungkook stayed onto the couch, busying himself with his phone while Jimin was asking Taehyung to come into the living room. The both were feeling really nervous, but they had to do it sooner or later. And since Taehyung was the one they were probably the closest to, if they could have his acknowledgment, it would be easier for them to tell the others. The two males finally entered the living room, Jimin joining Jungkook on the couch and Taehyung sitting in the armchair.

“So you wanted to talk to me ?” He asked curiously, with his back weirdly straightened, looking a little uncomfortable. The boys nodded but kept silent for a second, eyeing each other discreetly. It was harder than what they were imagining.

“What is it ? It really looks like an intervention... Guys, I'm not doing drugs I promise !” Taehyung added in distraught, uneasy with the silence.

“What ? No Taehyungie ! This is not an intervention,” chuckled the brown-haired male, making the other mouth an 'Oh' and fall more comfortably in his chair but still staring at them curiously.

“So... Actually...” Began the older fidgeting a little and throwing glances at the boy next to him.

“First of all... I might be bisexual,” added Jungkook, looking carefully at the other's reaction. But Taehyung was not saying anything, staying still with his jaws falling a little, his mouth let slightly agape with a blank expression, only nodding slightly. Getting no further reaction, the two lovers looked at each other a little taken aback and started to talk again.

“So yeah, Jungkookie is not straight. And then, we might be... in a relationship,” continued Jimin, breathing out the last part. They looked at Taehyung carefully who still wasn't showing any kind of reaction. Then seeing that they looked like they wanted him to speak, he finally raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I know. Was it all you wanted to tell me ?” He said bluntly staring like he was not understanding why the two males in front of him were looking so uncomfortable and it was their jaws which fell to the ground in the end.

“Y-you, you know ? How ? When ? How ?” Asked Jimin completely astounded.

“Of course ! And I just saw it, or guessed it... I don't know, it just seemed obvious, the way you were looking at each other and all. Not mentioning that I actually heard you yesterday which was disgusting by the way,” shrugged the boy with a light wince, making them look like fishes in the ocean, opening and closing their mouth in awe, not even mindful enough to apologise for the fact that they had been too loud.

“But when did you realise it ?” Demanded the younger again.

“Hmm...” Taehyung thought for a few seconds, looking at the ceiling and bringing his hand to his chin. “Since we came back from our spring holiday, I mean, you were pretty obvious Kookie and well, Jimin, I just know when you lie.”

The two lovers looked at each other slowly and Jungkook felt comforted by the fact that Jimin looked as dumbstruck as him.

“But why didn't you tell us anything ?” Asked Jimin curiously.

“What could I have said ? 'Oh guys, I know you're fucking together, how is it ?'. No, it was so much funnier to see you struggle to hide it and to play a little with you !” He smiled proudly, his mouth taking the shape of a box. Then the realisation hit the two males in front of him. All the things he had done to them, all the teasing, all the words to make them feel uncomfortable and all the acting he had done just to see them stutter while trying to find lame excuses.

“Yah Kim Taehyung !” Screamed Jimin outraged. He stood up and was ready to attack him but the other reacted quickly and flew away while laughing his lungs out, chased by the older. Jungkook went after them and they succeeded in cornering him, grabbed him tightly and started to tickle him while screaming for revenge.

And after a laud minute, the three of them were lying onto the floor, still shaking in giggles when Jimin suddenly snapped with wide eyes.

“Did you tell the others ?”

“What ? Of course not, I'm not repeating secrets !” He winked at Jimin whose expression soften into a genuine smile.

“Ah, we have to tell them then...,” sighed Jungkook, knowing that it would be a difficult moment to go through.

“When are you planning to do so ? Do you want my support ?” Asked Taehyung.

“I don't know...,” answered the older, exchanging glances with Jungkook. “The sooner, the better I guess. And Yes, your support is welcome.”

Jungkook nodded and they went back to the living room, letting themselves fall onto the couch. Jimin sent a text on their group chat asking everyone to come during the afternoon because he had an important announcement to do while Jungkook was explaining to a laughing Taehyung how Yoongi had discovered them in the bathroom.

It took some time to have their answers but they were all coming, even if Jimin practically had to beg Yoongi to move his lazy ass. Of course, they were curious about what Jimin wanted to tell them and Hoseok and Jin kept on asking what it was through the chat, but the brown-haired just ignored it, saying that he had to tell them in person.

“Guys, I'm glad you decided to make it official,” Taehyung said smiling widely to the lovers. He looked proud and relieved and it warmed Jungkook's heart to know that Taehyung was supporting them and not making a big fuss or even talking to them about any eventual consequences. He had let them be from the beginning and he was grateful for that. He only seemed happy for his friends.

 

As the hours were passing by, the dark-haired was getting more and more nervous. Firstly because he had to tell his friends that he was certainly bisexual and even if he knew they would accept him without a doubt, he was really anticipating their reactions. And secondly, because he was quite afraid of how they would react to their relationship. They had decided to tell them the whole truth, to tell them they had been up to this for a long time, that they had been kind of lying to them for more than three months. He knew that Namjoon would probably be disappointed that he had lied to him and Jungkook knew he had to apologise to the older.

 

Namjoon and Hoseok were the first ones to arrive when the clock hit 4PM and the dancer didn't seem to be able to wait for the others. They had settled themselves with drinks in the living room and tried to chat casually but Hoseok was always bringing the matter up to his friends' greatest despair.

“Please ! Tell me ! I wanna know !” He whined once again, showing a cute, begging face but none of them were buying it.

“No hyung, we have to wait for the others. We don't want to repeat ourselves.” Jimin insisted but still chuckled to his friend's impatient behaviour.

“We ? So that means that Taehyungie and Jungkookie already know and I don't ?!”

He faked a hurt expression but they all knew that he was just acting. Somehow, it was making Jungkook relax a little, making him gain more confidence. There was no way they would react badly. His fear seemed to disappear a little and he wondered why he was so reluctant to tell them. Well, probably because it meant a radical change in their little group of friend and because until now they were only messing around but still, he hoped that as kind as they were, they would support them.

 

Yoongi and Jin arrived a little later because the first one had taken all his time to get ready even under Jin's warnings that they would be late but once he was ready to leave, Jin suddenly felt like it was the appropriate moment to fix his hair because he was not handsome enough. Both were blaming each other until they all sat around the coffee table and an uncomfortable silence fell on the room, making Jimin and Jungkook fidget on the ground. Taehyung gave them an encouraging smile, even Yoongi who seemed to have understood what this meeting was for, and the two males cleared their throats before taking a deep breath to keep their composure and shake their nervousness away.

“Alright, I think it's time,” Jimin said shyly, taking a glance at the younger.

“I should probably begin,” Jungkook whispered. His palms were sweating no matter how many times he would wipe them on his pants and he couldn't take his eyes away from the carpet. The seconds that followed made his uneasiness increase but he knew he couldn't make them wait for hours. He had to get this done.

“Ok guys. Well, it's not as easy as I thought it would be for me to say this but I... Might be...I am bisexual.”

He bit on his lips and his heart was hammering in his chest, waiting for any reaction but an awfully uncomfortable five seconds lasting silence that seemed to last an eternity fell on the room once again before all of them reacted at the same time, their voices stirring together and making their words totally incomprehensible. Jungkook jerked his head back and they were all smiling, making him let out the breath he was holding for too long. Jin and Hoseok were over excited with the news, acting like fangirls who had just learnt that their favourite OTP was real. Yoongi came closer and patted his shoulder in a friendly way, smiling softly.

“You know we have no problem with that, but I'm glad you told us.” He said comfortingly, winking exaggeratedly.

They all seemed hyper but Jungkook and Jimin still had another important piece of news to tell. The younger was clearly reminded by Namjoon stare which was a mix of pride for his coming out and curiousness because he knew there was something else and Jungkook swore that by the way he was looking at him, he knew what was coming next.

“Ok guys, let's calm down, there's something else we have to tell you,” Jimin tried to make them settle down a little with a chuckle.

“What ? Is someone else gay ? Or Jimin, are you going to tell us that you're straight ?” Hoseok joked but suddenly the room wasn't filled with chuckles anymore. It was like the obviousness of '1+1=2' had made its way into all of their brains but no one spoke, they were just waiting to see if their suspicions were accurate. The two boys sighed and glanced at each other for the nth time but with a determined nod this time.

“We're dating,” confidently said Jimin while reaching his hand out to take the younger's and squeezed it softly. Jungkook gave him a sweet smile before both turned their heads to meet their friends' astounded gaze on them. Jin and Hoseok had their mouths hanging open in shock and their eyes wide but none of them looked disappointed, they were just taken aback. As for Namjoon, he didn't quite look surprised but rather pleased to learn that his friends had mutual feelings in the end.

“Since when ?” Jin asked in a soft tone. He probably wanted to show them that he was supportive even if he didn't seem to know how to react. It still was a shaking news.

“Hm, technically since... Yesterday,” Jimin answered with a slight cough but both him and Jungkook knew they had to tell them everything, or at least the sum and substance.

“That's cool ! I guess !” Yoongi nodded while glancing at the others to see if he was the only one to agree with their relationship but they all nodded along with him. Jungkook couldn't help but smile fondly at how his elder was subtly helping them.

“I mean, I think I speak for everyone if I say that it's a little weird to learn this, but since you're happy and like each other, I see no problem for the two of you dating,” the short rapper added with a smile and Jungkook had never felt the urge to hug him so tightly, though, he would probably never do it. Instead, he just made sure to give him a grateful smile.

“How it happened, though ? I mean, I didn't even have a clue that you two, well, had a thing going on !” Hoseok chuckled, lifting the weird atmosphere a little as usual.

The two lovers breathed out in relief and proceeded to tell how it began, back in Busan, then when they had come back to Seoul, until now, skipping some parts though and not giving any details about their heated relationship because they knew they would cringe at hearing these things. Yet, a slight pout was progressively forming onto Namjoon's lips as the whole story was told while Hoseok, Jin and even Yoongi seemed a little surprised to learn that it had begun such a long time ago but they all approved, giving them their support. Taehyung patted Jungkook's shoulder and gave him his rectangular shaped smile, the younger feeling overwhelmed in relief even if he still had to talk to Namjoon. The usual mood of them chatting lively rose again and even some jokes about them were cracked up, making all of them laugh, to Jungkook's relief as Jimin was giggling happily.

 

When Namjoon, stood up to go to the bathroom, Jungkook took the opportunity to talk to him and followed him into the corridor to wait for him at the door. When he got out after a minute off nervous waiting for Jungkook, he almost bumped into him but took a step aside, probably thinking that he wanted to go to the bathroom as well.

“No hyung, I wanted to talk to you,” Jungkook shook his hand in front of him.

“Oh all right, I'm listening,” Namjoon tried to smile but Jungkook could feel a bit of disappointment in his tone.

“I'm really sorry you know that I've lied to you. I didn't want to, I mean, I'm not proud of it. But at the moment we were not thinking straight obviously, the only thing we were thinking about was to keep it a secret. We were afraid of your reaction, all of your reactions actually since our relationship was pretty unstable and most of the time we didn't even know what we were doing. It's just that we knew we were in the wrong and couldn't bring ourselves to take the decision to tell all of you because we knew it was only looking like a mistake. I'm really sorry about telling you that I wasn't planning to do anything with him when I was already... well, sleeping with him. I know I have no excuses. I'm only asking you to forgive me.”

Namjoon let him spoke, carefully listening to his saying without interrupting him and when he was done, Jungkook could only lower his head in apology and wait for him to say something, anything, but he didn't expect the rapper to pat his shoulder soothingly.

“It's ok, I think I can understand what you were going through, it might not have been easy. I'm still a little sad that you didn't trust me actually but I can understand that it was a difficult thing to say. I forgive you but please, remember what I told you this time, I meant it and I still do. Take care of our Jiminie,” he was smiling brightly, showing his dimples and making Jungkook heart beat increase a bit in happiness.

“Thanks, hyung ! I will !” He said happily and gave the older a quick brotherly hug before the two males went back to the living room where Jimin was as red as a tomato while Jin and Taehyung were teasing him. On the other hand, Yoongi was putting his hands over his ears, yelling that he didn't want to know about their sex life and Hoseok was just giggling erratically while clapping his hand happily.

In the end, Jungkook didn't know why he was worrying so much. He had the best friends in the universe and couldn't help but feel eternally grateful to have them by his side. And all the fears he had felt seemed so little and dumb at that moment that he only wanted to enjoy the time he could spend with his friends, and his boyfriend.

 

 

The weather was wonderful, the sun nearing the horizon shining brightly and a soft wind cooling down the burning sand. Jungkook and Jimin were walking on one of the beaches of Busan, their intertwined hands swinging between their bodies after they both had properly introduced each other as boyfriends to their parents, even if they all were already aware of their relationship. It had not been much of a problem for Jimin's family but Jungkook had felt really nervous to meet them this way even if he knew them well. As for his parents, his mother had looked delighted by the news and had taken the two boys into bone crushing hugs, comforting Jungkook in his suspicions that she really loved Jimin too much while his father had played the role of the protective one and had warned Jimin that if he was to ever hurt his son he would kick his butt. The scared look on his face had been priceless to Jungkook but he had felt himself melt fast when Jimin had said that he would always make sure he was happy. The only person left was his brother but Jungkook wasn't really impatient, knowing perfectly that both he and Jimin would have to bear his never ending teasing.

 

As the sun was setting slowly, they sat on the still hot sand, facing the sea. The colours painting the sky were amazing and the soft sound of the waves crashing slowly onto the beach was lulling. After a moment, Jimin turned to face Jungkook and reached his hand, taking it softly while smiling before averting his eyes to the horizon again, humming Taeyang's Stay With Me with his soft voice that made the younger shiver like he was listening to it for the first time. The scenery was as overwhelming as the male next to him, a mix of dark pink and orange was slowly melting with the light blue of the sky which was gradually turning into a darker colour that could let them see a few stars shining already. Only a few clouds were flying through the atmosphere, taking the colour of the last rays of the sun. A light wind caressed their faces as Jungkook turned to face his boyfriend and he leant down, laying a soft kiss just at the corner of his mouth, smiling shyly as he directed his gaze back onto the horizon.

 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... The end.  
> It's making me emo but happy at the same time ! I grew really attached to the characters and I really hope you liked the ending. It feels kind of cheesy, maybe too much but I wanted to show the evolution of their relationship and the feelings that came along with each step.  
> Anyway, I really had a great time writing and sharing this story with you all and I want to thank you for all the support you gave me.  
> It means a lot to me, your comments and kudos and even the number of hits increasing ! It's amazing !  
> I had great feedbacks and it motivates me to keep on writing and I am ! I have a few fanfictions in mind and some going on (I'm a messy writer), all Jikook, and if you feel like it, stay tuned ;)
> 
> So thank you again ! I love reading all your comments and answering !
> 
> See you around my dear readers~  
> DK.


End file.
